


Moxibustion Violation: Down the Rabbit Hole

by RedKami



Series: Wonderland Princess [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 158,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKami/pseuds/RedKami
Summary: Continuation of Moxibustion Violation by H.Saotome from chapter 29.Akane and Ranma are affected by the strength removing Moxibustion and forced to be sex toys of Ryoga and the Hentai Horde.





	1. A New Kind of Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moxibustion Violation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317391) by H.Saotome. 



> The original story was good and I hated the way it died unfinished. I've had this on my drive for a while to finish out the story for my own mental health (I really hate unfinished "dark/hurt" fics).
> 
> This is a graphic rape and physical/mental torture fic. You've been warned.

Akane shivered from the cold and repeated her mantra, “please be home, please be home,” as she stepped onto Hikaru's porch, holding her long jacket tightly closed, her only protection against the bite of cold winter air on her naked flesh. She rang the doorbell and sighed in relief a minute later when Hikaru answered. Hikaru nervously looked behind him then closed the door as he stepped out on the porch. Then he frowned and said, “hello Akane. Why are you here?”

Akane shivered in the cold air and replied, “I… Ryoga sent me… to... to get my holes filled… by different guys. Please Hikaru.”

Hikaru shook his head and replied, “I can't Akane. My parents are home.”

Akane fought back the tears and begged, “Please Hikaru! I promise I'll be quiet! They'll never know. Please!”

Hikaru glanced behind him at the door and thought for a moment and replied, “Alright. Go around the side to my room and I'll let you in my window. Don't be seen.” 

Akane eagerly nodded and rushed around the outside of the house as Hikaru walked back inside and went to his room. After locking his door and opening the window for her, he grinned at seeing Akane's exposed rump as she climbed in. Hiding his grin, he calmly said, “I'm really taking a risk here Akane. If I'm going to help you, I'd like you to do something for me in return.”

Akane gulped, remembering the New Year’s blow job debacle and asked, “What do you want me to do Hikaru?”

Hikaru raised his hand to calm her and replied, “Nothing like you're thinking Akane. I'm just worried about Ranma. I only want you to talk to him.”

Akane tilted her head on confusion and asked, “About what?”

Hikaru frowned and said, “I'm worried he's going to break soon.” Akane started to say something but Hikaru stopped her and continued, “I know, you think he's too strong to break. But everyone has a breaking point. How do you think he's handling what he's being forced to do? He's being forced to suck and fuck other guys, and he’s humiliated and emasculated constantly. How long can he take it before he breaks and kills himself?”

Akane gasped as she realized he was probably right. The thought of losing Ranma like that nearly made her heart stop. He was the only reason she’d been able to keep going. Without him, she'd die soon after, she knew. Akane pleaded, “how… how can I help? I can’t lose Ranma. Not like that!”

Hikaru exaggerated a sigh and replied, “He’s fighting his girl side. If he stopped fighting and let himself be a girl, the humiliation and sex with guys wouldn't bother him so much. SHE will be able to handle it better. SHE can adapt better than HE can. I want you to convince him Akane. I want to help, but he won't let me, so you'll have to help him instead.”

Akane frowned and replied, “I don't think he's going to listen.”

Hikaru shrugged and said, “you have to try. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can convince him that being a girl isn't a bad thing. Maybe you can show him the more pleasurable side.”

Akane blushed as she thought about making Ranma scream in pleasure and nodded, “I… I'll try. I promise.”

Hikaru smiled, “good. We should hurry this up now, before my parents get nosey.”

Akane nodded and quickly shed her jacket, revealing she was completely naked beneath it. Hikaru grinned as he pushed her onto the bed and pushed her legs to her chest, revealing her glistening wet pussy. He raised an eyebrow and said, “Your pussy is really wet Akane.” Akane blushed and turned her head in shame, ever since she’d climbed into his window, her pussy had started to leak with anticipation of his cock. She shivered with desire as she felt him teasingly slide his cock along her wet pussy lips. A gasp left her lips and she quickly grabbed a pillow to muffle her cries as Hikaru rocked his hips forward and slowly sheathed his cock into her wet hungry pussy. 

As he slid in, Hikaru said, “Ranma could enjoy this as much as you do, instead of fighting himself and making it worse than it has to be. Convince him Akane.” Akane nodded as she moaned into the pillow and her pussy was filled and stretched by his enormous cock, and Hikaru began thrusting into her hard. He flexed his hips with each thrust and made her scream into her pillow as he rubbed against her g-spot constantly. Hikaru grinned as she shivered through her orgasms and made her cum twice before he unloaded his balls into her.

\------------------------------

Ranma winced from her still throbbing ass as she walked down the stairs in front of Ryoga. She was dressed in a borrowed dress from Akane with her hair down around her shoulders and the numerous orgasms from his tongue between her legs were still clouding her mind with confusion. She felt humiliated and horrified at the latest trapping. 

The nervous redhead gulped as Ryoga pushed her forward as she saw Kasumi. Damn him to the ninth level of hell for making her do this! Kasumi was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, sort of. It wasn't open, and her hands were wringing together nervously. Ryoga smirked then cleared his throat, causing Kasumi to jump in surprise, “Oh! Oh my! Ranma-kun, Ryoga-kun. Are you through with the treatment? How can I help you? What happened to your hair Ranma and why are you wearing Akane's dress?”

Ranma gulped again as Ryoga pushed her forward and mentally cursed him again for making her do this. She stammered, “I… I uhh… I gotta stay a girl… my… my chi is messed up… so… so I gotta stay a girl… and… and uh… dress like one… panties and stuff… I'll… need a school uniform too.”

Kasumi gasped, “Oh my! Is it because of the whisker? Is that why your hair is down?”

Ranma nodded, “ye… yeah… the whisker… it… it messed up my chi. So… I gotta stay a girl so I don't go bald…”

Kasumi frowned and said, “Oh Ranma. That's terrible! But why do you need to dress like a girl? You didn't before when you were stuck.”

Ranma wracked her brain and quickly replied, “I… need g-girl chi… as a girl. So I gotta… dress like a girl.”

Kasumi nodded in complete understanding and said, “ah… I understand, so you're hoping dressing like a girl will help your chi become feminine.” At Ranma's nervous head nod, Kasumi thought for a moment as an idea popped into her head. She really hated seeing Ranma suffer. Hearing all the pain from her treatments brought sympathetic tears to her eyes and she wanted to help so Ranma wouldn't suffer so much. Nodding her head in decision, she said, “I'd really like to help anyway I can Ranma. The treatments must be so painful because of your chi. I think if you came to terms with your girl side, it would help your chi change quicker. Will you let me teach you how to be a girl? Like how to dress and act, how to put on makeup, and you'll definitely need to know proper feminine hygiene. Oh and I could teach you to cook and sew too.”

Ranma balked. Girl lessons weren't part of deal! She started to reply but Ryoga butted in with a grin, “that's a great idea Kasumi! I think it would really help HER to adjust.”

Kasumi beamed and said, “of course. I'm happy to help.” She took Ranma's hands and said,”Ranma-chan, you have a lot to learn but I think you'll enjoy the lessons. Please come to me anytime you're free and I'll teach you everything I know.”

Ryoga grinned and replied, “You're great Kasumi. I'll let you have her until after dinner. There's something I wanted to do anyways."

Kasumi smiled sweetly and pulled at Ranma's hand, “come along Ranma-chan. Let's start with proper hygiene and we'll do something with your hair, then I'll see what grandfather Happosai left behind. I'm sure he has something in your size.”

Ranma cringed at the chan suffix and shivered at wearing Happosai’s perverted underwear as she was dragged behind Kasumi to the bathroom. It was hard enough to say no to Kasumi, but with Ryoga there, she'd been bamboozled.

\-------------------------------

Akane felt Hikaru’s cum running down her leg and sighed as she left Hiroshi's house. He wasn't home. She'd have to try Dai next. A shortcut through the park should get her there quicker. Akane started to worry about what Ryoga might be doing to Ranma. She had a bad feeling ever since she left Hikaru's house.  
\--------------------------------

Ranma shivered as she waited on her futon, wrapped in a borrowed yukata, and stared at her now long red hair in her hands. Kasumi had the great idea that longer hair would help her feel more like a girl. So she'd poured hot water on her, turning her into a guy to let his hair grow until it was almost to his butt, then poured ice water on him, changing him back to a girl. Then she started cutting, combing, brushing, washing, rinsing, conditioning, rinsing, combing in some girly smelling stuff, then using a curling iron to give her hair gentle curly waves. And Kasumi had explained every step and the girly reasons why in detail while she did it. It took forever! When she was done, Ranma had a silky long red mane of hair that smelled of flowers and went half way down her back and her face was framed in long red bangs that she'd tucked cutely behind her ears.

THEN she had to listen to a long mortifying lecture about how to clean herself, down there. Kasumi even told her she should SHAVE it. As if! Nuh uh, no way is a razor going near her THERE! She already had to shave her armpits and legs to avoid weird looks when in girl form. The discussion about how to use pads and tampons were equally mortifying! She didn't want to even THINK about having a… about that!

Then Kasumi had her take a quick luke warm shower, using girly smelling bath soap and lotion while Kasumi took Akane's borrowed clothes and checked Happosai’s room for any clothes Ranma could wear. The redhead was brought from her thoughts as Kasumi walked in with a huge box with her name on it. Ranma gulped, this couldn't be good.

Kasumi beamed as she set the box down and said, “Grandfather is truly remarkable. He had almost a complete wardrobe for you, all washed and folded neatly in this box.”

Ranma groused, “all of it perverted I'm sure.”

Kasumi giggled and said, “Well, there ARE a few questionable outfits, but most of it is stylish clothing typical for a teenage girl.” She pulled out a pink and white floral yukata and a matching pink panties and bra and gave them to Ranma. “Here you are Ranma-chan, you can wear those while we put away your new clothes and box up your old.”

Ranma cringed at the chan reference again as she started to go to Akane's room to change. Kasumi giggled and said, “I don't mind if you change here. We're both girls after all.” Ranma balked, then sighed and started stripping.

\----------------------------

Akane cringed as she saw Michio and Raiden walking towards her through the park. She almost ducked behind a bush to hide until they passed, but she was worried about Ranma and this would give her two boys at once. Sighing she held her course and walked up to the two boys.

Michio grinned, “hey slut, what are you doing here? Hungry for a cock?”

Akane quietly replied, “Ryoga sent me to get my holes filled. Hikaru already filled my pussy.”

Michio nodded knowingly and smirked as he replied, "so now your eager for a cock in your slutty ass and mouth?"

Akane hugged her arms as she replied, "yes please."

Michio looked to Raiden with a grin and said, “I don't know man, what do you think? We can’t go to my house and I'm not really in the mood to fuck a slut right now.”

Raiden nodded, “it’s too cold out here and her slutty screams of pleasure would get us caught. I don’t think it’d be worth it.”

Akane winced, they weren't going to make it easy. She replied, “Please Michio and Raiden! I really need your cocks. I'll be worth it! I'll be quiet and try real hard to please your cocks.”

Michio chuckled, “well, you do sound like you really need it. I wouldn't want to leave a slut in need. Alright, let's go behind the trees over there.” Michio led Akane with Raiden following behind her into a small clearing behind a few trees and bushes. Akane yelped in surprise when Michio suddenly pushed her to the ground. “What are you waiting for? Hurry up and strip slut.”

Akane nodded and quickly took off her coat and the boys grinned at seeing her naked and shivering beneath it with her nipples hard as diamonds from the cold. Michio walked over to a tree and ripped off a thin branch. He gave it a practice swing as he said, “Get on all fours. Not a peep from you or we'll leave and take your coat with us.”

Akane gulped and quickly went to all fours with her ass to Michio, bracing herself for what was coming. The thought of being left without a coat was too horrible to even consider! She closed her eyes and bit her cheeks to suppress her cry as the switch whistled. CRACK! The switch burned like fire and Akane whimpered as Michio began lashing her bare posterior too many times to count. Tears were falling like a river as she cried silently, barely able to keep from screaming in agony.

Michio grinned as Akane started to shiver from the pain and her ass was reflexively flinching. He admired his worked as the red and purple lines crisscrossed all over her ass, especially the area along the bottom of her ass. He’d made sure she wouldn't be able to sit down for hours. He pulled her head up by the hair and twisted her head to shove his cock in her mouth for lube, then shoved her back down and rammed it forcefully up her ass until his balls slapped against her.

Akane's eyes bugged and she clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her scream from the agonizing intrusion. Michio grinned as he slapped her ass and said, “you should have lubed your ass properly slut.” He grabbed her hips and began to pound her hard, smacking against her tenderized rump with every thrust and scraping her bowels raw with his barely wet cock. Akane struggled to stay silent, falling to her elbows and covering her mouth with her hands as she cried in pain and misery.

When Michio finally dumped his load in her ass, he pulled out with a plop and walked around. She yelped as he pulled her hair again, lifting her up and shoving his dirty cock in her mouth. He reached down and started painfully pinching and twisting her cold hard nipples as he said, “start cleaning your mess slut.” 

As Akane whimpered and started to lick the ass covered cock clean, Raiden grabbed her waist and SLAMMED his own huge cock into her ass. Her unprepared scream was thankfully muffled by Michio's cock. Her tears flowed as Raiden pounded her ass hard while she struggled to clean Michio. Her tits and ass were in AGONY from the brutal treatment and she could hardly think straight. 

After several long agonizing minutes of Raiden brutally pounding her ass with his huge cock, he finally dumped his own load into her rump and smacked her ass HARD, sending her to the ground in tears as Michio pulled out of her mouth. Raiden knelt and force fed her his dirty cock while she cried and again gagged on the taste of her own ass. She struggled and started sucking as the cock started to harden, then a hard CRACK on her ass shocked another muffled SCREAM from her. Raiden held her head to his cock and kept her gagged while Michio completed round two of whipping her ass into hamburger.

Akane fell to the cold dirty ground crying when Raiden finally let her go. It took her several minutes to recover and realize the boys had left. She reached for her coat and realized both it and her shoes were gone. And they hadn't come in her mouth. She was stuck in the middle of the park naked, at midday, with glowing whip marks streaking her ass, and still had to find a cock to suck. She shivered from the cold and the dread that filled her.

\--------------------------------

Ryoga grinned as he walked into the S&M store. Oh yeah, this would be a fun place to shop. He was glad he’d noticed it when he was dealing with the whisker.

\----------------------------------

Ranma sighed as she slouched in front of Kasumi's vanity and looked in the mirror and felt the soft silky clothes that barely covered her. She was wearing a short pink and white yukata that barely covered her pink silk lacy panties and matching pink lacy bra. The lacy lingerie was of course comfortable and fit perfectly. Leave it to good ole Happosai to have a ready made wardrobe in case she ‘went girl’. And all of it was lacy girly short skirts and dresses and sexy lingerie. Some of the clothes she saw brought an involuntary shiver of emasculated horror. Meanwhile, Kasumi was going through her entire makeup kit and pulling out various things for Ranma so she could have her very own makeup. Oh. Joy.

\------------------------------------

Akane shivered as she hid behind the dumpster of an alley. She'd managed to find an old discarded pile of rags some homeless person had thrown away and made a makeshift bikini and loin cloth. She'd even managed to make it to this alley without being seen. She looked up and debated roof hopping, but she wasn’t very good yet and barefoot on ice and snow covered roof tops would be too dangerous, and she'd be easy to see. No, she needed to stay in the shadows. A group of creepy looking men were hanging around the front of the alley, so Akane stayed out of sight. She'd be doing far more than a blow job with that group.

The freezing and miserable girl considered her options as she hid. She was close to Takeo's house, but he'd just laugh and make her blow him then shove her back out butt naked. Dai might be home but he was still three blocks away. Akane then remembered Dai had a sister. Maybe she could sneak in and borrow something even if he wasn't home. Mind made up, she waited until the men left, then ran like the wind to duck behind a bush across the street.

\-------------------------------

Ranma sighed for the hundredth time. She now knew the basics of how to put on makeup. Mostly. Now was the practical exam. Kasumi had shown her everything in HER new makeup kit, and explained how and when to use what. Then after showing her how to put it on, her face was cleaned and Kasumi told her to try it in that sweet and gentle Kasumi way that no one could argue against. Ranma focused as she put the eyeshadow and eyeliner on, then sighed again and began the mascara. 

\---------------------------------

Ryoga grinned as he checked out the cashier. She was decently fuckable, and she obviously liked bondage considering where she worked. Time to get a discount on his purchases.

\----------------------------------

Akane skirted around the side of Dai's house and sighed in relief, he was in his room. She tapped lightly on the window to get his attention.

Dai looked over and his eyes went wide at seeing a shivering half-naked Akane in a rag bikini at his window. He opened it quickly and asked, “What the hell happened to you?”

Akane climbed in and quickly told him as he put a blanket around her. She was freezing! When she finished, Dai sighed and took her to his bathroom. “Cleanup while I find something you can wear. Mom and sis are gone for a couple hours shopping so it’s just us here.”

The grateful girl kissed his cheek and vanished into the bathroom. She was afraid to shower, since Ryoga might want proof, so she just washed the dirt off with warm water then put on the dress Dai brought her. Her ass was still too tender for panties. His sister was too small, so he'd grabbed an old dress his mom never wore. He was glad she didn't want panties because it felt too creepy digging in his mom's underwear drawer, especially once he saw… THAT.

Akane came out a short time later and said, “thank you Dai. Thank you so much. I was so scared!”

Dai smiled, “I'm just glad I could help. I can't believe those fucks. You could have really gotten into trouble like that.”

Akane shrugged as she carefully knelt between his legs, mindful of her still throbbing and bruised ass, and started to free his cock as she replied, “They're assholes. At least you're not.” 

Dai frowned and said, “You don’t need to suck my cock. You know I’ll cover for you.”

Akane shook her head, “He might want to see it. I’ll need a mouth full of cum when I get home.” She then engulfed his cock.

\------------------------------

Ranma shivered as she looked in the mirror. It was the face of a redheaded beauty, not a man. The proof she was drop dead gorgeous was looking back at her with big blue eyes enhanced by her light makeup. Not too much, not too little. It was just enough to bring out her natural beauty. Or so Kasumi said.

She looked down at her hands and inspected her now painted nails that matched her luscious red lips. Not a man indeed. She'd even rubbed girly smelling body lotion into her hands arms and legs earlier and wore just a touch of perfume. Now to see if she passed Kasumi's test.

Ranma took a deep breath and turned towards the stairs, only to see Akane staring at her in shock.

Akane gasped and almost swallowed the cum in her mouth when she saw the redhead. She stammered as she asked, “R...Ranma?”

Ranma sighed and said, “I'll tell you in a minute. I'll be right back. I gotta show Kasumi to pass my test.”

Akane nodded, still in shock, and checked for Ryoga before deciding it was safe and finally swallowing Dai’s cum and going to her room to wait. Ranma returned a few minutes later with a blush from Kasumi's compliments. A blush that brightened as she watched Akane taking off her borrowed dress. Akane sat gently on the bed and patted the spot next to her. “Tell me what Ryoga did this time.”

Ranma nodded and sat, then told her what happened. Akane suppressed her jealousy that Ranma was being given girl lessons and told the redhead what had happened to her. Ranma clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, “those... assholes… I'm glad Dai helped at least.”

Akane put a finger on Ranma's luscious red lips, then leaned in and kissed her. “It's over now. I'm ok and back safely. I'm worried about you though. Ryoga is really putting you through hell.”

Ranma shrugged, “I'll manage.” Akane frowned as she remembered Hikaru's words. She could see the internal fight Ranma was fighting, humiliated at being dressed up as a girl. She'd have to try and convince him. Maybe a little girl on girl would help?

Akane grinned as she twisted and straddled Ranma, then leaned in and captured her lips again, surprising the redhead. Ranma moaned as Akane began caressing her bra encased breasts and deepening the kiss. Ranma could still taste Dai's cum in Akane's mouth as she laid back and pulled Akane on top of her with their tongues locked together in passion.

Akane moaned as Ranma slid a petite painted hand into her panties and started fingering her cum crusted pussy. Akane slid her own hand into Ranma's panties and the redhead moaned as her curly red bush was petted and Akane pushed two fingers inside her. Akane got an idea and suddenly broke away and sat up as she said, “just a second Ranma.”

The redhead watched curiously as Akane got up and went to her panty drawer and pulled out a vibrator. She paled when Akane turned it on to test the battery. “Wha...what's that for?”

Akane giggled, “Oh Ranma, you should know what this is for by now. Trust me, you'll love it.”

The redhead was wide eyed as Akane laid beside her and began licking her nipples as the vibrator slid down into her panties and against her clit. Ranma's eyes rolled back and she MOANED in pleasure as Akane masterfully vibrated her clit and slid the toy back and forth inside her. The short haired girl climbed on top of the redhead with her panty covered pussy in Ranma's face. Akane's tongue licked eagerly at the red furred pussy as she fucked the redhead thoroughly with the vibrator. Ranma GASPED at the incredible pleasure and pulled Akane’s panties down and dove into her exposed cum crusted pussy, licking eagerly even as Hikaru’s cum mixed with the flowing juices into the redhead’s mouth.

After both girls had cum several times, the two girls collapsed into each other's arms in exhaustion and afterglow. Akane was smiling, but Ranma wasn't. As great as it had been, the vibrator still humming away in her pussy reminded her she wasn't a man. She'd never been a man for Akane. Akane leaned over and kissed Ranma's luscious red lips, “mmmm… that was wonderful Ranma. Thank you.”

Ranma frowned and quietly replied, “You’re welcome ‘Kane. I… I better go to my… girl lessons… before Kasumi comes looking for me.” She quietly stood and pulled the vibrator out, then pulled on her panties and fastened her bra and tied her yukata closed without a word. On her way out, Ranma quietly said, “I'm sorry Akane…” 

Akane watched in worry but never saw the tears Ranma wiped away as the door closed behind her. The girl sighed as she stood to go take a bath, “Oh Ranma. I love you too baka.”

\----------------------------------

Ryoga grinned as he walked out of the shop with his purchases. The slut had been a fun ride once he got her to loosen up. And she gave him half off! He opened up his new book, ‘Breaking a Stubborn Bitch’ and chuckled as he walked down the street.

\------------------------------------

Kasumi was surprised at Ranma's skill in the kitchen. She was already a reasonable cook with a good knowledge of the basics and awe inspiring skill with knives. All the time on the road with a man that couldn't even cook rice led to self-preservation and learning to cook for himself.

Kasumi pulled out her recipe and let Ranma do the chopping while she boiled the water and put the meal together. Understandably, Ranma wanted to be far away from the hot water.

Ryoga came home just before dinner with several bags he took upstairs, then grinned as Ranma came up to get him, still wearing her short pink and white floral yukata. Her panties could just barely be seen peeking out. “Very nice Ranma-CHAN. I like that look. It's nice and slutty. That can be your new slut clothes around the house. Akane too.”

Ranma growled, “Fine, whatever. Dinner’s ready.” The redhead turned and stomped out before Ryoga could say anything else. Ryoga just grinned as he followed behind her and watched her pink panty covered ass peaking out under the yukata and thought of how he'd break her attitude.

Kasumi had Ranma help her serve dinner, then when Ranma sat, Kasumi frowned and gently admonished, “Ranma, I know I haven't gone over it yet, but please sit in proper seiza. Your panties are showing.”

Ranma blushed in embarrassment at the reminder she was wearing girl clothes. Panties no less. Ryoga suppressed his own laugh at Ranma's humiliation as the redhead moved to sit properly on her heels.


	2. Breaking a Stubborn Bitch

Hiroshi and Dai came over after dinner for their martial arts lessons and gaped at the redhead and Akane both in short yukata with panties showing. Ranma sighed and said, “I'm stuck as a girl and this is our new dress code. Let's just get on with this.”

The boys nodded, still in shock, and began following Ranma and Akane through stretches and various exercises. As they worked out, both boys had raging hard-ons from watching the girls in their panties and the girls were well aware of the show they were putting on. 

Ranma was red with embarrassment and could feel Dai's eyes follow her ass like lasers. Sadly, she could also feel her pussy getting wet. She didn't understand why his attention was turning her on, but chalked it up to the stupid girl body.

Just before the boys were about to leave, Ryoga walked in. He grinned and said, “Did you thank them for working out with weak girls like you Ranma?”

Ranma sighed, then bowed to the boys and said, “thank you for working out with a weak girl like me.”

Ryoga rolled his eyes, “not like that slut. Thank them properly, with your legs spread.” As Ranma frowned and took off her yukata, Ryoga turned to the boys and asked, “How do you like Ranma's new look? She loves cock so much she wants to be a girl all the time and dress like a proper slut. Isn't that right Ranma?”

Ranma growled, “Yeah. Whatever.”

Ryoga raised an eyebrow and replied, “Be a good girl Ranma or you'll get a spanking.”

Dai saw Ranma drop her head in humiliation and hoped he wouldn’t make it worse with what he did. He grinned perversely and said, “You look smokin’ hot like that.” He walked up to Ranma and whispered, “sorry for this,” then started gently rubbing her panty covered ass and whistled as he said, “Damn… silk too. Nice Ranma.”

Ranma was frozen at the strange things her body was feeling. She knew she should be pissed, but she wasn't. Her pussy was heating up from his touches! Dai grinned and went to his knees in front of the frozen Ranma and said, “I've always wanted to do this.” He pulled her soaked pink panties tight across her pussy and slowly ran his tongue across the wet fabric covering her soaked pussy.

The redhead squeaked in surprise as she felt his tongue across her panties and felt her legs begin to shake as a jolt of pleasure shot up her spine. It felt INCREDIBLE and Ranma whimpered and bit her lip as she shook with ECSTASY from her third licking that day. She suppressed a moan as best she could as he began licking her clit and sucking her pussy juice through her panties. Ranma cried out as her legs suddenly collapsed as she came HARD and she started to fall. Dai caught her easily with both hands on her butt and slowly lowered her to the floor, pulled her panties even tighter across her pussy and dove between her legs eagerly.

As Dai eagerly devoured Ranma's pussy, Hiroshi and Ryoga turned to Akane and decided to double team her, sandwiching her between them. Akane put her arms around Hiroshi and welcomed both cocks. Her pussy was just as wet as Ranma's from the show they'd given the boys and was hungry for a cock.

Ranma was barely holding in her screams as her toes curled in pleasure. Dai licked her thoroughly, eagerly sucking her river of juices and making her cum twice before he finally paused and freed his cock. When he pulled her panties down and pressed his cock against her pussy, her hips lifted hungrily and eagerly accepted him as he pushed into her. Ranma moaned as he pushed in slowly and bent over her, freeing her tits and sucking on her nipples. The redhead fought with herself as she realized she was lifting her hips to meet his cock and willing him deeper into her. The licking of her pussy had driven her desire beyond what she could suppress and she found herself enjoying the gentle fuck. Dai was being attentive, not just fucking her. It almost felt like he was apologizing for what he was doing. Ranma frowned in her mind as she knew she liked the way it felt.

\----------------------------------

Ranma sighed as she pulled on a clean pair of panties after taking a luke-warm shower, then pulled her matching teddy on. Kasumi insisted she sleep in proper night clothes. The VERY long day hung heavy on her mind as she tromped to her futon and sat down. The excruciating reaming of her ass drove home the point that she couldn’t fight Ryoga. She was a weak pathetic girl, helpless to stop anyone from doing whatever they wanted to her. Now she had to not only deal with the constant humiliation and pain of Ryoga and the gang but she also had to deal with her own mind and greatest secret.

The redhead sighed again as she ran a soft manicured hand across her silky teddy, feeling the soft fabric in her fingers and on her skin. She didn’t know how she was going to endure this new hell. Three weeks stuck as a girl with the Cat’s Tongue had nearly driven her crazy. She was sure Ryoga knew what he was doing to her when he demanded she stay in girl form for the next three months. Would there even be a guy Ranma left when she finally got her whisker back?

Ranma shivered as she imagined herself going full girl and actually enjoying and even wanting what Ryoga and the gang made her do. She pictured herself bending over and asking Ryoga to spank her for being a bad girl and it turning her on like it did for Akane. The thought made her sick as she laid down on her futon in her nightie and panties, frowning once more at how nice the silky fabric felt on her skin. Closing her eyes, she forced away her dark thoughts and eventually fell into a restless sleep as her new nightmare began to assault her. 

Ever since Kuno raped her, her nightmares were different. She used to have nightmares of the pit, or sometimes about Kuno declaring his love, or changing into a girl and BEING a girl, even of kissing guys. Now, it was so much worse. The new nightmare visited most often when she slept in her girl form, and tonight was no different.

Kuno towered over the redhead, shouting senseless poetry and declaring his love for her, before tying her up and shoving his cock into her, despite her crying and pleading for him to stop, stealing her virtue and her honor. Then he faded, and she was being held. It was wonderful. She was safe. Then she was pushed to her back as the one holding her spread her legs and shoved his cock in her. He made her like it, made her beg for it. Then he raped her ass, stretching her wide as she begged for him to stop while eagerly pushing back against him. Then she was surrounded by the gang, being beaten and humiliated as they raped her ass and forced her to suck them. They abused every hole, over and over, as they purposefully hurt her, just to laugh when she cried. 

The redhead whimpered as she tossed and turned and the nightmare played over and over in her tormented sleep.

\---------------------------------

Ranma rolled over and groaned when Kasumi came in to wake her before the sun was even up. Sleepily, she got up, took off her nightie and pulled a green yukata out of her closet to match her green panties. Color matching was important to Kasumi. Just like the nightie was important. Ranma would rather sleep naked, but Kasumi's frown at the idea had nixed it quick. 

The redhead trudged downstairs and gratefully took the warm tea from Kasumi. Not hot enough to change her if it spilled thankfully. After waking up, Ranma joined Kasumi in the kitchen and followed Kasumi's instruction in preparing breakfast. As she cooked, she decided maybe cooking wasn't so bad as far as girl training went. The kitchen was relaxing, and Ryoga would never harass her in Kasumi’s domain.

Akane fetched Ryoga when breakfast was ready and Ranma was charged with serving the meal. She did so with hunger on the brain and sat happily to dig in. Kasumi's polite cough made Ranma blush as she realized she'd again sat like a boy. A quick adjustment later, she dug in, until another cough told her to slow down and eat politely. Girl training sucked.

After breakfast, the girls joined Ryoga in his room for their ‘treatment’. Ryoga stopped Ranma as she started to strip, “before you ride my cock Ranma, you upset Kasumi twice at breakfast. Come over here and ask for a spanking for being a bad little girl.”

Ranma clenched her fists as the thoughts from the day before resurfaced and she growled, “damn it Ryoga, stop humiliating me. I'm stuck as a girl, wearing girl clothes, and even doing the stupid girl training you stuck me with.”

She yelped when Ryoga suddenly grabbed her and pulled her over his lap, pinning her easily with one hand. He chuckled darkly and replied, “I haven't even started to humiliate you Ranma-CHAN. Akane, come over here and ask me to punish your FIANCEE for being a bad little girl.”

Ranma groaned as she was helplessly trapped under Ryoga's firm hand. Akane winced as she walked over and quietly said, “Please punish my fiancée for being a bad little girl this morning.”

Ryoga nodded and replied, “pull her little girl panties down for me.”

The redhead tried to wiggle free as Akane gently slipped her fingers into the waist of Ranma's green silk panties and slowly pulled them down to her knees. Ryoga told her, “Now finger her weak little girl pussy until she comes twice.”

Akane sighed and knelt behind Ranma as she pushed two fingers into the redhead's moist pussy and started finger fucking her while rubbing her clit. It wasn't long before Ranma was moaning from Akane's efforts. It put her completely off guard for the heavy hand that SMACKED her heart shaped rump. Ranma yelped as it felt like a truck had slammed into her ass.

Ryoga grinned and said, “Ask me to spank you for being a bad little girl Ranma.” He raised his hand and SMACKED her ass again, and SMACK again while Akane continued fingering her furiously. Ranma felt tears in her eyes as the pain and humiliation broke her will. The redhead hung her head. Just a weak little girl was all she was now. Another SMACK landed just as she started to moan and killed another rising orgasm. Ranma quietly said, “Please spank me… for being a bad little girl.”

Ryoga grinned and landed several on her backside, SMACK SMACK, SMACK SMACK, SMACK SMACK. Each blow alternated butt cheeks and landed HARD on the bottom of her ass, making the tender area sting and throb in pain and ensuring she'd have a hard time sitting for a while. Ranma dropped her head and cried silently as each blow landed like a wrecking ball. It was all she could do not to cry out and she refused to give him the satisfaction. Ryoga paused and said, “Are you going to be a good little girl and learn how to be a proper weak little girl?”

Ranma kept silent and grunted as four more hard SMACKS crossed her ass while Akane fingered her. The mix of pleasure and pain was making it hard to focus. The redhead moaned as the fingering increasingly built her orgasm. Four more hard SMACKS followed and Ranma cried out as she came despite the pain. Her head dropped as more tears from the humiliation dripped to the floor. Ryoga asked, “Well Ranma-chan? Are you going to be a good little girl?”

Ranma nodded and quietly replied, “I... I'll be good.” Ryoga grinned and picked up the pace, SMACK SMACK, SMACK SMACK, SMACK. Akane tried harder too, ravaging the redhead's pussy with scissoring fingers and rubbing against her g-spot deep inside her while she licked the redhead's clit. Ranma whimpered against the onslaught as another orgasm soon started building. SMACK SMACK, SMACK SMACK, SMACK SMACK. 

Every blow was harder than the last and Ranma's ass was on fire from the pain. SMACK SMACK, SMACK SMACK. She cried as the pain got to be too much, “I'll be good! Oh god please stop!” SMACK SMACK, SMACK SMACK. She was bawling as she cried out, “I’ll be a good girl! A good weak little girl! Just please stooooop!” SMACK SMACK. The last cry marked Ranma's second orgasm as her body shook and pussy juices gushed onto Akane fingers. Ranma fell limp in Ryoga's lap in complete defeat. She was just a weak little girl.

Ryoga smirked and said, “Get up and suck my cock like a good little girl Ranma. Do it slowly and worship my cock like a proper slut. Hold my cum in your mouth and show it to me while you swallow it slowly. Savor the taste of a real man and tell Akane how much you love the taste of a man's milk.”

Ranma whimpered as she stood on wobbly legs. Her panties were still at her knees and her ass throbbed in pain from Ryoga's full strength spanking. She waddled around and knelt carefully between his legs, like a good little girl, and freed his throbbing cock. Tears ran down her face as she slid her mouth slowly over his cock, licking the tip and sliding her tongue down his shaft as she started to bob. 

Like she was told, she sucked him slowly and massaged his cock with long slow strokes of her tongue. She slowly picked up the pace as she sensed him getting close, then pulled up as his cock started to pulse, filling her mouth with his seed. She sucked the last bit off his cock as she pulled off with a pop, then opened her mouth to show him as she ran her tongue through it and swallowed slowly. She didn't mind the flavor anymore. She was way past that. But the humiliation of sucking her worst enemy's cock like that broke her spirit. When it was all gone, she turned to Akane and quietly said, “I really love the taste of a real man's milk in my mouth.” 

Akane's heart broke at the defeated sound of Ranma's voice. She could see the tear streaks and knew the redhead couldn't take much more of this. Ryoga grinned and said, “now ask Akane to get me hard again so you can feel my manly cock in your weak little girl ass.”

Ranma grimaced as her ass throbbed in pain. Her shoulders slumped as she quietly asked Akane, “please make Ryoga hard again so I can feel his manly cock in my weak little girl ass.” She stood and moved for Akane then stripped and lubed her ass in preparation while she watched her fiancée suck on her worst enemy's cock. The same cock she'd just sucked. Just a weak little girl.

When he was hard again, Ranma backed up on Ryoga's lap and held his shaft as she lowered her ass onto it. He made her do it all herself. She'd be fucking his cock, not being fucked by it. The redhead winced as her throbbing ass was impaled and her bowels were stretched and filled with his bulging shaft. When she was half way down, Ryoga grabbed her hips and shoved her down hard, pressing her abused ass cheeks firmly onto his thighs and ground her against him. Ranma bit off her cry of pain, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Then Ryoga spread his legs, forcing Ranma's legs wide and giving Akane the perfect view of his cock buried in Ranma's ass and said, “Start licking Ranma's weak little girl pussy while she rides my cock. Encourage her and tell her what good little girl she is for riding my big manly cock.”

Akane winced at the sight of Ryoga's thick cock fully buried in Ranma's ass, but got on her knees in front of Ranma as the redhead whimpered in pain and pulled herself up then slid back down Ryoga’s shaft under her own power. Akane said, “You’re such a good girl Ranma.” She took a few long licks on Ranma's pussy, then pushed her fingers in and started finger fucking her and said, “You’re a really good girl Ranma for taking Ryoga's big manly cock in your ass.” The redhead groaned as she increased her pace and started bouncing on Ryoga's cock as her pussy was expertly fingered. Even though Akane's words stung and made her eyes tear up, the pleasure from her fingering was making her body react despite the pain in her ass. Akane had matching tears running down her cheeks as she continued, “you're doing a wonderful job Ranma. You're such a good girl. I’m impressed at how deep you're taking his big thick cock in your ass.” 

Ranma tried to fight the pleasure, but Akane knew what she was doing. To Ranma's increased humiliation, her hips started rocking on their own as she fucked Ryoga and she felt herself building quickly. Akane said, “That's so wonderful Ranma. You're such a good girl for enjoying his cock in your ass. Go faster Ranma. You’re a good girl Ranma! Take his cock like a good girl.” Ranma cried as she came hard from Akane's efforts and fell slack as her humiliation made her start crying fully. Akane tearfully said, “You're a really good girl Ranma for enjoying his wonderful cock.” Ryoga took over and bounced Ranma's ass hard on his cock while the redhead moaned and whimpered in mixed pleasure and pain. All the while Akane’s licking and words of ‘encouragement’ continued as Ranma cried through another orgasm before Ryoga shoved her down hard and filled her bowels with his hot seed. Finally, Akane said, “You did great Ranma. You're a really good girl!”

Ryoga chuckled at the defeated redhead as he pushed her off his cock and said, “Now clean my cock. Good little girls clean their messes.” Ranma whimpered as she got back on her knees and started licking his cock as his cum drizzled from her throbbing bowels and she tasted KY and her own ass. As she bobbed, Ryoga grinned and said, “Be a good girl and do well on your lessons today Ranma. After lunch you can dress up real nice and girly. We’ll be going to the Nekohanten to celebrate your Coming Out and you can show all the guys what a good girl you are.”

Ranma gulped in defeat around the cock in her mouth and her shoulders slumped. She was just a weak little girl, helpless against the coming humiliation. After his cock was sufficiently clean, the redhead stood silently and pulled on her silk panties and short yukata as she felt Ryoga’s cum continue to leak from her ass. As she started to leave, Ryoga said, “Be a good girl Ranma! If you upset Kasumi again, you’ll get more than just a spanking.” 

The redhead sagged in defeat as she quietly replied, “I’ll be good. A good girl.”

Akane was worried as she followed the redhead out. She knew that session had been particularly hard on Ranma. The things she said while Ranma was fucking him filled her with guilt. She shouldn't have been so helpful in humiliating her. Ryoga was rubbing in being a weak little girl and breaking Ranma down, just like the gang had done to her.

Kasumi's lessons were proper posture and etiquette, since Ranma had to be reminded at breakfast. Ranma's ass throbbed through the whole lesson as she was forced to sit on her heels in proper seiza while Kasumi drilled her with female pronouns, courtesy, and behavior. The throbbing in her ass reminded Ranma to do her best, like a good little girl. She knew it'd be hard to fix her speech, but she'd have to try. She had to be a good girl now. 

Lessons continued all the way through lunch, then the girls went upstairs to change out of their short yukata ‘uniforms’ to dress for the ‘party’. Ranma’s shoulders slumped when she saw the pink frilly monstrosity laid out on her bed. Obviously Ryoga had been digging through her new girl clothes and picked out the worst one. Sighing, she stripped and began pulling on the hideous over the top cutesy pink monstrosity.

Ryoga had left directly after lunch to ‘prepare’, and an hour later, both girls walked out of the Tendo home. Akane was in a short skirt and tight sweater while Ranma was dressed up in a low cut long sleeved pink Lolita dress that looked like a sexy version of something Azusa would wear. Her breasts were wrapped in frilly pink and white lace with her cleavage on full display and her curves were hugged by the dress down to her hips where the short skirt flared out over a white lace petticoat that caused the dress to bounce with every step and reveal her pink panties with cutesy white lacy ruffles on the butt. Her legs were covered by pink knee high stockings that had big white bows on the knee caps and white two inch pumps to match, and her long red hair was tied back with a big pink and white bow with long streamers. Her neck even had a lacy pink choker with a white bow and her face was done up with light makeup and bright pink lipstick with painted fingernails to match. 

Her only relief was that at least even her girl brain agreed the outfit was completely hideous. She felt like a damn freak and had half a mind to run to Ryoga and call him “Charlotte”! If it wasn’t for the fear of what he’d do if she did, she would. Ranma’s shoulders sagged in defeat as she followed Akane through the backdoor of the boarded up Nekohanten.


	3. Coming Out Party

Ranma sighed as she walked into the closed restaurant in the humiliating pink frilly monstrosity and saw a grinning Ryoga. Ryoga chuckled at her and said, “Come on Ranma, don't be shy. Come show everyone the new you!”

As she walked into the large room, she saw all the tables had been pushed to the side and stacked with sheets covering them, so the previously crowded dining room was now a large open space. The boys had pulled down a few of the tables and set up a bunch of chairs to seat everyone and the whole gang was present. Ranma sagged and walked to the center as Ryoga directed and made a slow turn to show all the assholes her over the top hideous pink monstrosity, which would be burned at the earliest chance. The gang hooted and whistled at her and she clenched her fists as they made comments about her sexuality. Then, as Ryoga had made her memorize, the redhead clenched her teeth as she bowed and ground out, “Thank you for celebrating with me. Since I could never be a real man, I’ve decided to be a girl all the time so I can enjoy all the wonderful cock.” The words stung as she said them, because they almost felt true to her. She’d never been a real man, and now she was just a weak pathetic girl.

Ryoga chuckled and said, “Good girl. Now take off the dress nice and slow and show everyone what’s underneath. Put on a little dance for us.”

Ranma felt the silent humiliating tears as she started to sway a little bit and slowly unzip and pull down her dress. One of the boys pulled up a stripper song and played it from his phone while the redhead slowly turned and pulled her arms out of the dress then sidled out of it and let it fall to the floor, revealing her pink lacy bra and her pink panties with embarrassing white ruffles on her butt. As she stepped out of the dress, still wearing her heels and pink stockings, the boys came up to her and she forced herself to stay still as they started to rub and fondle her exactly as Dai had done the day before. Unlike then however, this time she felt disgust and anger at them. She’d almost liked it when Dai had touched her and fondled her, but she felt he wasn’t trying to humiliate her. The gang touching her made her feel… dirty. 

After Michio snapped her bra, then unfastened it, making it fall to the floor, the boys started squeezing and mauling her tits and shoving their hands into her panties, making her feel even more disgusted and angry as she heard their lewd comments. 

She was starting to shake when Ryoga finally said, “Alright guys. You can manhandle her later. We’re here to celebrate! Go ahead and take off your panties Ranma, but keep those stockings and the heels on.” Ranma was grateful as the boys all backed off even though she knew worse was coming. After pulling off her panties and throwing them and her bra on top of the dress, Ryoga grinned as Takeo walked out of the kitchen with a bunch of sake glasses lined up on a tray. They were all filled with a white liquid that Ranma was absolutely certain wasn’t milk from a cow. Takeo set them on one of the tables, then Ryoga said, “All of the boys here wanted to help you celebrate, so everyone donated their precious manly milk for you to enjoy Ranma. Wasn’t that nice of them?”

Ryoga looked at her expectantly and Ranma grimaced as she quietly replied, “Yes.”

The boy rolled his eyes at her short answer and said, “Manners Ranma-CHAN. Be a good girl and thank everyone for their precious seed.”

Ranma sagged and looked down at the floor as she obediently said, “thank you all for your precious seed.”

Several boys laughed at her and Ryoga grunted and said, “Since this is a party, and parties just aren’t any fun without a game or two, as you drink each glass, you will guess whose milk it is then turn it upside down to see if you’re right. You'll then go to the boy that gave you his cum and if you guessed wrong, you'll ask him to punish you for being a bad girl. You'll notice that we're all paired off. That's because after your punishment, if any, you'll be a good girl and thank him for the wonderful gift of his seed and politely ask to pleasure both of their wonderful manly cocks. The donor gets your pussy and his partner gets your ass. Doesn't that sound like a wonderful game?”

Ranma was still looking down at the floor as she growled, “It sounds like great fun.”

Ryoga then turned to Akane and said, "you're role tonight is Ranma's cheerleader. In fact, from now on, that is your role all the time, even when no one else is around. You'll help with her girl training by encouraging her and whenever Ranma is being a good girl, you'll tell her so. I mean of course, whenever she's being a good and proper slut like you. You should also give her helpful advice, since you're the experienced slut. When she's being a bad girl, you are to make sure she asks to be punished for being a bad girl. If no one is around to punish her, then she should come clean when someone is. Anyone here can do it. If you don't and I find out, you'll suffer the same punishment I give her. Just so we're clear, she's a bad girl if she doesn't ACT like a proper girl and follow Kasumi’s training or she calls herself a guy. She's also a bad girl if she ever refuses a guy for any reason, even a guy outside this group. Good girls don’t say no. She's a bad girl if she doesn't do as she's told. Got it?"

Akane gulped and nodded, "Hai Ryoga. I understand." Both girls understood then that Ranma would have to be a 'good girl' around all the boys, not just around Ryoga, especially with the rest of the gang present to hear it. Michio was grinning like he'd just won the lottery.

Ryoga grinned at Ranma and said, "alright Ranma. You can start." Ranma hung her head as she went up to the first glass with all eyes watching her. She picked it up and was surprised that the cum was still warm as the thick slimy goo drained slowly into her mouth, then she had to lick the inside of the glass clean until she'd drained every drop while Akane told her she was a very good girl for drinking all the cum.

The redhead frowned as she determined who's cum she'd just drank and said, “Kaori,” and turned the cup upside down, proving she was correct. Akane told her she was a very good girl for knowing what his cum tasted like as she followed Ranma to Kaori and Tanjiro. Ranma bowed properly and said, “thank you for the wonderful gift of your seed Kaori. May I please pleasure both of your wonderful manly cocks?” 

Akane winced when Ranma used the wrong pronoun and quietly said, “You’re a bad girl Ranma, you used the wrong pronoun to refer to yourself. You need to ask for punishment.”

Ranma hung her head and said, “Please punish me for being a bad girl.” She made sure of her pronouns this time.

Kaori grinned and said, “It was just a minor slip up I guess. What do you think Ryoga? Twenty on the ass?”

Ryoga chuckled and said, “Sounds good to me. Make her keep count and thank you when you finish.”

Kaori said, “Bend over my lap and keep count Ranma.”

Ranma sighed and bent over Kaori’s lap. At least he was weak so it wouldn't actually hurt. Kaori began smacking her ass immediately, striking first one check then the other as she kept count. She barely felt the sting on her ass, but it was humiliating to listen to everyone laughing and Akane telling her she was a good girl during her spanking. The redhead sighed as she stood and said, “thank you for teaching me to be a good girl.”

Kaori nodded sagely and replied, “My pleasure Ranma. Now be a good girl and pleasure our cocks.” Ranma quietly freed both cocks from their boxers and lubed her ass, then straddled Kaori as Tanjiro came up behind her. She was crying silently in her mind as she started rocking her hips and sliding up and down the cocks. She was once again doing all the work and was fucking THEM rather than just being fucked. It was a difference that really disturbed her. Akane's continuous ‘good girl’ talk was also driving her crazy.

The redhead sighed with relief as she felt Tanjiro begin to pulse in her ass, and Kaori soon after. Akane told her she was a good girl as the boys let her up, but Ryoga spoke up and said, “Actually Akane, Ranma was a bad girl. A good girl enjoys her cocks. Ranma didn't cum at all. Come ask for your punishment Ranma.”

The redhead sagged as she walked up to Ryoga amongst everyone's laughing and said, “Please punish me for being a bad girl.”

Ryoga replied, “What did you do that was bad Ranma?”

The redhead frowned as she replied, “I didn't enjoy the cock like a good girl.”

Ryoga nodded and said, “Akane, go to the closet over there and bring out a stool.”

Akane hurried obediently to the closet and gulped when she saw THREE stools, with a massive eighteen inch dildo attached to each one. Her hand shook as she picked one up and carried it back. Ryoga pointed to put it in the middle of the floor and said, “That’s the time out stool. Go sit on it and finger yourself until you cum three times.”

Ranma paled as she looked at the massive dildo. The fat two inch wide dildo had numerous bumps up and down the length and two large bulges dividing the dildo into thirds. She shuffled her feet over to it and grimaced as she lubed it then lined her sphincter up to it. She winced as she started sliding down and her butt hole was stretched around it. She slid down over a couple of bumps and whimpered at the rough feel of them as they slipped passed her sphincter. She slid down until she reached the first large bulge and panted as she felt the bulb painfully stretch her sphincter as she struggled to lower herself. 

The redhead cried as she suddenly slid down past the large bulge and several more smaller bumps before she caught herself. The room full of boys busted out in laughter as the redhead whimpered in misery. She let herself slide further down the shaft until she was again on the second bulge and she whimpered at the feel of a full foot of the huge dildo stuffed in her ass. She felt it pressing into her stomach and could feel the big bulge stretching her bowels.

The redhead tried to adjust herself so she wouldn't slip any lower, but there was just no way to. She couldn't put her legs under her with the stool in the way and her thighs were shaking from effort. Whimpering, she resigned herself and grimaced as the second bulge stretched and broke through her backdoor and she slid even further down, feeling every bump as they slipped past her sphincter. 

Ranma groaned loudly as she felt the dildo bottom out as her butt settled on the stool and her stomach bulged noticeably from the dildo trying to skewer her. Several boys clapped and Akane was obviously amazed and called her such a very good girl for taking the entire thing in her ass. It HURT in her ass, but she refused to cry from the pain and instead started furiously fingering herself as she felt the shaft dig into her bowels. It seemed to take forever for the pleasure to build as Akane told her what a good girl she was for taking so much into her ass. Her body tensed and Ranma couldn't stifle the cry as she came hard and was a good girl. 

Akane cried silently as she continued to tell Ranma what a good girl she was and suggested fucking the shaft instead of just sitting on it. It made sense because it would maybe hurt less that way and she told Ranma she was a good girl when the redhead slowly slid up the shaft a little then back down as she fingered herself more. Ranma soon started fucking it faster as her second orgasm came and she cried out again. She was such a good girl for enjoying the enormous shaft in her ass. 

The redhead kept it up and was crying in relief when she finally came again and was able to pull herself off. Ranma groaned as she slid up the shaft with her whole body shaking in a mix of pleasure and pain and post orgasmic shakes. When she finally came off with a plop, she was a good girl and licked it clean at Akane's quiet suggestion. Ranma walked over to Ryoga and quietly said, “thank you for teaching me to be a good girl,” then went back to the table for the next cup. She couldn't believe she'd only drank one so far. It felt like forever ago.

The next one she determined was Raiden after she'd licked it clean, then sighed in relief. She walked wearily over to Michio and Raiden and said, “thank you for your wonderful gift Raiden. May I please pleasure your cocks.”

Raiden chuckled and replied, “Of course Ranma. We wouldn't want you to be disappointed.” Ranma quickly freed their cocks and straddled Raiden as Michio shoved his cock up her ass. Michio began to slap her ass while Raiden mauled her tits and Ranma forced herself to tune them out and try to let herself cum. It was a very close thing and she didn't get a full orgasm, but her shiver and moan was enough to call her a good girl. After she cleaned Michio’s cock like a good girl, she returned to the cups with sore tits and a throbbing red ass. 

The next was Dai and Ranma felt the weight on her lighten as she walked up to him and thanked him then asked to fuck him. Dai chose to help her and put his hands on her waist as she straddled him. The two boys synced with her and she soon felt the pleasure building as she had her first GOOD fuck of the day. The boys weren't hurting her and Ranma even put her arms around Dai's neck as her hips rocked. She cried out and put her head on his shoulder as the AMAZING orgasm crashed over her. She was a VERY good girl for enjoying her best friend's cock so much.

Hiroshi's cock actually felt good in her ass as she rocked her hips and continued fucking them. Dai bent down and sucked and licked gently on her nipples and Hiroshi licked her neck and Ranma shivered as another smaller orgasm flowed over her. Her pace quickened and she soon cried out through another full orgasm as the two boys filled her with hot seed. She rested briefly on Dai's lap as he kept his hands on her until she forced herself up to continue the humiliating game. She thanked them and was a good girl as she cleaned Hiroshi's cock, then picked up the next cup.

The next cup she thought was Ryoga but it was Takeo, who was partnered with Hikaru. Ranma frowned as she walked up to him and asked to be punished for getting it wrong. Takeo punished her by making her find a paddle from the closet, then lay over his lap as he paddled her ass fifty times. Her butt was throbbing and she had tears in her eyes as she thanked him for teaching her to be a good girl then asked to pleasure their cocks. Before Takeo could say anything, Hikaru said, “I know the rules say I should fuck you, but I’m not really interested in fucking you. Maybe you could give me a hand job instead. Would that be alright Ryoga?”

Ryoga replied, “She’s partying with friends. A hand job is something she’d do for a stranger.”

Hikaru asked, “How about a blow job then?”

Ryoga shrugged, “That’s fine; she needs the practice. Do it properly Ranma.”

Ranma frowned as she knelt in front of Hikaru. Takeo took position behind her and wasted no time thrusting into her already overflowing pussy as the redhead freed Hikaru’s massive cock. Ranma gulped when she took in the size of it. The monster was almost as big as the timeout dildo! She bit back a moan from Takeo’s cock pounding her and began suckling Hikaru's balls and ran her tongue along his massive shaft. 

Takeo watched and timed his thrust as Ranma took Hikaru’s spike into her mouth and thrust HARD into her. Ranma's eyes crossed and she started to flail as she was suddenly pushed forward halfway onto the huge shaft and had it forced into her throat. Hikaru began to thrust his hips to match Takeo and Ranma whimpered as her throat was stretched and stuffed and slowly impaled on the massive cock. She had to tearfully force down her gag reflex to as she slowly took his entire length until her nose was buried in Hikaru’s pubic hair, not that she had any choice in the matter. 

She began to swallow against the shaft lodged in her throat and licked what she could has Hikaru took her head and began to pull her off, then Takeo gave a thrust and pushed her back on. Akane was in awe that Ranma got the entire thing in her mouth and told Ranma she was a very good girl and told her to try humming. The swallowing was far more effective though and the redhead sighed in relief as she felt the cock pulse and shoot its load down her throat. Unfortunately, Ranma was still a bad girl because she didn’t enjoy it and had to take another round on the timeout chair.

The boys laughed as Ranma whimpered and lowered her ass down on the bulbous dildo. She'd learned from her previous timeout though and went to work pawing her clit, getting her hand covered in overflowing spunk as she rubbed furiously and slid up and down the shaft in her ass. She was soon moaning as the first orgasm overcame the pain in her ass and she whimpered as her body convulsed around the dildo, making it feel bigger in her butt. She was a good girl for enjoying the dildo so much and continued to paw at her clit to make herself cum twice more while she bounced and winced from the pain of her ass being stretched and stuffed. Her legs were shaking as she finally stood from the horrible dildo stool.

When the next cup of cum turned out to be Ryoga, Ranma finally realized the cups weren’t random at all. They were staggered by the groups. No doubt the next one would be Tanjiro. She walked up to Ryoga and thanked him for his cum and asked to fuck him like a good girl and Ryoga smirked as he replied, “Not just yet Ranma. I don’t want to fuck a full cumdump. Go sit on your timeout stool and empty it out first. Akane can hold the cup for you so you don’t waste any precious man milk.”

Frowning, the redhead trudged back to the dildo stool for the third time and lubed it, then whimpered as she slowly slid down it. It was easier this time after having just gotten off of it, but it still hurt. Once she was fully seated, she spread her legs, then started digging in her pussy, pulling out globs of cum as Akane held a cup to catch it. When the cup was full, she drank the pussy and cum cocktail like a good girl, then gave it back to Akane as she dug more cum out. After three full cups of pussy and cum, Akane bent down and licked the redhead clean as Ranma convulsed in orgasm from Akane’s expert tongue. Finally, Ranma was allowed to get up again and trudged over to Ryoga and once again asked to ride his cock.

The ‘Coming Out Party’ lasted a full two hours, and Ranma fucked every guy there twice, once in the pussy and once in the ass, except Hikaru who got two blow jobs instead. And she was a good girl and had every single cock in her mouth to clean it properly. She ended up riding the timeout dildo five times because she was a bad girl and didn't enjoy the cocks she was fucking and cum like a good girl. By the time they finished with her, Ranma was physically and emotionally exhausted. She just wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but she couldn’t. Not in front of them. 

As the girls dressed and Ranma put on her pink monstrosity, Michio grinned and said, “You know Ryoga, something is still missing for Ranma to be a true girl.”

Ranma frowned as Ryoga asked, “What’s that?”

Michio smirked and replied, “Jewelry. She really needs some fancy earrings to be a proper girl.”

Ryoga nodded, “You’re right. Hey Ranma, after your lessons tomorrow I’ll let you go to the mall and get your ears pierced.”

The redhead balked and replied, “No way! I’m not getting my ears pierced!”

Akane cringed and quietly said, “R-Ranma… p-please! You’re… being a bad girl.”

Ranma shook her head, “I don’t care! I’m not AAHH!” Ryoga grabbed the redhead and landed a heavy hand on her ass so hard that if he wasn't holding her she'd have flown into the far wall.

Ryoga kept firm hold of her arm as he said, “Ask me to punish you for being a bad girl Ranma.”

Ranma squirmed and shouted, “I’m not getting my ears pierced damn it!”

Ryoga smirked and said, “Oh I think you will…" The redhead flailed as he dragged her with him to a chair and bent her over his lap. He held her down easily as he grabbed her wrists and tied them behind her back. A hard swat on her ass quelled her resistance as he pulled up her fluffy skirt, revealing her pink rumba panties with white lace, and made her hold the skirt up with her bound hands.

Ranma was fuming as she laid over Ryoga's lap once again, too weak and helpless to stop him. She'd had a long day and just wanted to be left alone! She yelped as a heavy hand SMACKED her ass and the boy said again, "ask me to punish you for being a bad girl, and tell me why you should be punished." His words were followed by several more painful blows to her rump, alternating from one cheek to the other, SMACK SMACK, SMACK SMACK, SMACK SMACK. 

Ranma's head drooped as she wasn't able to stop the yelps of pain or the tears as she began to cry. When he again told her to ask for her punishment, she quietly said, "p-please punish me for... For being a bad girl... I... Didn't do what I was told."

Ryoga grinned as he then pulled down her panties to her knees and took the paddle Michio handed him. Ryoga said, "keep count and say 'I'll be a good girl'." CRACK!

Ranma sucked in a breath from the FIRE that shot into her ass and stammered, "wa-one... I... I'll be a g-good girl." 

Ryoga said, "louder."

CRACK! "T-two! I'll be a good... good girl!"  
CRACK! "Thr-three! I'll be good girl!"  
CRACK! "Ffourr! I'll be... A good girl!"   
CRACK! "Fiiive! I...I'll be... Be a good girl!!"

Tears were streaming down the redhead's face as her ass suffered from the brutal beating. Ryoga was putting all his strength into it. She was pretty sure he was even reinforcing the paddle with ki.

Over and over the brutal paddle slammed into her ass and the redhead was crying out with every blow. She WOULD be a good girl! She'd do anything just to make it STOP! By ten her crying was so bad that her response was barely understandable. By twenty, she was wailing as she laid limp, unable to continue counting at all. 

Ryoga put the paddle down then and asked, "are you going to be a good girl Ranma?"

The redhead nodded furiously as she bawled and stammered, "g-good, I… I'll be good! A good girl! I p-promise!"

Ryoga replied, "then stand up and tell Michio you're sorry for being such a bad girl and promise to get your ears pierced tomorrow. Then you'll be a good girl and worship our cocks, like you did this morning, and thank us for our manly milk, because good girls are thankful for the seed of a real man."

Ranma stood on shaky legs and waddled to Michio with her panties still at her knees and her hands behind her back holding her skirt. The bright red glow of her rump was on full display for all the boys still present, including Hiroshi and Dai. Her head was down and she whimpered in pain with each small step until she stopped in front of Michio and said, "I'm r-really s-sorry for being s-such a b-bad girl. I p-promise I'll get my ears p-pierced tomorrow."

She knelt slowly, wincing as she settled on her knees, then leaned forward and had to use her mouth to free his cock from his boxers. Then, as she had that morning, she licked on his cock long and slow and licked and sucked on his balls and sucked on the tip of his cock like it was her favorite thing in the universe. She had to be a good girl and good girls worshipped cocks. Akane reassured her that she was being a very good girl as she bobbed on Michio's cock. When she felt him start to pulse, she pulled back and sucked all the cum into her mouth then looked up at him with her mouth open as she swallowed it slowly. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks as Ranma said, "thank you for your manly seed Michio." 

Ranma then turned and waddled back and knelt between Ryoga's legs and repeated her performance for him as all the boys watched and Akane told her she was a good girl. When she finished and thanked Ryoga, he said, "you both can go after your lessons with Kasumi tomorrow. Since your just a weak little girl, you should go ask Hiroshi and Dai to protect you since I'll be busy."

The redhead nodded and waddled over to Hiroshi and Dai and asked, "will you please protect us tomorrow?"

Dai schooled his face to hide the frown and replied, "of course. We'll wait for you at Hiroshi's house."

The redhead replied, "thank you Dai," and was about to walk away when Ryoga cleared his throat. Ranma got the message and knelt down once again to thank the boys like a good girl. As she sucked on Dai's cock with her hands still tied behind her back, she was startled by the hand that touched her head. Dai began to gently pet her hair as she licked and bobbed on his cock. It was strangely soothing as she felt his fingers weave through her hair and brush against her neck. Dai was being nice to her and she decided she really liked it. She didn't notice that she was mewing quietly in appreciation as she paid his cock just a little more attention than she had the others.

Hiroshi noticed what Dai was doing and when she knelt between his legs next, he tried to comfort her as well while she slowly worshipped his cock. Ranma was honestly thankful for the support of her two friends and gave them a small smile as she stood then waddled back to Ryoga. Ryoga made her bend back over his lap and gave her ten more hard paddles to remind her to be a good girl.

As they walked back home, Akane watched Ranma closely as the redhead walked like the entire world was pressing down on her and didn't utter a single word. She feared Ranma was going to break soon. The redhead was still trying to fight the girl side and Ryoga was shoving it forcefully down her throat, in more ways than one.

\----------------------

When they got home, Ranma went straight to the bathroom to shower, looking forlorn at the steaming furo. Oh how she wanted to just lay in the hot water and relax and cry. Instead, she stripped and got in the shower of lukewarm water and cried as she tried to scrub away the humiliation and disgust she felt. Akane came in as Ranma was washing and heard the redhead crying as she scrubbed. The sound made Akane's stomach twist in knots. She'd have to talk to her soon. Unfortunately, the redhead was unusually quiet and went straight to bed after dinner since Ryoga had oddly left and let them off the hook for 'treatment'.


	4. Shopping Trip

After girl lessons the next day, Ranma wore a light jacket over her short sleeveless babydoll dress with a light purple top and dark purple skirt that came to mid thigh. She also wore a pastel purple garter belt and stockings that matched her pastel purple silk panties and bra. She didn't really mean to pick purple, but she'd noticed a while back her girl brain liked purple while her male brain liked red and black. If she wasn't paying attention, her mind would prefer purple. It was annoying that her girl brain would try and force girly stuff like that on her. At least it wasn't pink.

Akane glanced over and asked, “why the garter belt Ranma? I figured you'd just wear socks.”

Ranma frowned and replied, “this girl body gets cold easy. The stockings keep my legs warm. Happosai didn't give me regular socks anyways. It was else these or pantyhose.”

Akane nodded, “I might have to try those then.”

Ranma shrugged, “go for it. The old pervert gave me a dozen pair in different colors.”

Akane mentally giggled, it was like sharing clothes with her sister. She knew better than to speak her thoughts though.

Hiroshi opened the door and froze at the sight of Ranma in full blown girl mode. Makeup, luscious red lipstick, long silky hair in a ponytail, short cute dress that put her rack on display, and even sexy cute thigh high stockings. She was… very hot. He gulped and stepped aside as Ranma raised an eyebrow at his gaping mouth. What was his deal? He already knew she was stuck dressing as a girl.

Ranma blushed as soon as she laid eyes on Dai. Her thoughts immediately filled with the day before when she'd fucked him and how GOOD it felt and the way his touch had soothed her when she sucked his cock. The way he ate her pussy in the dojo and the gentle fucking, hell even the way he caressed her panty covered ass. Her pussy started getting wet with desire and Ranma groaned as she sat on the couch and muttered, “stupid girl body. Stupid girl brain. Fucking pigbrain Ryoga.”

Akane heard the redhead's muttering and said, “Ranma? Are you ok?”

Ranma frowned and fidgeted as she crossed her legs, rubbing them together slightly as she felt her panties getting wet. “I'm fine. Just dealing with a stupid girl brain.”

Akane frowned as she thought about Hikaru's words and all the hell Ryoga was putting her through and replied, “don't get mad Ranma, but maybe you shouldn't fight the girl part of you so much.” She put a hand up as Ranma started to retort and said, “Please Ranma, hear me out. Everyone has a breaking point. Ryoga's going to break you at this rate. He's pushing the girl down your throat because he knows it humiliates you. You are constantly fighting yourself to stay a guy while you're a girl. It's going to break you Ranma. And you'll die if that happens. I couldn't bear to lose you like that. I'd die too. Please Ranma, just let the girl out.”

Ranma sighed and replied, “you don't know what you're asking Akane. It's not a switch I can just turn on and off. If I…” Ranma sighed and continued, “you remember that book we read for English? Alice in Wonderland?” At her nod, Ranma continued, “that's this girl body. Wonderland. Or it used to be before all of this anyway. Everything is different as a girl. Colors, tastes, smells, even the feel of things is all different. Crisper, brighter… better. It was freeing being a girl. I could pretend I'm not a guy, not engaged to three girls, not bound to pop’s twisted honor and duty rant. It was fun, almost addicting. But… not everything about being a girl is… a good thing."

The redhead frowned and looked at the three teens. She quietly said, "the... curse doesn't just change my body. My brain is different. My emotions are almost impossible to control and I like different things as a girl.” She tugged at her dress, “I LIKE purple. As a girl, it's my favorite color. And… I like other things… things I can't like as a guy. I can't let the girl out, especially now. If I go down that rabbit hole, I might not come back.”

Akane frowned, already having an idea of the answer but asked anyway, “what things Ranma? What are you afraid of?”

Ranma glanced at the two boys across from her, Dai specifically, and again had the memories make her pussy hungry for more. She sighed and locked eyes with Akane, “guys Akane. I like muscular chests, I like cocks. My girl brain is straight. I've caught myself ogling guys before all of this. After Kuno raped me, it became a hundred times worse. I started ogling cocks. Wondering how big a guy's cock is, even imagining it in my mouth or between my legs. You have no idea what it's like. If I let the girl out, I could lose myself Akane. I could really become the girl. Is that what you want?”

Akane frowned and looked down at her hands. After a few moments she replied, “no, it's not what I want Ranma. None of this is what I wanted. But Ryoga has already thrown you head first down your rabbit hole. If you don't take control of your fall, he'll BREAK you and you'll die. I'd rather lose you as a guy than lose you completely. Stop fighting yourself and let the girl out Ranma. Do it for me. Please.”

Ranma sighed and closed her eyes in thought. She knew Akane was right. She couldn't fight herself and Ryoga at the same time. You're worst enemy is always yourself. But, letting go of her male identity… it scared her. After almost a month stuck as a girl during the cat's tongue fiasco, she could admit she was scared. It was incredibly difficult to fight her girly compulsions. Mousse taking off his robe during their fight almost had her glomping him like Shampoo. Every time she faced the boy as a girl she had to fight back those urges. Knowing what she did now, she'd probably have lost control completely and happily swallowed his cock. Now her girl side had a new attraction, sitting across from her. She turned and met Akane's eyes and replied in a strained voice, “I… I could really turn into a girl Akane. What if I… fall for a guy? What then Akane?” 

Akane pulled the girl into a hug and replied, “I'll always love you Ranma. No matter what. If I lose you to guy, it'll hurt, but I'll be ok as long as you're still in my life.”

Ranma sighed, “alright Akane. I… I'll let the girl out. It'll be hard, but I'll try. Just… I hope Ranma climbs back out of the rabbit hole and not Alice when this is all over.”

Akane kissed her and said, “so do I… but I'll love Alice just as much.” She sat up and looked over at the two boys, feeling her own desire to be fucked. She hadn't had a cock in her since the park and her pussy had been leaking since they arrived. Akane stood up and pulled the curious redhead to her feet as she said, “come on Ranma. I know you need a cock almost as bad as I do. You wouldn't be rubbing your legs together if you didn't. Give it a try ok? Let yourself be a girl with Dai. Be a good girl and enjoy fucking him. You can trust him.”

Ranma winced at the good girl phrase. Not because it upset her but because it made her desire a cock even more. She fidgeted as her pussy gushed at the idea of riding Dai. She could already feel his cock inside her. And she wanted it. She wanted to be a good girl. The redhead sighed and walked over to Dai and pulled her panties down as Dai watched with wide eyes and a throbbing cock trapped in his pants. She gulped and muttered, “down the rabbit hole I go” as she straddled him, then reached into his pants and pulled the throbbing cock free, gently stroking it with her petite painted fingers.

Ranma closed her eyes and focused her mind, letting her female side take control, with all its crazy emotions and desires. She still had her male thoughts, but they were much quieter than her female thoughts had ever been, and grew quieter as she opened her eyes and looked at Dai. With hunger in her eyes, she rubbed her pussy against his cock as she said, “I… I liked it when you were gentle before. But… I want it rough now. Fuck me hard Dai. Please?”

Dai gulped and moaned as the attention to his cock and the hot redhead on his lap nearly made him blow his load. He wanted to reply, to tell her he'd happily fuck her brains out, that he'd give her whatever she needed, but any words he came up with fell from his mind as he saw the hunger in her eyes. Instead, he stayed silent and grabbed her waist to make her stop before he ruined her dress. Ranma squeaked when he suddenly picked her up and spun around, sitting her in the spot he had just vacated. He lifted her legs, exposing her glistening red muff and rested her ankles on his shoulder as he touched his cock to her pussy lips.

Ranma's breath hitched as she felt Dai's cock touch her and send a jolt of NEED through her pussy. He grabbed a wrist with each hand and looked into her eyes, silently asking if this was what she really wanted. Her hungry lust filled eyes stared back and she SCREAMED in pleasure as he pulled on both wrists and thrust forward at the same time, spreading her pussy wide and burying his cock to the balls so hard they slapped her ass. Dai pulled back as Ranma moaned and pulled her wrists again as he thrust in once more and started fucking her hard and fast. A stray thought crossed her mind; she was being a very good girl.

Ranma's hips rocked towards his cock and eagerly accepted him as she gave in to her girl desires and enjoyed the good hard fucking from a boy she trusted. The redhead cried out, “oh fuck! Oh god, Harder Dai! Oh god please... FUCK me! Fuck me HAARDER!” and screamed in pleasure as she rode through her first orgasm and thoroughly enjoyed the hard fuck instead of fighting it.

Akane giggled as she watched Ranma coming hard and said, "good girl Ranma," then turned to Hiroshi and straddled his lap. She moaned as her pussy was finally filled and leaned into him as her hips began to rock. She knew she was being slutty, but she'd just have Hikaru spank her later. She had a lot of guilt to unload.

When the boys had been drained and the girls were sated, Akane gave Ranma a pad for her panties as she put one in her own. The redhead blushed as she put it in and pulled up her panties. Akane smiled and hugged the redhead then said, “you did good Ranma. I'm proud of you.” A good girl, Ranma's mind added.

Ranma frowned and replied, “thanks I guess. I'm still not comfortable with this. I feel like I'm giving up.”

Akane shook her head, “you're not giving up, you're adapting. You can't stop this, not right now, so control it instead.”

Ranma sighed and nodded as the group left for the mall. As they walked, Akane frowned as she thought and said, "Ranma?"

The redhead looked to her curiously and Akane continued, "I... I'm really sorry... But I have to keep doing the good girl thing when we're in public, quietly of course. We don't know if one of the guys are around and Ryoga told me to."

The redhead frowned and nodded, "it's fine. I hate it, but I don't want you getting hurt." Changing the subject, she pulled out the list from Kasumi and frowned as she read it. “Why do I need a travel compact? Tissues?”

Akane pursed her lips as they walked and replied, “you'll need those. And a few other things for dealing with the gang, like KY, tampons and pads. Did Kasumi give you a purse?”

Ranma frowned and replied, “no. It's on the list though. Damn it, now I gotta carry a purse?”

Akane grinned and handed Ranma her purse. “most girl clothes don't have pockets Ranma. Take a look. Think you can carry all that without one?”

The redhead balked as she opened ‘that which must never be touched by a man.’ Her eyes went wide at all the little crap inside it. She gave it back and replied, “I gotta carry all that crap too?”

Akane nodded, “trust me, you'll be glad you did. It's not that bad. All girls have a purse, you're a girl right now, so it's expected. Nobody will care except you.”

Ranma sagged her shoulders and nodded.

As they got closer to the mall, Ranma began getting nervous. She could feel the eyes watching her, ogling her. It made her skin crawl. She'd been out in public in a dress before… but that was different… that was in fun, and she wanted the attention. Now, she wanted to hide. She wanted to take to the roof tops and vanish, before another pervert got his hands on her.

Ranma jolted when something brushed against her arm, then sighed in relief to see it was just Dai. As he walked next to her, her nervousness dissipated. She felt, safe. She wasn't sure why she'd feel that way. Dai wasn't a martial artist. He couldn't really protect her. But she felt it all the same. Mentally shrugging away the oddity, she walked a little closer to him, almost against him, as the group entered the mall. 

\--------------------------

Purse shopping was not easy Ranma decided. She'd expected to just grab something off the rack. And she had. Simple. Until Akane took it away from her. Akane huffed, determined to help Ranma free her girl side. She said, “purses are a girl's way of expressing themselves. It's a symbol of who and what we are as a person. You're a girl, so express yourself Ranma. Find one that YOU, as a girl, LIKE.”

Ranma pursed her lips. Sighing, she started to look through the purses. One that expresses who she is. Who was she? Did they make purses that said ‘weak little girl, please rape me’? Pursing her lips in a cute frown, she started looking.

How there could be so many different bags in countless colors and styles was beyond Ranma. A wallet was easy. ‘Holds money, fits in pocket? Done.’ She walked around the hundreds of purses for what seemed like forever, with Akane showing her one or another, but the redhead shook her head. Akane wanted her to find a purse that she LIKED and that expressed who she was. It was a catch twenty two. She didn't KNOW who she was as a girl.

Finally her eyes landed on one, and she liked it. She picked it up curiously, opening the purple bag that was a few shades darker than her top, but lighter than the dark purple skirt. It was just a small zippered shoulder bag. Big enough to carry the things she needed, but little else. It had a white orchid embroidered on one side with green leaves down the sides. It looked nice she decided and showed it to Akane.

Akane raised an eyebrow at the small girly looking bag, but after Ranma had turned down all of her picks, even the red one with a horse on it, she wasn't about to say anything. Ranma had taken her advice seriously, and this purse was Ranma the girl. As she looked at it, she realized it really was. She'd admitted purple was her favorite color as a girl, and the orchid just seemed to fit her. Maybe a wild orchid. Beautiful, graceful, and elegant, but tough, not dainty. She was a survivor. Smiling, Akane checked the price and went with Ranma to buy it.

The girls caught up with Hiroshi and Dai and the group walked for a while towards the drug store. As they began to pass a large crowd, Ranma pressed up against Dai and watched the crowd nervously. As she did, her hand brushed against the boy's thigh and she blushed at feeling his throbbing manhood. A thought came to her mind, 'a good girl would never ignore a hard cock.' They walked a few feet passed the crowd and Ranma purposefully brushed against him again, just to confirm he really was hard.

Quietly, the redhead whispered to Dai, "Do... Do you want me to be a good girl Dai?"

Dai blinked and looked down at her and thought her blush was rather cute. He quickly realized what she meant and brought the group to a halt as he pulled her into a store for privacy. He turned to her and quietly said, "no Ranma. I don't want you to be a good girl. I want you to be a happy person. If you WANT, I'd happily fuck your brains out, but I'm not going to force you to do those things."

Ranma pursed her lips and replied, "but you're hard..."

Dai shrugged, "you're smoking hot, smell beautiful, and you turn me on. I can't help it. But I'm not going to force myself on you. It'll go back to normal soon."

The redhead blushed at his words and replied, "th-thank you Dai." She pushed back her thought that she kinda DID want it.

Dai smiled and rested his hand on her back as they walked back out of the store to rejoin the other two. Akane raised an eye at the blushing Ranma curiously as they again began walking to the drug store. They never saw the small black pig hiding behind a plant watching them.

Kasumi's list had most of the things Ranma needed, but again, she found the selections to be intimidating. Especially when she got to the feminine hygiene. She blushed profusely as she tried to pick something. Just how many types of panty pads were there?! Fortunately Akane helped her get what she needed and quickly filled the cart.

As Akane tossed in the bottle of Midol, thoughts connected and the girl froze. She turned to Ranma and asked quietly, “ummm. Ranma? Have you ever… had a period?”

Ranma paled. She knew what that was. You didn't live with three women for several months and NOT know. Kasumi's explanation had been… eye opening. The redhead mutely shook her head and whispered, “do you think I can? Could I really… get pregnant?” Thoughts of a half pig half cat alien spawn bursting out of her stomach nearly made her run screaming!

Akane shrugged and replied, “I'll share my birth control until we figure out something. You probably can't until you have a period, but let's not risk it.” She quickly fished her pink disc from her purse and gave a pill to the redhead who eagerly swallowed it. Ranma was still pale and felt horrified at the idea of being pregnant with any spawn of the gang's. Her girl mind strongly agreed, much to her relief.

The two girls chanced upon flavored KY and both of them gaped, then quickly put several tubes in the basket. Strawberry kiwi flavored ass cock had to be better than just ass cock.

Purchases done, the group sat at a table and had lunch while Ranma began stuffing her new purse with all the ridiculous things she now had to carry, like lipstick, makeup compact, KY, tissues, Midol, pads, and tampons. 

The redhead hadn't even realized she'd sat beside Dai, almost touching him. Akane had though. She'd watched the redhead gravitate towards Dai since they'd walked in. Anytime it was more than just the four of them, Ranma would seem slightly nervous and move towards Dai, then she'd be just fine, even smiling. After the quick stop where Dai pulled Ranma away for a minute, it was even more pronounced. She wanted to be in contact with him and her mood seemed to darken anytime she wasn't. It was odd, but given the stress she was under, maybe not that odd.

Once Ranma had put everything away in her purse, she put it over her shoulder and forced herself to get used to it. She felt embarrassed for awhile, but soon realized every girl in the mall was carrying one. It was normal. She was just a girl. A good girl. With a purse to prove it.


	5. What a Girl Needs

The redhead gulped as she stood at the doors to her doom. The final stop on their shopping trip. While the rest had been almost fun, this would be the defining mark of her lost manhood. Ranma sighed as Akane squeezed her hand, called her a good girl, and pulled her into the jewelry store, followed by her two best friends.

Ranma cringed as she looked at all the earrings, knowing she would be the one wearing them. Akane wanted her to find something she liked, like the purse, to make it easier for her to handle. It made sense, but there was nothing here that caught her eye like that. Sure, there was lots of pretty jewelry, but even her female mind didn't seem to care about jewelry much.

Akane was the one to find a suitable pair of earrings. Two small purple orchid buds dangling from a silver chain met Ranma's begrudging acceptance. Akane held the redhead's hand as the sales clerk sat her in the chair and brought the piercing gun to her ear. It was over quickly, with only a pinch to each ear and the new feeling of a tiny weight on her earlobes. But to Ranma, it was the weight of the world. The defining and ultimate mark of being a girl. She held back her tears as she stood and began to walk out, until she caught sight of herself in a large mirror.

Her breath caught in her throat as Ranma took in the image in the mirror. It was the image of a gorgeous redhead with long flowing hair tied into a ponytail by a purple bow. She had flawless makeup, luscious red lips, flawless skin, bright beautiful eyes, and beautiful purple orchid buds dangling from a silver chain in each ear. It was not the image of a guy. It wasn't even close. And it was HER image staring back at her. 

A small choking sound emerged from the redhead's lips as she fell to her knees and started to cry. Akane frowned in worry and touched Ranma's shoulder, “Ranma? Are you ok?”

Ranma's reaction surprised them all as she suddenly screamed, “NO! Don't call me that! I don't deserve that name! Ranma... Ranma's a guy! I... I'm… just a w-weak little girl!” Her voice cracked and she fled out the door, crying and trailing tears. They were all frozen in shock, except Dai, who was out the door before Akane even realized what just happened.

Hiroshi and Akane found Ranma a few minutes later, crying, no, bawling into Dai's chest as she sat in his lap with his arms holding her tight against him. Dai gave Akane an apologetic look as he held the redhead and gently rocked her and stroked her hair. No one said a word as the redhead cried. Akane just gave Dai a small nod and smile of thanks and sat beside them with her hand on Ranma's knee while Hiroshi sat beside her. 

Ranma cried for nearly half an hour as Dai gently rocked her and held her. Her mind was reeling as all the emotions she'd been holding back crashed into her at the sight of her own image. The image of a girl. She wasn't a man. She'd never been a man. She was weak. Just a weak little girl. A weak little girl in the arms of a boy. What bothered her most was that it DIDN'T bother her. She LIKED the feel of his arms around her. She LIKED the sound of his heartbeat and the warmth radiating from him. She REALLY liked the way he stroked her hair to sooth her. She felt safe in his arms and didn't want to ever leave them. It took her a long time to get hold of her emotions and reign them back in, slowly reducing her crying to sniffles as she cuddled into Dai's chest and soaked up the soothing warmth of his arms around her.

Finally, the redhead lifted her head with a blush on her tear stained cheeks, “s-sorry about that. I... I guess I'm a... A bad girl.”

Akane patted her knee and smiled, “no, you're a good girl Ranma. There's nothing wrong with crying. Everyone needs a good cry sometimes. After all you've been through, you were long overdue. Will you be ok?”

Ranma nodded as she laid against Dai's chest, still unwilling to leave his protective arms. “I'll be ok. I… I just couldn't… hold it back anymore.” She looked down and quietly said, “I really am just a weak little girl.”

Akane frowned and lifted the redhead's chin to look her in the eyes and said, “no you're not Ranma. You're a girl right now, but you're not weak. Boy Ranma may have been stronger physically, but you, GIRL Ranma, have always been stronger than him in every other way. You're faster and you're smarter. Girl Ranma is amazing to watch when you let her out. She's beautiful and graceful, and moves like the wind. But she's also wild and unbreakable. Nothing can keep her down. She's stronger than any of us will ever be. Please Ranma, don't lock her away. Let her out, emotions and all. We're girls. Our emotions are what make us stronger than the boys.”

Ranma tilted her head in confusion but sat up and blushed as she quietly said, “I... I guess I should get off your lap now Dai. Ummm… thank you. For… for helping me.”

Dai smiled and resisted the urge to kiss her as he replied, “I'm just glad I could help Ranma.” 

As the redhead hopped off Dai's lap, Akane said the words that brought an instant smile to Ranma's face, “let's get you cleaned up then get ice cream.” Even in the middle of winter, it was always a good time for ice cream.

Ranma used her new makeup from her new purse and fixed her tear streaks, then nearly bounced all the way to the ice cream shop, where she could pay homage to the Kami of chocolate ice cream. After four succulent scoops of triple chocolate chocolate chip, smothered in chocolate syrup, with sprinkles whipped cream and a cherry, she was all smiles.

\------------------------------

As the group walked back to Hiroshi's, Akane watched as Ranma was again walking closer to Dai than expected. All she had to do was put her hand in his and they'd be a couple. That thought made her heart jerk as she watched. She didn't want to lose Ranma. But the redhead had told her what could happen. She'd assumed that would take a while, not a few hours. There was something else going on she decided. She wouldn't jump to conclusions like she used to.

Then it dawned on her. Ranma wasn't in love or anything silly like that. Dai was just giving her what she needed. Comfort. She was letting the girl out. And that girl needed someone to hold her and comfort her. It was something Akane couldn't give her, because she needed it herself. Pushing down the small bit of jealousy, she decided to be thankful that Dai was able to give her that.

As they walked, Ranma was deep in thought. Her girl mind was boiling over with the emotions she'd been forced to release. The last time she'd curled up in a boy's arms and cried, she'd ended up with his cock in her ass. He'd broken her trust and betrayed her in the worst way possible. She'd half expected the same thing from Dai. She was weak and crying, he was holding her. She expected to be betrayed and fucked once more. But he didn't. 

Pursing her lips while she walked beside the boy in her thoughts, Ranma decided he was probably just waiting until they got to Hiroshi's. Then she'd be bent over and fucked in the ass. She wanted to trust him, but her trust was fragile. It had been broken too many times already. Sure he said he'd never force her to do those things, but why wouldn't he? She was just a weak pathetic girl. When they walked in the door, Ranma braced herself for the inevitable. And blinked when Dai walked by, set her bags down, and got a drink from the kitchen and asked if they wanted anything. He acted like he always did. No bend over, no suck my cock, nothing. 

Ranma walked in slowly as her mind tried to process that what she KNEW would happen with absolute certainty… didn't. He didn't betray her. He'd held her and comforted her. She was weak and cried. But he didn't take advantage of her weakness. She… she could trust him. REALLY trust him. The revelation shook Ranma to the core. There was still someone she could trust not to hurt her. She didn't even trust Akane not to hurt her. She knew the girl could and would; she had before after all.

The redhead walked slowly up to Dai as her mind finished processing, and stopped in front of him. She looked up at him and saw nothing but a friend. A person she could trust. Dai looked down at her petite frame in confusion as she rose on her tiptoes and kissed him the lips. He was frozen in shock at the gentle kiss and was still frozen when she pulled away with a blush and quietly said, “thank you Dai.”

Ranma turned, still blushing as her own lips tingled from the warmth of his lips. When her lips touched his, she had to fight back the sudden desire to open her mouth and deepen the kiss. She saw Akane's raised eyebrow, but could only shrug. She didn't know why she'd kissed him, it just felt like she should.

The girls gathered Ranma's bags and headed home, with Ranma's thoughts still on Dai and the way his lips felt. It was nothing like the cold fish lipped Mikado. It was warm and tingly and made her heart jump into her throat. Akane frowned as they walked into the house. Ranma had been lost in thought with a constant blush. She was acting like a girl who had just had her first kiss.

\-----------------------------

Ranma blushed in embarrassment as Kasumi raved about her gorgeous new earrings and the purse she'd bought while Ryoga snickered in the background. When she went upstairs to change, Ryoga followed her and asked, "have you been a good girl today Ranma?"

The redhead frowned and replied, "Hai. I fucked Dai and thanked him for helping me."

Ryoga nodded and said, "Good. Make sure you stay a good girl or that last spanking is nothing to what you'll get."

Ranma gulped as Ryoga left and she changed into a short yukata. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed as she left to help Kasumi. She couldn't afford to fight her girl side. She had bigger problems than her manhood to deal with.

After dinner, Dai and Hiroshi came over for practice and thankfully, Ryoga had left before dinner. Ranma actually had a smile as she walked out to the dojo with the boys and began their workout. When they finished, Ranma bowed and said, "thank you for joining us," then she opened her yukata and let it hit the floor, soon followed by her purple panties as she stepped up to Dai.

Dai replied, "Ryoga isn't here Ranma. You don't have to."

Ranma nodded and quietly replied, "I know. But I still have to be a good girl. And... And I... I want to." She reached up and opened his gi, revealing his chest, and ran her hands along his smooth manly chest. He wasn't Adonis, but he wasn't a weakling. His muscles were firm and chiseled and he looked good to her eyes. She reached down and pulled the string holding his pants up and helped his boxers follow them to the floor. Her body, already heated with desire, boiled to an inferno at the sight of his throbbing manhood. She gently brushed a petite hand across his clock and licked the tip as she stood and met his eyes. 

The redhead gulped at the desire she saw in his eyes and pressed into him. For some reason he more than any other guy really made her feel like a girl. Even before she'd agreed to stop fighting, he made her feel like a girl, but in a good way. She followed him to the floor and straddled him, rubbing her wet and hungry sex across his chest and down, smoothly pulling his manhood inside her as she met his eyes and he gently caressed her breasts. The redhead arched her back as she put her own hands on his over her breasts and rocked her hips on his wonderful cock. She was completely relaxed and basked in the pleasure he gave her. She was being a very good girl.

Dai groaned as Ranma cried with pleasure and her gushing pussy gripped him like a vice and spasmed, trying to milk him. He held back though and sat up, capturing one of her glorious mounds in his mouth while caressing the other. His unoccupied hand reached around to the small of her back and pulled her hungrily to him. The touch to her back pulled a gasp from Ranma and she quickly put her head to Dai's shoulder and stifled her scream as she came HARD. Her whole body shuddered and convulsed and this time Dai couldn't hold off the milking of his cock. He wrapped his arms around her and softly said, "Oh Kami you're amazing."

The redhead blushed as she relaxed into his chest. He felt good and she could trust him. She felt a bit of guilt though as she looked over at Akane. The girl was on her back recuperating from Hiroshi fucking her. Pursing her lips, she turned to Dai and asked, "Think you and Hiroshi can go another round?"

Dai nodded, "sure. Give us a couple minutes to recover."

Ranma smiled, "join in when you're up to it then." Dai blinked in confusion then smiled as he watched her get up and go to Akane. She straddled the surprised short haired girl's head then bent over and pulled Akane's legs up as she put mouth to pussy. The redhead pushed her tongue deep into the other girl and licked and sucked Hiroshi's familiar tasting cum from her depths as Akane cried out and pulled Ranma's pussy down to her mouth and began devouring the redhead in return. 

The sight was enough to bring both boys back into action and Dai went to Ranma's ass while Hiroshi pushed into Akane's. The redhead moaned in pleasure as she felt Dai push into her and relaxed her bowels to accept him. Ranma's guilt and shame of being so intimate with Dai was assuaged by the four way. 

\----------------------------

Ryoga chuckled to himself as he walked into Ucchans. Thanks to ideas from his book, Ranma was getting steadily easier to control, and soon he'd have Ukyo wrapped around his cock too. He walked into the closed restaurant and went up the stairs and grinned at Ukyo as he walked into her room and said, "Are you going to be a good bitch now Ukyo?"

Ukyo whimpered as her body convulsed from yet another orgasm. She was bent over and tied to a chair with a cock like dildo strapped to her mouth and a double dildo attached to a power tool fucking both of her holes. The dildo in her mouth was attached to a jug he'd filled with nutrient water, a date rape drug, and instant cum for flavor.

Behind her were four of her small spatulas that took turns spanking her ass fifty times on each cheek every hour. The spatulas were attached to her electric battery and the other end was clipped to her clit and both nipples, resulting in a low shock to all three every time she was spanked and usually resulted in a screaming orgasm. She'd been like that for ten hours, since his morning session with the other two sluts.

He walked up to the girl and chuckled at the glazed look in her eyes, then turned off her fucking tool and the spatulas. Her ass was a deep dark purple. She wouldn't be sitting for a while. Then he removed her cock gag and untied her. He gave her a hard slap on the ass and said, "Go clean up bitch then dress and come down stairs."

Ukyo stumbled to her feet and to the bathroom as her mind slowly came back from the orgasm induced daze she was in. When she finally came downstairs, dressed in a skimpy and transparent French maid outfit with no panties, she walked up to him and stood silently in with her head down and said, "thank you for punishing me for being a bad bitch. Please forgive me."

Ryoga nodded and replied, "You’re forgiven. Go make some food, I'm hungry. Don't forget your special sauce for yours."

Ukyo bowed and meekly said, "Hai Ryoga-domo, I will remember," then quickly went to her stove and began to cook, using the new special sauce that was a thicker version of the instant cum Ryoga got her for her own food. Ryoga smirked as she began to eat, standing up because of her tender ass, then took his own plate and began eating as he said, "I thought you might like to know that your precious Ranma has decided he likes cock so much that he's gone girl. She's started dressing like a girl and wearing makeup now and Kasumi is teaching her how to be a proper girl. She even got her ears pierced today. I tried to talk her out of it, but she REALLY likes cock now."

Ukyo clenched her fists and replied, "I... I can't believe that Ryoga-domo. My Ranchan would never do that. He... He must be confused is all. Akane warped his mind with her slut ways. Please Ryoga-domo, let me fuck him. Let me make a man of him again and take him away from all of this. You can do whatever you want with Akane."

Ryoga chuckled, "you'll get your chance in a couple days, provided you behave yourself. If you're a bad bitch again, I'll add you to the menu for the rest of the guys."

Ukyo gulped and replied, "I'll be good."

Ryoga grinned and said, "Good. I even have a treat for you! My cock hasn't been touched since Ranma sucked it earlier. It'll be like kissing him."

Ukyo eyes lit up with eagerness and quickly finished her small meal. Ryoga laughed to himself as Ukyo went to her knees and started kissing his cock. The bitch was delusional and the date rape drug in her food made it easy to manipulate her. He’d easily convinced her Akane had betrayed him and that he took control of the gang to help them. It'd be fun to see what she does when Ranma refuses to go guy and runs away from her again. Then the fun begins.

\-------------------------------------

The redhead gratefully took the birth control pill from Akane on their way in to see Ryoga. She had a big pit in her stomach after Kasumi’s gentle chiding during breakfast about Ranma messing up her pronouns again. She wasn’t paying attention and slipped up when she answered a question, and she just knew Ryoga would be on her. Sighing, she walked into the room with Akane and walked to the smirking Ryoga and looked at the ground as she said, “Please punish me for being a bad girl. I accidently referred to myself as a boy.”

Ryoga nodded and said, “Take off your clothes.” Ranma quickly doffed her meager yukata and panties and shivered as she stood before him. The boy reached into the dresser by the bed and took out two small pink clips, then said, “Take out my cock and have a seat Ranma.” Ranma quietly freed Ryoga’s cock and straddled him, sheathing his cock as she did. Then Ryoga reached up and clipped both of the pink clips on her nipples at the same time and Ranma yelped from the bite of the clamps on her tender flesh. Then he showed her a small remote and grinned as he pressed a button. The redhead eeped when the pink things started to vibrate her nipples and quickly made them harden, which was also painful because of the clips. Ryoga said, “Those should help you remember that you’re a girl for the rest of the day. But those are just training aids, not your punishment. Akane, get the yellow bag out of the closet.” 

Ranma sat facing Ryoga nervously as she heard Akane straining to drag something across the floor. Then she heard her suck in a breath and Ryoga grinned as he said, “Hang it on that hook then lube it up and shove it in.” Ranma flinched as she felt something being pushed into her butt, thankfully it didn’t go in very far and wasn’t too big, so she relaxed briefly, then eeped again as she felt something cold flowing into her bowels. Ryoga grinned and said, “It’s an enema. I filled up two bags for you and you’ll keep it until after lunch. Now start fucking while your ass gets washed.”

The redhead whimpered as she started to bounce and felt the water sloshing around and slowly fill her up while her tits were vibrating and quickly building her up. Akane told her she was a good girl for taking her punishment and for fucking Ryoga so eagerly. She was a really good girl for enjoying his cock and cumming, which was certainly aided by the vibrating things on her tits. Ryoga came before the first bag was empty, so he made her kneel then lick and suck on his cock while Akane fingered her until the first bag was empty. Ranma had to clench her throbbing bowels while Akane switched bags, then she was back to fucking Ryoga with the water sloshing around even worse than before. The redhead groaned and whimpered as her bowels clenched and she felt bloated and had a desperate need to poop. She again sucked and licked on Ryoga’s limp cock while the bag finished draining into her ass, then the redhead had to clench her butt tightly and cried as Ryoga shoved a large plug up her ass. 

Ranma quietly thanked Ryoga for the punishment and for giving her his wonderful seed, then whimpered in misery as she pulled up her panties and put a pad in to catch Ryoga’s cum. Her nipples where like diamonds and she’d have to put on a bra before going to training and her stomach felt bloated and full and she really needed to POOP. It was going to be a LONG session of girl training.

True to her expectations, the girl training session was miserable. Kasumi had her helping to clean the house, so she was constantly moving around and the water in her bowels sloshed and made her cramp up. Then she practiced with more proper speaking and other girl etiquette, which meant more moving around and also sitting, both of which was uncomfortable. All the while her tits were vibrating and driving her bonkers. The vibrators kept her nipples rock hard and in pain from the clamps and her pussy was wet for a cock all morning. The whole situation made Ranma cranky and irritable and Kasumi asked her several times if she was ok then suggested maybe her period was starting soon. THAT was an uncomfortable conversation.

At lunch, Ranma ate very little because of her bloated bowels and severe discomfort and almost cheered when Ryoga said, "alright Ranma, go pull your plug and wash up. Tell Akane to get cleaned out too. I want you both at the Nekohanten at one, with squeaky clean pipes ready for stuffing." Ranma frowned and went to get Akane as Ryoga walked off.


	6. Learning A Lesson

The redhead gulped as she stood at the doors to her doom. The final stop on their shopping trip. While the rest had been almost fun, this would be the defining mark of her lost manhood. Ranma sighed as Akane squeezed her hand, called her a good girl, and pulled her into the jewelry store, followed by her two best friends.

Ranma cringed as she looked at all the earrings, knowing she would be the one wearing them. Akane wanted her to find something she liked, like the purse, to make it easier for her to handle. It made sense, but there was nothing here that caught her eye like that. Sure, there was lots of pretty jewelry, but even her female mind didn't seem to care about jewelry much.

Akane was the one to find a suitable pair of earrings. Two small purple orchid buds dangling from a silver chain met Ranma's begrudging acceptance. Akane held the redhead's hand as the sales clerk sat her in the chair and brought the piercing gun to her ear. It was over quickly, with only a pinch to each ear and the new feeling of a tiny weight on her earlobes. But to Ranma, it was the weight of the world. The defining and ultimate mark of being a girl. She held back her tears as she stood and began to walk out, until she caught sight of herself in a large mirror.

Her breath caught in her throat as Ranma took in the image in the mirror. It was the image of a gorgeous redhead with long flowing hair tied into a ponytail by a purple bow. She had flawless makeup, luscious red lips, flawless skin, bright beautiful eyes, and beautiful purple orchid buds dangling from a silver chain in each ear. It was not the image of a guy. It wasn't even close. And it was HER image staring back at her. 

A small choking sound emerged from the redhead's lips as she fell to her knees and started to cry. Akane frowned in worry and touched Ranma's shoulder, “Ranma? Are you ok?”

Ranma's reaction surprised them all as she suddenly screamed, “NO! Don't call me that! I don't deserve that name! Ranma... Ranma's a guy! I... I'm… just a w-weak little girl!” Her voice cracked and she fled out the door, crying and trailing tears. They were all frozen in shock, except Dai, who was out the door before Akane even realized what just happened.

Hiroshi and Akane found Ranma a few minutes later, crying, no, bawling into Dai's chest as she sat in his lap with his arms holding her tight against him. Dai gave Akane an apologetic look as he held the redhead and gently rocked her and stroked her hair. No one said a word as the redhead cried. Akane just gave Dai a small nod and smile of thanks and sat beside them with her hand on Ranma's knee while Hiroshi sat beside her. 

Ranma cried for nearly half an hour as Dai gently rocked her and held her. Her mind was reeling as all the emotions she'd been holding back crashed into her at the sight of her own image. The image of a girl. She wasn't a man. She'd never been a man. She was weak. Just a weak little girl. A weak little girl in the arms of a boy. What bothered her most was that it DIDN'T bother her. She LIKED the feel of his arms around her. She LIKED the sound of his heartbeat and the warmth radiating from him. She REALLY liked the way he stroked her hair to sooth her. She felt safe in his arms and didn't want to ever leave them. It took her a long time to get hold of her emotions and reign them back in, slowly reducing her crying to sniffles as she cuddled into Dai's chest and soaked up the soothing warmth of his arms around her.

Finally, the redhead lifted her head with a blush on her tear stained cheeks, “s-sorry about that. I... I guess I'm a... A bad girl.”

Akane patted her knee and smiled, “no, you're a good girl Ranma. There's nothing wrong with crying. Everyone needs a good cry sometimes. After all you've been through, you were long overdue. Will you be ok?”

Ranma nodded as she laid against Dai's chest, still unwilling to leave his protective arms. “I'll be ok. I… I just couldn't… hold it back anymore.” She looked down and quietly said, “I really am just a weak little girl.”

Akane frowned and lifted the redhead's chin to look her in the eyes and said, “no you're not Ranma. You're a girl right now, but you're not weak. Boy Ranma may have been stronger physically, but you, GIRL Ranma, have always been stronger than him in every other way. You're faster and you're smarter. Girl Ranma is amazing to watch when you let her out. She's beautiful and graceful, and moves like the wind. But she's also wild and unbreakable. Nothing can keep her down. She's stronger than any of us will ever be. Please Ranma, don't lock her away. Let her out, emotions and all. We're girls. Our emotions are what make us stronger than the boys.”

Ranma tilted her head in confusion but sat up and blushed as she quietly said, “I... I guess I should get off your lap now Dai. Ummm… thank you. For… for helping me.”

Dai smiled and resisted the urge to kiss her as he replied, “I'm just glad I could help Ranma.” 

As the redhead hopped off Dai's lap, Akane said the words that brought an instant smile to Ranma's face, “let's get you cleaned up then get ice cream.” Even in the middle of winter, it was always a good time for ice cream.

Ranma used her new makeup from her new purse and fixed her tear streaks, then nearly bounced all the way to the ice cream shop, where she could pay homage to the Kami of chocolate ice cream. After four succulent scoops of triple chocolate chocolate chip, smothered in chocolate syrup, with sprinkles whipped cream and a cherry, she was all smiles.

\------------------------------

As the group walked back to Hiroshi's, Akane watched as Ranma was again walking closer to Dai than expected. All she had to do was put her hand in his and they'd be a couple. That thought made her heart jerk as she watched. She didn't want to lose Ranma. But the redhead had told her what could happen. She'd assumed that would take a while, not a few hours. There was something else going on she decided. She wouldn't jump to conclusions like she used to.

Then it dawned on her. Ranma wasn't in love or anything silly like that. Dai was just giving her what she needed. Comfort. She was letting the girl out. And that girl needed someone to hold her and comfort her. It was something Akane couldn't give her, because she needed it herself. Pushing down the small bit of jealousy, she decided to be thankful that Dai was able to give her that.

As they walked, Ranma was deep in thought. Her girl mind was boiling over with the emotions she'd been forced to release. The last time she'd curled up in a boy's arms and cried, she'd ended up with his cock in her ass. He'd broken her trust and betrayed her in the worst way possible. She'd half expected the same thing from Dai. She was weak and crying, he was holding her. She expected to be betrayed and fucked once more. But he didn't. 

Pursing her lips while she walked beside the boy in her thoughts, Ranma decided he was probably just waiting until they got to Hiroshi's. Then she'd be bent over and fucked in the ass. She wanted to trust him, but her trust was fragile. It had been broken too many times already. Sure he said he'd never force her to do those things, but why wouldn't he? She was just a weak pathetic girl. When they walked in the door, Ranma braced herself for the inevitable. And blinked when Dai walked by, set her bags down, and got a drink from the kitchen and asked if they wanted anything. He acted like he always did. No bend over, no suck my cock, nothing. 

Ranma walked in slowly as her mind tried to process that what she KNEW would happen with absolute certainty… didn't. He didn't betray her. He'd held her and comforted her. She was weak and cried. But he didn't take advantage of her weakness. She… she could trust him. REALLY trust him. The revelation shook Ranma to the core. There was still someone she could trust not to hurt her. She didn't even trust Akane not to hurt her. She knew the girl could and would; she had before after all.

The redhead walked slowly up to Dai as her mind finished processing, and stopped in front of him. She looked up at him and saw nothing but a friend. A person she could trust. Dai looked down at her petite frame in confusion as she rose on her tiptoes and kissed him the lips. He was frozen in shock at the gentle kiss and was still frozen when she pulled away with a blush and quietly said, “thank you Dai.”

Ranma turned, still blushing as her own lips tingled from the warmth of his lips. When her lips touched his, she had to fight back the sudden desire to open her mouth and deepen the kiss. She saw Akane's raised eyebrow, but could only shrug. She didn't know why she'd kissed him, it just felt like she should.

The girls gathered Ranma's bags and headed home, with Ranma's thoughts still on Dai and the way his lips felt. It was nothing like the cold fish lipped Mikado. It was warm and tingly and made her heart jump into her throat. Akane frowned as they walked into the house. Ranma had been lost in thought with a constant blush. She was acting like a girl who had just had her first kiss.

\-----------------------------

Ranma blushed in embarrassment as Kasumi raved about her gorgeous new earrings and the purse she'd bought while Ryoga snickered in the background. When she went upstairs to change, Ryoga followed her and asked, "have you been a good girl today Ranma?"

The redhead frowned and replied, "Hai. I fucked Dai and thanked him for helping me."

Ryoga nodded and said, "Good. Make sure you stay a good girl or that last spanking is nothing to what you'll get."

Ranma gulped as Ryoga left and she changed into a short yukata. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed as she left to help Kasumi. She couldn't afford to fight her girl side. She had bigger problems than her manhood to deal with.

After dinner, Dai and Hiroshi came over for practice and thankfully, Ryoga had left before dinner. Ranma actually had a smile as she walked out to the dojo with the boys and began their workout. When they finished, Ranma bowed and said, "thank you for joining us," then she opened her yukata and let it hit the floor, soon followed by her purple panties as she stepped up to Dai.

Dai replied, "Ryoga isn't here Ranma. You don't have to."

Ranma nodded and quietly replied, "I know. But I still have to be a good girl. And... And I... I want to." She reached up and opened his gi, revealing his chest, and ran her hands along his smooth manly chest. He wasn't Adonis, but he wasn't a weakling. His muscles were firm and chiseled and he looked good to her eyes. She reached down and pulled the string holding his pants up and helped his boxers follow them to the floor. Her body, already heated with desire, boiled to an inferno at the sight of his throbbing manhood. She gently brushed a petite hand across his clock and licked the tip as she stood and met his eyes. 

The redhead gulped at the desire she saw in his eyes and pressed into him. For some reason he more than any other guy really made her feel like a girl. Even before she'd agreed to stop fighting, he made her feel like a girl, but in a good way. She followed him to the floor and straddled him, rubbing her wet and hungry sex across his chest and down, smoothly pulling his manhood inside her as she met his eyes and he gently caressed her breasts. The redhead arched her back as she put her own hands on his over her breasts and rocked her hips on his wonderful cock. She was completely relaxed and basked in the pleasure he gave her. She was being a very good girl.

Dai groaned as Ranma cried with pleasure and her gushing pussy gripped him like a vice and spasmed, trying to milk him. He held back though and sat up, capturing one of her glorious mounds in his mouth while caressing the other. His unoccupied hand reached around to the small of her back and pulled her hungrily to him. The touch to her back pulled a gasp from Ranma and she quickly put her head to Dai's shoulder and stifled her scream as she came HARD. Her whole body shuddered and convulsed and this time Dai couldn't hold off the milking of his cock. He wrapped his arms around her and softly said, "Oh Kami you're amazing."

The redhead blushed as she relaxed into his chest. He felt good and she could trust him. She felt a bit of guilt though as she looked over at Akane. The girl was on her back recuperating from Hiroshi fucking her. Pursing her lips, she turned to Dai and asked, "Think you and Hiroshi can go another round?"

Dai nodded, "sure. Give us a couple minutes to recover."

Ranma smiled, "join in when you're up to it then." Dai blinked in confusion then smiled as he watched her get up and go to Akane. She straddled the surprised short haired girl's head then bent over and pulled Akane's legs up as she put mouth to pussy. The redhead pushed her tongue deep into the other girl and licked and sucked Hiroshi's familiar tasting cum from her depths as Akane cried out and pulled Ranma's pussy down to her mouth and began devouring the redhead in return. 

The sight was enough to bring both boys back into action and Dai went to Ranma's ass while Hiroshi pushed into Akane's. The redhead moaned in pleasure as she felt Dai push into her and relaxed her bowels to accept him. Ranma's guilt and shame of being so intimate with Dai was assuaged by the four way. 

\----------------------------

Ryoga chuckled to himself as he walked into Ucchans. Thanks to ideas from his book, Ranma was getting steadily easier to control, and soon he'd have Ukyo wrapped around his cock too. He walked into the closed restaurant and went up the stairs and grinned at Ukyo as he walked into her room and said, "Are you going to be a good bitch now Ukyo?"

Ukyo whimpered as her body convulsed from yet another orgasm. She was bent over and tied to a chair with a cock like dildo strapped to her mouth and a double dildo attached to a power tool fucking both of her holes. The dildo in her mouth was attached to a jug he'd filled with nutrient water, a date rape drug, and instant cum for flavor.

Behind her were four of her small spatulas that took turns spanking her ass fifty times on each cheek every hour. The spatulas were attached to her electric battery and the other end was clipped to her clit and both nipples, resulting in a low shock to all three every time she was spanked and usually resulted in a screaming orgasm. She'd been like that for ten hours, since his morning session with the other two sluts.

He walked up to the girl and chuckled at the glazed look in her eyes, then turned off her fucking tool and the spatulas. Her ass was a deep dark purple. She wouldn't be sitting for a while. Then he removed her cock gag and untied her. He gave her a hard slap on the ass and said, "Go clean up bitch then dress and come down stairs."

Ukyo stumbled to her feet and to the bathroom as her mind slowly came back from the orgasm induced daze she was in. When she finally came downstairs, dressed in a skimpy and transparent French maid outfit with no panties, she walked up to him and stood silently in with her head down and said, "thank you for punishing me for being a bad bitch. Please forgive me."

Ryoga nodded and replied, "You’re forgiven. Go make some food, I'm hungry. Don't forget your special sauce for yours."

Ukyo bowed and meekly said, "Hai Ryoga-domo, I will remember," then quickly went to her stove and began to cook, using the new special sauce that was a thicker version of the instant cum Ryoga got her for her own food. Ryoga smirked as she began to eat, standing up because of her tender ass, then took his own plate and began eating as he said, "I thought you might like to know that your precious Ranma has decided he likes cock so much that he's gone girl. She's started dressing like a girl and wearing makeup now and Kasumi is teaching her how to be a proper girl. She even got her ears pierced today. I tried to talk her out of it, but she REALLY likes cock now."

Ukyo clenched her fists and replied, "I... I can't believe that Ryoga-domo. My Ranchan would never do that. He... He must be confused is all. Akane warped his mind with her slut ways. Please Ryoga-domo, let me fuck him. Let me make a man of him again and take him away from all of this. You can do whatever you want with Akane."

Ryoga chuckled, "you'll get your chance in a couple days, provided you behave yourself. If you're a bad bitch again, I'll add you to the menu for the rest of the guys."

Ukyo gulped and replied, "I'll be good."

Ryoga grinned and said, "Good. I even have a treat for you! My cock hasn't been touched since Ranma sucked it earlier. It'll be like kissing him."

Ukyo eyes lit up with eagerness and quickly finished her small meal. Ryoga laughed to himself as Ukyo went to her knees and started kissing his cock. The bitch was delusional and the date rape drug in her food made it easy to manipulate her. He’d easily convinced her Akane had betrayed him and that he took control of the gang to help them. It'd be fun to see what she does when Ranma refuses to go guy and runs away from her again. Then the fun begins.

\-------------------------------------

The redhead gratefully took the birth control pill from Akane on their way in to see Ryoga. She had a big pit in her stomach after Kasumi’s gentle chiding during breakfast about Ranma messing up her pronouns again. She wasn’t paying attention and slipped up when she answered a question, and she just knew Ryoga would be on her. Sighing, she walked into the room with Akane and walked to the smirking Ryoga and looked at the ground as she said, “Please punish me for being a bad girl. I accidently referred to myself as a boy.”

Ryoga nodded and said, “Take off your clothes.” Ranma quickly doffed her meager yukata and panties and shivered as she stood before him. The boy reached into the dresser by the bed and took out two small pink clips, then said, “Take out my cock and have a seat Ranma.” Ranma quietly freed Ryoga’s cock and straddled him, sheathing his cock as she did. Then Ryoga reached up and clipped both of the pink clips on her nipples at the same time and Ranma yelped from the bite of the clamps on her tender flesh. Then he showed her a small remote and grinned as he pressed a button. The redhead eeped when the pink things started to vibrate her nipples and quickly made them harden, which was also painful because of the clips. Ryoga said, “Those should help you remember that you’re a girl for the rest of the day. But those are just training aids, not your punishment. Akane, get the yellow bag out of the closet.” 

Ranma sat facing Ryoga nervously as she heard Akane straining to drag something across the floor. Then she heard her suck in a breath and Ryoga grinned as he said, “Hang it on that hook then lube it up and shove it in.” Ranma flinched as she felt something being pushed into her butt, thankfully it didn’t go in very far and wasn’t too big, so she relaxed briefly, then eeped again as she felt something cold flowing into her bowels. Ryoga grinned and said, “It’s an enema. I filled up two bags for you and you’ll keep it until after lunch. Now start fucking while your ass gets washed.”

The redhead whimpered as she started to bounce and felt the water sloshing around and slowly fill her up while her tits were vibrating and quickly building her up. Akane told her she was a good girl for taking her punishment and for fucking Ryoga so eagerly. She was a really good girl for enjoying his cock and cumming, which was certainly aided by the vibrating things on her tits. Ryoga came before the first bag was empty, so he made her kneel then lick and suck on his cock while Akane fingered her until the first bag was empty. Ranma had to clench her throbbing bowels while Akane switched bags, then she was back to fucking Ryoga with the water sloshing around even worse than before. The redhead groaned and whimpered as her bowels clenched and she felt bloated and had a desperate need to poop. She again sucked and licked on Ryoga’s limp cock while the bag finished draining into her ass, then the redhead had to clench her butt tightly and cried as Ryoga shoved a large plug up her ass. 

Ranma quietly thanked Ryoga for the punishment and for giving her his wonderful seed, then whimpered in misery as she pulled up her panties and put a pad in to catch Ryoga’s cum. Her nipples where like diamonds and she’d have to put on a bra before going to training and her stomach felt bloated and full and she really needed to POOP. It was going to be a LONG session of girl training.

True to her expectations, the girl training session was miserable. Kasumi had her helping to clean the house, so she was constantly moving around and the water in her bowels sloshed and made her cramp up. Then she practiced with more proper speaking and other girl etiquette, which meant more moving around and also sitting, both of which was uncomfortable. All the while her tits were vibrating and driving her bonkers. The vibrators kept her nipples rock hard and in pain from the clamps and her pussy was wet for a cock all morning. The whole situation made Ranma cranky and irritable and Kasumi asked her several times if she was ok then suggested maybe her period was starting soon. THAT was an uncomfortable conversation.

At lunch, Ranma ate very little because of her bloated bowels and severe discomfort and almost cheered when Ryoga said, "alright Ranma, go pull your plug and wash up. Tell Akane to get cleaned out too. I want you both at the Nekohanten at one, with squeaky clean pipes ready for stuffing." Ranma frowned and went to get Akane as Ryoga walked off.

\-------------------------------------------

Akane and Ranma got many appreciative looks as the two girls made their way to the Nekohanten. Akane's typical slut clothes were all dirty, so she'd borrowed Ranma's. The two girls were both wearing very short baby doll dresses that barely covered their panties and exposed the majority of their breasts, even with jackets. Michio still hadn't returned Akane's coat and they didn't have the money for a new one during the mall trip, so both girls were wearing their school jackets which only zipped halfway up. Akane also borrowed a garter belt and stocking set to protect her legs since it froze the night before and there was fresh snow on the ground. Both girls had the full spread of makeup and Ranma was wearing her new earrings with her long red mane in a high ponytail with a bow. When they arrived at the closed restaurant and entered through the back, they both took their coats off and hid them in a cabinet, then walked into the large dining room to see what hell Ryoga had cooked up.

Ranma pursed her lips at only seeing Hikaru Michio Raiden and Ryoga. Ryoga chuckled at her expression and said, "don't worry Ranma. You'll get other chances to spread your legs for the rest of the gang. Hurry up and strip."

As the two girls quickly stripped, Hikaru brought a box over from the closet and set out several items. The girls gulped at the sight of a huge two foot string of four billiard ball sized bulges connected by a narrow cord. Additionally, there was a foot long dildo on a strap and four large dildos of different types spread out next to some kind of power tool and finally, two large paddles.

The boys laughed at Ranma's pink vibrating nipple clamps as the girls finished stripping and the redhead whimpered in pain when Michio came up and pulled and twisted them, ‘to make sure they wouldn't come off’. Ryoga laughed at the redhead's misery then said, "since neither of you told me that Ranma was a bad girl yesterday, you're both going to be punished."

The girls paled and Ranma quickly replied, "but I was a good girl! I didn't do nothing wrong!"

Ryoga chuckled and said, "and you're being a bad girl now as well. Good girls don't speak out of turn. Tell me Ranma, with you hanging all over Dai yesterday, didn't you notice his cock was hard?"

Ranma gulped and looked down, she knew she should have just sucked him. Did he tell Ryoga? A heavy feeling built in her stomach at that thought. She had trusted him, but did he betray her after all? She quietly asked, "How did you...?"

Ryoga chuckled and said, "I followed you to make sure you behaved. You were also a bad girl for not thanking Dai properly after he went to all the trouble of making you feel better after you cried like a weak little girl. That's twice you were a bad girl. Plus just now makes three times. And Akane will be punished with you for not making sure you were a good girl."

Ranma's heart lightened at those words. Dai hadn't betrayed her, they were followed. She'd have to watch for that next time. Ryoga waved to the table and said, "If you haven't figured it out, I had you sluts clean your pipes because we're going to be stuffing them with all these fun toys today. Here's what's going to happen. The anal beads are for Ranma's ass. She's going to stuff one in her ass while she's fucking Akane's face. Once she comes, Ranma will pick a cock and fuck it while Akane is ass reamed by the power tool. Then it starts over with Ranma stuffing the next bead in her ass and continues until all four are buried in her butt. Each of the dildos for Akane's reaming was picked by each of us and has a name on it. You, Ranma, will pick the dildo that she gets in her ass, then fuck the boy you picked like a good girl. That means you'll be a GOOD fuck and you'll cum at least once and thank him for filling your weak little girl pussy with his precious manly cum. If you don't, you'll get the cock hard again then swap with Akane until she's drained him again. After Ranma has all four balls in her ass and fucks her last cock, both sluts will bend over for twenty paddles to each cheek. Now get started."

Ranma hung her head at the newest humiliation. She walked over to her purse and pulled out the lube, then sighed as she walked up to the table and picked up the two foot monster string of butt balls. The weight surprised her as she generously lubed the first big ball on the string. The monster dildo with the straps was stuffed into Akane's mouth and tied in place. It forced her jaw wide to fit the gag portion, shaped like a cock, in her mouth. Then it was turned on and Akane's eyes bugged at the huge vibrating dildo that made her teeth hurt.

Akane laid down and guided Ranma to straddle the monster dildo, with her butt in Akane's face to watch as Ranma stuffed her ass. Ranma shivered with pleasure as the vibrator filled her and her legs shook as she pressed the massive billiard sized ball to her butt. Groans and whimpers filled the room and made the boys laugh as she struggled to stuff her ass with the first ball while Akane’s vibrator filled face stuffed her pussy. Her sphincter was stretched painfully wide and Ranma winced and panted with pain as the first ball finally slid in and was sucked in fully by her throbbing butt hole closing around it. 

Akane winced as she watched Ranma stuff the massive ball into her quivering sphincter and hoped the redhead made it through the humiliating punishment. She blamed herself for not watching closer and making sure Ranma was being a good girl. When the ball fully sunk into Ranma's ass, Akane grabbed her waist and thrust her face back and forth to vigorously fuck the redhead, making Ranma fall forward in surprise. Akane made sure Ranma was a good girl and fucked her hard until the redhead cried out and came on Akane's face.

The redhead stood shakily with a sigh and a dripping pussy and walked with a two foot tail of anal beads back to the table and picked up a two inch wide dildo with large bumps up and down the eighteen inch length. It made her cringe as she watched Ryoga attach it to the power tool. She walked over to Raiden and started to straddle him when Raiden said, “you forgot to ask if you can ride my cock.”

Ranma winced as she heard the power tool start and Akane begin crying out in pain. The redhead sagged in defeat and asked, “can I please pleasure your cock?”

Raiden grinned and turned her around, grabbing her new tail and pulling at it while she whimpered and slid onto his cock to fuck him. The bulge in her ass was yanked and pulled as she rode his cock and she got to watch as Akane was forced into the floor by the powerful thrust of the dildo she'd picked being literally jackhammered into her fiancée’s ass. The poor girl was crying a river and screaming in pain, all because Ranma didn't suck Dai like a good girl. Like she had wanted to.

Raiden said, "tell us about how much you love being a girl Ranma and your new love for cock."

The humiliation and watching Akane suffer made tears fill her eyes as she bounced on Raiden’s cock and stammered, “I… I love being a girl… so much… I love all the cock… I get to f-fuck… nggh oWW… oh g-god… it… it feels s-so good to be fucked… as a g-girl…” 

When Raiden filled her pussy, Ranma wailed at not coming herself. The painful reaming of Akane's ass continued as Ranma knelt at Raiden's cock and desperately began licking and sucking to get him hard again while his cum dripped from her pussy and her tits throbbed from the vibrations and her ass throbbed from the massive intrusion. Her senses were going into overload with everything that she was feeling and the redhead couldn’t stop her crying. When Raiden was finally hard again, Akane collapsed as the power dildo was finally removed from her ass and cried herself. 

The boys laughed as Akane shakily mounted Raiden while Ranma knelt and assumed the position. Ranma's beads were then YANKED out of her ass and the redhead HOWLED from the pain of it, then HOWLED again as Ryoga roughly shoved the super powered dildo up her ass and turned it on. Ranma SCREAMED in pain and clawed desperately at the floor as he easily held her still and jackhammered her ass so hard her entire body vibrated and she could feel it stabbing her stomach and scraping her bowels RAW. It was EXCRUCIATING and she wasn't sure her ass would ever heal from the horror being inflicted.

When the dildo was finally pulled out, Ranma collapsed and curled into a ball as she bawled. She didn't have time to recover though as Ryoga shoved her beads in her hand. She had to get two in her throbbing and traumatized ass now. The redhead was still bawling as she lubed her ass heavily and straddled a tearful Akane. She also lubed Akane's ass while she had the chance then started pushing the beads back into her pain filled bowels while Akane desperately pounded her pussy.

Her next pick was a twisting two and a half inch wide dildo with spiraling ridges that belonged to Michio. After asking permission to fuck him, she was once again forced to watch Akane be reamed by the excruciating device while she fucked Michio. Michio didn't make it easy either. He reached around and pulled and twisted mercilessly on her nipple clamps, making her screech in pain as she rode him. Ranma pawed at her pussy to try and cum anyways, but she again felt him pulsing inside her before she was even close.

The redhead bawled as she knelt beside the equally bawling Akane and accepted her reaming as Akane shakily stood and wobbled over to Michio. Ranma got her mouth stuffed with her own panties this time and her SCREAM was muffled as Ryoga YANKED out both beads and took position behind her. The new dildo was even worse than the last one. It hammered her ass with the force of a train, twisting as it did, like it was trying to literally drill her asshole. She was again clawing desperately on the smooth wood floor and wailing in pain as Akane fucked the masochist bastard.

Tears wouldn't stop as Ranma collapsed from her second reaming and crawled onto Akane. She desperately shoved more KY into her now gaping asshole and shoved three fingers worth into Akane as well, then began shoving three of the billiard ball sized beads through her quivering and throbbing sphincter. Her hands were shaking as she struggled to get them in. The first two went fine with her bowels gaping wide, but she had to pull them in with her ass muscles before she could get the third to slip in. The shaky redhead focused through the pain and let Akane make her cum, then waddled to the table to choose the third tortuous dildo for Akane's ass.

Ranma whimpered as she gave the monster with rubber spikes to Ryoga then waddled over to Hikaru. After she asked him if she could fuck him, Hikaru replied, "are you sure you want to fuck me Ranma? You could ask Ryoga if you can just give a bow job."

The redhead shook her head rapidly as she heard Akane's muffled screams and tears filled her eyes as she begged, "please Hikaru, just let me fuck you and get this over with."

Hikaru nodded and replied, "alright Ranma. But I'm not attracted to you so you'll have to work at it."

The redhead sagged as she turned around to once again watch Akane, but Hikaru stopped her and made her face him as she lowered herself onto his cock. She whimpered as his massive cock stretched her pussy wide and the feel of his massive cock pressing against the massive balls in her ass made her moan as she rocked her hips. Hikaru reached up to gently caress her breasts and flexed his cock to meet her bounce and hit her g-spot. He wanted her delirious with pleasure as she rode his cock.

Ranma however wasn't playing his game. When he put his hands on her, the redhead felt disgust and hatred well up within her and she focused that. She'd cum, she had to. She'd also make him cum, because she had to. But she hated and despised the pathetic little boy with all her being. Her female mind agreed whole heartedly. The rest of the boys were all assholes, but this pathetic little shit wasn’t just raping their bodies, he was trying to rape her mind. The redhead bounced vigorously as her hips rocked back and forth and she even squeezed her pussy as she rode his cock. Hikaru had good control but he was still visibly straining to hold back as he rubbed her tits and clit and aided her building orgasm. 

Hikaru groaned as the redhead clamped like a vice around him as she came hard on his massive spike but he held on and grinned as he worked to make the redhead cum again. Ranma was furious. This was like a fight she decided, and she would NOT lose. She focused on the muscles of her pussy with her absolute muscle control from a decade of insane martial arts training and began to pulse them individually. Hikaru's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath as he felt her pussy clamp down and tighten around him like a hand and MILK his cock.

Ranma glared down at him with fire in her eyes as she stopped bouncing completely and just sat on his cock while her pussy squeezed him up and down like a milking machine. In seconds she wrestled Hikaru's control away and grinned at him as she milked his cock dry with him barely getting any pleasure from it. The redhead stood and said, "thank you for your precious manly milk," then waddled back to Akane.

Hikaru frowned as he watched her go and knew she was still too strong willed to break the way he wanted and she needed a push in the right direction. It was time for the next stage.

Despite her victory over Hikaru, Ranma's heart was in her stomach as she straddled Akane and quietly told the bawling girl, "I'm so sorry Akane. It's almost over. I'll be good from now on. I'll be a good girl I promise." Akane nodded silently as she bent her head up and pushed her vibrating dildo gag into the redhead's pussy and started pumping as the redhead renewed the lube in Akane's ass and lubed her last brutal ball. 

The redhead cramped her bowels and whimpered as she pulled the balls deep inside her then began pushing the last ball passed her tender throbbing sphincter. She struggled to push it through as it collided with the balls that came before it and cried in agony as she forced them deeper until it finally popped through and her sphincter slammed shut behind it. The redhead panted and moaned as Akane's vibrating dildo brought her to orgasm then stood on wobbly legs and waddled slowly as the balls moved inside her and pulled deeper until the little pull ring pressed against her throbbing stretched and traumatized sphincter.

Ranma sighed as she picked up the last dildo, a three inch wide ribbed monster, and gave it to Michio on her way to ride Ryoga's cock. The redhead bowed painfully and asked, "can I please ride your cock Ryoga?"

Ryoga grinned and turned her around as he pulled her into his lap, then grabbed her waist and began bouncing her on his cock vigorously. Ranma yelped in pain with every bounce as her stuffed ass pounded against his hips and panicked as she rubbed her clit. She was so far from coming that she knew she wouldn't make it. Sure enough, she soon felt Ryoga pulsing inside her and she wasn't even close.

Whimpering, she wobbled over to Akane and took position as Akane cried and crawled her way to Ryoga's cock. Ranma SCREAMED through her panty gag as Michio happily YANKED her butt balls out in one pull then SLAMMED the massive ribbed dildo into her ass. Ranma clenched her fist as she bawled from the excruciating pain then WAILED as he turned it on. Michio took great delight in his role and twisted and flexed the dildo as it HAMMERED her bowels into oblivion. Half her ass went numb from too much pain while the other half felt like it was being ripped apart as Ranma's eyes rolled back in shock and horror and she mercifully passed out.


	7. Mind Fuckery

The redhead came to from an excruciating CRACK to her ass. Her eyes shot open and she SCREAMED, but gagged as something shoved into her throat and muffled her. She quickly determined she was bent over with her legs tightly folded up under her and it was Hikaru's cock that was lodged in her throat. From the side she could see that Akane was in the same position on Michio’s lap with Raiden's cock in her mouth. She heard Ryoga say, "good your awake. Now I can shove these back in."

Ranma's eyes went wide and muffled a distorted scream as he roughly pushed each ball back into her tortured posterior with no additional lube. She arched her back and tried to wiggle and wailed in pain around the cock gagging her, but she was helpless as he made them disappear through her sphincter with no pause for recovery. When the last one was in, the redhead sagged in relief until she heard, "now onto the paddles. Let's do thirty to each cheek for the poor effort they gave Michio."

Both girls were screaming and crying continuously as Ryoga and Michio steadily paddled them. Ranma felt like he was trying to beat the balls he'd stuffed her with all the way to her stomach, and was very sure they were getting there. Each brutal blow made her ass clench in pain and the balls shifted and were pulled tight inside her. She could feel the pull ring digging at her sphincter as her ass tried to pull the balls ever deeper. By the sixtieth blow, Ranma was oblivious. The pain and horror had fogged her mind and she was in a state pain induced delirium. Hikaru pulled out his cock and Ranma simply collapsed in a curled up ball of tears next to Akane.

After a couple minutes the girls began to recover and sat up carefully, sitting on their knees as their ass throbbed with a burning fire. Ryoga said, "What are you Ranma?"

The redhead was crying as she quietly replied, "A we-weak li-little g-girl."

Ryoga said, "that's right. A weak pathetic little girl. What are weak little girls good for?"

Ranma whimpered in pain as she meekly replied, "fu-fucking... A c-cock..."

Ryoga smacked her ass with the paddle as he replied, "exactly. You're a weak little girl and the only thing you're good for is fucking. So when you see a cock you spread your legs and beg for the HONOR of fucking it. And you better enjoy it or the cock will be offended. Good girls worship and enjoy cocks." He smacked her ass again as he asked, "The next time you see a hard cock what do you do?" 

The redhead yelped and quickly replied, "F-fuck it like a good girl!"

Ryoga said, "good girl. I hope you learned your lesson this time. Akane has a date with Hikaru tonight and you'll go with her to return your nipple clamps and the beads in your ass. Be a good girl and show him your thanks when you do. Got it?"

He hefted the paddle as he glared at her and Ranma nodded furiously as she replied, “I'll be good… a good girl… I'll be real good girl!”

Ryoga chuckled and said, “get up and worship our cocks like a proper weak little girl.”

The redhead winced in agony as she struggled to her feet. She fell to her knees when she tried to take a step and instead crawled over to Ryoga's cock. She quickly took his cock in her mouth and began licking and sucking hard on it, even caressing his balls as she did. Her tears flowed like a river as her ass throbbed in agony.

Michio picked up a switch he'd brought and Ranma muffled a scream of agony around Ryoga's cock as he landed it hard across her tender ass. She wailed and bobbed furiously on Ryoga's cock as her plugged throbbing and abused ass was turned into a criss cross of purple and red.

Akane cried at the torture Ranma was getting as she watched and suffered with her own painful throbbing ass. She'd take her job seriously and make sure Ranma was a good girl so neither of them would suffer so much. She’d help Ranma be a good slut like her.

Ranma was continuously whipped until she'd sucked all of the boys off including Hikaru. Her ass was hamburger, and the cord touching her tender abused sphincter HURT! 

The redhead cried as she stood on wobbly legs and tried to get dressed. It hurt to even bend over to step into her panties. The girls helped each other dress and both whimpered when silk panties touched tender rumps. 

When they were dressed, Hikaru walked up to Ranma with the vibrating dildo Akane had fucked her with buzzing in his hand. He said, “I don't have any way to carry this home. Do you mind Ranma?” Without waiting for a reply, he reached under her dress and pulled her panties to the side, then pushed the vibrator in and put her panties back. Her knees buckled as she struggled to stay standing from the thing buzzing against her clit and whimpered pitifully as she wobbled out the door. Hikaru briefly walked behind them with a grin and admired the panty shots as Ranma waddled and whimpered as she bit her lip beside Akane, then caught up and said, "come over at seven," before turning in the direction of his house.

Ranma was in tears of humiliation and pain. Her ass throbbed in agony and the balls moving inside her bowels and the vibrator was making it hard to even walk. It was a horrible mix of pain and unwanted pleasure. Akane saw the redhead struggling and knew they couldn't go home yet in the shape they were in. She quietly said, "Hiroshi's is only a block away, let's go see if he's home and clean up." Ranma quietly nodded and whimpered as she waddled beside her. 

\---------------------------------

Hiroshi's eyes widened in horror when he saw state of the two girls and called Dai to help. The boys quickly picked up the girls that were obviously dead on their feet and in pain and carried them to Hiroshi's bedroom. Hiroshi tended to Akane while Dai took care of Ranma as the boys gently stripped the girls. Dai hissed at the brutally bruised streaks across Ranma's ass and the two toys she was filled with. 

Hiroshi ran and got Tofu's homemade herbal cream from his bathroom while Dai took the vibrator out and removed Ranma's vibrating nipple clamps with disgust on his face. He pulled on the string in her butt but her loud whimper of pain made him think better of it. It could wait until she was feeling better. When Hiroshi returned, he set the cream between them and the boys began to rub the cream into the tender flesh of both girls as the girls whimpered and moaned their appreciation.

Ranma sighed in relief as the pain on her rump began to subside. Tofu's herbal cream worked miracles on bruises, removing the pain and healing them in half the time. Dai's gentle rub on her wounded posterior felt heavenly. She'd be a very good girl and thank him when she could move again. Akane smiled as she shared the same thoughts as Ranma. She'd have to thank Hiroshi for the wonderful help and make sure Ranma thanked Dai. She didn't want either of them punished like that EVER again. She felt horrible for not being more attentive and making sure Ranma was a good girl at the mall and she wouldn't make that mistake again.

After the cream had been thoroughly rubbed in, Hiroshi brought out scented massage oil and the two boys treated the girls to a full body rub down and Ranma began to purr under his wonderful manly hands. It was the most WONDERFUL thing she'd ever experienced. It was better than CHOCOLATE! Oh YES, she'd be SUCH a good girl. She'd be the BEST girl. She happily rolled over when he finished her back and butt and enjoyed his wonderful caresses to her abused nipples and the rest of her tits. Her pussy was gushing as his touch drove her desire through the roof. 

By the time the boys finished, both girls were hot puddles of relaxed horny goo. Ranma laid on her back with a relaxed smile as Dai sat above her head and began to pet her hair as he asked, "are you ok now Ranma? Should I take out whatever that is in your butt?"

The redhead shook her head, "if you do it'll be even worse trying to put it back. I'll take it out at Hikaru's later… hopefully." She tilted her head to look up at him and said, "thank you for taking care of me and being so nice. I'm sorry I was a bad girl yesterday, but I'll be a good girl this time. Just let me enjoy this a few more minutes. It's really nice."

Dai frowned at that and asked, "what do you mean Ranma? You didn't do anything wrong yesterday."

The redhead shook her head and replied, "I was a bad girl. I should have worshipped your cock like a good girl. I'm really sorry. But I'll worship it properly this time. I promise."

Dai frowned more at the disturbing words and replied, "no you won't Ranma. You're a good girl already. I didn't help you because I want my cock wet. I helped you because you mean something to me. You're my friend and I care about you and you needed my help. That's all."

The redhead stared at him in shock and said, "but... But I have to be a good girl. Please Dai. Let me be a good girl. I'll be the BEST girl. I promise!" Tears started to fall as she continued, "it was horrible Dai. I can't be a bad girl. I can't. I'll be good. A good girl. I'll honor your cock. I'll enjoy it too. I really want to. I really want you. Please don't hurt me."

The boy quickly pulled Ranma into his arms as she began to bawl and rocked her as he looked at Akane and quietly asked, "what happened to her?"

Akane frowned and said, "We... We were punished." She sat up and looked at her hands in her lap as she told the two horrified boys about Ryoga's punishment. Dai's arms tightened protectively around Ranma as her crying got worse. 

When Akane finished, Dai looked down at the broken redhead in his arms and at Akane who was obviously only a moment away from tears herself. He looked to Hiroshi and said, "I'm hungry. You?"

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow then saw the grin on his friend's face and chuckled, "Starved." Both girls yelped as Hiroshi grabbed Akane and pushed her to her back as Dai twisted and laid Ranma down beside her and pulled the redhead's legs apart as Hiroshi did the same with Akane. 

Ranma stammered, “Wha… what are AHH… Oh fuuUUCKK!!” As one, they both dove between the legs of the two surprised girls. They were determined to give the girls as much pleasure as possible to lessen the pain they still felt from the horrid punishment. Ranma squealed and screamed and curled her toes in incredible pleasure as Dai licked and fingered her pussy ravenously. His tongue and fingers danced inside her like magic wands, making her convulse in ecstasy as he eagerly lapped up her gushing pussy juices and sent the redhead into continuous orgasmic bliss. Her legs wrapped around his head and her hands clawed his hair as every muscle in her body went into spasms and she SCREAMED with pleasure instead of pain with Akane right beside her in orgasmic oblivion under Hiroshi's skilled tongue.

The two boys devoured the girls until their tongues were raw and the girls were completely and utterly satisfied. The girls laid in Hiroshi's bed with their eyes rolled back and their faces grinning in bliss as the boys stepped away with a high five then left to let the girls recover. 

It took nearly half an hour before Akane snapped out of her orgasm induced delirium and roused Ranma. The redhead sat up and asked, "wha... What happened?"

Akane pursed her lips and said, "I... I'm not sure."

Dai stepped into the door with his arms crossed and replied, "we punished you."

Ranma frowned and asked, "punished? I... I don't understand."

Dai nodded, "you insulted us Ranma. We're your friends, both of you. We didn't join the gang because we wanted to fuck you. We joined because you asked us to and we wanted to HELP you both. And we'll gladly stop if you ask us to. We HATE what we’re forced to do around them. We're not doing this for ourselves but for YOU. When we help you, you don't owe us anything. Ryoga just used yesterday as an excuse. If you HAD fucked me in the mall, he'd have found something else to punish you over or just because he could. He's mind fucking you both. So we countered his mind fucking punishment with mind blowing pleasure. You're NOT a weak little girl and you're NOT a bad girl or a good girl or a slut. You're RANMA and AKANE. Our friends."

Ranma couldn't stop it. It happened before she even processed what she was doing. One second she was sitting on the bed with her heart beating a mile a minute and feeling lighter than air, the next her arms were wrapped around his neck and her lips were firmly attached to his in a furious and passion filled kiss. When she finally realized what she was doing, she blushed and quickly let go, then dithered as she said, "th-thank you. Th-that was... r-really nice of you... We... We should get home soon... K-Kasumi will worry. I... We... Ummm... I mean..."

Dai smiled and replied, "it's ok Ranma. If you get hurt like that again, find one of us. Let us help you, ok? We're here for you both."

Ranma smiled and nodded, "Hai. Thank you. Thank you for being someone I... We can trust."

\--------------------------------

When the girls arrived at Hikaru's house that night, Hikaru went to his room as they both stripped again. Ranma quickly dropped her soaked panties and pulled the vibrator from her gushing pussy and removed the nipple clamps she'd reattached before leaving Hiroshi's. Hikaru returned carrying a pink circular disc and tossed it to Ranma, “Since you're stuck as a girl I got you some birth control.”

Ranma quietly thanked him as she slipped it in her purse then Hikaru said, “I won't tell Ryoga or any of the others anything that happens here tonight. I knew Akane would need help after that punishment and convinced him to give me both of you for the night. I'm going to help Akane first Ranma but I want to help you too if you'll let me. I can help you come to terms with your girl side and help you cope with this mess before it breaks you.”

The redhead looked away and replied, "Spare me your mind fuck Hikaru.”

Hikaru shrugged and said, “that's fine. Just sit there in the chair and wait then. We'll talk when I'm done with Akane.”

Ranma winced as she sat in the chair. Her ass was feeling better but the massive beads still hurt like hell and sitting made her butt throb from the pressure. At least he hadn't stuffed her and tied her up this time. She thought that too soon as Hikaru returned with Velcro straps and strapped her arms together behind the chair. He grinned and said, “it'd be a shame if you interrupted us.” He then pushed a small egg shaped vibrator into her pussy and said, “you can keep that. I got it just for you.” The redhead frowned as she felt the egg moving around inside her pussy and vibrating against the walls. It wasn't enough to make her cum, but her pussy was already stirred to a froth from walking all the way here with the vibrating dildo and the little vibrating egg kept it that way.

Hikaru vanished into the room just a few feet away and Ranma sat there in silence and strained to hear, but the insistent vibrating in her pussy and the throbbing of her ass pulled her from her concentration. She quickly realized the vibrator in her pussy was going to be trouble. Her pussy started leaking and she found herself rubbing her legs together trying to cum. Even the throbbing of her ass didn't quell the growing need. It was driving her crazy!

Ranma then heard the hard strikes of a bokken and winced with every blow as it made her own throbbing ass hurt even more. A few minutes later, Ranma heard Akane say, “oh yes! Please let me feel your manly cock. It feels so wonderful!” She then heard, “Ranma is just a girl now. I need a MAN to fill me with a manly cock.” Tears came unbidden when she heard that. She knew Akane was being told what to say, but she could at least resist a little. The reminder that she wasn't a man STUNG. She was just a weak little girl. A few minutes later Ranma heard the sounds of sex and Akane crying out, “oh Hikaru! It feels so wonderful! Oh yes! Oh God! Oh..oh so DEEEP! Harder! Please fuck me so hard! I love the feel of a REAL man!”

The redhead groaned as the noises turned her on. With the vibrator humming away, her pussy was getting hungry for a cock and was gushing into her seat. She could feel her pussy juices flow through her ass crack. She furiously tried to rub her legs together but couldn't get anywhere. She heard more moans and cries as Akane came. Not once, or even twice, but three times. Each time, she cried out Hikaru's name and thanked him for being so wonderful. All the while, Ranma pussy was gushing with NEED and she desperately wanted to cum too.

Then Akane and Hikaru both came out, with Akane wearing a strap on. Ranma gulped as Akane walked up to her and smiled and said, “I really want to help you Ranma. It's wonderful being a girl.” 

Akane pulled Ranma's legs forward as she bent down for a deep sensual kiss and the redhead moaned as their tongues met. Then she felt the fake cock press against her hungry pussy and her legs opened eagerly for it. She moaned again as it slid into her. Akane broke the kiss as she slowly pushed in, then slowly pulled out. She began to caress Ranma's tits and said, “doesn't this feel wonderful Ranma?” She slowly slid the fake cock back in and Ranma MOANED, “ooooohhh gaawwd… yes… more… please...”

Ranma could feel her orgasm coming as Akane tended to her breasts and slow fucked her and she welcomed it. She NEEDED to cum! Just as she was about to though, Akane pulled out and said, “please Ranma, will you let Hikaru help you?”

The redhead looked at her in horror. Her eyes were wide as her heart sunk. Akane had just betrayed her. She closed her eyes and closed her legs and replied in an even tone, “no Akane. I'll put a knife in my gut before I ever accept his help.”

Akane fell to her knees in front of Ranma, “please Ranma! Be a good girl! I can't lose you!”

Ranma growled, “Untie me Hikaru.”

Hikaru shrugged and walked around behind her, undoing the Velcro. Ranma winced as she stood up but her anger focused her mind and she ignored the pain. Akane watched in wide eyed silence as the redhead reached between her legs and grabbed hold of the cord attached to the huge billiard balls buried in her ass and started to pull. 

Ranma groaned and grunted and her ass throbbed as she slowly pulled the first ball out of her ass. She ground her jaw in pain and anger as she kept pulling, feeling the massive balls slide from deep inside her then stretch her abused sphincter wide and the second ball came free. Tears of pain dropped to floor as the third broke free. Then Ranma GROWLED in relief as the last one finally popped free. 

She held the two foot long string of butt balls out in front of her and glared at the wide eyed Akane as she quietly said, “I'm sorry I couldn't be a man for you,” and dropped the balls to the floor. 

Ranma turned away from the girl and picked up her clothes and purse as she heard Akane cry out, “Ranma! Please! Wait! You’re being a bad girl! Please don’t do this!” The redhead didn’t look back as she walked out the door into the freezing darkness, stark naked with her clothes in her hands.

Ranma focused her anger and jumped to the nearest rooftop, ignoring the freezing night air across her naked flesh and the buzzing egg still in her pussy. She ran. She ran until she was far enough away that Akane wouldn't find her and hid in a dark corner on the side of a building as she set her clothes down and began to pull on her panties. 

Several floors above her, the boiler on the roof suddenly and mysteriously cracked and a burst of steaming hot water sprayed out, arcing over the edge and directly onto the shivering redhead.

Ranma yelped as burning hot liquid poured over her head and down her back as she bent over to step into her panties. She froze in shock as she waited for the change she KNEW was coming and the inevitable baldness. And she waited. Blinking in surprise, she looked at her hands, still female. Her eyes went wide as she tried to figure out WHY she didn't change when the insistent vibrating in her pussy pulled her mind to its presence. Ranma reached into her pussy and pulled the tiny vibrator out of her and the second she did, she felt her body shifting from the hot liquid still running down her back. He immediately yelped and jumped into a nearby icy puddle, turning back to a girl, never realizing his hair hadn't started growing. 

The redhead looked at the tiny vibrator in wonder, realizing it would keep her stuck as a girl as long as it was inside her! She wouldn't have to worry about hot water! She turned off the vibrating egg and pushed it back inside her, then went back to her clothes and got dressed.

Fully dressed with her pussy rolling the small egg vibrator around inside her, the redhead leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes as Akane's betrayal ran thru her mind once again. Tears streaked down her cheek at the pain it caused her heart. She knew Hikaru had put Akane up to it, but it was still a betrayal. She already hurt from all the humiliating ‘good girl’ crap Akane was required to say, then Akane had outright betrayed her. She'd honestly tried to convince Ranma to fuck Hikaru. Hikaru's game was obvious, get her horny and on the edge so bad she begged for his cock so he could make her a broken willed fuck toy like Akane. Akane had to know what she was doing.

The redhead stepped away from the wall as her tears started in full force. She couldn't go home. Akane might be there and she wasn't ready to face her. So the crying redhead took to the rooftops once again. Silent tears trailed behind her as she ran. Dai’s words from earlier flittered through her mind and she wondered if being hurt by Akane counted. She hoped so. She desperately wanted someone to hold her and let her cry and she knew she could trust him.

\------------------------------

Akane fell to her knees in horror and fear. She turned to Hikaru and begged, "please don't tell Ryoga what she did! Let me find her and talk to her! Please!"

Hikaru sighed and replied, "If you can convince her to apologize to me personally, then I won't tell Ryoga anything. It's me she was a bad girl for so if she comes to me, I can punish her much less severely than what Ryoga would do."

Akane nodded eagerly and replied, "I'm sure I can convince her. Thank you Hikaru!"

He smiled and said, "Get dressed and go find her before she does something that makes things worse." Akane quickly hopped up and rushed to pull her clothes on. She was out the door in two minutes.

Hikaru grinned as Akane ran out his door. Ranma's broken heart was obvious, and everything worked exactly how he'd hoped. This would put Ranma on the edge of breaking. With her stuck as a girl and as emotional as she was, she was weaker than ever. When she came for her punishment, he'd break her. The birth control pills would make that even easier and finally destroy Ranma Saotome. Then he’d scoop up the pieces and mold her into a perfect little fuck toy eager for his cock and his cane.

\------------------------------

Akane ran into the sleeping house and straight to Ranma's room. Her heart dropped when Ranma wasn't there. It was her last hope after running through the park and checking Hiroshi's and Dai's homes, and even Ranma's hiding spot under the bridge. She ran into her own room and began to cry into her pillow. She'd hurt Ranma. She'd betrayed her, because Hikaru said it would help her. She'd believed him and it cost her Ranma.


	8. Just Friends...?

A pastel blue and white blur with a long streak of red leapt silently across the roof tops and across entire streets as Ranma hurled herself to her goal. It took her only a scant few minutes to cross half dozen blocks and blur through the park trees to reach her destination. During her travel, the redhead did her best to hold back her tears from a broken heart.

She was going to him for help. Akane had hurt her. She couldn't go home, not right now, and she needed help. She needed him to hold her and let her cry. He wouldn't laugh when she cried. He wouldn't ridicule her for being a weak little girl. He wouldn't betray her. Despite her best efforts, tears were flowing down her cheeks and freezing to her face as Akane's betrayal repeated over and over in her mind. 

Everyone always wanted something from her. Nobody loved her or cared about her, they just wanted something she had. Her father and the Tendos wanted her to join the schools, whatever that REALLY meant was kept from her. Nabiki wanted her for the money she could make. Ukyo wanted her like a trophy, just like Shampoo and Cologne. She'd foolishly thought Ryoga was a friend, but in hindsight that was idiotic at best. He only helped when he got something from it, and ultimately he betrayed her completely. 

But Hiroshi and Dai... They felt like real friends. She hoped she could trust them. Dai... She NEEDED to trust Dai. He would make it better. He would help her. He wouldn't betray her.

It was late, but the lights were still on, so Dai must still be awake. She walked up to the door with tears in her eyes and shoes in her hand and nervously knocked on the door. Her heart beat faster as she heard Dai coming to the door and hoped he wouldn't be mad at her. Then the door opened and Ranma was in Dai's arms bawling her eyes out before the boy even had the door fully open.

Dai looked down at her in surprise and closed his arms around her. He knew he wouldn't find out what was wrong until she stopped crying, so he picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. The boy blushed as his mom looked up in surprise and concern as he carried in a crying redhead. She watched, with both worry and curiosity as he sat on the couch across from her and held the unknown girl in his lap while she bawled into his chest and he gently stroked her hair. The older woman quietly asked, "is everything ok son? Who is this?"

Dai flushed and replied, "RanMmph." A petite manicured hand shot up and muffled him as the girl blushed and nervously looked behind her at Dai’s mom.

Ranma climbed off Dai's lap as she wiped her eyes, then bowed nervously and said, "R-Ranko Saotome. I'm very sorry for the intrusion to your home Masu-san."

The woman smiled and said, "please dear, call me Kimiko. Calling me Masu makes me feel so old. It's quite alright dear. Is everything ok?"

Ranma sighed in her mind. She didn't want Dai's mom knowing she was actually a boy and had come up with the name at the spur of the moment. She hadn't even thought about Dai's mom being home. Didn't he have a sister too? Crap. She wracked her brain as she replied, "Akan... A friend of mine did something that... Hurt... A lot. I... I'm very sorry. I... I should go..." 

She quickly bowed again and turned to run out when Dai suddenly scooped her back up and pulled her back into his lap. He said, "you're not going anywhere Ran-ko... you're still upset and I'm not letting go until you feel better." Ranma pouted at him, but relaxed back in his arms with her head laying back on his chest as he renewed his petting of her hair. It really felt nice and soothed her nervousness. Maybe it would be ok if she stayed for a few minutes.

Kimiko smiled at the adorable sight and her chest swelled with pride at her son's compassion. She quietly said, "I'll leave you two alone. It's obviously a personal matter and you need someone to talk to dear. I'll go make some tea to help you warm up."

Ranma smiled and replied, "that'd be wonderful Kimiko-san, thank you."

Kimiko shook her head, "n need to be formal dear. Just Kimiko please." She gently pulled a stray strand of hair out of Ranma's face and said, "you're a lovely girl Ranko. Tears don't suit you. If there's anything I can do, please just ask."

Ranko blushed as Kimiko left for the kitchen. She sighed and turned her face back into Dai's chest and inhaled his scent as she relaxed in his arms. Dai quietly asked, "so... Ranko?"

She shrugged and quietly said, "I... I was afraid she'd figure out I was a boy."

Dai chuckled and said, "I'm pretty sure that'd be the very last thing she'd think. I have a gorgeous girl sitting in my lap with my arms around her. She's probably dancing in the kitchen fanning herself and thinking about grandchildren. I'm surprised she hasn't let loose a squeal yet."

Ranma blushed deeper red and said, "she... She thinks we're... Dating?" That oddly made her heart beat faster, and not in a bad way.

Dai shrugged, "dunno, but it doesn't matter. What happened Ranm... Er... Ranko?"

Ranma quietly said, "Akane... Betrayed me..." She looked down at her hands in her lap and quietly told him what happened at Hikaru's and Dai tightened his arms protectively when she started crying again. He didn't stop her and let her cry it out as he gently comforted her. His mom returned with a tea set and he smiled his thanks as she left to her room. He'd have questions to answer later, but his mom was very understanding.

When Ranma finally stopped crying, she quietly said, "I... I have to go back, because I promised. I can't abandon her. But it hurts Dai. It really hurts."

Dai sighed and lifted her chin to look at him, then said, "I know Ranko. All of this is torture to me. But it wasn't her fault. She didn't betray you on purpose, I'm sure of it. She's broken Ranko. Hikaru was able to convince her to do it because she's worried about you."

The redhead nodded, "y-you're right. I... I'll talk to her. But... I can't tonight.”

Dai nodded and replied, "you can stay here Ranko. Take my bed. I'll pull out a futon and sleep out here."

The redhead frowned and said, "I can't do that. I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyway. I'll be ok out here."

Dai frowned and said, "mom would kill me if I let you sleep on the floor. Let me up, I'll go ask her. Maybe you can sleep in Yumi's room. I think she's at a friend's house tonight."

Ranma nodded and moved to the couch, then went to her knees at the table and began to pour tea as Dai went to talk to his mom. She hated imposing like this. If it wasn't freezing outside she'd just sleep in the park. Kimiko came out with Dai and smiled at the redhead. She said, "Yumi is sleeping over at a friend's tonight, so you're welcome to sleep in her room Ranko dear. Wash up in the bathroom and I'll find you something to sleep in."

Ranma set her cup down and bowed and replied, "thank you for the hospitality Kimiko. I'm very sorry to impose like this. I don't mind sleeping on a futon though, I’m used to it."

Kimiko tutted, “Nonsense dear. We have a spare bed, and even if we didn’t, I still would not have a guest in my house sleeping on the floor and feeling unwelcome. I won’t hear another word of it. Now, if you’re feeling up to it, run along to the bath while I get you something to wear.”

Ranma looked over at Dai who only shrugged, then nodded and replied, “Hai, thank you Kimiko. You’re very kind.” 

After Ranma had left to wash up, Kimiko turned to Dai with an eyebrow and asked, “Is there something you’d like to tell me son?”

Dai gulped and replied, “She’s just a friend mom.”

Kimiko gave him a doubtful look and replied, “Just a friend does not show up late at night to cuddle into a boy’s lap to cry.”

Dai shook his head and said, “It’s not like that mom. She’s a friend from school. Someone she trusted unintentionally broke her heart and she needed to cry.”

Kimiko decided to let it drop and just nodded her head, then went to get Ranko something to wear. She knew her son and he was hiding something, but now wasn’t the time to drag it out of him. She dug through some of Yumi’s night gowns and found a nice silk sleep set that had been handed down and was still a couple sizes too big. It should fit the young lady just fine though. Hopefully she wasn’t too bashful. It should be interesting to see what happens though. Kimiko took the sleepwear and set it in the changing room outside the furo then went back to Yumi’s room and made up the bed for Ranko before returning to her son in the family room.

Kimiko poured herself a cup of tea and lifted it to her lips, then looked at Dai and said, “So tell me about Ranko. You’ve never brought her around before or even mentioned her name.”

Dai sighed to himself. Mom wasted no time. 

\------------------------------

Ranma looked nervously at the tub full of hot water. She really wanted a nice hot soak. She missed having a hot bath. But what if the tiny vibrator wouldn’t keep her a girl after all? There was no ice water nearby. She’d be bald before she got some, and Kimiko would find out she was really a boy. The redhead pursed her lips as she sat on the stool and washed her thick mane of hair. After rinsing her hair out, she tentatively stuck a finger in the water, then a hand, and slowly her arm, and sighed with relief as she stayed a girl. As she climbed in and settled into the nice hot water, it felt like all of her problems were melting away as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

\-----------------------------------

Kimiko giggled to herself as she pumped her son for information. He was evasive and definitely hiding something, but it was obvious he cared about the girl more than he was willing to admit, even to himself. She’d learned that Ranko was a very skilled martial artist and also happened to be the one teaching her son martial arts. That she was one of the ones involved in all the chaos at school was disconcerting, though Dai assured her it was Ranko that usually put a stop to it. Dai told her that Ranko had been the one to put a stop to the ridiculous daily attacks to the poor Tendo girl. Bless her soul. She’d heard about that and she and several other parents had all tried to put a stop to it, but the school board did nothing because they were in Kuno’s pocket book. Even the police ignored it since no one was seriously hurt.

\-------------------------------

Ranma smiled to herself as she climbed out of the furo and dried off. It felt so nice to be able to soak in hot water again. She wrapped her hair up in a towel to dry, then walked into the changing area and found the night clothes Kimiko had given her. She was rather surprised, but shrugged and slipped on the panties and found they fit rather well if a bit snug then pulled on the borrowed top and walked out.

Dai looked up as Ranma walked into the family room and choked on his tea as he almost had a heart attack at seventeen. The redhead was in nothing but a virtually SHEER black teddy and black thong panties. Seriously, he could see everything with the way the teddy left the top of her breasts uncovered and molded to the underside of her too-large-for-that-teddy breasts and held them in place then draped over her stomach to barely cover her belly button in transparent black silk. And her panties were equally sheer except the small triangle that hid her sex.

Ranma walked over without care and said, "thank you for the clothes Kimiko. They're very comfortable." Then she sat beside Dai. That is, right beside him, with her leg touching his and she was pressed against him. 

Kimiko took note of all of this. Her son was not looking at the redhead with eyes that had never seen her naked. He was looking at her with eyes familiar with her body and scared of his mother getting the right idea. The redhead also had zero feminine modesty. Zilch. Nada. Nothing. How that was even possible boggled her mind, but Kimiko shelved that as a curiosity for later. The way Ranko sat with Dai made it very clear how she felt. Ranko was nervous of her and Dai's touch made her feel safe. Yes, having a mother with a doctorate in human behavior was very unfortunate for her son. 

Kimiko smiled and said, "you're very welcome dear. I'm sorry I couldn't find anything more modest." Not really. It was quite intentional. She stood then and said, "it's getting late so I'm going to bed. Be good children."

Ranma replied, "Hai, I'll be a good girl," then flinched and looked down nervously at her hands.

Kimiko paused as her gut suddenly twisted at Ranko's response. She wasn't sure why, but something seemed very WRONG with those words. The girl had suddenly tensed up and it almost sounded like an automatic response. Shrugging it off she said, "Good night children, sleep well," and went to her room.

Ranma relaxed and leaned further into Dai and said, "I should probably go to bed soon too. I need to get back home before breakfast and don't want to oversleep." 

Dai put his arm around her and hugged the scantily clad girl then kissed her forehead and said, "Come on, I'll show you which room is Yumi's." He did his best not to look at her as they went to Yumi's room but her clothes were making it very hard to keep little Dai under control. 

When they got to Yumi's room, Dai smiled at her and opened the door. The redhead had just begun walking through when she suddenly FROZE and stammered, “C-C-CaHHH!” Then she suddenly teleported behind Dai with her arms and legs wrapped around him like a vice and was shaking as she clinged to his back and tried to hide.

Dai blinked as his mom suddenly shot out of her room and looked at the two fearfully. She hurried over to Ranma and asked, "what happened? What's wrong Ranko dear?"

The redhead had her eyes screwed shut as she pointed into the room and stammered, "c-c-ca... D-DEMONS!... L-Lots of them!"

Dai and Kimiko looked into Yumi’s room and Dai groaned as he suddenly remembered. Yumi had a cat girl thing. She had cat girl posters all over the place and numerous stuffed cats of all sizes and by her bed was a huge cat girl doll the size of a person. The posters and everything was tasteful of course, typical children's anime style drawings, but they definitely looked like cute demons. He pulled the door closed and said, "I forgot about her fear of cats. Come on Ranko, you can sleep in my room. I'll take Yumi's bed."

Ranma shivered as she rode Dai's back to his room with Kimiko following silently with wide eyes. The irrational level of fear Ranko had for cats must be the result of a very severe traumatic event that was repeated, A LOT! She couldn't even say the WORD of her fear. Hell even pictures were too frightening! How could such a thing even happen to that level? Dai turned and sat on his bed to let Ranko off, but she didn't let go. Instead she quietly whimpered, "pl-please don't go... I'll be good. A good girl. Please stay."

Dai squeezed her hand and quietly replied, "I'm here. Calm down, you're safe now Ranm... Ranko." 

Kimiko raised an eyebrow at the slip. Ranko wasn't her real name? And why was she so hung up on being good. Was she beaten? Tortured with cats? Kimiko's stomach twisted into knots and she had fight back the bile at the thought. She sat beside the redhead as Ranko slowly unpeeled herself from Dai's back and rubbed the girl's back as she said, "it's ok dear. Dai can stay in here if you want. You're safe in this house, I promise you. Lay down and get some rest."

Ranma nodded and let the motherly woman tuck her in while Dai laid a futon down by the bed. She felt bad for making Dai sleep on the floor. She should be the one on the floor. She was just a weak little girl. A weak little girl scared of furry demons and crying like a girl in a boy's lap. She was pathetic and didn't deserve to be comfortable.

After Dai laid down and the lights were off, Ranma stared at the ceiling as her self deprecating thoughts continued to torment her until she finally fell asleep. It wasn't to be a peaceful sleep either.

\-----------------------------------

The sounds of hissing and hungry meowing were all around her. The redhead screamed in terror as she backed up against the dirt wall of the pit and the cats surrounded her with dripping fangs and sharp claws. She was frozen in absolute terror as the cats grew and shifted into demonic cat men with huge claws and giant fangs, and massive furry cocks all pointed at her. She SCREAMED as they approached her and razor sharp claws sliced into her and ripped away her clothing. 

Large muscular clawed hands grabbed her legs as she pleaded to be left alone and tried to curl up in terror. She was spread wide as the cat demon thrust his fur covered monster cock into her and pain rippled through her body with every thrust. The redhead cried and wailed and begged for the demons to let her go. Instead, another impossibly large fur covered cock was shoved in her ass and she screamed in horror and pain. Another was stuffed in her mouth and down her throat and silenced her cries. More filled her hands and she was forced to stroke them as clawed hands and fanged teeth painfully mauled her tits and bit her nipples. 

The worst part was they made her like it. They laughed and tormented her with their monstrous rowling as they forced her to orgasm while they tortured her. They called her worthless. Told her she was a pathetic weak little girl. Weak girls were for fucking. SHE was for fucking. They made her go to her knees and worship their huge furry cocks as she cried and shivered in fear. They clawed and beat her and made her beg for the monstrous cocks to pound her ass and made her hold her legs open wide for a monster's cock. She was their plaything and they enjoyed her thoroughly.

The monstrous cat locked away deep in her mind slammed into the barrier holding it at bay as it snarled and ROARED. Gone was the little kitten that just months ago only wanted to play and sleep in warm laps. Her torment and fears had warped and destroyed it's playful demeanor. In its place was a HUNTER, a KILLER, and it wanted OUT. It had PREY to find and destroy!

\-------------------------------

Dai shot up as Ranma jolted awake screaming in terror. He was on the bed holding her instantly as the redhead shivered in his arms. Yet another horrible nightmare, and they were getting worse. She shivered in memory, the pit and the rapes were merging together to make an even worse nightmare. She felt Dai's warmth and leaned into him as her tears flowed once again. Why?! Why her? Why did she have to be so WEAK and PATHETIC. 

Dai held her tight and pulled her down to lay with him as she twisted and cried against his bare chest. He gently stroked her hair and soothed her with promises of safety. He kept holding her even as she fell back asleep. His warmth filled her and held the nightmare at bay, and for the first time in months, the redhead slept a peaceful dreamless sleep.

\---------------------------------

The door to Dai's room closed silently as Kimiko stepped away with her stomach tied in knots. She'd been awake much longer than Dai. She couldn't get the thoughts of the redhead out of her mind. Different scenarios for Ranko's behavior flew through her mind, each worse than the last and none bad enough to account for her trauma. Half of the scenarios SHOULD result in complete insanity before reaching the level of traumatic reaction Ranko suffered. Then there was her hang up on being good. What could possibly have caused that short of daily beatings and mental programming? But the girl looked perfect, there wasn't a single mark on her flawless silky smooth skin. It made NO SENSE.

Then Kimiko had heard Ranko crying and whimpering and went to check on her. The girl was still asleep, but obviously suffering a nightmare. At first she suspected the girl was reliving the cat trauma as Ranko cried, no begged, for it to stop. That she'd be a good girl. Not again, please not again. Kimiko knew then that the cat trauma was probably torture, child abuse. Then Ranko said something that made Kimiko's heart stop for a moment as cold dread washed over her. The redhead begged, pleaded, to not be fucked again. That it hurt. To please stop hurting her. She didn't want it. Not again. Please not again.

Kimiko almost went into the room fully to comfort the poor girl, but the redhead shot up with a scream and woke Dai. So Kimiko instead watched as her son consoled and held the girl and made her safe. The distraught mother quickly and quietly shut the door and hurried to the bathroom to vomit. She couldn't hold it back any longer. Ranko had been raped. Repeatedly. A strong self assured martial artist of the highest caliber if her son was to be believed, had been beaten and raped and reduced to a self loathing shadow of her former self. Dai was probably the only thing keeping that poor girl from finally going insane.

As Kimiko laid back in her bed with tears in her eyes, she hoped and prayed to every Kami listening that whatever Ranko had suffered was over and to help the poor girl heal. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep this night.

\-------------------------------------

The redhead shot her eyes open and started to panic when she felt something holding her down, then she smelled the familiar musk and relaxed when she realized it was Dai. The memory of the nightmare the night before and Dai comforting her made her think again about how weak and pathetic she was. Then she started to panic again. He'd helped her, comforted her, did so much for her, and she still hadn't been a good girl. Dai's mom even said to be a good girl, so she expected it. Ranma really didn't want such a nice person like Kimiko mad at her. She might not let her be around Dai anymore! No, she'd be a good girl. A very good girl.

Ranma turned her head to look at the clock and frowned. She didn't have much time to be a good girl before she had to leave. Kasumi would be waking in half an hour. The redhead wiggled out of Dai's arms like a contortionist, not wanting to wake him just yet. She wanted to be a good girl and do something only for him and had an idea for that.

She sat up on the bed carefully, then smiled as she saw the morning bulge in Dai's boxers. Using Happosai's panty stealing technique, her hand blurred and Dai's boxers were in a grinning redhead's hand. She set them aside and carefully crawled up between Dai's legs to his now freed manhood. With the lightest of touches, her fingers grazed over it and the sleeping boy moaned in pleasure as she smiled. Then she bent down and slowly took his cock in her mouth, sliding her tongue around his shaft and massaging every inch as she slid lower. She felt him stiffen even more and throb in her mouth from the pleasure. 

When his shaft hit the back of her throat, she arched her back and straightened her throat and pushed down her gag reflex as she continued. Slowly she pulled him into her throat and her mouth widened as her tongue wrapped around his balls and pulled them fully into her mouth. She was thankful that Dai shaved his crotch as she pressed her mouth against his groin with half of his length firmly lodged down her throat. With all the other boys, doing this would give her a face full of sweaty cock hair, but with Dai, it actually wasn't bad. Then she began. Her tongue massaged and licked around his balls and up and down the lower part of his shaft while her throat began to vibrate and swallow around the top. She was a good girl!

Dai's eyes shot open at the INCREDIBLE feeling and gaped at seeing Ranma with her mouth wide like a snake up against his groin. He gasped as she did SOMETHING and a jolt of wonderful pleasure shot up his spine like he'd never felt before and his manhood begged to burst free and fill her throat. After just a few moments, it did just that and the redhead pulled up to let him fill her mouth as she licked him clean. Then she opened her cum filled mouth and showed him as she slowly swallowed it. That was by far the BEST wake up he'd ever gotten.

She didn't stop there though. Her mouth went back down on his cock and she began to lick and massage him back to full hardness. Dai smiled at her and began to stroke her hair gently as she did. He knew he would only hurt her and make her cry if he told her to stop and she'd cried too much already. When he was hard again, Ranma slid up his body and held her panties aside as she smoothly mounted him and straddled his lap. Her silky black teddy was squashed between her breasts and his chest and felt wonderful as the redhead moaned and rocked her hips with her head laying on his shoulder. 

Dai quietly wrapped his arms around her and held her as her chest seemed to almost rumble in a purr and he quietly asked, "I'm not complaining, but why are you doing this? You don't have to."

Ranma quietly replied, "I... I wanted to... To thank you for helping me. And I don't want your mom mad at me. It's ok though. I like this. With you, I'm ok being a good girl. I like being a good girl with you. You don't hurt me."

Dai's chest tightened at her words and he fought back the tears as his heart broke for her. Ranma wasn't lying either. She did like being a good girl with him. His heart beat felt strong and sure and his warmth was like a blanket protecting her from pain. She bit off a moan and her body shuddered as she came in a wonderful feeling orgasm. It wasn't forced and felt a thousand times better than anything she'd felt before. She didn't want to stop, but she was running out of time.

Ranma stopped rocking her hips and whispered, "please don't be mad at me. I really want to be a good girl for you. This is just for you..." Dai was about to respond when her pussy suddenly clamped around him like a vice then began to vibrate as what felt like a hundred tiny fingers began to gently caress his cock. He gasped and MOANED as her muscles rolled and rippled up and down his length and she wasn't even moving! She was doing it with the muscles of her pussy! He soon grunted in pleasure as his cock pulsed a second time and he GASPED again as Ranma's pussy suddenly went CRAZY on his cock and began to MILK him, pulling every last drop she could from him. The sensation was absolutely incredible and Dai's eyes rolled back and he cried out as she drained him dry in one long continuous orgasm.

Ranma couldn't hold back the giggle as she took in Dai's dazed look and gently kissed him as she slid off his completely limp cock. She decided that Dai would be the only one she'd ever do that for. Dai fell back and was only barely conscious as Ranma took off her night clothes and began to pull last night's clothes on, with a tampon to hold in Dai's manly milk. She was nearly full from it and there was too much for a pad. She kissed the still dazed boy once more then quietly slipped out of the house.


	9. Plugged

Ranma sighed in relief at getting home before Kasumi was up. She went into her room and got a yukata and a pair of panties, then remembered her new birth control and took one before going to the bathroom to wash up.

The spell on the pill went to work immediately. It was a relatively simple spell that Hikaru had found, but he'd done his research this time. He'd learned that Jusenkyo put a weak barrier around the mind of its victims to protect the mind from the cursed form. A barrier that reflected the victim's will. The stronger the will to fight the curse, the stronger the barrier would be, prolonging the suffering of the victim. But if the victim ever chose to become the cursed form, the barrier would vanish, as it was no longer necessary. Ranma's will had been weakening significantly in the past few days as the cursed boy let the feminine mind of his cursed form dominate, making it easy prey to the spell that would break that weak barrier and destroy her.

The redhead sighed as she stepped into the furo to relax in a nice hot soak. Even though she'd just had a soak a few hours earlier, she wanted to relax and revel in the new found freedom of hot water. She laid in thought about Akane and hoped the girl hadn't betrayed her further and told Ryoga what happened. She'd been a bad girl and feared the coming punishment. She'd keep quiet though and see. She didn't think Akane would do that and Hikaru would probably want dibs on beating her ass. No way was she going to tell Ryoga anything.

Kasumi walked in to fill the furo as part of her morning routine and squeaked in shock at seeing Ranma already there, “oh! Oh my I'm sorry Ranma!”

Ranma opened her eyes and smiled softly as she replied, "it's ok Kasumi. I just needed a hot soak.”

Kasumi raised an eyebrow and asked, “did you get locked again Ranma? How are you a girl on hot water?”

Ranma grinned, “I found a way to stop the change for now. I'm not really locked, just sorta blocked.”

Kasumi smiled, “that's wonderful Ranma! Enjoy your soak, I'll start working on breakfast.”

Ranma nodded, “I'll be down in a few minutes Kasumi-sensei.”

The redhead came down ten minutes later in a dark blue yukata with matching panties peeking out under it, with her long red mane brushed and tied back with a bow. She smiled a fake smile and started to work helping Kasumi. She liked not having to worry about hot water because now she could actually enjoy herself in the kitchen, her one oasis from Ryoga. She even caught herself humming in tune with Kasumi as they easily synced and almost danced around each other as they cooked. 

Kasumi had found she could simply open the recipes she was following and let Ranma cook on her own. Anytime the redhead had a question she'd ask and they'd both just meshed very well in the kitchen. Ranma was picking up the advanced techniques as easily as martial arts. It made her wonder what else the redhead could do if she applied herself to learning it.

When breakfast was ready, Ranma knocked on Ryoga's door and just said breakfast was ready without opening. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him. She hoped he wouldn't even wake up. That hope was dashed when he arrived a few minutes later and sat to be served. Akane followed soon after and gave Ranma an apologetic look. Ranma didn't even look at her as she served her. Her mind was still deciding how to approach Akane about what happened. She needed to talk to her she knew, but just wasn't ready. She sat down and started eating quietly, still in thought. Kasumi's cough and gentle chiding reminded Ranma and she quickly sat properly, still deep in her thoughts.

After breakfast, the girls went up to their session with Ryoga, and still Ranma remained silent. They undressed and Ryoga grinned, “You forget something Ranma?"

The redhead blinked in confusion then her shoulders sagged as she recalled Kasumi's correction. She slumped as she walked up to him and quietly said, "please punish me for being a bad girl and sitting like a guy at breakfast."

Ryoga chuckled and replied, "You messed up again Ranma. I warned you to take your lessons seriously.”

Ranma gulped and started to say something but Ryoga held up a hand, “save your weak little girl excuses. Bend over my lap and ask for your spanking for being a bad girl.”

The redhead sighed and walked over, bending over his lap. She knew better than to fight it. He'd just make it worse. She quietly said, “please spank me for being a bad girl.” Ryoga wasted no time and raised his hand and landed it HARD on her backside, SMACK SMACK. He struck each cheek perfectly and she squeaked in pain as her traumatized bowels began to throb in renewed agony and her ass began to burn in pain. She screwed her eyes shut as she suffered her painful humiliation and tried to fight back the tears. SMACK SMACK, SMACK SMACK, SMACK SMACK, SMACK SMACK. Her legs kicked as she struggled to stay silent, but the tears hitting the floor gave away her pain. 

Ryoga smacked her ass until both cheeks glowed a nice bright red and the redhead was audibly crying. He laughed as she laid limp across his lap and said, “what are you Ranma?”

Ranma cried and replied, “a weak… weak little girl.”

Ryoga replied, “weak little girls get spanked for being bad don't they?”

Ranma nodded as she hung her head, “yes… I was a bad girl. I'm sorry.”

Ryoga said, “get up and assume the position and spread your ass cheeks, then ask me to ream your ass for being a bad little girl Ranma.”

Ranma whimpered and replied, “please! Not that! I'll be good! A good little girl! Please! It still hurts from yesterday!”

Ryoga smacked her ass HARD, “do it weak little girl or do I need to spank you some more?”

The redhead whimpered as she stood slowly. She turned and put her tear filled face to the futon and her throbbing ass in the air, cheeks spread with petite fingernails. She cried and stammered, “ple.. Please re.. ream my ass… for being a bad… bad little girl.”

Akane watched the whole scene in misery. Ranma was breaking, and it was HER fault. She'd betrayed her. Watching felt as painful as if it was her being punished.

Ryoga shoved a fingers worth of lube into her sphincter, making Ranma whimper as her sphincter throbbed in agony. It still hadn't fully healed from the previous day's torture. Ryoga touched her butthole with his cock and grinned as it puckered in fear. He grabbed her wrists and pulled as he thrust in hard. Ranma's head came up as she HOWLED in pain. Ryoga pushed her forward as he pulled back out and she whimpered as her head hit the floor. Then he pulled her back up and sank his cock into her again. She screwed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw as her ass was brutally reamed over and over and made little more than loud grunts and whimpers of pain as she endured it. She couldn't stop the river of tears that soaked the futon her face was mashed into though. Her bowels were THROBBING in AGONY when she finally felt his cock pulsing and filling her bowels with his seed and the redhead sagged in relief that it was over when he pulled out.

When Ryoga let her go, she collapsed into a heap on the floor as she cried, but Ryoga slapped her ass HARD and said, “get your ass back up, I'm not done yet.” Ranma whimpered as she raised back up, spreading her ass cheeks again, fearful of what was coming next.

Akane watched in growing horror as Ryoga walked to his closet and came out with a massive butt plug. It was wider than the dildos or the beads from the day before. It was a MONSTER, at least three inches wide and eight inches long! He liberally lubed it, knowing it wouldn't go in easy as he said, “after today, you'll never sit like a boy again. Will you Ranma?”

Ranma cried into the futon, having no idea what Ryoga held, and stammered, “I'll be.. be good! A good… good little girl! P...Please don't hurt me anymore!” Ryoga touched the plug to her sphincter and watched it pucker, then put a hand on her back and started to push. Ranma's eyes went wide as she felt her sphincter being pushed in and spread by something HUGE! Her hands came off her ass as she desperately clawed at the ground and cried, “no! Oh God it hurts! I'll be good! A good girl! Please oh god please st-sttOOopPp!” 

Ryoga didn't stop. Slowly the plug spread her wider and wider as he forced the impossibly large plug through her tiny swollen pain filled sphincter. Her ass felt like a telephone pole was being shoved in it as she thrashed and wailed and pleaded. The stretching of her ass was EXCRUCIATING! It was nearly as bad as the reaming Michio gave her with the power tool! Her head shook from side to side in pain, sending her red hair flying as she desperately wanted to escape! She gasped in relief when she felt the plug suddenly pop in completely and her severely abused butthole clamped down around it, pulling the monster fully inside her rump as it closed around the base of the plug.

Ryoga grinned as the redhead panted and collapsed again. He reached down, gripped the base of the plug, and lifted. Ranma SCREECHED in agony as her whole body was lifted by the plug now firmly lodged in her ass. She scratched at the floor and begged, “please oh god please! Let me down! I'll be good! A very good girl! I promise I'll be good!”

Ryoga dropped her with a thunk and the redhead curled into a ball as she desperately clutched her throbbing and now plugged rump. He grinned and said, “now clean your mess off my cock like a good little girl Ranma.”

Ranma quickly uncurled and crawled over to him, desperately pulling his cock into her mouth in fear of any more agonizing pain. Her ass was in AGONY as she scooted closer and sat very carefully on her heels, like a good little girl. That's what she had to be, a good little girl. She'd be good. A good weak little girl. Weak little girls like her were for fucking. She'd be a good girl. She licked his cock eagerly, licked and sucked his balls, licked his shaft, sucked the tip, and bobbed on it desperately while she massaged it with her tongue. The fact it tasted like ass didn't matter. She would be a good girl. When he unloaded, she held it in her mouth and sucked every drop of cum off his cock and showed him her mouth full of cum as she swished her tongue and swallowed a little at a time. A good weak little girl. That's what she'd be.

Akane cried silently and forced herself to watch Ranma in so much pain that she was desperate to please Ryoga. It was her fault. She was the reason Ranma was breaking. She couldn't bring herself to tell Ranma she was a good girl and hurt her even further.

When Ranma finished sucking Ryoga's cock, he released them and Ranma shakily got to her feet as the plug in her ass shifted and made her wince. Her stretched and throbbing bowels and the painfully FULL feeling was her reminder to be a good girl. She pulled on her weak little girl panties and her yukata and hurried to the bathroom to clean up before going to her girl lessons. She'd be a good girl and learn whatever Kasumi taught her.

As Kasumi continued her previous makeup lessons, Ranma suppressed her whimper and tears as she sat on the plug and felt it digging into her ass, forcing her to sit perfectly upright, like a good girl. It was even worse than when she'd been full of soapy water the previous day. Ranma learned the advanced techniques masterfully as she paid careful attention to everything Kasumi said and memorized everything she could. She had to be a good girl.

Then Kasumi had her help clean. She had to walk all around the house, dusting and sweeping and straightening and scrubbing. She discovered the only way she could walk without pain was with a swish of her hips as she stepped so her rump glided smoothly from side to side. A proper weak little girl walk. 

Ryoga grinned as he watched Ranma develop a sexy slutty walk as she moved around. The book was right, the plug was a perfect training tool.

Ranma also discovered during the posture and manners recap that the plug forced her into all the proper positions. Her posture in seiza was spot on and perfect. There was just no other way to sit with a massive plug in your ass. She idly wondered if women were typically raised with a plug in their ass. It would explain some things.

Kasumi was in awe at how attentive Ranma was being. The whole lesson, she absorbed everything and worked very hard to do a good job. She almost seemed fearful of NOT doing a good job. Kasumi had heard the obviously very painful treatment this morning though and suspected it gave Ranma a very big incentive to fix her chi. She felt bad for the redhead but it also made her very happy to see Ranma taking to the girl training so eagerly. At this rate she'd be done with the basics in just a couple days.

After lunch, the girls again joined Ryoga upstairs. After stripping, they both waited for orders. Ranma was visibly nervous about whatever pain she'd have to endure this time. Ryoga smirked and said, “Ranma, come ride my cock like a good little girl. Akane don't forget to support your weak little girl fiancee. You've been slacking off."

Ranma hurried over to him with small quick steps to avoid jarring her plug and pulled his cock out. After a couple gentle rubs, she slid down on him and winced from the plug as she started to bounce. Ryoga furrowed his eyebrows as he felt something inside her. He roughly pulled her off his cock and shoved his fingers into her cunt while Ranma whimpered and squirmed under the rough treatment but didn't fight him. He pulled out her egg and held it up curiously, then pressed the button and laughed when it started vibrating. “What's this? You feeling horny Ranma?”

Ranma quietly replied, “it's a vibrator. Hikaru put it in and I… I discovered I won't change with hot water while it's in me, so I just kept it in.”

Ryoga grinned, “that's pretty handy. Keep it on though.” She squeaked as he shoved it back in her and pulled her back onto his cock. “That feels pretty good. Now fuck me like the weak little horny girl you are.” 

Ranma obediently started bouncing again and rocking her hips, making sure she would cum too, like a good girl. Akane told her she was a good girl for being so eager to fuck him. The vibrating egg and her own efforts made her moan as she quickly felt her orgasm building as she rode his cock. Akane told her to flex her hips as she fucked him, she was a good girl when she did. The redhead bit her lip and moaned through her orgasm as her pussy convulsed on Ryoga's cock. The vibrating and squeezing soon milked Ryoga dry as his cock pulsed inside her. Akane told her she was a good girl for milking his cock and reminded her to thank him for his precious cum.

When the session was over, Ryoga told them, “Ranma, you'll be entertaining Tanjiro and Kaori today. Akane you'll be slutting it with Katsuo and Takeo. You both have an hour to get there. Don't be late. Be a good weak little girl Ranma.”

Ranma quietly replied, “I'll be a good girl.”

Akane sighed, she still hadn't had a chance to talk to Ranma, and now they'd be apart even longer. She hoped Ranma would be ok. The redhead was still mostly ignoring her and it made her heart hurt.

The redhead left immediately to her room and started fixing her makeup and hair. She put on a long sleeve halter top that put her cleavage and belly on display, pulled a slutty leather mini skirt up over her matching garter belt and stockings, slid her padded panties up over them, slipped into her heels, and was out the door with her purse in fifteen minutes.

As she hurried to Tanjiro’s house, the redhead had automatically started using her new good girl walk, swishing her hips seductively from side to side with each step to minimize the pain in her ass. She quickly realized how she looked when she saw several men staring at her with lust in their eyes and nervously picked up her pace, soon knocking on Tanjiro's door. Tanjiro grinned as he let her in, “Nice outfit Ranma.”

Ranma didn't respond and just started stripping. When she pulled down her panties, Tanjiro whistled as he saw the massive plug base squishing her ass and said, “Wow! Looks like Ryoga has started training you.”

He grinned as he got an idea and Ranma gulped when he left and came back with a length of rope. He made her stand still as she felt him doing something on her plug. She found out quickly as he pulled on the rope and she was forced to quickly walk backwards to keep up so he wouldn't pull on the plug. 

Kaori followed with a grin as Tanjiro led them to his room and took a couple airplane models off the ceiling. He ran the rope through the now empty hooks and pulled it tight, making Ranma yelp as he pulled her to her tiptoes and she struggled to prevent her plug being yanked on. He tied it off to his bed and laughed at the redhead whimpering and trying to stay on her toes to relieve the pressure of her plug being pulled up. Tears filled her eyes and she begged, “please let me down Tanjiro! I promise I'll be a good girl!”

Tanjiro grinned and replied, “then show us. Suck Kaori like a good girl.” Kaori took a step back as Ranma bent over painfully and tried to grasp for his cock, making her stretch for it as she was held up on her toes by the painful plug. She whimpered pitifully and tears dripped from her cheeks as she pulled Kaori’s cock into her mouth and started eagerly licking and sucking. She never saw it coming. 

CRACK. Ranma WAILED around the cock gagging her as something smashed into her plug and HAMMERED it into her ass and smacked against both ass cheeks. It surprised her so much she lost her footing and started flailing in EXCRUCIATING pain as she hung from her ass and tried to get her feet under her again. She heard Tanjiro laugh and say, “you're nothing but a weak little girl now Ranma. The only thing you're good for is sucking and fucking.”

As soon as she got her footing again, Tanjiro lifted his paddle and slammed it into Ranma's ass once again, CRACK! The blow again knocked her feet out from under her and she started bawling as her mouth was gagged by cock. The paddling continued while the boys laughed and insulted her, but she hardly heard their words. Her ass was in AGONY! The plug was constantly smashed into her ass, then pulled by her weight and the rope, and her ass cheeks burned like red hot coals. Eventually the boys switched off and Ranma was gagged by Tanjiro's cock as she made no effort to suck him and just bawled from the agonizing pain. 

Ranma fell limp from the abuse as she gave up her struggling. She was just a weak little girl. Weak little girls got punished when they were bad. She'd be a good girl. No matter what, she had to be a good girl. She couldn't handle the EXCRUCIATING pain and never wanted to be punished again! She'd be good. A good girl! Her thoughts repeated over and over as she cried and bawled in pain and helplessly endured the brutal paddling. 

When the redhead had a glowing red rump, Tanjiro shoved his cock into her pussy and started fucking her hard, slamming into her tender ass and pulling her against the rope with every thrust. When he was about to cum, he pulled out and swapped with Kaori, soaking his cock in her mouth while Kaori fucked her. The boys continued for almost half an hour, switching when the one fucking her was close to coming. The redhead didn't even try to do anything as she hung limp and helpless by her ass while her tears splattered on the floor. She was just a weak little girl.

When the boys finally unloaded into her and let her down, Ranma curled up in a ball from the pain. Tanjiro grinned as he yanked on her rope, “come on you weak little bitch, time for you to go.” Ranma whimpered in pain as she quickly uncurled and followed Tanjiro out to her clothes. The boy removed the rope from her plug and let her get dressed, then slapped her to the floor when the redhead turned to leave. “You can't leave until you've cleaned your mess bitch! Lick up all the cum you let drip out of your weak little cunt. Good girls don't waste our precious cum and they clean their messes!”

Ranma turned and saw the trail and her shoulders sagged as she carefully went to her hands and knees and started licking. Tanjiro lifted her skirt to reveal her panties, then the boys took turns smacking her ass and calling her names while she cried and struggled to crawl across the floor, licking up the cum she'd dripped.

When Ranma finally left Tanjiro's, she was barely able to walk from the EXCRUCIATING throbbing and burning of her ass. Tears fell like a river as every step made her plug shift and sent another jolt of pain to her rump. As she walked, she passed the road to Hiroshi's house and started having thoughts of Dai holding her. She desperately wanted to feel that again. To feel safe. She thought and decided she couldn't go home yet, not in the miserable state she was in. Kasumi would freak out. Justified by her reasoning, she turned and walked towards Hiroshi's, hoping Dai would be there.

Hiroshi quickly caught the redhead as he opened the door and she collapsed in relief and tears. He turned and yelled for Dai and the two of them carried the crying girl inside. They laid her out on the couch and she hissed in pain as her ass touched the cushion. Dai rolled Ranma to her stomach and removed her skirt, revealing her panties. He carefully lifted her panties as the redhead whimpered in pain and sucked in a breath at the deeply bruised ass and the monstrous plug lodged in her rump. 

Hiroshi's eyes went wide as he muttered, “holy fuck that's a huge plug. I'll get Tofu's cream.” Dai nodded as he carefully pulled Ranma's panties down to her ankles. Ranma was still crying and he heard her periodically mutter, “I'll be good. Good little girl. I'm sorry. I'll be a good girl.” It broke his heart seeing Ranma like this. When Hiroshi returned with the cream, he took a generous amount and began to gently rub it into the horribly bruised bottom. 

Ranma hissed as the cold cream touched her rump, then moaned as Dai caressed her rump with the soothing cream. It felt WONDERFUL after the pain her rump had endured. She sighed and began to relax as his gentle hands caressed her and took away the pain.

\-------------------------------

Akane whimpered in agony as she turned down Hiroshi's street. Katsuo and Takeo had forced her to spread her ass cheeks while they took turns whipping her sphincter with a flexible metal rod. She was wailing and begging for them to stop, and her body was shaking from the pain, but the boys just laughed and kept beating her tender butthole until she literally collapsed from the unbearable pain with uncontrolled tears streaking her face. Then they folded her legs under her and Akane screamed in pain and cried miserably as they spanked and fucked her throbbing tortured ass.

When they finished, they lubed up a vibrator with icy hot and unceremoniously shoved it up her ass. Akane whimpered in pain, then the vibrator suddenly began BURNING in her bowels. It very quickly became EXCRUCIATING in her abused bowels and on her sphincter and she WAILED in unbearable pain. The boys only laughed as they made her fuck her ass with it while she sucked their cocks clean and even made her keep the icy hot vibrator in place as she got dressed.

Hiroshi sucked in a breath when he saw Akane's tear streaked face at his door and quickly helped her in. Akane whimpered as her bowels burned like fire and barely noticed Dai as she was laid on her stomach on the opposite couch. She felt Hiroshi pull her panties down and heard him say, “the guys seem to have a thing for ass today.” She felt him pull out the vibrator and whimpered at the burning. Hiroshi sniffed and cursed at the smell of icy hot. “Come on Akane, I gotta wash that out.” Akane was barely moving as he helped her strip and into the shower. He pushed the shower head to her sphincter and said, “this is going to hurt Akane, but I have to. I'm sorry.” Akane nodded in exhaustion and whimpered and clinched her teeth as a powerful stream of cool water rushed into her bowels until the burning stopped. 

Hiroshi soon carried her back out to the family room and laid her across from Ranma, using the cream on her sphincter and even rubbing it inside her with a gentle finger. Akane heard what sounded like quiet purring and turned her head to see Dai gently rubbing Ranma's bare bottom. Her heart broke as she remembered what she'd done and she quietly whispered, “I'm so sorry Ranma. Please forgive me.”

Ranma turned her head and met Akane's eyes as she relaxed to Dai's gentle caress. The redhead quietly said, “I know Hikaru told you to do it. But it hurt Akane. It really hurt.”

Akane sniffled and replied, “I know. I didn't realize. He told me he wanted to help you. I… I believed him.”

Ranma sighed and said, “he wants to help me by shoving his cock in me. He wants to make us both his broken little whipping toys, eager to jump his cock and thank him for the beating.”

Akane frowned and replied, “I… I know. But I… I need him Ranma. The guilt… from being like this… for liking it when the boys fuck me… I need the punishment…”

Ranma glanced over at Hiroshi rubbing cream into Akane's butt and closed her eyes as she felt her chest tighten at what she was about to say. She quietly replied, “then… then go to Hiroshi. Let him spank you and whip you if you must. Go… go to him when you need punishment… or need a man… He… he can be the man I never was.”

Akane's heart dropped into her stomach at the redhead's words and she whispered, “but… Ranma…”

Ranma's eyes burned into hers with an intensity that took her breath away as the redhead said, “promise me Akane. Promise me you'll go to Hiroshi and not Hikaru. Hikaru will turn you into his plaything. I trust Hiroshi. He won't do that to you.”

Akane closed her eyes and nodded, “I… I promise Ranma. But only until you can be a man again.” Akane pursed her lips and continued, "Hikaru wants you to apologize to him for being a bad girl Ranma, or he's going to tell Ryoga what happened."

Ranma snorted and replied, "He wants to blackmail me into begging for him to punish me but I don't think he'll tell Ryoga anything even if I don't. He wants to seem like he's trying to help me and he can't do that if he tells Ryoga."

The redhead closed her eyes and relaxed as Dai's touch took away her pain. When Dai finished rubbing in the cream, the bruises were almost gone, thanks to the special herbs in Tofu's homemade cream. The redhead whimpered at the loss of his touch and slowly sat up. She turned to look at him and felt a NEED to feel his warmth. She needed to be held after what she'd been through. Ranma looked down in shame and nervously said, “D… Dai… could you… could you hold me again? I'll be good… a good girl for you… please?”

Dai frowned at her words but nodded. He knew she needed comfort after her ordeal. Ranma winced as she slipped into his lap and put her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and melted into his arms, absorbing all the warmth she could get as he began petting her hair.

Akane sighed as she watched Ranma cuddle into Dai's arms, seeking the comfort she'd never had before. The way his protective arms wrapped around the redhead showed he really cared. Akane frowned as she thought about the promise she'd made. Ranma had… had given her to Hiroshi. She'd broken Ranma's trust and Ranma's heart. She wouldn't break the promise too. She looked over as she heard Ranma purring again and smiled at the content look on her face. She was cuddling in the arms of a boy, and she was content.

Ranma soon fell asleep in Dai's arms, exhausted from all she'd been through. As she napped, Hikaru's spell began its final assault on the Jusenkyo barrier. Throughout the day, the magic had worn away at the barrier, thinning it further and cracking the edges. Now, in the arms of Dai, Ranma's unconscious will to maintain her manhood was at its weakest. As the spell assaulted it, the barrier CRACKED, then SHATTERED, removing the small amount of protection that separated Ranma's male self identity from her female mind.

A while later, Ranma finally opened her eyes again and blushed as she realized she'd fallen asleep in Dai's lap. She blinked as her emotions flowed over her and she somehow felt… different. She felt… like a girl. It felt… right… to be in Dai's arms. She fought back the girly thoughts and muttered a quiet, “sorry Dai,” as she got out of his lap. She folded her legs under her and sat carefully beside him, then looked down in shame and quietly said, “we should probably go Akane.” 

Akane giggled at the redhead and said, “Ranma, it's ok. You're a girl right now, and you need him.”

Ranma fidgeted and quietly replied, “but I shouldn't. I should be holding you, not being held by Dai. I… I just can't seem to stop myself.”

Akane put a hand on Ranma's and said, “Ranma. You NEED the comfort Dai gives you. Look at me.” When the redhead looked up, Akane said, “you made me promise to go to Hiroshi when I need a man. Well, I'm making you promise the same thing. When you need him, you go to him. Let Dai comfort you and be your shield. Promise me.”

Ranma frowned and said, “but… what about us? It hurts, but I forgive you Akane. I still love you. I want to be with you.”

Akane hugged her and replied, “thank you Ranma. I love you too. We're still together. We'll always be together. When this is all over we'll pick up the broken pieces and put ourselves back together. For now, be the girl and let yourself get the comfort you need from Dai. Please.”

Ranma quietly asked, “but what if… what if I fall for him? I'm supposed to be a guy Akane. But… Dai makes me… FEEL like a girl. And I… I like it Akane.” 

Her voice had dropped to just a whisper, but Akane heard it and hugged her as she replied, “then… then we'll be together as sisters. We'll figure it out Ranma. For now, you need him. Promise me.”

Ranma sighed again and nodded, “I… I promise.” Akane smiled and pulled back from the hug and Ranma fidgeted then sighed and climbed back into Dai's lap. She looked up at him and said, “thank you Dai. For helping me.” She looked down at her hands as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Closing her eyes, she leaned into Dai's chest once more, sighing in contentment as his protective arms wrapped around her once more.

Akane smiled, even though her heart was hurting, then leaned against Hiroshi as he put his arms around her as well. Both boys knew now wasn't the time for words. The girls were hurting, inside and out. Their eyes met and silently vowed to be there for them.

\--------------------------------------

Ryoga grinned as he laid down for some bedtime reading. The plug was working perfectly. Time to see what other ideas his new favorite book could give him.

\-----------------------------------

Ranma laid on her futon that night deep in her thoughts. She was still miserable as her ass throbbed from still being stuffed by the monstrous plug. It HURT and she desperately wanted to curl up in Dai's lap again. It didn't hurt so much then. He took away the pain. She knew he was probably disgusted with her. She was a guy, pretending to be a girl and snuggling up in his lap. But his arms felt so nice, she just couldn't help it. Maybe… maybe if she was a good girl for him, he wouldn't mind that she cuddled with him. Yeah, she'd be a good girl for Dai. To hell with the assholes, but for Dai, she'd be the best girl. As long as he held her, she'd be a very good girl indeed.

The redhead soon fell asleep and her inner turmoil brought back the nightmare yet again. It was the new nightmare. Over and over she was raped by the demonic cat men as they hissed and rowled and taunted her. She was a weak little girl. A worthless pathetic girl. Just a plaything to be fucked. A slut. A weak pathetic girl. Not a man. Never a man. Over and over the words rang in her ears as the hissing rowling cat men ravaged her body and broke her spirit.

Hikaru's spell searched it's victim's mind to fulfil it's purpose. The Jusenkyo barrier was gone, but it wasn't the only barrier a mind held. This mind in particular had a very powerful barrier hidden deep in its subconscious. The spell slammed into it with all its remaining power. And dissipated. The barrier was far too powerful for it to break in a single assault. Like the Jusenkyo barrier, this one was held strong by Ranma's subconscious will and her will to keep THIS barrier in place was nearly insurmountable. Nearly. But when the spell was renewed with the next pill, the assault would begin again. The monstrous cat on the other side ROARED in fury.


	10. By the Balls

The redhead groaned as she woke with a painful throbbing in her ass. As she sat up, she whimpered in pain from the massive plug up her rump. The reminder to be a good little girl. She winced as she stood. Her bowels had shrunk tightly around the plug in her sleep and now every little move amplified the pain. Sighing, she pulled on a black and white yukata to match her black lacy panties and took her birth control pill, then went downstairs to help Kasumi. She didn't even realize she was naturally walking with a sexy hip sway. She had been taught relentlessly by her father and her mind had learned how to avoid the pain and made it instinct.

Ranma winced as she helped cook breakfast, with her bowels cramped in desperate NEED to shit. Only her new walk and graceful movement kept the pain to a tolerable level. At breakfast she instinctively sat like a girl in perfect seiza without even thinking about it. Kasumi smiled at the redhead's progress and Ryoga smirked.

When breakfast was over, the girls joined Ryoga upstairs for their session and stripped automatically. Ryoga grinned at the massive plug lodged in the redhead's rump. He really liked the way it made her so docile, but his new present would be just as effective. He smirked at Ranma and asked, “what are you Ranma?”

Ranma lowered her head and quietly replied, “a weak little girl.”

Ryoga grinned and said, “Are you going to be a good little girl from now on Ranma?”

Ranma nodded eagerly, “I'll be good. A good girl. Will you please take out the plug now?”

Ryoga shrugged, “I might. It depends on how you thank me for your present. Go in the closet and pull out the black bag.”

Ranma gulped and hurried to the closet and got the bag. She opened it at Ryoga's nod and looked in confusion at the set of two small one inch metal balls attached to a cord. Ryoga grinned at her confused looks and said, “They’re called geisha balls. Since the egg keeps you from changing, I bought you those. I got Akane a pair too. They'll do a much better job than the vibrating egg and make fucking you even better.”

Ranma hid her frown as he continued, “take out your vibrator Ranma and come over here. Sit on my lap and let me watch while you put them in.” Mentally sighing at the humiliation, she reached into her wet pussy with petite fingers and pulled out the soaked vibrator. She then walked up to Ryoga, with her new hip sway, straddled his lap, and spread her legs wide. Ryoga got an up close view of her wild red muff as she slowly pushed the balls inside her, forcing them deep so they wouldn't come out. She moaned slightly as they moved around and adjusted to their new home. Ryoga grinned and said, “Good Ranma. Now hold still like a good little girl.”

Ranma SCREECHED when Ryoga's gorilla paws suddenly pinched her clit and roughly pulled it free of the hood. The painful pulling and pinching of the most sensitive party of her body brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she felt something cold and metal wrap around the bottom of her clit. Then she sagged in relief as he let her go. Ryoga grinned as she looked down and touched the small cord attached to her clit that went into her pussy to the new balls. As soon as she pulled on it, she YELPED in pain as her clit was suddenly electrocuted!

Ryoga roared in laughter and said, “You can't remove them Ranma. Only the master remote can, this right here.” He held up a small remote and even offered it to her. Ranma shakily took it from him and SCREECHED as her clit was shocked even harder! The remote flew from her hand and Ryoga caught it easily as he laughed and said, “Those are sex slave training balls. You can't even touch the master remote, and anyone trying to remove the clit ring without it will send a lovely shock to your clit. They have lots of uses, one of which is to make sure you stay a good little girl when I pull your plug. Now thank me for your gift Ranma. Thank me like the weak little girl you are.”

Ranma's shoulders sagged in defeat. Ryoga had her by the balls. Literally. She quietly said, “thank you for the gift Ryoga.” She then freed his cock and slid forward on his lap and sheathed him. As his cock slid into her, she felt it push her new geisha balls aside and had to suppress a moan as they rolled across her g-spot. 

She began to bounce on his cock like a good girl and quickly discovered the balls did more than just shock her clit. As his cock slid in and out of her, the balls were pushed and rolled around inside her pussy and often pressed against her g-spot. The pressure made her gasp in pleasure and her hips bucked on their own. She felt her orgasm quickly building and put her head on Ryoga's shoulder as she moaned and shuddered in pleasure as her pussy convulsed on his cock. She mentally frowned as she was forced into actually enjoying fucking the bastard. It was bad enough when she had to make herself cum, at least then it was her making her body do it. Now it felt like her body was no longer hers.

After Ryoga filled Ranma's pussy with his seed, he roughly pushed her off his lap, making the redhead yelp and whimper as she landed on her rump and jarred the massive plug in her ass. Ryoga chuckled and said, “Alright Ranma, put the other pair of balls in Akane's slutty cunt and attach the cord to her clit.”

Ranma gulped and hesitated just a little too long and Ryoga pressed a button on his remote. She cried out as she suddenly clutched her pussy and collapsed into a ball of agonizing pain caused by the shocks to her clit. Ryoga grinned and said, “Be a good girl Ranma. I can make the shocks a lot more painful than that.” He released the button he'd been pressing and she sagged in relief. “Now put the balls in your slut fiancée or I'll keep the shocks on while I do it myself.”

Ranma panted and quickly got the other set of balls from the bag. She looked apologetically at Akane as she pushed the balls into the girl's pussy, then gently lifted her clit and fastened the clamp around it. Ryoga grinned, “Good job weak little girl. Now bend over and I'll pull your plug.”

Ranma eagerly went to her knees and bent over as Ryoga walked up behind her. She whimpered as he gripped the base of the plug, then SCREECHED as he yanked her off the ground by her ass. She cried and begged and howled in EXCRUCIATING pain as he violently shook her up and down by the plug, trying to shake her loose from it. After shaking Ranma several times by her butt plug, he put his other hand on her ass and PUSHED as he pulled on the plug. She SCREAMED in agony as her sphincter was violently stretched and the plug pulled free. The redhead fell to the floor with a thump and curled into a ball as she held her abused ass and WAILED from the horrible throbbing pain.

Ryoga laughed and zapped her clit, making her whole body tense in pain, then bent down and shoved the filthy plug to her mouth and said, “Clean it up little girl until it's clean enough to use it again.” Ranma whimpered as the painful zapping of her clit stopped and obediently took the monstrous plug and began licking the disgusting mess.

While the tearful Ranma was cleaning the plug, Ryoga pushed Akane to her knees and shoved his cock in her mouth. “Suck my cock like a good slut.” Akane quickly did what she was told and began humming as she licked and sucked him and massaged his balls.

Before the girls were allowed to leave, Ryoga handed them both a remote and said, “Those are slave remotes. Put them in your purses and keep them with you. If one of the guys asks you for your remote, you'll give it to him. Got it?” The girls both gulped and nodded then Ryoga grinned and said, “I have another party lined up for you sluts, so after lunch go to the Nekohanten.” 

Ranma’s shoulders sagged in complete defeat as she finally purged her bowels and examined the latest hell Ryoga had forced on her. She saw no way to get rid of the balls and with them, they were completely under Ryoga's control. The zaps to her clit were excruciating and debilitating and there was no way she'd be able to resist it. 

As she joined Kasumi for girl training, she discovered there was another feature of the balls as they began to vibrate inside her. She turned with wide eyes and saw Ryoga's grin as he walked out of the house. She felt her pussy starting to gush and leak into her panties and she sighed as she tried to keep her focus on Kasumi's lesson.

As the lesson progressed, Ranma's mind was constantly pulled away as her pussy filled with NEED for a cock. Her panties were completely soaked and she kept thinking about Dai. She wished she could ride his cock like a good girl. She even caught herself moaning as she imagined him sliding his cock between her legs! It was torture!

By the time lunch was over both girls were HUNGRY for cock. Akane had her vibrator turned on at the same time as Ranma's, and she'd had to masturbate four times already because of it. After a quick change of clothes, both girls rushed out the door, with pussies gushing and eagerly anticipating the cocks that would soon be fucking them.

\--------------------------------

When the girls arrived at the Nekohanten, Ranma scowled as her eyes landed on Ukyo, wearing a short skirt and a blouse, without her weapon. She growled, “What’s SHE doing here?”

Ukyo flinched from the anger in Ranma's voice, but Ryoga just chuckled, “She didn't believe me when I told her you'd gone girl. She still wants to ride your useless cock." 

Ukyo frowned and quietly said, “Please Ranma, let me help you. You don't have to be a girl like this. Be a man. For me."

Ranma snorted, "even if I COULD be a man, I WOULDN'T be one with YOU. You RAPED me Ukyo. Just. Fucking. Die."

Ukyo stepped back like she'd been slapped and stared at Ranma in horror at the venomous words and Ryoga chuckled as he said, “Come on sluts, time for introductions.”

The three girls followed Ryoga into the main room and Ranma saw it was Hikaru, Hiroshi, and Dai this time. Her heart fluttered at seeing that Dai was here. 

Ryoga turned to the girls and told them to strip and both Akane and Ranma did so quickly, but Ukyo hesitated. The other girls jumped in surprise when Ukyo yelped and collapsed to the floor holding her hands between her legs. He'd given her balls too! Ryoga grinned and said, “Don’t be shy Ukyo. Be a good bitch and strip.” Ukyo whimpered as she quickly pulled off her dress then her bra and panties. The three girls stood naked before the four boys and Ukyo was obviously extremely nervous and scared as she tried to cover herself.

Ryoga walked over and took something from Hikaru and the girls paled at the sight of the strap on. It was obscenely long and two inches wide with numerous bulges along its length. It was one of the ones both girls had been reamed with a couple days earlier by power tool. Ryoga grinned and said, “I promised Ukyo she'd get to fuck you Ranma. I wouldn't want to break a promise, so here you go Ukyo. You're used to wearing the pants anyway, now you can wear the cock too.”

As Ukyo nervously stepped into the strap on and tightened it around her waist, Ryoga made Ranma lay on her back like a good girl and folded her legs to her head, lifting her pussy and ass in the air, then made Akane straddle her to hold her legs in place. Ukyo's heart clinched when Hikaru walked over and pushed a very familiar vibrator with clit massager into Ranma's pussy and said, "Here’s your favorite vibrator Ranma. You left it at my house."

Ranma shuddered and moaned as the vibrator started on her and Ryoga said, “alright Ukyo, give her ass a good hard pounding. Akane, you use Ranma's vibrator and encourage her like usual. Give us a good show sluts.”

Ryoga sat with the other guys and enjoyed the show as Ukyo nervously lubed her huge fake cock with Akane's offered KY, then put it at Ranma's quivering butthole. Akane frowned as she took hold of the wiggling vibrator and started fucking her with it while she shakily said, “you're such… such a good girl Ranma. Ukyo will feel so good in your ass.” Ranma was moaning immediately as her still vibrating geisha balls were pushed and moved around by the vibrator and her hips bucked as the clit massager pressed against it. Akane's pussy was dripping with need from her own balls and started pooling between Ranma's breasts. 

Ukyo had tears in her eyes as she slowly pushed the monstrous dildo into Ranma's quivering ass. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to have Ranma's baby. They were going be a happy and wonderful couple running her restaurant together. Now Ryoga was making her fuck her fiancé in the ass and humiliate him. If only Ranma hadn't run off! 

Ukyo’s mind went down a dark path as her thoughts continued. None of this would be happening if the jackass had just stayed and let her help him! They'd be happy and she'd be having his baby! She'd give him anything! She'd given him her virginity! Instead, he had the NERVE to claim she'd RAPED him. It wasn't possible to rape a guy! If he didn't want it he wouldn't have gotten hard! Now she was forced to bend over for Ryoga-domo! This served him right for abandoning her!

Her anger built and she began thrusting into the redhead harder. She heard Ranma's pained whimpers and grunts mixed with orgasmic moans and cries of pleasure. The sounds made Ukyo furious. Ranma was ENJOYING this! Ukyo growled and started thrusting harder and harder into Ranma's ass, determined to punish the redhead. How DARE the bitch enjoy the suffering and humiliation Ukyo was going through! Well she'd make sure she got some enjoyment from it too!

Ranma had tears in her eyes as the strap on hammered her abused ass and rubbed her sphincter raw while she was forced to cum from her vibrator and geisha balls like a good girl. The redhead was forced to enjoy several orgasms as the other two girls pounded her pussy and ass while the message that she was being a good girl was sunk even deeper into her subconscious. Ukyo cried out as her body convulsed and she shoved the entire length of her monstrous dildo into the redhead while Ranma cried from the pain of its brutal pounding and stretching of her ass. Akane said she was a good girl for taking Ukyo’s huge cock up her ass and Ranma shuddered as she came once again from the vibrator on her clit. Ukyo growled at seeing Ranma cum and began pounding the redhead’s ass even harder and Ranma cried as the torture continued. After Ukyo came twice, Ryoga finally let them stop and Ranma whimpered as the huge strap on dildo was roughly pulled from her throbbing ass. 

Ryoga smirked as Ranma stood with a grimace and he said, “Ukyo is mine, but I've decided to give you two your choice of cock tonight. Take your remote to the guy you want to fuck tonight. No sharing.”

Akane and Ranma glanced at each other and Ukyo watched as they took their remotes from their purses. Ranma gave hers to Dai and even sat on his lap while Akane gave hers to Hiroshi. Akane saw Ranma get on Dai's lap and grinned at Hiroshi as she did the same. Hikaru frowned when she didn't give it to him like he expected. That was the whole reason he'd set this up with Ryoga! Was this Ranma's doing? The redhead should be nearly broken by now, not stealing Akane from him! Again!

Ranma closed her eyes as she felt Dai's warmth, even in this setting. It calmed her nervousness and she felt some of the pain in her ass fade as his arms wrapped around her. The balls were still humming away inside her and despite the multiple orgasms she'd just had, the moment she sat on his lap she felt desire for him. She had to fight the temptation to pull out his cock. Instead, she wiggled a little against the bulge in his boxers that rested in her butt crack as she waited to see what humiliating game Ryoga had planned today. Dai tightened his arms around her, nervous about what he'd be doing soon.

Ukyo growled as she watched Ranma give her remote to her best friend with a SMILE and even wiggle as she sat on his lap! She stomped towards the redhead as she screamed, “what the FUCK Ranma?! You really ARE a slut! I'm going to fucking KILGAAH RRfuuCK aaGHH!!”

Ryoga grinned as Ukyo screamed and collapsed, covering her clit in pain and told her, “I warned you to behave bitch. Since you can’t, you’ll be Hikaru’s bitch tonight. Now be a good bitch and take him your remote."

Ukyo grimaced as she slowly stood and wiped away her tears. Her head hung as she replied, "yes Ryoga-domo." She shakily walked to her purse and got her own remote and carried it over to Hikaru who frowned as he took it from her.

Ryoga smirked and said, “You should like today's party Ranma. I decided to help you in your transformation to cock loving slut. All three of you are going to get your cunts shaved like proper sluts."

The girls gulped as Ryoga led them all to the basement where a large furo full of steaming hot water was waiting for them. Ranma almost laughed in memory of fighting the old ghoul in the oversized furo for the Phoenix pill. Back then she was desperate to be a man again, now she was just a weak little girl, even in hot water.

On the far wall was three long metal bars hanging horizontally from ropes at just above head height. Dai walked Ranma over to one of them while Hiroshi took Akane and Hikaru reluctantly led Ukyo to the last. Ranma stood nervously as Dai picked up a pair of padded wrist cuffs and fastened them on her wrists, then attached the cuffs to the ends of the bar over her head. Dai then put a cuff on each ankle and Ranma squeaked in surprise when she was lifted up, then he pulled her legs apart into the splits to fasten them to her wrists. Ranma hung helpless with her pussy and wild red muff completely exposed. The redhead looked around and realized Akane and Ukyo were hung in similar positions and they were all facing each other.

Her attention was drawn back to Dai as he walked away for a minute and returned with a rolled up towel and a stool. He sat on the stool and looked up into Ranma's eyes and smiled gently, then whispered, “I'm sorry about this Ranma, but your red hair is too beautiful to shave bare. Please don't be angry with me.” 

Ranma wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she felt herself blush from the comment and watched him with rapt attention as he unrolled the towel, revealing a pair of small scissors, a small comb, a red makeup pen, shaving paste and brush, and a professional looking old school folding straight razor. She gulped nervously as she thought about him shaving her, down there, and cursed herself for not taking Kasumi's advice. Now he was going to put blade to her most sensitive place, but she'd trust him. She HAD to trust him. She was helpless. Just a weak little girl. The redhead was confused when her pussy began dripping as she thought about what Dai was going to do. She realized it was turning her on, but shouldn't she be mad?

Dai gently ran his fingers through her wild red muff and the redhead moaned as her desire completely pegged out and her pussy gushed from his touch. Her hungry eyes locked onto him and followed his every movement as he picked up the scissors and gently grasped a clump of her wild curly muff with the other hand. With practiced hands, he easily and efficiently trimmed her wild curly haired muff into a short thick carpet of red fur. Her heart was beating out of her chest with desire as she watched him like a hungry lioness. It amazed her how erotic and sensual it felt with his fingers gently sliding across her mound and clipping away her growth. She was completely exposed and at his mercy, and every gentle touch sent a tingle of excitement into her pussy. With any of the other boys, even Hiroshi, this would have felt humiliating and would have angered her, but with Dai, it was something different that she couldn't define in her thoughts except to know she actually liked it.

Once her muff was trimmed, Dai put away the scissors and picked up the makeup pen. Ranma raised an eyebrow as his expression became serious and focused. He gently pressed the pen to her carpet and careful drew something on her furry muff that she couldn't discern. The pen was then replaced with a steaming hot cloth and she whimpered from the heat on her skin as he pressed it against her mound with one hand and prepared the shaving paste and brush with the other. She shivered as the hot towel was removed and her mound felt suddenly cold until the soft bristles of the brush were pressed to her and he spread the warm lather all around the shape he'd drawn, around her pussy lips, and even up the crack of her sore ass. The warm lather and the bristles were like tiny warm needles that made her skin tingle, somehow driving her to new heights of desire.

\------------------------------

While Ranma was watching Dai with the eyes of a starving hunter, Ukyo was watching her. Ukyo barely even registered Hikaru's uncaring hands as he spread the hair removal gel all over her mound and washed away her hair. She didn't want to believe Ranma had really gone girl, but the hunger in her eyes was undeniable. She WANTED him. She wanted his COCK. What had happened to her Ranchan?

\-------------------------------

Next Dai picked up the folding straight razor and opened it. He tested the blade by picking up one of her fallen curls and Ranma watched as the razor sharp blade sliced it effortlessly. She gulped as he brought the blade to her skin and found herself holding her breath as it glided effortlessly over the lather and sent a tingle of electricity up her spine with each pass. She whimpered at the electric touch and watched in wonder as the gentle gliding blade left a smooth patch of skin in its wake. Dai worked the blade like an artist, following the curves of Ranma's mound as he carefully sliced away her carpet like a master sculptor. When her mound was bare except the untouched shape in the middle, he pushed two fingers inside her dripping hungry pussy and pressed his thumb over her clit. Ranma GASPED from the unexpected entrance and the pleasure it gave her. Dai looked up at her and grinned as he scissored his fingers inside her and made her MOAN with need. She whispered, “Please Dai. I need it so bad. Please. Make me cum.”

The boy smiled and said, “I know. Soon. Let me finish and I'll take you. I promise.” Ranma nodded but her eyes never left his until he looked back down. Her mind clouded as lust took over and her eyes followed his every move. She watched and felt as the blade removed the hairs around her clit, then around her pussy lips as he held them safely out of harm's way. She whimpered with lust as his fingers left her pussy and she felt a digit gently cover her still tender sphincter as the blade glided around the crack of her ass, removing any stray hairs.

Dai set the blade down and pulled a bucket with a sponge to him. He wrung the sponge and she sighed in pleasure as the warm wet sponge washed away all of the shaving lather and cut hairs, revealing a perfectly denuded pussy and smooth mound with the exception of a thick triangular patch in the center of her mound. He leaned in to inspect his work closely and a shiver shot through her as his hot breath blew across her exposed pussy.

The boy then picked up the shaving paste and used his finger to carefully apply the lather to the edges of the remaining red carpet. Wiping his finger, he picked up the blade once more and his face became absolutely focused on his task. Ranma watched in amazement as he sliced with the blade in small controlled movements, taking only what he needed. It was like he was painting. Or rather sculpting. He was sculpting a masterpiece. His work of art. His MARK on her mound. Her mind latched onto that thought with an iron grip. He was marking her. She would be HIS. HIS good girl. That thought made her heart flutter. It made her WANT him. 

As the hairs fell away, Ranma could see the final pieces of his masterpiece taking shape. A final rinse by the warm wet sponge revealed Dai's masterpiece. His mark. It was a perfectly shaped red fur heart centered on her mound with the kanji for princess shaved into the center. Dai looked up and gulped as the eyes of a panting hungry lioness looked back at him. 

The redhead was in NEED. He'd marked her, and it was beautiful. Now she wanted him to claim her. To make her his. Ranma whimpered and quietly pleaded, “Please Dai. I'm a good girl. Take me. Make me yours. Fuck me Dai. Oh Kami please fuck me so hard!”

\----------------------------------------

Akane moaned as Hiroshi gently shaved her barely manicured bush into a small landing strip. He wasn't as skilled as Dai and used a safety razor instead of the straight blade, but with her balls buzzing away in her pussy, she was every bit as cock starved as Ranma.

Hikaru frowned as he watched Hiroshi and Dai shaving the two girls. He'd finished with Ukyo quickly because he wanted to see what had changed. It became obvious very quickly. Ranma wasn't breaking because she had found a man. He knew it would happen, but expected her to resist it until she broke, but she was already burning with lust for her best friend Dai. She'd obviously forgiven Akane and was steering her away from him and over to Hiroshi. Hikaru realized that Ranma wasn't going to break, not this way anyway. He knew her Jusenkyo protection was gone, but rather than shatter her self image, she seemed to be embracing it. What was Dai giving her that would make her WANT to be a girl for him?

Ryoga grinned as he watched Ranma lusting after her best friend. This could be fun. Maybe he'd set them up more. If Ranma fell in love with a boy, Ranma Saotome the man would be nothing more than a cock loving weak little girl. He'd finally have his revenge.

\----------------------------------

Dai grinned and replied, “soon Ranma. But I've been staring at your beautiful pussy for half an hour and I want to taste it first.” Ranma blushed at Dai's words as he bent forward with his hands firmly groping her ass and wrapped his tongue around her clit. Ranma's back arched and her head tilted back as she cried out in ecstasy, “oh GOD… Oh OH… NGGGHH… OH GAAWWDD!” Her hanging helpless body shuddered as the incredible orgasm crashed over her. Dai suctioned his mouth around her pussy and the redhead's toes curled when his tongue went deep inside her and lapped hungrily at her gushing pussy.

Ranma's eyes rolled back in bliss as the powerful orgasm continued to wrack her body. Dai lapped at her pussy for several long minutes and eagerly enjoyed the tasty juices that flowed from her while she shook in ecstasy. When he finally pulled away, Ranma panted as her need overwhelmed her and she begged, “Oh God Dai. Please… take me... Let me be a GOOD girl… I want you… NEED you… Please!!”

Dai stood and pulled down his boxers, revealing his throbbing manhood to the redhead's hungry eyes. Her lust filled eyes locked onto his cock and she licked her lips hungrily as the boy stepped up to her. Ranma MOANED when he pressed his throbbing cock against her exposed pussy lips and teasingly slid it slowly between her folds, coating his cock with her gushing juices. The feel of his cock on her extremely sensitive denuded pussy made her shiver with lust. Then he lined up his cock and slowly pushed in as the redhead let out a long hungry moan of pleasure. In Ranma's mind, he was claiming her. He was taking her and claiming her as his. She belonged to him. HIS good girl. It made her heart flutter as she welcomed it. She WANTED it. The feel of his wonderful cock inside her was BLISS. She felt the balls move as he entered her and she SCREAMED in orgasmic BLISS when the balls vibrated against her g-spot. Her pussy convulsed and she heard Dai MOAN as her pussy massaged and squeezed him.

It was all Dai could do to hold back his balls as Ranma's pussy tried to milk him dry. He pulled back out as she squeezed him and her balls vibrated against his cock, then pressed up against her and gripped her ass as he THRUST back into her. Her shaved pussy let him go deep into her and feel her hot pussy against his skin. He could feel her heat as their bodies pressed together and the soft feel of her newly sculpted mound as it rubbed against his groin. He was amazed at how wonderful it felt.

As he began fucking her in earnest, the redhead panted and moaned as the orgasmic pleasure of his cock flooded her. It was WONDERFUL. It felt AMAZING as he filled her hungry pussy with his big manly cock. She was completely at his mercy and master was finally claiming his good girl. She cried out, “So GOOD! Harder! Oh god fuck me HARDER. I’m your good girl!” Dai groaned and increased his pace, giving her the hard fucking she begged for. As he pounded her, he reached up and began to caress her breasts and licked her diamond hard nipples as the redhead moaned and cried out in pleasure from his fucking. When her head tilted back, he was drawn to the hot sight and began kissing her neck as she squeezed and massaged his cock. When his lips touched her neck, the redhead convulsed as another wave of orgasmic bliss crashed over her. The boy groaned as Ranma's pussy finally overpowered his control and he sank his cock into her and began filling her hot convulsing pussy with his seed. Ranma was lost to the bliss and when she felt his cock pulse, she SQUEEZED as she tilted her head and hungrily captured Dai's lips. Her mouth opened and licked his lips furiously until they parted, letting her tongue into his mouth and their tongues waged war as Ranma's pussy milked Dai for every drop of his wonderful seed.

\-----------------------------------

Ukyo held a look of horror as she watched Ranma eagerly kissing Dai and being fucked by him. But she was the only one. Akane barely noticed as she enjoyed her own fucking by Hiroshi. Hikaru sighed. And Ryoga smirked. 

Ryoga walked over to the hanging Ukyo and grinned as he said, “I told you your Ranchan is batting for the other team now.”

Ukyo growled, “It’s that slut Akane. She... She did something to my Ranchan. I'll fucking kill her.”

Ryoga chuckled darkly as he turned to her, “you'd best behave Ukyo. You're in our little group now and I own your cunt. You'll do nothing unless I say.” To drive it home, he hit a button on her remote and her eyes went wide as the vibrations in her pussy got stronger. 

The girl whimpered as her pussy started to hum with need and Ryoga smirked and nodded, “that's what I thought bitch. Beg for Hikaru’s cock bitch. Beg for him to fuck you in the ass like a good bitch.”

Ukyo felt a rock form in her stomach at the thought of being fucked by Hikaru but she knew she was at Ryoga’s mercy now. She couldn’t fight the balls. She quietly said, “Pl…please fuck my ass… Hikaru.”

Hikaru grinned as he pressed his barely lubed cock to Ukyo’s tight puckering sphincter. He wanted to fuck Akane or Ranma, but she had a nice ass and he needed an outlet for his frustration. He grabbed her legs as he THRUST and Ukyo HOWLED at the sudden and forceful entrance. Her ass THROBBED as he sunk his cock all the way into her and began to fuck her without even letting her get used to it.

She cried, “Oh god! Oh god! Take it out!! It's too big! Oh god please! I'll do anything, please take it oouuttt!!”

Ryoga grabbed Ukyo’s face and forced her to look at Ranma as he said, “Ranma is all slut now. She doesn’t have a cock anymore and likes guys. Just look at how much she loves fucking her best friend. She WANTS his cock. She loves fucking cocks and she loves taking it up the ass. Do you really want such a sissy faggot? Your dream of having his baby is gone bitch.” The girl chef cried, both from the pain of Hikaru’s cock pounding her ass and from watching the way Ranma was obviously enjoying being fucked and begging for more. Ukyo winced in pain as her thoughts once again turned dark. This is all his fault! He LEFT ME to be a SLUT! I bet that crap about being raped by Kuno was all a lie to cover up him spreading his legs like a slut! Ryoga pressed his cock against her pussy and said, “I know you wanted Ranma’s baby, but since he’s all girl now, you’ll have to settle for mine. Go ahead bitch, beg for me to fill your slutty bitch cunt with my seed and to give you a baby.”

Ukyo was whimpered in pain as Hikaru’s monstrous cock ripped her ass apart and she cried, “No please! You said you wouldn’t!”

Ryoga shrugged and replied, “I thought you wanted a baby? It seems a shame to let a tight cunt like yours go to waste, so I’ll give you the baby you want so badly.” He grabbed her nipples and pulled and squeezed them as he said, “Now beg for me to give you a baby bitch.”

Ukyo cried out from the pain and whimpered, “Pl…please fuck me Ryoga-domo... I w-want your b-baby.”

Ryoga grinned and thrust into her at the same time as Hikaru and Ukyo shuddered from the feel of both cocks filling her. Ryoga said, “Don’t worry Ukyo. I’ll make sure the other boys stay out of your pussy as long as you’re a good bitch and you’ll get to fuck Ranma all you want. She’ll love the feel of your cock pounding her and you’ll get the baby you want so much. Are you going to be a good bitch Ukyo?”

Tears fell as Ryoga began thrusting into her and Ukyo’s mind cracked even further as she replied how she’d been trained, “Th-thank you Ryoga-domo. I’ll be… be a good bitch.” Ryoga grinned as now he had three sluts to ensure the weakling in his mind didn't make another appearance. As the two cocks steadily pounded the girl chef, Ukyo cried in shame as her body shuddered in orgasmic bliss from the two boys hammering her. She blamed Ranma and Akane as she convulsed and cried out from the shameful pleasure the two cocks gave her.


	11. Flying Lessons

When the boys had all drained their balls into the girls, Ryoga left and returned a few minutes later with three stools that each held a massive dildo, the same dildos that had reamed Akane and Ranma's asses during their punishment.

The boys positioned the dildo stools under the girls as Ryoga lowered them one at a time and Ranma groaned as her hanging body was slowly lowered over the stool as Dai held it in position at her ass. The dildo was a massive two inches wide with spiraling ridges, Michio's choice she recalled, and she whimpered in misery as her pulled tight ass was slowly impaled on the evil toy. It stretched her wide and painfully scraped her bowels until she was half way down on the stool. Ranma groaned in discomfort as she hung helplessly impaled and watched Ryoga lower the other whimpering girls onto their own torturous dildos. 

Then Ryoga turned the vibrating geisha balls to maximum and they all yelped as small shocks from the balls made their pussies and ass clench rhythmically every ten seconds. Ranma shuddered as the shocks made the shaft in her ass feel even larger and it made her cum filled pussy churn and drip with NEED for more of its own stuffing. When Dai stepped in front of her with her face at perfect cock height, she opened her mouth eagerly as his limp cock was fed to her and gave it the proper attention a good girl should give to her master.

The redhead purred as she licked and sucked on Dai's manhood and enjoyed his gentle petting of her hair, completely uncaring of anyone watching them. Ukyo grimaced as she was forced to suck on Hikaru's ass covered cock and clean him off while he held her face tight against his crotch. Ryoga took his place once Hikaru was cleaned off and Ukyo whimpered as he pulled on her nipples while she licked him clean. Once all four boys were clean, they left the girls to hang suspended over their dildos while the boys stepped into the furo to soak and talk.

\------------------------------

Ryoga grinned at Dai and said, "That was nice work on Ranma. You had her literally begging for you to fuck her. I like the heart too."

Dai laughed and replied, "I'm sure the geisha balls helped. I couldn't just shave her bare though. The red hair is too hot."

Ryoga shrugged and raised an eye as he said, "She kissed you too though. Not that you seemed to mind. I don't think any of the others would willingly kiss her. You like her don't you?"

Dai grinned and said, "She's smoking hot. Can't blame a guy for having fantasies."

Ryoga smirked and replied, "I like seeing her all hot for your cock.” A loud yell from the girls drew their attention and Ryoga laughed as he stood and said, "That didn't take long."

\-------------------------------

Ukyo winced in discomfort from the dildo impaling her and quietly asked, “why Ranma?”

Ranma turned to her and raised a curious eyebrow, “why what?”

Ukyo frowned and replied, “Why did you go girl? I saw you with Dai. You really wanted him. What happened to you?”

Ranma snarled, “I was BETRAYED Ukyo. By Ryoga, by YOU, by everyone I thought I could trust. Dai won’t betray me. I can TRUST him.”

Ukyo GASPED and replied, “I… I never betrayed you! You ran away after you fucked me! We were going to be together! But you ran away! I gave you my VIRGINITY and you RAN! To… to become a SLUT!”

Ranma yelled, “You RAPED me you insane fucking bitch! After Kuno raped me, YOU raped me. You were going to force me to make you pregnant! You're fucking psychAAHHH!”

Both girls suddenly SCREAMED as their clits were painfully shocked. Ryoga chuckled as he walked over to them and said, “We can't leave you sluts alone for five minutes without you yelling and fighting? I guess I'll have to teach you sluts how to behave.”

All three of them gulped as Ryoga picked up a heavy paddle and clapped it in his hand. The boy went to Ukyo first and lifted her off the dildo with a painful whimper from the girl as her clenched ass tried to hold tight around it until it came free with a wet sucking sound. She desperately pleaded that she was sorry, but Ryoga ignored her as he adjusted her so she was hanging from the bar face down with her ass presented for paddling. He pulled the large dildo off her stool and Ukyo cried out helplessly as he roughly pushed it back into her ass, all the way until the base was pressed against her sphincter. He then walked around and used a bandana to gag her mouth as he said, “That should keep you nice and quiet like a good bitch.” 

Ranma felt a vindictive satisfaction as she watched Ryoga prepare to paddle Ukyo, even knowing she'd soon get the same, but for now, she'd enjoy watching Ukyo get hers. Tears filled Ukyo's eyes as she saw Ranma's pleased expression at her humiliation. Her eyes bugged out and she SCREAMED when the paddle SLAMMED into her ass, hitting the dildo perfectly. She swung forward almost to the ceiling as the dildo was hammered into her ass and her ass cheeks were brutally flattened as Ryoga said, “That’s one. Be a good bitch.” Her ass STUNG and everything from her stomach to her thighs THROBBED from the brutal dildo being pounded into her bowels. She had no time to recover as she swung back down and Ryoga's paddle intercepted her, sending her back up with another muffled scream as Ryoga said, “That’s two. Be a good bitch.”

Ryoga’s paddle cracked on her dildo stuffed ass with each downward arc and sent the screaming girl back up like a tetherball for fifty agonizing blows. By the time he lowered the paddle, Ukyo was bawling and her head hung limp in defeat as she swung back and forth dizzily. Ranma saw her ass and gulped at the glowing purple cheeks and the barely visible dildo that had been literally hammered into her rump. She gulped again as Ryoga walked up to her and started to adjust her position.

Ukyo bawled as she hung, all her strength was drained from the brutally agony the filled her ass and throbbed from her stomach to her toes. Tears fell as she watched Ranma enduring the same paddling she just got. The redhead swung up with every strike and nearly touched the ceiling as she wailed through the gag in her mouth. 

Every time Ranma came swinging back down, Ryoga said, “be a good girl Ranma!” CRACK!!! And the redhead sailed back up with her dildo hammered into her ass with the force of a freight train. “Be a good girl Ranma!” CRACK!!! “Be a good girl Ranma!” CRACK!!! Over and over the redhead suffered the incredible pain and her mind took the mantra to heart. She'd be a good girl! She'd be a good girl! A very good girl! Just make the pain stop!

Ukyo thought about Ranma's words as she watched the brutal paddling and growled at the obvious lies. The jackass accused her of rape AGAIN. Guys can't BE raped! If he didn't want it he wouldn't have gotten hard! Ryoga-domo was right, both of them were nothing but liars! They’d ruined her life just so they could spread their legs and be sluts to a bunch of boys! If Ryoga hadn’t caught their lies and turned the tables, they’d have fucked him over too! Ryoga had told her that her dreams were for nothing and he was right. Ryoga-domo was always right. She growled through her gag and clenched her fist. She’d make them both suffer. She may belong to Ryoga-domo now, but so did they, and Ryoga promised she’d get to fuck Ranma. He never said she had to be nice about it. In fact, she knew he wanted them both to suffer for their lies, so maybe he’d even let her help. Maybe she could be a GOOD bitch, by BEING a bitch. If she was a good bitch, Ryoga-domo might even reward her and let her go.

When Ryoga finished his paddling of Ranma, he took the gags out of their mouths and asked, “Are you sluts going to behave?”

Ranma was still bawling and furiously nodded her head as she stammered, “g-good girl. I'll… I'll be good... Good girl! A very good girl!”

Ukyo looked down and replied, “I’ll be a good bitch Ryoga-domo.”

Ryoga snorted and said, “You’d better behave or I’ll show you what those balls in your cunts can really do.” He grabbed Ukyo’s dildo and YANKED it out, making the girl scream in pain as it felt like he was yanking her bowels out with the monstrous spiked dildo, then he plopped it on her stool and freed her legs, letting Ukyo stand up with a whimper as he freed her hands. He pointed to the dildo that had just been in her ass and said, “Start cleaning. When it’s done you can join us in the hot tub and ride our cocks like a good bitch.” Ukyo nodded silently and knelt at the stool and began licking the massive ass coated shaft with a grimace.

Ranma clenched her eyes shut and only gave a loud whimper as Ryoga yanked her own massive dildo out of her ass and plopped it down on her stool. Once he’d freed her, she went to her knees immediately and began licking her dildo eagerly like a good girl. He then went to Akane and took her down and told her to help all the boys get hard again. The short haired girl hurried into the furo and began eagerly stroking and sucking the boys hard. She did NOT want to suffer Ranma’s paddling or give Ryoga a reason to zap her.

When Ranma finished licking her dildo clean, she walked with her head down and her shoulders sagged and defeated as she entered the furo and winced as the hot water hit her tender ass. She quietly stood in front of Dai with her head down and tears running down her cheeks and said, “I’ll be a good girl. Please. Let me be your good girl.” 

Dai frowned as Ranma's defeated eyes made him want to cry himself. He pulled her to him and she eagerly straddled his lap, wincing as she did. She quietly said, “I'll be a good girl for you Dai,” as she stroked his cock with petite fingers and slid forward through the water, sheathing him hungrily. She winced as her ass throbbed and leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his chest as she put her head on his shoulder and rocked her hips on his cock. She quietly whispered, “Good girl. I'll be a good girl. Good girl for master.”

Dai winced at her words. He knew she was breaking from the pain and pushed her back as she started to cry, “I'll be good. Please don't be mad mast…” He put a finger on her lips and said, “Go upstairs to my bag and bring me the lotion.”

Ranma quietly nodded and carefully climbed off his lap and went to do as he asked. Ryoga looked over at him as he roughly fucked the crying Ukyo's ass and asked, “What's the lotion for?”

Dai chuckled, “her ass of course. She's in so much pain she can't even fuck me right. She'll be a lot better after I make her feel better.”

Ryoga laughed and replied, “I gotcha. You're not into the pain like Michio.”

Dai shook his head, “not my thing. I'd rather she be willing and eager. She's an awesome fuck when she wants it. Just watch.” Ryoga nodded and watched with interest when Ranma returned and Dai sat on the edge of the furo and had her lay across his lap. Ranma flinched when he first touched her tender rump with the lotion, but she was soon moaning in pleasure as he rubbed the lotion into her bruised posterior and even rubbed some inside her sphincter with a single finger. Her hips even lifted to pull his finger deeper. 

When he finished rubbing her bottom he said, “Stand up Ranma.” Ranma smiled and eagerly stood as all the pain in her bottom was mostly gone. He took hold of her waist and pulled her into his lap so her back was to him and she was straddling him. He spread his legs, spreading hers wider, and his cock rubbed against her pussy lips. Ranma reached between her legs and gently held his cock against her and caressed it against the red fur heart he'd shaved into her mound, his mark, and moaned in pleasure as she rocked her hips, rubbing her soaked pussy up and down his shaft. 

Ranma leaned back into his chest and quietly said, “thank you for taking away the pain.” Dai moaned in response and sunk back into the furo, pulling her into the water with him to lay on his chest while he caressed her breasts. The redhead purred and said, “I'll be a good girl. A good girl for you.” Ranma moaned happily and rocked her hips on his cock and slid him into her. She continued to caress his balls as her hips rocked on his wonderful cock and she enjoyed his warmth filling her more than the hot water of the furo.

Ryoga chuckled at seeing how eager Ranma got for Dai's cock. “Looks like you’re right Dai. She's hot for your cock.” He thought for a minute and said, “I like seeing her all up on your cock. She's your girlfriend from now on, even at school. I’ll even let you have her anytime you want, as long as she’s not scheduled to entertain.”

Dai blinked in surprise and quickly replied, “Sure. That’d be awesome.”

Ryoga leaned in and showed his small fangs with a growl and said, “Just remember she's still MY slut. That alright with you Dai?”

Dai gulped at the obvious threat and nodded quickly and said, “yeah man, of course. I'm just happy you'll let me fuck her more.”

Ryoga grinned and said, “Good. Got that Ranma? He's your new boyfriend so be a good little girl for him.”

Ranma felt her heart skip at the new order. Ryoga thought he was humiliating her but for some reason the idea of dating Dai made her happy. She quickly nodded and replied, “I'll be good.”

Ryoga chuckled and asked, “Well aren't you going to kiss your boyfriend and thank him for dating a weak and pathetic girl like you?”

Ranma gulped as her heart skipped another beat. She twisted in his lap and quietly said, “thank you Dai. For dating a weak and pathetic girl like me. I'll be a good girl for you.” She leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips and opened her mouth for him when his tongue brushed her lips. Her hips rocked on his cock happily as they shared a long passionate kiss.

\---------------------------------

Akane had mixed feelings as she bounced on Hiroshi's cock. She winced every time Ranma said ‘good girl’, but was happy the redhead could openly seek out Dai and get the comfort she needed. She knew it could result in her losing Ranma's heart, but the redhead needed him, she was breaking. Hopefully Dai could keep her from shattering.

Ukyo glared with anger as she sucked Hikaru's cock. Her own ass was throbbing painfully from Ryoga's brutal pounding while Ranma was lotioned and was HAPPY about Dai being her boyfriend, the fucking SLUT!

\-----------------------------------

When the boys were drained and finished soaking, Ryoga grinned as he grabbed Ukyo and took her back to her restaurant, leaving Ranma and Akane with the three boys. 

Hikaru decided to take his chance and said, “I'm still waiting on your apology for being a bad girl Ranma. I'm only trying to help you. I haven't told Ryoga about you running out.”

Ranma still had Dai's cock buried in her pussy as she turned to the pathetic little boy. She was about to retort when Hiroshi stood and said, “let's go to my house. Akane needs a REAL man to spank her slutty ass.”

Akane blushed and Dai grinned and said, “sounds good to me. I want some privacy with my new girlfriend.” He lightly smacked Ranma's ass and said, “get dressed Ranma.”

Ranma grinned at Hikaru as all four of them got out of the furo and ignored him as they dried off and got dressed. She might be too weak and pathetic to beat Ryoga, but she belonged to Dai now. After she was dressed, she kissed Dai on the lips and took his hand like a good girlfriend and the four of them left Hikaru fuming in the closed restaurant.

As they walked towards Hiroshi's house, Ranma was still holding Dai's hand. She wasn't ready to give up the warm protected feeling she felt when holding his hand. Ranma stayed silent as they walked, deep in her own thoughts. She was thinking about the shave and now being Dai's ‘girlfriend’.

It disturbed her how much it DIDN'T disturb her. It made her happy, but at the same time it filled her with dread. Her mind was decidedly girly lately, and she was definitely attracted to him, more than just attracted, she WANTED him. She even found herself being worried about Dai rejecting her. She knew he wouldn't REALLY want a weak and pathetic half boy half girl freak for a girlfriend and for some reason that thought really hurt. At least he seemed willing to go along with it though. Even though he didn't really want her, he was still warm and just holding his hand made her feel better. She'd be a good girl to thank him for helping her. Ranma mentally groaned. The good girl thing was really starting to stick in her head. She felt like she was losing her mind.

Ranma's silence was noticed by all of them and Dai nervously asked, “are you mad Ranma? I'm really sorry if the heart upset you. If you don't like it…” 

Dai's nervous rambling was cut off by the redhead stopping and turning to look at him. She pursed her lips cutely and quietly said, “I'm not mad Dai. I… I actually kinda like it I think. I'm sorry you got roped into the girlfriend thing. I know you don't really like me like that, but I… I'm glad it's you and not one of the other guys. At least with you I… I can pretend you do… I… I like to be a good girl when it's you.”

Dai wasn't sure how to reply as the redhead turned back and started walking again. He knew she was breaking and if he said the wrong thing it could hurt his friends. As they reached Hiroshi's house, he decided she didn't need to know he wasn't pretending. 

When they walked into the family room, Hiroshi turned to Akane and asked, “I mostly said it to get a rise from Hikaru, but do you need to be punished Akane?”

Akane looked down and quietly said, “yes please Hiroshi.”

Hiroshi nodded and said, “alright, but first I want to set some rules. First and most importantly, a safe word. If you ever need me to stop for any reason…” He looked around the room and pointed to a picture of fruit on the wall as he instructed, “say ‘apples’. I'll stop immediately and I promise you'll never be punished for using the safe word. Now, from now on, you'll call me ‘sama’ when I'm punishing you and you'll look me in the eye when you talk to me. No looking down at the floor. Understand Akane?”

Akane smiled at him. Hikaru never offered a safe word and already she felt much safer with Hiroshi. She looked him in the eye as she replied, “yes Hiroshi-sama. I understand.”

Hiroshi looked at her serially and said, “good. Take off your clothes then present yourself to me and tell me what you've done.”

Both Dai and Ranma watched with interest as Akane undressed. Ranma already felt much better about Hiroshi punishing Akane and knew he wouldn't hurt her like Hikaru was. Akane then walked up to stand in front of Hiroshi completely naked and nervously looked him in the eye as she said, “please punish me Hiroshi-sama for being a slut and for hurting Ranma by trying to convince her to fuck Hikaru. I also helped Ryoga break her and make her a good girl.”

Hiroshi hmm’d and asked her, “do you really know what a slut is Akane?”

Akane blinked at the question and said, “a girl that has sex and other things with a bunch of guys.”

Hiroshi shrugged and said, “simplistic, but close I guess. A slut is a girl that WILLINGLY has sex with different partners, for money or pleasure, and rarely with the SAME partners. Do you fit that definition of a slut Akane?”

Akane fidgeted under Hiroshi's steady gaze and was confused as she stammered, “b-but I enjoy it. I c-cum when I fuck them.” She was a slut. She knew she was a slut. 

Hiroshi shook his head and said, “that doesn't make you a slut. There's nothing wrong with you for having an orgasm, that's just a natural reaction to having sex. Even getting wet and horny in advance or looking forward to it didn't make you a slut. It just means you've become addicted to the sex because you are forced to have it so often. When I punish you, I'm going to punish you for believing what those assholes tell you. You're not a slut Akane, you're addicted to sex but that does not make you a slut. As for hurting Ranma, I agree you should be punished for that. Hikaru wants to break her like he broke you and he might have if she hadn't gone to Dai. As for the good girl, the way I see it you didn't have a choice. If you didn't, Ryoga would have punished you and probably Ranma even more.”

Hiroshi pointed to his room and said, “there is a black bag by my nightstand Akane. Bring it to me.”

Akane gulped nervously and quickly went to get the bag. She felt her pussy drip with anticipation of the coming punishment as she picked up the tied shut black shopping bag and returned with it. Hiroshi took the bag and opened it where she couldn't see inside and pulled out a leather collar and sets of padded cuffs. Akane gulped nervously as Hiroshi made her kneel and he fastened the collar snugly around her neck. Then he put the padded cuffs on both of her wrists and on her ankles. She stayed kneeling as he moved around behind her and fastened the able cuffs together. Then she SQUEAKED when she felt something large being pushed into her butt and fill her bowels with unyielding metal thickness, then her wrists were pulled behind her and something was attached to her collar that attached to the thing in her butt and to her wrists. Then Hiroshi pulled it tight and Akane whimpered as the thing in her butt was pulled and made her straighten her posture to relieve the pressure in her ass. She also couldn't move her arms without pulling on her collar or the thing in her butt.

Hiroshi returned to his chair and said, “alright Akane, stand up and lay over my lap.” Akane gulped and whimpered at the pull in her ass as she carefully stood. Every move she made pulled at the shaft in her butt and made her very mindful of her helplessness as she shuffled beside him and draped her bound and naked body over his lap for her spanking.

Hiroshi put a hand gently on her butt and rubbed it as he said, “I'm going to paddle you forty times. You'll count each one and firmly say ‘I am NOT a slut Hiroshi-sama.’ If you stammer or don't say it like you mean it, I'll spank you harder and harder until you get it right. When I finish, you'll remain where you are until I tell you otherwise.”

Akane tried to nod and squeaked as she pulled on the shaft in her butt then replied, “yes Hiroshi-sama.” She braced herself as she felt his hand lift from her butt and SQUEAKED in surprise when instead of a hard blow to her butt, two fingers slid into her dripping wet pussy and a thumb gently rubbed her clit. Akane MOANED as Hiroshi gently finger fucked her and her pussy gushed as the pleasure filled her. It felt WONDERFUL as his fingers scissored inside her and moved her geisha balls around and just as she was about to cum, the fingers vanished and CRACK! Akane YELPED at the very sudden and PAINFUL blow of a paddle to her ass that struck both cheeks and the shaft buried in her ass.

She shakily stammered out, “wa-one! I am n-not a slut Hiroshi-ssama.”

Hiroshi firmly said, “louder! No stuttering!” CRACK!!

Ranma winced as she watched Akane take her paddling. Hiroshi wouldn't accept anything but a loud and sure statement from Akane that she wasn't a slut and HAMMERED her ass with the paddle. The redhead leaned against Dai and forced herself to watch as she told herself Akane had a safe word and could stop it at any point. She was broken and needed this. Dai's warmth helped her and when he pulled her into his lap, she laid back against his chest and let the warmth and steady heartbeat strengthen her.

By the time the paddling finally finished, Akane's rump was a dark red and the girl was bawling and struggling to get the words out. Akane whimpered as she wanted to go limp and just cry, but the collar tied to her butt forced her head up and back straight so she couldn't relax or give in to the pain. She obediently stayed in Hiroshi's lap as she waited for whatever he was going to do next and was pleasantly surprised at the cool touch of lotion that Hiroshi began gently rubbing into her tender throbbing rump. The slow sensual massage of her butt felt WONDERFUL and Akane mentally cursed the collar as she wanted to relax to the soothing touches but couldn't.

As Hiroshi lotioned Akane's bruised bottom, he looked over to Ranma and Dai and said, “I'd like you both to help me with her next punishment of you're willing. It's you that she hurt Ranma and I want her to properly apologize to you.”

Ranma gulped and said, “y-you know I can't spank her Hiroshi.”

Hiroshi shook his head and said, “nothing like that. If you're willing, I want you to ride Dai's cock while Akane apologizes to both of you, with her tongue.”

Ranma blinked. She wasn't sure what the point was, but it didn't sound too bad and she could also be a good girl for Dai to thank him. Ranma shrugged and replied, “ok I guess,” as she stood and started taking off her clothes. Her pussy was already wet from watching Akane being spanked and feeling Dai's cock hardening in his lap.

Hiroshi smiled and said, “ok Akane, stand up and go over to Dai. I want you to kneel in front of them and apologize. You drove her away into his arms so now you owe both of them your sincerest apology. Tell them both you are sorry for hurting Ranma and use your mouth to pleasure them both until Dai cums. Then you'll lick Ranma's pussy clean while Dai holds her. Show Ranma that you really do love her and show Dai you're thankful that he saved her from breaking like Hikaru wanted.”

Akane nodded and hobbled over to Dai as Ranma straddled him. She knelt and watched as Ranma slowly lowered herself onto Dai's throbbing cock, then bowed her head to the floor and said, “I'm very sorry for hurting you Ranma. I believed Hikaru's lies that he was worried about you breaking. I was so scared to lose you that I didn't even think how it might hurt you. Please forgive me.” 

When she rose, Akane took in the sight in front of her. Ranma was leaning back into Dai's chest with her legs over Dai's and Dai had spread them both wide to give Akane a full view of his cock sheathed in the redhead's denuded pussy with Dai's sculpted red fur heart on Ranma's mound. Dai had both hands massaging Ranma's breasts as he kissed her neck and Ranma was moaning in pleasure from his attentions and the wonderful feel of his cock as she gently rocked her hips. Akane felt her stomach knot and knew this was the result of her actions. She'd betrayed her and Dai saved her. 

Akane whimpered as she knee walked forward with her plug being pulled and making it hard, then carefully kept her back straight as she bent forward to thank Dai and apologize to Ranma. Her tongue licked and tasted Ranma's juices that coated Dai's cock as she ran her tongue from Dai's balls up his length to Ranma's pussy lips and to her clit. Her tongue made both of them moan with pleasure and Ranma's hips bucked in ecstasy as Akane lightly sucked on the redhead's clit before licking back down to Dai's shaft where it joined with Ranma's pussy. 

Her tongue slid between Ranma's folds and eagerly lapped at the juices as she caressed Dai's cock. Ranma's eyes soon rolled back and she convulsed in orgasmic bliss as Akane vigorously licked and sucked her pussy and Dai's cock. The wonderful pleasure being given to her was so different and so much better than anything with the gang. Akane was so focused on her task, the sudden feel of Hiroshi's cock being thrust into her dripping pussy surprised her, but she eagerly accepted him and was soon moaning with her own pleasure as she licked and sucked even more vigorously.

All four teens were fully sated when Ranma and Akane left Hiroshi's house,. Ranma gave Dai a kiss goodbye, like a proper girlfriend and a good girl would. Akane was glowing from the wonderful punishment session that actually felt GOOD and lightened her heart.

\----------------------------

At dinner that night, Ryoga made an announcement that filled the girls with dread. “Kasumi, tomorrow morning I'm going to take Ranma and Akane to a temple in Kyoto. It's the last weekend before school starts, so I want to do some intense sessions this weekend.”

Kasumi smiled and nodded, “like a training trip then? How wonderful. Should I pack you all some meals?”

Ryoga shook his head, “the temple has food. Thank you though.”

After dinner, Ryoga took them to his room and said, “That’s right sluts, it's time for your promised gang bang. But we're going to make a weekend trip of it. Pack your bags tonight. You won't need much clothing of course. But pack a couple of nice yukata and your makeup and shit. You want to look good for the men when you fuck them.”

\-----------------------------------

The cat HISSED as its barrier grew thinner from the spell hammering at it while the redhead curled into a ball deep in the pit. The cat men surrounded her and she SCREAMED as her nightmare engulfed her.


	12. Building Bonds

When the boys had all drained their balls into the girls, Ryoga left and returned a few minutes later with three stools that each held a massive dildo, the same dildos that had reamed Akane and Ranma's asses during their punishment.

The boys positioned the dildo stools under the girls as Ryoga lowered them one at a time and Ranma groaned as her hanging body was slowly lowered over the stool as Dai held it in position at her ass. The dildo was a massive two inches wide with spiraling ridges, Michio's choice she recalled, and she whimpered in misery as her pulled tight ass was slowly impaled on the evil toy. It stretched her wide and painfully scraped her bowels until she was half way down on the stool. Ranma groaned in discomfort as she hung helplessly impaled and watched Ryoga lower the other whimpering girls onto their own torturous dildos. 

Then Ryoga turned the vibrating geisha balls to maximum and they all yelped as small shocks from the balls made their pussies and ass clench rhythmically every ten seconds. Ranma shuddered as the shocks made the shaft in her ass feel even larger and it made her cum filled pussy churn and drip with NEED for more of its own stuffing. When Dai stepped in front of her with her face at perfect cock height, she opened her mouth eagerly as his limp cock was fed to her and gave it the proper attention a good girl should give to her master.

The redhead purred as she licked and sucked on Dai's manhood and enjoyed his gentle petting of her hair, completely uncaring of anyone watching them. Ukyo grimaced as she was forced to suck on Hikaru's ass covered cock and clean him off while he held her face tight against his crotch. Ryoga took his place once Hikaru was cleaned off and Ukyo whimpered as he pulled on her nipples while she licked him clean. Once all four boys were clean, they left the girls to hang suspended over their dildos while the boys stepped into the furo to soak and talk.

\------------------------------

Ryoga grinned at Dai and said, "That was nice work on Ranma. You had her literally begging for you to fuck her. I like the heart too."

Dai laughed and replied, "I'm sure the geisha balls helped. I couldn't just shave her bare though. The red hair is too hot."

Ryoga shrugged and raised an eye as he said, "She kissed you too though. Not that you seemed to mind. I don't think any of the others would willingly kiss her. You like her don't you?"

Dai grinned and said, "She's smoking hot. Can't blame a guy for having fantasies."

Ryoga smirked and replied, "I like seeing her all hot for your cock.” A loud yell from the girls drew their attention and Ryoga laughed as he stood and said, "That didn't take long."

\-------------------------------

Ukyo winced in discomfort from the dildo impaling her and quietly asked, “why Ranma?”

Ranma turned to her and raised a curious eyebrow, “why what?”

Ukyo frowned and replied, “Why did you go girl? I saw you with Dai. You really wanted him. What happened to you?”

Ranma snarled, “I was BETRAYED Ukyo. By Ryoga, by YOU, by everyone I thought I could trust. Dai won’t betray me. I can TRUST him.”

Ukyo GASPED and replied, “I… I never betrayed you! You ran away after you fucked me! We were going to be together! But you ran away! I gave you my VIRGINITY and you RAN! To… to become a SLUT!”

Ranma yelled, “You RAPED me you insane fucking bitch! After Kuno raped me, YOU raped me. You were going to force me to make you pregnant! You're fucking psychAAHHH!”

Both girls suddenly SCREAMED as their clits were painfully shocked. Ryoga chuckled as he walked over to them and said, “We can't leave you sluts alone for five minutes without you yelling and fighting? I guess I'll have to teach you sluts how to behave.”

All three of them gulped as Ryoga picked up a heavy paddle and clapped it in his hand. The boy went to Ukyo first and lifted her off the dildo with a painful whimper from the girl as her clenched ass tried to hold tight around it until it came free with a wet sucking sound. She desperately pleaded that she was sorry, but Ryoga ignored her as he adjusted her so she was hanging from the bar face down with her ass presented for paddling. He pulled the large dildo off her stool and Ukyo cried out helplessly as he roughly pushed it back into her ass, all the way until the base was pressed against her sphincter. He then walked around and used a bandana to gag her mouth as he said, “That should keep you nice and quiet like a good bitch.” 

Ranma felt a vindictive satisfaction as she watched Ryoga prepare to paddle Ukyo, even knowing she'd soon get the same, but for now, she'd enjoy watching Ukyo get hers. Tears filled Ukyo's eyes as she saw Ranma's pleased expression at her humiliation. Her eyes bugged out and she SCREAMED when the paddle SLAMMED into her ass, hitting the dildo perfectly. She swung forward almost to the ceiling as the dildo was hammered into her ass and her ass cheeks were brutally flattened as Ryoga said, “That’s one. Be a good bitch.” Her ass STUNG and everything from her stomach to her thighs THROBBED from the brutal dildo being pounded into her bowels. She had no time to recover as she swung back down and Ryoga's paddle intercepted her, sending her back up with another muffled scream as Ryoga said, “That’s two. Be a good bitch.”

Ryoga’s paddle cracked on her dildo stuffed ass with each downward arc and sent the screaming girl back up like a tetherball for fifty agonizing blows. By the time he lowered the paddle, Ukyo was bawling and her head hung limp in defeat as she swung back and forth dizzily. Ranma saw her ass and gulped at the glowing purple cheeks and the barely visible dildo that had been literally hammered into her rump. She gulped again as Ryoga walked up to her and started to adjust her position.

Ukyo bawled as she hung, all her strength was drained from the brutally agony the filled her ass and throbbed from her stomach to her toes. Tears fell as she watched Ranma enduring the same paddling she just got. The redhead swung up with every strike and nearly touched the ceiling as she wailed through the gag in her mouth. 

Every time Ranma came swinging back down, Ryoga said, “be a good girl Ranma!” CRACK!!! And the redhead sailed back up with her dildo hammered into her ass with the force of a freight train. “Be a good girl Ranma!” CRACK!!! “Be a good girl Ranma!” CRACK!!! Over and over the redhead suffered the incredible pain and her mind took the mantra to heart. She'd be a good girl! She'd be a good girl! A very good girl! Just make the pain stop!

Ukyo thought about Ranma's words as she watched the brutal paddling and growled at the obvious lies. The jackass accused her of rape AGAIN. Guys can't BE raped! If he didn't want it he wouldn't have gotten hard! Ryoga-domo was right, both of them were nothing but liars! They’d ruined her life just so they could spread their legs and be sluts to a bunch of boys! If Ryoga hadn’t caught their lies and turned the tables, they’d have fucked him over too! Ryoga had told her that her dreams were for nothing and he was right. Ryoga-domo was always right. She growled through her gag and clenched her fist. She’d make them both suffer. She may belong to Ryoga-domo now, but so did they, and Ryoga promised she’d get to fuck Ranma. He never said she had to be nice about it. In fact, she knew he wanted them both to suffer for their lies, so maybe he’d even let her help. Maybe she could be a GOOD bitch, by BEING a bitch. If she was a good bitch, Ryoga-domo might even reward her and let her go.

When Ryoga finished his paddling of Ranma, he took the gags out of their mouths and asked, “Are you sluts going to behave?”

Ranma was still bawling and furiously nodded her head as she stammered, “g-good girl. I'll… I'll be good... Good girl! A very good girl!”

Ukyo looked down and replied, “I’ll be a good bitch Ryoga-domo.”

Ryoga snorted and said, “You’d better behave or I’ll show you what those balls in your cunts can really do.” He grabbed Ukyo’s dildo and YANKED it out, making the girl scream in pain as it felt like he was yanking her bowels out with the monstrous spiked dildo, then he plopped it on her stool and freed her legs, letting Ukyo stand up with a whimper as he freed her hands. He pointed to the dildo that had just been in her ass and said, “Start cleaning. When it’s done you can join us in the hot tub and ride our cocks like a good bitch.” Ukyo nodded silently and knelt at the stool and began licking the massive ass coated shaft with a grimace.

Ranma clenched her eyes shut and only gave a loud whimper as Ryoga yanked her own massive dildo out of her ass and plopped it down on her stool. Once he’d freed her, she went to her knees immediately and began licking her dildo eagerly like a good girl. He then went to Akane and took her down and told her to help all the boys get hard again. The short haired girl hurried into the furo and began eagerly stroking and sucking the boys hard. She did NOT want to suffer Ranma’s paddling or give Ryoga a reason to zap her.

When Ranma finished licking her dildo clean, she walked with her head down and her shoulders sagged and defeated as she entered the furo and winced as the hot water hit her tender ass. She quietly stood in front of Dai with her head down and tears running down her cheeks and said, “I’ll be a good girl. Please. Let me be your good girl.” 

Dai frowned as Ranma's defeated eyes made him want to cry himself. He pulled her to him and she eagerly straddled his lap, wincing as she did. She quietly said, “I'll be a good girl for you Dai,” as she stroked his cock with petite fingers and slid forward through the water, sheathing him hungrily. She winced as her ass throbbed and leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his chest as she put her head on his shoulder and rocked her hips on his cock. She quietly whispered, “Good girl. I'll be a good girl. Good girl for master.”

Dai winced at her words. He knew she was breaking from the pain and pushed her back as she started to cry, “I'll be good. Please don't be mad mast…” He put a finger on her lips and said, “Go upstairs to my bag and bring me the lotion.”

Ranma quietly nodded and carefully climbed off his lap and went to do as he asked. Ryoga looked over at him as he roughly fucked the crying Ukyo's ass and asked, “What's the lotion for?”

Dai chuckled, “her ass of course. She's in so much pain she can't even fuck me right. She'll be a lot better after I make her feel better.”

Ryoga laughed and replied, “I gotcha. You're not into the pain like Michio.”

Dai shook his head, “not my thing. I'd rather she be willing and eager. She's an awesome fuck when she wants it. Just watch.” Ryoga nodded and watched with interest when Ranma returned and Dai sat on the edge of the furo and had her lay across his lap. Ranma flinched when he first touched her tender rump with the lotion, but she was soon moaning in pleasure as he rubbed the lotion into her bruised posterior and even rubbed some inside her sphincter with a single finger. Her hips even lifted to pull his finger deeper. 

When he finished rubbing her bottom he said, “Stand up Ranma.” Ranma smiled and eagerly stood as all the pain in her bottom was mostly gone. He took hold of her waist and pulled her into his lap so her back was to him and she was straddling him. He spread his legs, spreading hers wider, and his cock rubbed against her pussy lips. Ranma reached between her legs and gently held his cock against her and caressed it against the red fur heart he'd shaved into her mound, his mark, and moaned in pleasure as she rocked her hips, rubbing her soaked pussy up and down his shaft. 

Ranma leaned back into his chest and quietly said, “thank you for taking away the pain.” Dai moaned in response and sunk back into the furo, pulling her into the water with him to lay on his chest while he caressed her breasts. The redhead purred and said, “I'll be a good girl. A good girl for you.” Ranma moaned happily and rocked her hips on his cock and slid him into her. She continued to caress his balls as her hips rocked on his wonderful cock and she enjoyed his warmth filling her more than the hot water of the furo.

Ryoga chuckled at seeing how eager Ranma got for Dai's cock. “Looks like you’re right Dai. She's hot for your cock.” He thought for a minute and said, “I like seeing her all up on your cock. She's your girlfriend from now on, even at school. I’ll even let you have her anytime you want, as long as she’s not scheduled to entertain.”

Dai blinked in surprise and quickly replied, “Sure. That’d be awesome.”

Ryoga leaned in and showed his small fangs with a growl and said, “Just remember she's still MY slut. That alright with you Dai?”

Dai gulped at the obvious threat and nodded quickly and said, “yeah man, of course. I'm just happy you'll let me fuck her more.”

Ryoga grinned and said, “Good. Got that Ranma? He's your new boyfriend so be a good little girl for him.”

Ranma felt her heart skip at the new order. Ryoga thought he was humiliating her but for some reason the idea of dating Dai made her happy. She quickly nodded and replied, “I'll be good.”

Ryoga chuckled and asked, “Well aren't you going to kiss your boyfriend and thank him for dating a weak and pathetic girl like you?”

Ranma gulped as her heart skipped another beat. She twisted in his lap and quietly said, “thank you Dai. For dating a weak and pathetic girl like me. I'll be a good girl for you.” She leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips and opened her mouth for him when his tongue brushed her lips. Her hips rocked on his cock happily as they shared a long passionate kiss.

\---------------------------------

Akane had mixed feelings as she bounced on Hiroshi's cock. She winced every time Ranma said ‘good girl’, but was happy the redhead could openly seek out Dai and get the comfort she needed. She knew it could result in her losing Ranma's heart, but the redhead needed him, she was breaking. Hopefully Dai could keep her from shattering.

Ukyo glared with anger as she sucked Hikaru's cock. Her own ass was throbbing painfully from Ryoga's brutal pounding while Ranma was lotioned and was HAPPY about Dai being her boyfriend, the fucking SLUT!

\-----------------------------------

When the boys were drained and finished soaking, Ryoga grinned as he grabbed Ukyo and took her back to her restaurant, leaving Ranma and Akane with the three boys. 

Hikaru decided to take his chance and said, “I'm still waiting on your apology for being a bad girl Ranma. I'm only trying to help you. I haven't told Ryoga about you running out.”

Ranma still had Dai's cock buried in her pussy as she turned to the pathetic little boy. She was about to retort when Hiroshi stood and said, “let's go to my house. Akane needs a REAL man to spank her slutty ass.”

Akane blushed and Dai grinned and said, “sounds good to me. I want some privacy with my new girlfriend.” He lightly smacked Ranma's ass and said, “get dressed Ranma.”

Ranma grinned at Hikaru as all four of them got out of the furo and ignored him as they dried off and got dressed. She might be too weak and pathetic to beat Ryoga, but she belonged to Dai now. After she was dressed, she kissed Dai on the lips and took his hand like a good girlfriend and the four of them left Hikaru fuming in the closed restaurant.

As they walked towards Hiroshi's house, Ranma was still holding Dai's hand. She wasn't ready to give up the warm protected feeling she felt when holding his hand. Ranma stayed silent as they walked, deep in her own thoughts. She was thinking about the shave and now being Dai's ‘girlfriend’.

It disturbed her how much it DIDN'T disturb her. It made her happy, but at the same time it filled her with dread. Her mind was decidedly girly lately, and she was definitely attracted to him, more than just attracted, she WANTED him. She even found herself being worried about Dai rejecting her. She knew he wouldn't REALLY want a weak and pathetic half boy half girl freak for a girlfriend and for some reason that thought really hurt. At least he seemed willing to go along with it though. Even though he didn't really want her, he was still warm and just holding his hand made her feel better. She'd be a good girl to thank him for helping her. Ranma mentally groaned. The good girl thing was really starting to stick in her head. She felt like she was losing her mind.

Ranma's silence was noticed by all of them and Dai nervously asked, “are you mad Ranma? I'm really sorry if the heart upset you. If you don't like it…” 

Dai's nervous rambling was cut off by the redhead stopping and turning to look at him. She pursed her lips cutely and quietly said, “I'm not mad Dai. I… I actually kinda like it I think. I'm sorry you got roped into the girlfriend thing. I know you don't really like me like that, but I… I'm glad it's you and not one of the other guys. At least with you I… I can pretend you do… I… I like to be a good girl when it's you.”

Dai wasn't sure how to reply as the redhead turned back and started walking again. He knew she was breaking and if he said the wrong thing it could hurt his friends. As they reached Hiroshi's house, he decided she didn't need to know he wasn't pretending. 

When they walked into the family room, Hiroshi turned to Akane and asked, “I mostly said it to get a rise from Hikaru, but do you need to be punished Akane?”

Akane looked down and quietly said, “yes please Hiroshi.”

Hiroshi nodded and said, “alright, but first I want to set some rules. First and most importantly, a safe word. If you ever need me to stop for any reason…” He looked around the room and pointed to a picture of fruit on the wall as he instructed, “say ‘apples’. I'll stop immediately and I promise you'll never be punished for using the safe word. Now, from now on, you'll call me ‘sama’ when I'm punishing you and you'll look me in the eye when you talk to me. No looking down at the floor. Understand Akane?”

Akane smiled at him. Hikaru never offered a safe word and already she felt much safer with Hiroshi. She looked him in the eye as she replied, “yes Hiroshi-sama. I understand.”

Hiroshi looked at her serially and said, “good. Take off your clothes then present yourself to me and tell me what you've done.”

Both Dai and Ranma watched with interest as Akane undressed. Ranma already felt much better about Hiroshi punishing Akane and knew he wouldn't hurt her like Hikaru was. Akane then walked up to stand in front of Hiroshi completely naked and nervously looked him in the eye as she said, “please punish me Hiroshi-sama for being a slut and for hurting Ranma by trying to convince her to fuck Hikaru. I also helped Ryoga break her and make her a good girl.”

Hiroshi hmm’d and asked her, “do you really know what a slut is Akane?”

Akane blinked at the question and said, “a girl that has sex and other things with a bunch of guys.”

Hiroshi shrugged and said, “simplistic, but close I guess. A slut is a girl that WILLINGLY has sex with different partners, for money or pleasure, and rarely with the SAME partners. Do you fit that definition of a slut Akane?”

Akane fidgeted under Hiroshi's steady gaze and was confused as she stammered, “b-but I enjoy it. I c-cum when I fuck them.” She was a slut. She knew she was a slut. 

Hiroshi shook his head and said, “that doesn't make you a slut. There's nothing wrong with you for having an orgasm, that's just a natural reaction to having sex. Even getting wet and horny in advance or looking forward to it didn't make you a slut. It just means you've become addicted to the sex because you are forced to have it so often. When I punish you, I'm going to punish you for believing what those assholes tell you. You're not a slut Akane, you're addicted to sex but that does not make you a slut. As for hurting Ranma, I agree you should be punished for that. Hikaru wants to break her like he broke you and he might have if she hadn't gone to Dai. As for the good girl, the way I see it you didn't have a choice. If you didn't, Ryoga would have punished you and probably Ranma even more.”

Hiroshi pointed to his room and said, “there is a black bag by my nightstand Akane. Bring it to me.”

Akane gulped nervously and quickly went to get the bag. She felt her pussy drip with anticipation of the coming punishment as she picked up the tied shut black shopping bag and returned with it. Hiroshi took the bag and opened it where she couldn't see inside and pulled out a leather collar and sets of padded cuffs. Akane gulped nervously as Hiroshi made her kneel and he fastened the collar snugly around her neck. Then he put the padded cuffs on both of her wrists and on her ankles. She stayed kneeling as he moved around behind her and fastened the able cuffs together. Then she SQUEAKED when she felt something large being pushed into her butt and fill her bowels with unyielding metal thickness, then her wrists were pulled behind her and something was attached to her collar that attached to the thing in her butt and to her wrists. Then Hiroshi pulled it tight and Akane whimpered as the thing in her butt was pulled and made her straighten her posture to relieve the pressure in her ass. She also couldn't move her arms without pulling on her collar or the thing in her butt.

Hiroshi returned to his chair and said, “alright Akane, stand up and lay over my lap.” Akane gulped and whimpered at the pull in her ass as she carefully stood. Every move she made pulled at the shaft in her butt and made her very mindful of her helplessness as she shuffled beside him and draped her bound and naked body over his lap for her spanking.

Hiroshi put a hand gently on her butt and rubbed it as he said, “I'm going to paddle you forty times. You'll count each one and firmly say ‘I am NOT a slut Hiroshi-sama.’ If you stammer or don't say it like you mean it, I'll spank you harder and harder until you get it right. When I finish, you'll remain where you are until I tell you otherwise.”

Akane tried to nod and squeaked as she pulled on the shaft in her butt then replied, “yes Hiroshi-sama.” She braced herself as she felt his hand lift from her butt and SQUEAKED in surprise when instead of a hard blow to her butt, two fingers slid into her dripping wet pussy and a thumb gently rubbed her clit. Akane MOANED as Hiroshi gently finger fucked her and her pussy gushed as the pleasure filled her. It felt WONDERFUL as his fingers scissored inside her and moved her geisha balls around and just as she was about to cum, the fingers vanished and CRACK! Akane YELPED at the very sudden and PAINFUL blow of a paddle to her ass that struck both cheeks and the shaft buried in her ass.

She shakily stammered out, “wa-one! I am n-not a slut Hiroshi-ssama.”

Hiroshi firmly said, “louder! No stuttering!” CRACK!!

Ranma winced as she watched Akane take her paddling. Hiroshi wouldn't accept anything but a loud and sure statement from Akane that she wasn't a slut and HAMMERED her ass with the paddle. The redhead leaned against Dai and forced herself to watch as she told herself Akane had a safe word and could stop it at any point. She was broken and needed this. Dai's warmth helped her and when he pulled her into his lap, she laid back against his chest and let the warmth and steady heartbeat strengthen her.

By the time the paddling finally finished, Akane's rump was a dark red and the girl was bawling and struggling to get the words out. Akane whimpered as she wanted to go limp and just cry, but the collar tied to her butt forced her head up and back straight so she couldn't relax or give in to the pain. She obediently stayed in Hiroshi's lap as she waited for whatever he was going to do next and was pleasantly surprised at the cool touch of lotion that Hiroshi began gently rubbing into her tender throbbing rump. The slow sensual massage of her butt felt WONDERFUL and Akane mentally cursed the collar as she wanted to relax to the soothing touches but couldn't.

As Hiroshi lotioned Akane's bruised bottom, he looked over to Ranma and Dai and said, “I'd like you both to help me with her next punishment of you're willing. It's you that she hurt Ranma and I want her to properly apologize to you.”

Ranma gulped and said, “y-you know I can't spank her Hiroshi.”

Hiroshi shook his head and said, “nothing like that. If you're willing, I want you to ride Dai's cock while Akane apologizes to both of you, with her tongue.”

Ranma blinked. She wasn't sure what the point was, but it didn't sound too bad and she could also be a good girl for Dai to thank him. Ranma shrugged and replied, “ok I guess,” as she stood and started taking off her clothes. Her pussy was already wet from watching Akane being spanked and feeling Dai's cock hardening in his lap.

Hiroshi smiled and said, “ok Akane, stand up and go over to Dai. I want you to kneel in front of them and apologize. You drove her away into his arms so now you owe both of them your sincerest apology. Tell them both you are sorry for hurting Ranma and use your mouth to pleasure them both until Dai cums. Then you'll lick Ranma's pussy clean while Dai holds her. Show Ranma that you really do love her and show Dai you're thankful that he saved her from breaking like Hikaru wanted.”

Akane nodded and hobbled over to Dai as Ranma straddled him. She knelt and watched as Ranma slowly lowered herself onto Dai's throbbing cock, then bowed her head to the floor and said, “I'm very sorry for hurting you Ranma. I believed Hikaru's lies that he was worried about you breaking. I was so scared to lose you that I didn't even think how it might hurt you. Please forgive me.” 

When she rose, Akane took in the sight in front of her. Ranma was leaning back into Dai's chest with her legs over Dai's and Dai had spread them both wide to give Akane a full view of his cock sheathed in the redhead's denuded pussy with Dai's sculpted red fur heart on Ranma's mound. Dai had both hands massaging Ranma's breasts as he kissed her neck and Ranma was moaning in pleasure from his attentions and the wonderful feel of his cock as she gently rocked her hips. Akane felt her stomach knot and knew this was the result of her actions. She'd betrayed her and Dai saved her. 

Akane whimpered as she knee walked forward with her plug being pulled and making it hard, then carefully kept her back straight as she bent forward to thank Dai and apologize to Ranma. Her tongue licked and tasted Ranma's juices that coated Dai's cock as she ran her tongue from Dai's balls up his length to Ranma's pussy lips and to her clit. Her tongue made both of them moan with pleasure and Ranma's hips bucked in ecstasy as Akane lightly sucked on the redhead's clit before licking back down to Dai's shaft where it joined with Ranma's pussy. 

Her tongue slid between Ranma's folds and eagerly lapped at the juices as she caressed Dai's cock. Ranma's eyes soon rolled back and she convulsed in orgasmic bliss as Akane vigorously licked and sucked her pussy and Dai's cock. The wonderful pleasure being given to her was so different and so much better than anything with the gang. Akane was so focused on her task, the sudden feel of Hiroshi's cock being thrust into her dripping pussy surprised her, but she eagerly accepted him and was soon moaning with her own pleasure as she licked and sucked even more vigorously.

All four teens were fully sated when Ranma and Akane left Hiroshi's house,. Ranma gave Dai a kiss goodbye, like a proper girlfriend and a good girl would. Akane was glowing from the wonderful punishment session that actually felt GOOD and lightened her heart.

\----------------------------

At dinner that night, Ryoga made an announcement that filled the girls with dread. “Kasumi, tomorrow morning I'm going to take Ranma and Akane to a temple in Kyoto. It's the last weekend before school starts, so I want to do some intense sessions this weekend.”

Kasumi smiled and nodded, “like a training trip then? How wonderful. Should I pack you all some meals?”

Ryoga shook his head, “the temple has food. Thank you though.”

After dinner, Ryoga took them to his room and said, “That’s right sluts, it's time for your promised gang bang. But we're going to make a weekend trip of it. Pack your bags tonight. You won't need much clothing of course. But pack a couple of nice yukata and your makeup and shit. You want to look good for the men when you fuck them.”

\-----------------------------------

The cat HISSED as its barrier grew thinner from the spell hammering at it while the redhead curled into a ball deep in the pit. The cat men surrounded her and she SCREAMED as her nightmare engulfed her.


	13. Slut Party in Kyoto

The next morning after breakfast, the girls changed into short skirts with garter belts holding up thigh high stockings and revealing long sleeved blouses. They shivered as they grabbed their bags and walked out into a cold wind that blew up their skirts and across their exposed pussies. Ryoga had denied them wearing any panties during the trip. Ukyo met them outside, wearing her own short skirt and a jacket. She scowled at seeing the other two girls but kept quiet and obediently followed Ryoga as he escorted them to the train station.

When they met up with the rest of the gang, Ranma saw Dai and immediately walked up to him with a blush and kissed him, then held his hand, like a proper girlfriend. She blushed more as his hand oddly made her feel safe, even around the rest of the gang. The other boys stared in surprise until Ryoga filled them in on Ranma's new boyfriend then laughed and snidely congratulated Dai on winning a slut. The redhead felt Dai squeeze her hand at their humiliating comments and used his warmth to shield her from them. She wouldn’t let their comments hurt her. She belonged to Dai and he protected her.

The gang all piled into the last car of the train after Ryoga scared away the other passengers and decided that since Dai was Ranma's new boyfriend, she should fuck him first. When she straddled him, he whispered to her not to make him come. The redhead smiled at him and sheathed him with her pussy, then rode him slowly while the other boys took turns on her ass. Dai pulled her focus to him exclusively as he caressed her breasts and ran his fingers through her red fur heart. She was able to mostly tune out the rest as she rocked her hips on his cock and kissed him in return. It felt nice the way Dai was protecting her from the others.

When the train started moving, Ryoga turned to everyone and said, “As you can see, Ukyo has also decided to join us. Her pussy is off limits unless I say otherwise. Her ass and mouth are fair game of course.” That was all the invitation the boys needed. Ukyo yelped as Raiden grabbed her and pushed her over to bury his cock in her ass. Her cries as he started ass fucking her were soon muffled by Takeo’s cock in her mouth. Akane also found herself being double teamed by two of the boys and was soon eagerly rocking her hips as she enjoyed the cocks. 

When they arrived in Kyoto, Ukyo and Ranma’s asses were steadily leaking cum and Akane was oozing from both holes. It was made even worse when Ryoga turned on their balls as they left the station to walk through the town. All three girls were humiliated by the cum and pussy juice visibly dripping between their legs as they walked through the streets. The balls had all three girls gushing with need by the time the group got to a long stairway leading up to a temple which had a sign, ‘closed for private party’. 

Ryoga let them all in, then pointed out the various things on the grounds. “The dojo is over there, with a gang shower and even a hot tub. The garden is behind the main house, with lots of places to hang up the sluts. The house has six rooms, one of which is mine. The rest of you can pair up. The kitchen is fully stocked, so the sluts shouldn't have any issues keeping us fed. Don't break anything and don't make any messes that can't be cleaned up.” He led them inside the house to the main room and Ranma gulped. The room was bare except a large screen TV on the wall and LOTS of pillows. The whole floor was covered with pillows of all different sizes and shapes. It was a perfect romp room. Ryoga grinned and said, “Time to strip sluts. I have a present for you.”

While the girls stripped, Ryoga brought over a chair from the American style dining room and set it in the middle of the room and suctioned the massive dildo with large bulges from Ranma's “coming out party” to the chair. All three girls gulped at the sight of the evil monster.

He then pulled out three pieces of odd looking jewelry from his backpack and held them out to Ranma, “pick one Ranma.” Ranma blinked at the oddity and picked one with a red gem on it. The other two had an orange gem and a blue gem on them.

Ryoga grinned and pointed to the chair, “have a seat Ranma and spread your legs nice and wide. Show all the boys your fancy artwork Princess.”

Ranma sighed and walked up to horrible dildo chair and coated it with lube, then turned around and slowly lowered herself onto it, whimpering as the numerous bumps slid past her sphincter and groaned as the big bulges STRETCHED her ass wide as she forced herself down. It took several bounces on the evil toy and Ranma panted in misery and had tears in her eyes when her bare ass finally bottomed out with the horrible toy bulging out her stomach. Wanting to get the humiliation over with, she obediently spread her legs wide, wincing at how her ass tightened around the shaft impaling her, and gave everyone a perfect view of her red fur heart that said Princess.

Ryoga walked up to her with the red gemmed jewelry in his hand and knelt between her legs. He then held up a needle and said, “don't move Ranma or this will REALLY hurt.” 

Ranma yelped as he roughly grabbed her clit and pulled up the hood and watched in helpless horror as he brought the needle to her. She hissed in pain as he pushed the slightly glowing needle through her clit hood then took the jewelry she'd picked and pushed it through the hole and screwed on the red ruby cap. 

She realized he had marked her! Just like Dai had. This time though, she was infuriated. “What the hell RyoguurkAAHH!!” Ranma suddenly flopped helplessly on the massive shaft and SCREAMED from the electrocution of her clit. The shaft in her ass was the only thing keeping her in the chair as her whole body spasmed from the AGONY that filled her clit. After several long seconds of the crippling PAIN, it finally stopped and Ranma sagged and panted in relief as she cried.

Ryoga grinned down at her and replied, “You’re MY slut Ranma. I'll do whatever I want. Now you're properly marked as mine. Now get up and go cry in your boyfriend's lap like the weak little girl you are.”

Ranma whimpered as she rose on shakily legs and slowly pulled herself free from the horrible shaft. She wobbled as she desperately made her way to Dai's lap and his wonderful protective arms. As he held her, Ranma watched helplessly as both Akane and Ukyo took their own turns being impaled and then pierced and marked as Ryoga's property.

They were now Ryoga's toys to do with as he pleases. It enraged her, but there was nothing a weak little girl like her could do about it. She looked down at her pussy and saw the red ruby stud over her clit hood and felt the cold metal shaft rub against her clit when she touched it. Just a weak little girl. Then she touched the red fur heart an inch above it. No, Dai marked her first. She was HIS first and that would protect her from Ryoga’s mind games.

After the girls were properly marked, Ryoga made Ukyo stay sitting as he pulled out the next humiliation. He pulled out a large vibrator from his pack and grinned at Ukyo as he roughly shoved it in her pussy then said, “Since you don't seem to enjoy the cocks, you'll be Ranma and Akane's cum dump cleaner so they don't make a mess. If they drip on the floor, you'll be punished. You'll also be our servant wench when we get hungry or thirsty. Anytime you're not busy, you'll return to your slut seat and wait.” 

Ukyo whimpered as Ryoga easily picked her up, chair and all, and carried her to wall to wait until she was needed with the vibrator buzzing away in her pussy. Then he turned to Ranma and Akane and grinned as he held up two dildos. Each was eighteen inches long and two inches wide with weird bumps up and down the length. “These are your new ass trainers. You sluts need to learn how to use your ass better. For the rest of the day, you'll keep this in your ass. Every hour, on the hour, you'll take it out, refresh the lube, and fuck yourself while you ride a cock until you cum, then shove it back in and hold it there for the next hour. Ukyo, you'll fuck the dildo you're sitting on.” He turned one on and the girls paled at the thing wiggling around wildly like a snake with its head chopped off!

The girls grimaced as he handed them each one and told them to get started. As the girls started lubing, Ryoga said, “Ranma, every time you thrust the dildo up your ass, you'll say, ‘I'm a good girl.’ Akane, you'll say, ‘I'm a huge slut.' And Ukyo, your words will be, ‘I'm a slutty bitch.’"

Ranma and Akane got their flavored KY and quickly lubed the toys and pushed it up their ass slowly as they said their line, groaning as each little bump rubbed their sphincter as it passed. Ukyo whimpered in pain and humiliation as she pulled up from the shaft impaling her and started bouncing on it and fucking herself with the vibrator while saying, “I'm a slutty bitch.”

Ranma went over to Dai and started riding his cock as she pounded her own ass with the evil wiggling vibrating monster and whimpered, “I'm a good girl!” She found she couldn't take it out more than halfway or it would crawl out on its own. It humiliated her to fuck herself with a toy like this, especially with the added ‘good girl’ line, but she suffered it and came quickly with Dai's help. Then she pushed it all the way in and squeezed her sphincter tight around it as the thing squirmed in her bowels like a living snake. It felt disturbing in her bowels and was incredibly hard holding it as it started to wiggle out several times as she finished riding Dai's cock. It was going to be a long day.

Ranma and Akane were passed around the room and each time a cock dumped its load the girl had to go over to Ukyo and put pussy to mouth for Ukyo to lick the cum filled pussy clean. The only break Ukyo got from sitting on the massive dildo was when the boys sent her to the kitchen for drinks. 

The girls were kept busy fucking and sucking all the way until lunch, stopping twice to lube and fuck themselves with the wiggling toys while saying their lines. At lunchtime, Ukyo was stuffed with a vibrator and Ranma had the wiggling dildo buried in her ass driving her crazy while the two girls cooked. Meanwhile, Akane was tasked to serve drinks and set the table or other menial things as she suffered the insane wiggling in her bowels.

The kitchen was almost completely silent as the girls cooked. Ukyo was glaring daggers at Ranma between her moans from the vibrator and the redhead was completely ignoring her. When lunch was ready, the three girls took the food out and served the boys at the long twelve person table. When they went to sit, Ryoga said, “Your appetizers are under the table. After you finish you can pick a lap and pleasure the cock while you eat. Be sure to ask nicely and use your new lines sluts.” Ranma didn't say a word. She just got on her knees and crawled under the table, soon joined by Akane and Ukyo. Ranma pointed to Hiroshi and Akane got the idea as Ranma began to lick and bob on Dai. The two girls milked them quickly but stayed until the boys were hard again. Ukyo had no idea whose cock she was sucking as they went down the line. 

When they came out from under the table, Ranma walked up to Dai and asked, “can I pleasure your cock like a good girl?” At his nod, she eagerly climbed into Dai's lap while Akane took Hiroshi's. Hikaru fumed as Akane once again took Hiroshi. Ukyo got grabbed by Raiden and forced to ask, “can I pleasure your cock like a slutty bitch?”

He pulled her into his lap and she was forced to eat with her mouth like a dog while Raiden stuffed her ass and roughly mauled her tits while calling her a bad bitch. Ukyo was in constant tears through the entire meal and jealously watched Ranma happily cuddling in Dai's lap while he fed her with chopsticks and Akane was happily straddling Hiroshi while he fed her finger foods. It just wasn’t fair that the lying sluts were treated so well while she was treated like crap!

Ranma decided she liked mealtime if this was what she got. A warm lap to cuddle into while he filled her with warmth and comfort and even fed her? Oh hell yes. She loved being his good girl. She was all smiles and paid no attention to the lewd comments about her sexuality from the gang. She was a girl. He was a guy. What was gay about that? She briefly paused in her thoughts as she realized what she'd actually thought, then quickly dismissed it. She was cuddling with Dai and he always made her feel girly for some reason and she couldn't see anything wrong with that. She was his. His good girl.

After lunch, the girls were put back to work satisfying any cock that popped up while the boys watched a game and Ukyo cried silently as she returned to the horrible dildo chair. The boys were mostly spent already, so beyond the hourly self ass fucking sessions, the girls were largely left alone. 

When Ranma put her head in Dai's lap to suck his cock, she moaned happily as he began petting her hair. It felt nice. His gentle petting soothed her remarkably and she didn't want to stop. After she'd swallowed his cum, she kept suckling on him, giving his cock light licks and strokes in her mouth with her face pressed against his groin. Dai even helped her curl up next him so she could be comfortable and gently fingered her pussy or rubbed her ass. The redhead decided she kinda liked this. She could do without the rest of the gang of course. 

Ranma frowned when she had to get up to ass fuck herself. She was stopped by Dai and she felt him grip the dildo in her ass and start to slide it gently back and forth in her rump while his other hand continued to pet her and she said her line with her mouth full of cock. It surprised the redhead that it actually felt really GOOD. With him doing it, she was relaxed and with her bowels already stretched, there was hardly any discomfort. It was only the feel of the wiggling toy slowly going in and out of her ass now, and with the gentle way Dai was doing it, she could feel an orgasm building. When his fingers played with her clit, she came quickly and sighed in contentment as he pushed it back into her ass for her to hold while she continued to suckle his cock. Even when one of the boys came over and started pounding her pussy, she just laid there and licked on Dai's cock and rocked her hips while another boy fucked her. She was being a good girl and he liked it. The petting proved it.

While Ranma was curled up sucking Dai's cock all afternoon, Akane did a good job of keeping the boys limp. She saw Ranma being comforted by Dai and decided she would try to keep the boys happy so Ranma was left alone. She used her humming technique with abandon and sucked off any cock that started to get hard. A few times she ended up fucking one or two boys, but usually they were too busy with the game to care how she serviced them.

Ukyo found herself stuck with the bitch work. She constantly had to stand up from the shaft impaling her ass and run back and forth fetching drinks and snacks. The boys took great pleasure in waiting until she fully sat down then called her new nickname, Bitch, and made her get back up to get them something. They even smacked her on the ass anytime she walked by. She broke down twice from the humiliation and started crying, only to get a painful zap to her clit to get her back to work or her dildo chair.

At dinner time, all three girls went under the table without any prompting then Ranma walked up to Dai and quietly said, “may I pleasure your cock like a good girl Dai?”

Michio laughed and said, “that's not very romantic Ranma. You should have a nickname for your boyfriend. Like love muffin or maybe master. Come on, give your stud a cutesy nickname like any proper girlfriend would.”

Ranma pursed her lips as one came almost unbidden. She debated but sighed and said, “may I pleasure your cock like a good girl Nushi?” The boys laughed and nodded approval as Ranma climbed into Dai's lap and put her head on his chest as the boy gently stroked her hair. 

After Michio finished humiliating Ranma, he grabbed Ukyo and pulled her in front of him and made her ask to sit on his lap. He then made her straddle him with her back to him and his cock in her ass while she ate his table scraps like a dog, with her mouth. As she was bent over eating, he grabbed her vibrator and held it still then repeatedly slapped her ass HARD, making her whimper in pain as she was forced to fuck it and his cock together. He grinned and said, “don't worry Bitch, we'll teach you how to be a good slut. Just like we taught Ranma and Akane. You want to be a good little slut don't you?”

When she didn't answer quick enough, Michio slapped her ass at the same time Ryoga zapped her clit. Ukyo yelped and cried in pain and stammered, “ye..yes… I.. I want to be a… a good slut… like Ranma… and Akane.” Ukyo was barely able to eat even the scraps on Michio's plate from the tears.

After dinner, the girls were taken back to the romp room and the boys watched as Ryoga had the girls lube, then made Akane fuck Ranma's ass with her dildo while Ranma fucked Ukyo and Ukyo fucked Akane in a circle jerk. The girls had to say their lines with every thrust of dildo in their ass, and rub their own pussy furiously trying to cum. They weren't allowed to stop until all three came.

After the show, the girls sighed in relief when dildos were finally removed and they licked them clean. The relief was short lived as Ryoga turned on their geisha balls. The girls whimpered as the balls suddenly started vibrating like mad and short jolts constantly zapped their clits. The zaps weren’t strong enough to be painful, instead the girls were quickly brought to the edge of orgasm and all three of them WANTED COCK. The boys quickly surrounded them and the girls were lost in a sea of cock as the boys began to ‘fuck them stupid’. 

All three of the girls were completely lost in the lust filled daze caused by the vibrating geisha balls and eagerly went from one cock to the next with little care of who the cock was attached to. After the torturous day of only having a vibrator in her pussy, even Ukyo lost herself in the NEED and eagerly mounted a cock. All three girls were stuffed with cocks in all three holes and often a cock being stroked in a hand. As the ten boys unloaded into the girls, they rotated and fed their limp cocks to one of the girls to get hard again. 

Over an hour later, all three girls were nearly passed out on their backs on exhaustion and leaking cum like a river from between their legs. Ryoga grinned and went into the kitchen, coming back with three glasses. He zapped the girls to get them up and handed them the glasses. “You sluts look thirsty. Why don't you clean out those cum dumps and drink up. Don’t waste our precious cum.”

The boys watched and laughed as the girls knelt over the cups and began reaching into cum filled pussies to scoop out globs of spunk into the cups. Ranma was glad she'd been shaved, it made it much easier to scoop the cum from around her pussy and even inside it. Once the girls were cleaned out, they each drank their full glass of cum. Ukyo made a face of disgust, especially since most of her collection came from her ass, but Ranma and Akane just downed it as quickly as possible. When they finished, Ryoga smirked and said, “Ok Ranma, tell us who you want to cuddle up with tonight.”

Ranma blushed and looked down at the floor. She felt shame for it, because she actually wanted him as much as the boys wanted her to say his name. She quietly replied, “I'd like to cuddle with Nushi tonight please.”

Ryoga grinned wider and replied, “you don't want to snuggle up with Akane? You must really like Dai's cock.”

Ranma frowned and said, “yes, I really like his cock.”

Ryoga chuckled and asked, “are you going to be a good girl if I let you spend the night with your boyfriend?”

Ranma nodded eagerly, “I'll be good. A very good girl.”

Ryoga grinned and looked to Akane, “and whose bed do you want to warm slut?”

Akane gulped and dared not get her hopes up as she replied, “I would really like Hiroshi's bed tonight Ryoga-sama.”

Ryoga raised an eyebrow and said, “wow. You two are all up on their cocks. And why do you like Hiroshi's cock so much?”

Akane looked down, not wanting to tell the real reason, she replied, “I really like the way it feels when I'm fucking him.”

Ryoga laughed, “you're both just a couple of sluts. I bet you're hoping for a four way. Alright Ukyo, whose bed do you want to warm tonight?”

Ukyo thought quickly and replied, “yours Ryoga-domo.”

Ryoga grinned and said, "good answer bitch."

\-----------------------------

Dai wasted no time getting the girls out of there while Hiroshi got their bags and they all went to the dojo. Once the door was shut, Ranma asked, “can I take a bath Nushi?"

Dai sighed and said, "you don't need to do that subservient crap when it's just us. I think we all need baths though. Ryoga said this place had showers and a hot tub. Let's all wash up and soak.”

A few minutes later, all four of them were starting to wash up. Ranma blushed as she saw Dai washing himself and had a strong desire to go to him and wash him herself. Like a good girl would wash her Nushi. She groaned as she thought Dai really made her feel like such a girl. And she LIKED how he made her feel. She WANTED to feel that way. She wanted to feel all warm and protected by his big manly arms. She wanted to touch him and rub her hands on him. She wanted to kiss him and feel his cock in her.

Ranma fought with herself for a few minutes, then stood and moved over to Akane. She sighed and sat beside the girl and said, “I'm in trouble Akane.”

Akane turned to her and said, “turn around. I'll wash your back while you tell me what's wrong.”

Ranma nodded at her and turned her back to the girl. As Akane began scrubbing her back, Ranma quietly said, “I… I can barely feel my guy side anymore. I… I want to do things with Dai… things a girl would do… for her boyfriend… and I don't hear my guy side telling me I shouldn't. I… I think he's dying Akane. I really FEEL like a girl now. And… and that's not even the worst part.”

Akane held in her tears and swallowed the big lump in her throat and asked, “what is it Ranma?”

Ranma sighed and muttered, “I'm glad Akane. Guy Ranma is dying… and I'm glad that he's fading away. Ever since Kuno… I can still remember in vivid detail what it felt like. Having him on top of me, sliding his cock between my legs, taking my virginity. As a guy, I'm revolted and disgusted with myself whenever I think about it. All the things I've done with other guys, the way it feels to be fucked as a girl. I know what cum tastes like. I'm even starting to like it. I know what it feels like to have a cock in my pussy, in my ass, and I'd remember the pleasure it gave me, and even wanting to BE fucked like that. I was a guy wanting a guy's cock in his pussy. It made me sick with self loathing and disgust. But my girl side isn't disgusted. As a girl, I don't hate myself. I'm disgusted at THEM, not myself. I… I'm glad Ranma the guy is dying, so he won't have to suffer for what I'm doing and the way… the way I feel.”

Akane wrapped her arms around the redhead and pressed her tits against her back as tears started falling. “Oh Ranma… I'm so sorry you got caught up in this.”

Ranma replied, “stop that Akane. It's not your fault and I don't blame you. They're the ones I blame and I'll find a way to kill them all. But… I needed you to know… because…”

“Because you like Dai,” Akane finished.

Ranma looked down in shame and quietly said, “I like him. Like a girl likes a boy. He… he makes me feel safe. But… I still love you. I don't want to lose you.”

Akane squeezed her and said, “you won't Ranma. We'll be sisters. We'll love each other and be together as sisters. As Family.”

Ranma pursed her lips in thought and replied, “Shield sisters. The old ghoul said shield sisters protect each other and are bound together by shared pain and victory. That's what we'll be.”

Akane smiled and nodded, “Shield sisters.”

\----------------------------------

The naked redhead followed Dai into the hot tub and immediately sighed in relief as the hot water eased her aching muscles and sore pussy and ass. A full day of constant fucking was exhausting. Ranma slid over next to Dai and leaned into him as Akane and Hiroshi followed her in and sat across from them. Ranma said, “I can't believe Ryoga let all four of us come out here. I'm glad he seems to like the idea of me being with you Nushi.”

Dai nodded, “I was kinda surprised, but I'll go with it. I'll do anything if it gives me a chance to help you.”

Ranma winced and felt her heart stop. She knew he didn't really feel the way she was starting to. She knew he was just pretending so he could help her with the gang. She was just a weak pathetic half boy half girl freak after all. She quietly sat up and leaned against the tub instead of Dai and replied, “th… thanks Dai.”

Dai smiled, not realizing what happened, and replied, “of course Ranma. I'm your friend.”

The redhead frowned and looked down as her fingers brushed her red fur heart under the water. Friend. He was just a friend, nothing more. His… his mark didn't mean anything. As much as she wanted to think otherwise, as much as it helped her to think it meant something, it didn't. Nothing at all. She felt her emotions welling up and didn't want to cry, not in front of him. 

The others watched, one with concern written on her face, as the redhead stood up and quietly stepped out of the hot tub and wrapped herself in a towel as she quickly left the room.

Akane leaned over to Dai and said, “Damn it Dai. I think you just hurt her. Tell me right now, do you care about Ranma? I mean REALLY care about her? Or is this whole boyfriend thing and letting her cuddle on you just for the gang?”

Dai blinked in confusion and replied, “I… I… what did I do? I was just being her friend.”

Akane stood up and stomped over to him with her bare breasts bouncing as she leaned over him and growled, “she's a GIRL now. And she LIKES you. All this boyfriend girlfriend shit Ryoga is doing is because he KNOWS Ranma likes you. Like a girl likes a boy. And you just told her you don't like her the same way.” She pointed to the bathroom exit and growled, “get out there and FIX it. I don't care if you like her like that or not, but TELL her how you feel and DON'T let her run!”

Dai gulped and jumped out of the tub dripping water as he hurried out to the dojo where he saw Ranma put on a yukata then bend down to pick up her bag. He gulped and hurried over to her, catching her by surprise when he grabbed her arm. His breath hitched when he turned her around. Her shoulders were sagged in defeat and she was crying. She went limp when he pulled her to him and started bawling into his chest.

Dai picked her up and carried her to a wall and sat down with the redhead crying in his lap and held her as she cried for nearly five minutes. He heard her mumble, “I'm sorry Nushi. I know you don't want me. I don't deserve you, or anyone. I'll just go.”

His heart broke at the words as he realized he'd really hurt her. He held her tighter and said, “no. I'm sorry Ranma. I made a mistake. I didn't want to hurt you or take you from Akane. I hid my own feelings because I… I DO like you Ranma. I want to be more than just a friend. Please don't go.”

Ranma looked up at him, then back down to her lap and ran a finger through her red fur heart and quietly asked, “the heart... What does it really mean?”

Dai gulped. Then he sighed and said, “As corny as it sounds, when Ryoga told us what we would be doing, I hoped you would pick me. I wanted to shape it into something as beautiful and perfect as you. I chose that to... To show you I cared, that you were my princess, even when I couldn’t tell you.”

Ranma quietly replied, “to me… it was your mark. I needed someone I could trust. Nobody ever helps me without wanting something… except you. I could trust you. Do trust you. When you… when you shaved me, it was proof you wanted me. In my mind, you were marking me as yours… I… I WANT to be yours. YOUR good girl, not Ryoga's or the gang’s.” 

She looked back up at him as she continued, “I love Akane. But… I don't think I'm IN love with her. I feel differently with you. I… I need you Dai.” She laid her head on his chest and continued, “I need THIS. I'm just a broken, weak, and pathetic girl now. Please Dai. I'll be good. A good girl.”

Dai kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her hair, “you ARE a good girl Ranma and I WANT to be your boyfriend. Your REAL boyfriend.”

Ranma pursed her lips cutely and said, “I don’t want just a boyfriend. I want someone I can trust who will never betray me. I want a Nushi.”

Dai tilted her head up and replied, "then that's what I'll be. And you'll be my Princess.” Her eyes sparkled as he pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. Ranma twisted in his arms without ever breaking the kiss to straddle him and she moaned as she wiggled out of her yukata. Ranma’s bare breasts pressed against his chest and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss as her pussy ground against his quickly hardening cock. 

She broke her kiss as her pussy coated his cock in her juices and smoothly sheathed him as he began to caress her breasts. The redhead began to moan as her hips bounced on his cock and her geisha balls rolled inside her. Her back arched as she soon came and cried, “Oh Nushi! Oh God. Mmmm you feel so good. Ohhhh Nuuushi!!!”

Hiroshi and Akane looked at each other from the hot tub, and Akane giggled as she slid over into Hiroshi's lap. “I'm not letting Ranma have all the fun.”

\----------------------------------

Ranma laid on Dai's chest with his cock still buried inside her and her pussy squeezing him periodically to keep him that way. As she laid on him, Dai held her and asked, “what are we going to do Ranma? I'm worried about you and Akane with these guys. Ryoga is trying to break you.”

Ranma sighed and said, “he isn't just trying. He's succeeding. Akane was already broken, a guilty slut that needs to be spanked. And he's… he's cracked me.”

Dai frowned, “you need to be a good girl.”

Ranma blushed as his words made her heart beat faster and nodded, “y-yeah. I'm breaking. And the orgy tomorrow… it's going to be bad. If we even survive it.”

Dai kissed her head and asked, “can we do anything?”

Ranma shook her head. “I've been in a couple orgies. The old pervert used the lu…,” Ranma's eyes widened as she said, “the lust pressure point… oh fuck me… that just might work!” Ranma wiggled out of Dai's lap and ran back into the bathroom. “Akane! You can fuck Hiroshi later. I gotta teach you something!”

A couple minutes later, the two naked girls were facing each other and Ranma said, “I'm going to use the lust pressure point on you tomorrow to basically make you a sex toy during the party. Just let yourself go and don't fight it. It'll protect your mind and make the whole thing seem like a bad dream. When it's over though, you need to know how to cure yourself. I'd teach the guys, but they can't do pressure points yet. Never use this in front of the gang or Ryoga, not even Ukyo. Only us. Promise me.”

Akane nodded, “ok Ranma. I promise.”

Ranma smiled and showed her the points to cure herself, then activated it at the first level. Akane cried out as she suddenly desperately NEEDED her pussy filled. Ranma said, “focus Akane! Focus and use the points.” Akane did and barely hit them after several shaky tries. Ranma then activated the next level. Akane's hands shot to her pussy and she gritted her teeth to pull them away as the NEED overwhelmed her. It took her three orgasms before she sagged in relief as she got the points again. Ranma continued until Akane was able to cure herself at the highest level, three times. By the time she was done she was panting in exhaustion with a large puddle of pussy juice beneath her. Ranma giggled at the tired girl and said, “ok Akane. We're done. Hopefully that'll protect us both tomorrow.”

\-------------------------------

Ranma tossed and turned as her nightmare began once more. The cat men clawed and bit her tender flesh as she was ravaged over and over, forced to swallow their seed and feeling them fill her holes until she was bulged and bloated with gallons of cum. She cried and screamed and thrashed, but she was too weak. Too pathetic. She wasn't a good girl. Their taunts echoed in the darkness with the hissing and rowling of unseen cats.

Dai woke and heard the redhead whimpering and crying next to him as she tossed and turned and he remembered when she'd stayed at his house and the nightmare she’d had. The boy heard her mumbled words and his heart broke, “I'll be good! Please no more! It hurts! I don't want this! No please, not again.” He quickly scooted next to her and pulled her against him as he gently stroked her hair. 

Ranma tensed at first and tried to escape whatever was holding her, then suddenly relaxed as she recognized the warmth. She started purring softly as her tears stopped and her nightmare faded. The cat behind the barrier in her mind laid down and purred, even as the barrier itself was being steadily assaulted by the insidious spell.


	14. A Broken Toy

Ranma sighed as she snuggled up to the warm pillow. It smelled of a familiar musk that drew her in and filled her heart with warmth. She wiggled as something pressed against her pussy and redirected it between her legs so she could snuggle closer to her pillow and it's soothing heartbeat. Heartbeat? Ranma blushed and opened her eyes when she realized her pillow was Dai. She decided he was kinda cute when he was sleeping and she grinned when she felt his cock between her legs. It was time to be a very good girl.

The redhead slithered from his arms and down between his legs. Unlike the last time she did this, there was enough morning light to see and for the first time, she looked at his cock with the eyes of a girl. She felt no trace of her male mind as her petite fingers gently caressed the boy's stiff shaft and found herself enthralled by it. Dai was definitely manly. Ranma looked at the cock curiously and found no trace of disgust or loathing. There was nothing telling her what she was doing was wrong in any way. If anything, it felt right to her. She SHOULD do this for her Nushi. She wanted to be his good girl. Her head bent down and gently licked his balls as her petite fingers stroked his cock. She licked him slowly from balls to tip, caressing every inch of the quivering shaft, then sucked gently on the tip, licking away the dribble of pre-cum. She sucked him slowly into her mouth, massaging his cock as it entered, and pulled him all the way in and down her throat until her lips wrapped around his balls. She swallowed slowly and gently as her tongue caressed him and her lips tickled his balls. It wasn't long before she heard him moan and wake up just as his cock began to pulse. She pulled back and let his cock fill her mouth, sucking every drop from him as she pulled away. Ranma smiled and showed the groggy boy her mouth full of cum as she slowly swallowed it, savoring every drop, then licked her lips of the last drop of salty creamy goodness. 

Dai blinked at the sight and almost hemorrhaged from his nose. He stammered, “D-damn. You really know how to wake a guy up.”

Ranma giggled and asked, “Was I a good girl Nushi?”

Dai grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. “A very good girl. That was wonderful Princess.”

Akane giggled as she licked her lips after waking Hiroshi using her own oral techniques and said, “That was kinda fun when we're not being forced to do it.” 

Ranma nodded in agreement as she stood and said, “Since we've already had our appetizers, we can just just get them hard at breakfast. We better get started on breakfast before everyone wakes up.”

\-------------------------------------

The redhead gulped when she saw Ukyo hanging up in the romp room. The girl was whimpering and twitching with both her ass and pussy stuffed with something and a gag stuffed in her mouth with a hose attached to a bottle. She obviously didn't get much sleep. Ranma giggled malevolently and told Akane, “so much for her warming Ryoga’s bed. Come on, you can help me make breakfast. I'll teach you a few things, but you gotta pay attention. As fun as it would be, I don't think food poisoning would go well for us.”

Akane nodded and eagerly followed the naked redhead into the kitchen. Akane was overjoyed and actually listened as Ranma showed her how to properly cut the vegetables and even make rice. The anger and rage had long since been beaten out of her and the food she produced, while not perfect, was certainly editable. Both girls were in a rare good mood despite their situation and Ranma was even humming while cooking the fish and miso. 

Ukyo wobbled in half an hour later, when Ryoga finally let her down and pulled the evil wiggling dildo from her ass. She collapsed in exhaustion on the floor and the two girls continued to ignore her as she fell asleep. When breakfast was ready, Ranma tossed cold water on Ukyo to wake her and the three of them served the boys then went under the table. Ukyo was so tired it took her forever to get her share of milk from the boys. By the time she was done, Ranma and Akane were already happily eating in their laps and most of the boys were ready to get up. 

Michio grinned and gathered up a bunch of scraps, then put a plate of food on the floor. “Eat on all fours like a good bitch.” Ukyo cried in defeat and crawled over to her food. As soon as she started eating, Michio picked up a thin rod and started whipping. He cracked her hard across the ass with the switch until she'd eaten her whole breakfast and had several layers of red and purple streaks across her ass. The girl could hardly hold herself up between the pain and her exhaustion.

Ryoga chuckled and said, “I'll let you take a nap in a little bit Ukyo. First, it's time for the morning cleansing sluts. We're tired of getting our cocks dirty in your asses, so we're going to teach you sluts how to clean them.” 

The naked girls shivered as they were led out to the garden in the chilly air. Ryoga lined them up then made the girls bend over and grab their ankles. Ranma folded nearly in half with ease and wrapped her arms around her ankles, worried about how he intended to clean her ass. Memory of her enema and plugging crossed her mind. Ryoga pulled out three small bottles of dish soap and gave one to Dai and one to Hiroshi. Dai frowned as he walked up to Ranma and tried to relax her by gently rubbing her butt as he pushed the nozzle into her ass and squeezed. Ranma grimaced as she felt the slimy soap stream into her bowels and they started to cramp immediately. As soon as the bottle was empty, Ryoga walked up and roughly shoved a garden hose in her ass. Ranma groaned and whimpered as he pushed it in several inches, then SQUEALED when ICE COLD water started rushing into her bowels. She shivered in misery as her ass was filled with the freezing water. 

Ryoga made the girls stay like that for ten long minutes as the water completely filled them to the brim. Ranma’s stomach and bowels bloated and HURT from the freezing water and only got worse as the pressure on her bowels steadily increased until she thought she would burst, and increased even more. She was so full she expected water to rush out her mouth at any point. After ten minutes, Dai walked up with a large butt plug, thankfully not as big as the monster she'd been punished with. Ranma felt him slowly pull out the hose and she whimpered in misery as she squeezed her sphincter to keep from blowing out in his face as he put the plug at her backdoor. She grunted as he forced the large plug into her ass and sagged in relief when she was allowed to stand.

All three girls were grunting and whimpering in pain and misery as the freezing water sloshed around inside them. Ryoga grinned and pointed at the garden trail, “twenty laps sluts. At each lap, yell out the number and your line.” To get them motivated, he turned on their balls and the girls yelped as their pussy was shocked harshly and their bowels contracted then released. “That should help things get stirred up.”

The girls shivered uncontrollably as they tried to run naked in the freezing cold with vexing water churning inside them. All three were struggling and could barely run at all as the heavy weight of the water slowed them and every thirty seconds their balls shocked them painfully and clenched their bowels. The constant sloshing was disorienting and put them off balance, more than once resulting in a stumble or fall.

Ranma had a PAINFUL need to poop as she struggled to run the trail. It really wasn't all that long, maybe half a mile of cold twisting paved stone, but it was murderous with her bowels being clenched and stirred while she was filled to the extreme with soapy ice water. At the first lap, Ranma whimpered and said, “lap one, I'm a good girl!” She was chorused by a crying Ukyo, “lap one, I'm a slutty bitch,” and a groaning Akane, “lap one, I'm a huge slut!”

By the end of the twenty laps, the three girls could barely move from the cold and their bowels were BURNING with the need to blow out. Dai walked Ranma to one of the gardens as he whispered, “I'm really sorry about this Princess.” He bent her over, pointing her ass at the garden, then Ranma squeaked as he began finger fucking her and rubbing her clit. She was soon MOANING and pushing back into his fingers. As soon as she started to cum, Dai pulled her plug and Ranma SCREAMED in orgasm as her bowels spewed foul soapy water at least ten feet. She was then made to bend over while her ass was filled and emptied twice more with ice water to thoroughly rinse her out.

When the three shivering traumatized girls were finally back inside with squeaky clean bowels, Ryoga grinned and said, “Expect that again tomorrow morning. From now on, every morning you will do a full enema and clean out. Before a party, you'll also douche your ass so it's nice and fresh for our cocks. If you don't, you'll spend the entire day with what you just felt, plugged with the big butt plug. You know the one Ranma.” Ranma whimpered at the idea of feeling that again. She'd be a good girl and keep her ass nice and clean.

Ryoga turned to Ukyo who was very much dead on her feet. “Go stuff your ass with your favorite dildo Ukyo and you can sleep on the floor in the dining room like a good bitch until lunchtime.” Ukyo whimpered as she pushed the lubed wiggling dildo up her ass, then curled up naked on the cold hard floor like a dog. She was too tired to care and quickly fell asleep. She was grateful for the respite while Ranma and Akane went to work fucking and sucking the boys. 

Ranma and Akane were filled in every hole and both hands as the boys fucked them and filled their squeaky clean bowels with hot manly cum. When the boys ran out of steam, they made the girls clean each other and lick up every drop of cum from the floor while they recharged. Every drop they recovered was put into a large pitcher ‘for Ukyo to enjoy later’. The fucking slowed some after that, with the girls only taking one or two cocks at a time and the occasional spanking all the way to lunch. They found having a cleansed ass meant cleaner ass cocks to lick clean, which was a good thing. Kiwi strawberry ass cock with less ass almost tasted good.

Ukyo was woken with another splash of water and had to keep her dildo in her ass while she set to work helping with lunch. When lunch was served and the girls had serviced all the cocks, Michio again made Ukyo eat on the floor, but he graciously covered the plate of scraps in cum from the pitcher Ranma and Akane had filled earlier. The girl yelped in pain and cried as she was forced to eat the cum coated food while Michio whipped her ass. He didn’t stop until she’d licked the plate completely clean.

When lunch was over, Ryoga sent the girls to the dojo to clean up for the party. Ukyo was at her breaking point and fell to the floor crying when they entered the showers. Ranma ignored her as she casually stepped around the girl and went to clean up. Akane however bent down and quietly asked, “are you ok Ukyo?”

The girl chef raised her head and growled, “Leave me alone you bitch. I don't need YOUR help. You're both just a couple of lying SLUTS! I'm not!”

Ranma snorted and calmly said, “You will be. You'll be just as broken as we are. You deserve it for what you did to me and Akane. If you weren't such a fucking psycho, you could have helped us escape this shit. Instead, you're going to end up a broken cock hungry slut just like us, unless you're too weak and kill yourself first.”

When the redhead turned away and started cleaning herself up, Ukyo cried from the harsh words and said, “He's nothing like the Ranma I knew.” Her eyes turned to Akane and hissed, “This is YOUR fault! You… you made him into a slut like you!”

Akane raised an eyebrow and replied, “No…  
I didn’t do this to her, YOU did when you betrayed her. Ranma's fighting to keep her sanity against everything she's gone through and she had to become a girl to do it. SHE'S not the Ranma you knew because she's been hardened by betrayal and pain. Something we BOTH contributed to. At least SHE'S still fighting while you're laying on the floor crying and blaming others.” Akane then walked away and started cleaning up as well.

\-----------------------------

The three girls were dressed to the nines. Sort of. They were fully dolled up in makeup, lipstick, and painted fingers and toes, dressed in colorful short yukata that barely covered their spotlessly clean but already moist pussy. Ranma's hair even had a flower stuck in the ponytail that bound her long bright red hair. They stood in the center of the room, right in front of Ryoga, with all the boys lined up along the back wall, minus one.

Michio grinned as he led the group of twenty professional soccer and baseball players to the dojo. As they walked he said, “the redhead likes it rough. Give her a good time.”

One of the men chuckled and said, “good, I like making a bitch cry. I hope these bitches are worth it. We all took a Viagra to give it to them good and hard.”

Michio opened the door and held out his hand, taking their money as they walked in. The three girls gulped when the MEN walked in. They were huge! Each of them towered over them and were bulging with muscles. The men grinned at them and began stripping and the girls gulped again as they took in the man sized cocks. 

Ryoga chuckled and said, “show the men what their paying for sluts.” The girls nervously dropped their yukata, revealing their naked flesh to the lusting men. Ryoga pulled Ukyo back and tossed her behind him as he said, “this one is ours. Enjoy the other two. Do whatever you want, but don't break my toys.” He then shoved Ranma and Akane forward, making them stumble. Ranma quickly tapped Akane's lust pressure points as they stumbled and started to press her own when her arm was grabbed. Ryoga hissed in her ear, “I don't know what you think your plan is Ranma, but take your punishment like a good little girl or I'll break your fingers and let them take you home.” He then shoved her into the waiting arms of four huge men. Ranma gulped, this was bad.

Akane's mind faded away as the lust took over. She happily melted into the sea of cocks and began sucking, stroking, licking, and fucking any cock that came within reach with whatever hole, hand, or even limb was available. The slaps on her ass made her even more energetic as she bounced on the two cocks stuffing her and sucked on two cocks while stroking two more. She enjoyed the rough pawing and mauling of her tits and smiled when a cock slapped her face and gave it a hungry lick. Hikaru frowned when he saw that. Ranma had done something to her and he was sure his hopes of reclaiming her were dashed.

Ukyo was less inclined to enjoy herself as she was pushed to the floor. Ryoga grinned and said, “I think the bitch has had enough time to warm up to everyone. It's time to break her in properly.” Ukyo cried in horror at Ryoga's words as the boys laughed and tied her hands behind her back. Michio was first in line and pulled a screech from her lips as he pounded her pussy and painfully twisted her nipples for his own masochistic pleasure. As soon as one cock dumped it's load in her ass or pussy, another cock replaced it while her ass was smacked, her tits mauled, her face slapped, and her hair pulled by uncaring hands. She was soon in tears as the pain and humiliation over powered any form of pleasure she might have had. Her pride and her mind were quickly and completely broken as she suffered.

Ranma was in hell. The men set on her like rabid dogs. She was pushed to the floor and her ass was slapped HARD, then rough fat fingers were shoved up her ass, lubing her for the coming cock. Said cock was buried to the hilt in a single thrust as her mouth was filled with fat smelly balls and her forehead and cheeks were slapped by cocks. The men insulted and degraded her, calling her slut and whore or worse. Tears ran down her cheeks as hands brutally slapped her tits and pulled and twisted her nipples. Her thighs were slapped as her legs were pulled apart into the splits, much to the men's enjoyment at her flexibility. Another cock was shoved in her pussy as the first cock pounded her ass and she was slapped constantly. Her hair was pulled as someone used it to masturbate. Her arms were pulled as her hands were fed cocks to stroke. Even her toes were used to rub cocks and balls.

The pain was non-stop as Ranma was constantly bent one way or another like a doll and roughly fucked every way possible. Her mouth was never empty long enough to even breath from, let alone cry or scream. She was picked up and hung upside down from someone's shoulder and face fucked while fingers hammered both her holes and her legs and feet were painfully slapped. She was pulled apart into the splits and lifted and lowered like a fuck toy onto two cocks sandwiching her. Her legs were folded and sat on while two cocks pounded her from above and another fucked her throat. All the while her tender tits were mauled and brutalized in endless slaps and nipples twisted and pulled. 

Ranma's mind flipped to being a good girl, hoping the constant pain would stop. She began licking and sucking more eagerly. Her hips rocked on the cocks. Her hands stroked whatever was put in them while her mind reeled in the endless pain. She was being a good girl. Why was she still being hurt? If anything the men were hurting her even more! She didn't want to hurt. She didn't want the pain. She tried giving in, giving them what they wanted but still they hurt her. Why? Why did everyone hate her? Why did everyone HURT her?

After two brutal hours, her eyes glazed over and her mind escaped into a state between conscious and unconscious. A waking nightmare, the same nightmare that visited her almost every night since she'd been stuck, while her body continued on autopilot, enduring the endless pain and rape. The cat demons ravaged her in her mind, bringing her more pain and horror as she begged them to stop. Deep in her mind, the cat RAGED and THRASHED against its mental barrier, eager to escape and make them HURT. The tiny cracks in the thinning barrier holding it back promised a RECKONING.

After three hours of endless pain, Ranma went limp and her eyes rolled back completely, but the cock parade didn't end. Her limp body was used and abused like a blow up doll while they slapped her harder trying to wake her up. Ranma was wailing in pain and horror deep in her nightmare as it changed once again. The cat demons morphed and grew into monstrous men with long claws and teeth, but the fur vanished and the hissing and yowling of cats faded away. The rape had replaced her fear of cats. It trumped the agony of the pit by so much she welcomed a pit of normal starving cats. Her mind replayed the gang bang over and over in vivid detail and she relived every minute in exaggerated pain, horror, and humiliation. But the men weren't men, they were monsters. They were horrible vile creatures that lurked in the shadows of the darkest imagination and only brought pain and terror and called her weak, worthless, and pathetic while they ravaged her. This was the new nightmare that played in her mind over and over, hours taking minutes in her nightmare scape, breaking down the once iron resolve and willpower until all that was left was a shadow of a girl begging for death’s embrace to finally end the torment.

When the men finally left four long hours later, all three girls were on the floor covered from head to toe in cum as it pooled around them. Every orifice was leaking cum, even the ears and nose. Hair was caked into a thick tangled mess. Ranma was completely comatose with cum dripping from her unblinking eyes, and Ukyo was hollow eyed and barely conscious from exhaustion. Akane was curled up and crying, barely able to move as she tiredly pawed at her pussy.

When the party was ended, Hikaru stepped towards the girls, eager to get his hands on the broken Ranma. He'd finally have her, then Akane would soon follow. Dai gripped his shoulder and growled into his ear, “agrees MY girl. Leave, or I'll see if a cock really CAN be broken.” Hikaru yelped as Dai yanked him back then he and Hiroshi helped the silent Ukyo to a wobbling stand. The two boys then picked up Ranma and Akane and carried them to the showers with the wobbly Ukyo trailing.

Ryoga laughed and said, “tell them I want this mess cleaned by dinner time,” then walked into the house to take his own shower, followed by the other boys and one furious Hikaru. All his effort was for nothing if they figured out how to wake up Ranma.

\---------------------------------

Dai took Ranma to one of the showers as he desperately tried to wake her. She was completely unresponsive to anything he said or did. He sighed as he set her in his lap and started to wash her.

Hiroshi set Akane down and she focused her exhausted mind enough to hit the pressure points with Hiroshi's help, then sagged in relief, before collapsing into tears as the lust faded. True to Ranma's word, her lust induced mental fog protected her mind from breaking, but it didn't remove the memory of what she'd endured. Hiroshi held her under the shower and washed her as the girl cried.

Ukyo stared blankly at a wall as she washed. Nobody helped her at all as she held back her tears to a trickle as she slowly recovered. She didn't deserve the help. She was a bitch. A slutty bitch. Ukyo sighed in disgust with herself and quickly started washing. She hated seeing how the boys cared for the other two girls but ignored her. When she was clean, she left the bathroom with only the briefest glance back. She found the cleaning supplies and tiredly began cleaning the blood and cum that caked the floor as she silently cried from the lack of anyone that cared if she lived or died.

Dai washed away any trace of the party from Ranma. He even reached inside her and scooped out the massive amounts of cum and flushed her out with a hose. He washed her hair, three times, then conditioned it twice, and even dried it with a towel and combed in the flower scented oil she used. Still she didn't move, not even a twitch or a blink. He lotioned her skin with the scented lotion she liked, gently caressing every inch of her. Still her unblinking eyes remained open and rolled back in her head.

The boy carried her sadly over to a bench and sat her on his lap, squeezing her in a desperate hug as he began to cry and plead for her to come back. Akane walked over with tears in her eyes, followed by Hiroshi. They all watched in concern as the minutes passed. Akane finally put a hand on Dai's shoulder and said, “she's not coming back without help Dai. You have to help her. You're the only one she trusts.”

Dai looked up with tearful eyes. “How? What's wrong with her?”

Akane sighed and said, “she broke. She… she wasn't able to use the pressure point. She's hurting Dai. You'll have to be her Nushi and bring her back to us.”

Dai looked down at Ranma and asked, “but… how?”

Akane knelt in front of him and said, “Ranma picked the title Nushi. Not Michio. Not Ryoga. It means something to her. You know what a Nushi is. You're not just her boyfriend Dai. You're her master. A master she gave herself to. She loves and trusts you. Be her master now.”

Dai gulped as he caught her meaning. He remembered Ranma's words after he'd shaved her. She'd called him master. She'd called HIM master even when it was Ryoga that had brutally beat her. The boy picked her up and laid her over his lap, presenting her perfect heart shaped rump. He gulped, then lifted his hand and landed it HARD on her ass as he whispered, "Come back Ranma. Please, come back to me Princess."

\-----------------------------------

The redhead shivered and cried and curled up in fear as the demon men tortured and ravaged her. Slowly a familiar warmth covered her and the demon men growled and cursed as they were pushed back just out of reach as the warmth cocooned her in a bubble and removed her from the nightmare. The warmth filled her and soothed her as the fear slowly subsided. She was safe. Safe in the warmth. She never wanted to leave it. Ranma curled into a ball and let the warmth be her refuge. For a long time, the warmth was her home. It was wonderful. It protected her from the nightmare. From the pain. It told her she was a good girl. Not a weak or worthless girl. She was a good girl, and the warmth loved her. It was like a dream.

After a while, the warmth asked her to wake up. She refused. She wanted to stay with the warmth. It was safe here. Out there was only pain. Not all of it, the warmth told her. Too much. She didn't want anymore pain. The warmth began to insist. It promised protection. It promised love. No one can love me she replied to the warmth. I'm a weak worthless girl. All I can know is pain. It pulled at her. She was wrong. She had to wake up. It would show her. She curled tighter and tried to ignore it. She felt a sting on her rump. It was like pain, but it didn't hurt. Not really. Another. Half a dozen more. It was warmth. Warmth was forcing her to wake up. She cried and tried to stay in her mind. Warmth wouldn't be denied. Two more stings of warmth on her rump pulled at her. Warmth was master. She WOULD wake for master. Her tears fell to the floor as she felt Nushi spank her.


	15. Strength to Fight

Dai felt his hand going numb after almost twenty painfully hard blows to Ranma's rump. He lifted his hand again as his heart broke at the glowing red globes. The room was utterly silent except for the cadence of his hand on her rump, so silent the sound of a single choked breath and a tear hitting the floor froze his hand. He gently turned Ranma's head and saw her eyes. His heart leaped then dropped into his stomach at the sight of her defeated and broken eyes. She quietly said, “I'm sorry Nushi. I'm too weak. I can't fight the pain anymore. Let me go.”

Dai's tears landed on her back as her words broke him and he replied, “You're not weak Ranma. You can fight. You have to fight Ranma.”

Her body remained limp as she quietly replied, “Ranma died. Destroyed by the pain. I'm all that's left. Let me go.”

Dai replied, “I won't. You must fight Ranma. Don't give up on us.”

Her voice was a whisper as she replied, “Ranma is dead. I'm all that's left, too weak to fight. Let me go. Let me die. End the pain. Please Nushi.”

Dai grew angry at her defeated words. He wouldn't let her give up. He was her Nushi. He landed his hand HARD on her ass. She didn't even flinch. He said, “Then I'll make you be strong. Use my strength. Fight damn it!” He landed another, “even if I have to beat my strength into your ass to give it to you. Fight!” Another blow, and another. She stayed silent as he hammered her rump with his numb hand while her tears fell steadily to the floor. 

After a dozen blows, Dai gently rested his throbbing hand on her rump and quietly asked, “If Ranma's dead. Who are you? Tell me who you are.”

“Nothing. A weakness. A nightmare. A curse.”

Dai shook his head, “no. A strength. A dream. A blessing.” Each word was punctuated with a hard slap to her glowing ass as his tears fell on her back.

He rested his hand above her glowing orbs and quietly said, “Ranma died because he was weak, and his weakness died with him. YOU didn't die, you survived because you are strong. You are the strongest woman I've ever met. You’re my Princess. My wild orchid, Ranko Saotome, Grand Mistress of Anything Goes. Take my strength and grow. Fight Ranko. For me. For Akane.”

Ranko sighed and softly said, “I'm not strong enough Nushi. Please.”

Dai slid his throbbing hand between her legs and gently petted her red fur heart as he nodded and said, “I'll make you strong again Ranko. I swear to you, you'll be stronger than ever. I gave you my heart, use it to make yourself strong again.” His hand left her red fur heart and once again fell on her glowing red bottom, and again, and again. As his hand connected with her rump, he said, “My orchid is unbeatable.” SMACK, “She stands strong against the harshest winds.” SMACK. “The coldest winters mean nothing to her.” SMACK. “Even flames won't defeat my orchid.” SMACK. “My orchid is a GOOD girl.” SMACK. “She's a STRONG girl.” SMACK. “She's MY girl.” SMACK. His hand was once again going numb, but Ranko finally began to flinch under the constant barrage. Her legs kicked up in response to the fire burning on her rump.

Ranko quietly said, “I want to be that girl Nushi. I want to be a good girl. A strong girl. Please Nushi. Make me stronger.” Dai was almost in tears from his own burning hand. Her rump was burning to the touch and as bright red as her hair. Still he hammered her ass with all the strength he could give her. Ranko focused on the pain in her rump and every blow that increased it. She would be strong. She'd take his strength until she couldn't take it anymore. She was weak. Weak girls were bad. Bad girls were spanked until they were good. Until they were strong.

Dai winced as he spanked her. Every strike on her rump felt like hitting steel his hand hurt so badly, but still he spanked her while Akane and Hiroshi watched. Hiroshi was in shock. Ranma's… no… Ranko's ass had to be burning with the heat of a hundred suns and yet she was asking for more. Ranko refused to yield. And Dai refused to let her. Dai was obviously in pain but he kept going. He tried to wrap his mind around what Ranko was really doing. The spanking wouldn't really make her any stronger, so why? He watched the redhead's face as it gradually changed. Her eyes went from dead and lifeless to burning. Her face went from defeated to determined. Her body went from limp to coiled. Her muscles bulged as she tensed to each blow.

Finally, when Dai's hand fell limp on her glowing purple rump, Ranko said, “thank you Nushi. For making me strong again. I'll be your good girl. Your strong girl.” She slowly stood and wiped away her tears, wincing as her throbbing burning ass reminded her to be strong. Her mind still reeled from the memory of the nightmare. The redhead wanted a better memory. She turned to Dai and put his limp burning hand to her red fur heart and said, “Please Nushi. Take me. Claim me. Let me be your good girl.”

Dai smiled and stood. Pulling the redhead to him, he carefully picked her up by the thighs as she put her arms around him and he carried her into the dojo. In one smooth thrust, he slammed his cock into her as he slammed her into a wall. The impact STUNG her glowing ass, but she cried out in pleasure as her pussy was pounded by his wonderful cock. She was HIS good girl.

Akane turned to Hiroshi and said, “We'd better get back.” Hiroshi sighed and nodded and the two soon left Dai and Ranko to enjoy their time alone. 

When Ranko finally came in with Dai, the boys grinned at Ranko's still glowing ass. Ryoga laughed and said, “I thought you didn't like that kinda thing Dai? You could read by the glow of her ass.”

Dai shrugged, “she wouldn't wake up.” He patted her on the rump and said, “Why don't you introduce yourself?”

Ranko looked down in faked embarrassment. They'd planned this part out. She bowed and said, “I'm Ranko Saotome. Nushi's good girl.”

Ryoga looked to Dai curiously, “Ranko?”

Dai nodded, “She wanted a new name since she's a girl and Ranma is a guy's name. I named her Ranko. Hope you don't mind.”

Ryoga chuckled and said to Ranko, “so, Ranko-chan. You must really like being a girl now.”

Ranko nodded and quietly replied, “hai, I like being a girl for my Nushi. I want to be a good girl for him. Good girls have girl names.”

Ryoga gaped and turned to Dai, “you broke her?”

Dai shook his head, “no, the party did. I brought her back.”

Ryoga grinned, this was perfect! Ranma Saotome was just a broken little slut now! He had his revenge at last! He slapped Dai on the back and said, “For that, she's yours anytime you want her. You'll have first dibs on the slut.” He looked to Ranko, “be a good girl and make sure Akane isn't trying to poison us.”

When she was gone, Ryoga turned to Dai and shook his head, “Damn Dai. I didn't know you had it in you. I hoped she’d break like the weak little girl she is, but I didn't think you'd manage to enthrall her.”

Dai grinned, “yup, and she's in love with my cock. She even begged me to fuck her. That's what took us so long.”

Ryoga smirked, “good. I like her better as a submissive slut. I was going to rotate the girls to different cocks tonight, but you can have her again. I want to see her ass glowing again in the morning.”

Dai laughed and replied, “I'll need a paddle then. I almost broke my hand on her ass.” That made the guys all roar in laughter. 

\---------------------------------

Ranko's rump was still tender when the girls finished with the first course under the table. She asked permission to be a good girl then carefully climbed onto Dai's lap sideways. The redhead slid his cock into her pussy then leaned against his chest as he started to feed her. She liked being sideways better. She could see him, and it made her feel safe and protected.

Ukyo frowned as she ended up on Kaori's lap, expecting another humiliating meal. She was pleasantly surprised when she was allowed to eat like a person, and he didn't call her bitch. Kaori did fondle her breasts and seemed obsessed with her nipples, but she didn't mind. It actually felt good while she rocked her hips on his cock. It felt good. He felt good. She moaned and decided to let herself enjoy the lap time with him. 

When dinner was over, Ryoga decided to have some fun. He picked up a bag and took the three naked girls out to the garden. He then walked up to them and handed Michio and Raiden a bandana as he started tying one around Ranko's eyes, blindfolding her. She frowned as he also tied her arms behind her back. Ranko heard something that sounded metallic clinking together, then heard Ukyo squawk and groan as something was done to her. Then she heard Ukyo start WAILING desperately and Ranko's stomach clenched with fear of not knowing what was happening.

She soon found out. Something HUGE was pressed to her butthole and began sliding up her butt as she sucked in a breath of surprise then groaned as it went deeper and deeper. At first she thought it was a dildo, but this was cold and rigid and didn't bend even a little, despite the ribbed feel of the monster being shoved in her ass. She felt it go deeper and deeper and whimpered in misery as it forced her to adjust and accept it as Ryoga steadily pushed it further into her into she felt it pushing against her stomach and her sphincter clamped around the cold hard base she was sure was a metal rod. 

Ranko HOWLED as she was suddenly LIFTED by whatever had been shoved up her butt! She was floating at a forty five degree angle as Ryoga carried her by whatever the hell he'd stuffed her with. Her fists opened and closed desperately and she WAILED as she begged to be put down. She felt him carrying her a few feet then he wiggled the horrible shaft in her ass as he did something before he let go and she was left hanging by whatever was impaling her. Tears soaked her blindfold as she tried to relax and focus away the painful throbbing. It was almost as painful as hanging by the plug! The intense pressure on her bowels and DEEP penetration of her ass HURT.

The blindfolded redhead soon heard Akane's whimpers and cries matching her own and knew all three of them were now hanging up. The girls simultaneously YELPED when the balls inside them suddenly sent a constant shock to the inside of their pussy, causing both their pussy and ass to clench tightly and making their bowels spasm and clamp onto the buried shaft like a vice. Ranko whimpered pitifully as she felt Ryoga tie her ankles together and fold her at the waist, pulling both her legs up to her chest and securing them with another bandana around her neck. Her ass was tightened even more by the position and the weight shift made her bowels THROB as even more pressure was put on them.

Ryoga folded the other two girls the same way as they swung back and forth on a rope, hanging from a huge dildo hook up their ass. Their pussy was well exposed and both mouth and pussy were at the perfect height for a cock. Ryoga grinned and said, “The balls are set on virgin mode. It's sending constant voltage into both their ass and pussy to make their muscles contract and make them very tight and extremely sensitive. Now we're going to play a game of guess the cock.” 

Ranko groaned as she heard Ryoga explain, “We're all going to bury our cocks in your tight virgin cunts. You have until we cum to guess who's fucking you. If you guess wrong, both the person fucking you and the one you call out will paddle your ass for being a bad slut and not knowing our cocks. You'll get ten from each, and you'll count the strikes and say thank you with every hit. If you mess up, they start over.”

Ranko felt a cock at her pussy lips and her blindfolded eyes shot open as it started pushing into her clenched pussy. The cock felt like a telephone pole! Her muscles were clamped so tightly he had to push in slow and forced the redhead to let out a long pleasurable moan as she felt him push into her and slide across her clit. The clenched muscles were so tight she could feel every bulge of the unknown cock as it slid into her and the geisha balls were pushed deep into her against her uterus. Despite the pain and pressure in her ass, it felt GOOD.

The boy behind her groaned as he pulled back out of her extremely tight pussy, then pushed back in faster, increasing his speed until he was steadily stretched and pounded her clenched pussy. The fucking pulled on her ass and made it throb miserably, but Ranko still felt her orgasm building quickly. She tried to fight it, but she failed miserably as she convulsed on his cock after only the fifth thrust into her. Her clenched pussy increased the pleasure of her fucking and her orgasms chained together one after another. 

Ranko struggled to control her thoughts and focus. She had to guess before he came in her. With her muscles clamped on the cock, she couldn't really tell how big he was, but the hands gripping her and the groan helped. Still, she couldn't get a good guess. It had to be either Katsuo or Hiroshi she finally decided. She called out Katsuo as she felt him pulse inside her. Her eyes were shut and her mind was focused through her own orgasm and she felt his seed as it splashed against her uterus. As soon as it hit her, she felt it. His ki. She could feel his ki! And her head dropped as she knew she had guessed wrong. It was Takeo. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she KNEW it was Takeo.

Ranko wasn't the only one to guess wrong. None of the girls were right and three boys lined up behind them with ping pong paddles. The boys matched swings and CRACK! All three girls HOWLED as the dildo up their ass was struck and they were pushed forward by the blow. Akane was the first to say, “wa..ONE… Th.. Thank you!” Ranko and Ukyo echoed her. CRACK! The girls whimpered and chorused, “T… TWO! Thank you!”

The paddling continued through all twenty blows, and the girls were bawling as they swung back and forth. Then new cocks were pressed against their clenched pussy. Ranko used her newly discovered ability quickly, focusing her mind and pushing away her emotions and the pleasure and pain until her ki touched the boy fucking her. Within seconds of being penetrated, she yelled out, “Tanjiro!” If she could, she'd have danced in joy at the confirming grunt, even though he continued fucking her virgin tight pussy. Akane also guessed correctly, because Hikaru was like a tree trunk in her clenched pussy, but Ukyo wasn't so lucky. 

While Ukyo was being punished, Akane and Ranko hung limp, unmolested. Ranko focused and pushed at her ki as the new discovery excited her. She realized she could feel shadows of the boys around them. She pushed harder and a weak pulse of her ki washed over the boys. She knew exactly who was who and where, almost like sonar! She knew none of the boys were close, so while Ukyo was being punished, she whispered in Akane's direction, “Use your ki Akane. Focus and feel them.” 

Akane was doubtful but nodded and closed her eyes to try and focus her own ki. She'd only had a few lessons before her father stopped teaching her, but she'd continued practicing it even though she always got frustrated and angry at her lack of progress. It wasn't easy, but her mind was much calmer now than it had ever been. When she touched her ki her breath hitched in shock. She'd never felt it that strongly! Focusing, she experimented, trying to feel the ki around her. Ranko felt Akane's ki shifting and lightly pulsed her own ki. Akane GASPED when Ranko's ki flowed over her like a TIDAL WAVE. It was so powerful! She tried to copy Ranko's pulse and just managed as Hiroshi walked up behind her. She smiled and sent another pulse, filled with happiness. Ranko pulsed back a feeling of pride.

Neither Akane nor Ranko missed another guess. Ukyo was dumbfounded how they could possibly have guessed so many. She only got three right, mostly as a guess. Tears ran down her cheeks and her ass throbbed and burned from a hundred and twenty strikes.

Ryoga was equally confused. He couldn't figure out how they could possibly have gotten them all right, but it didn't really matter. He decided to leave their balls turned on for a while longer and let the boys have fun with the hanging sluts. He then realized Ranko could apparently still see. When Dai walked in front of her, she opened her mouth eagerly for his limp cock without him saying anything or touching her. Whatever she was doing, so was Akane. It confused him, but he shrugged it off and shoved his cock into Ranko's tight pussy and enjoyed the feel of her cunt squeezing his cock as he fucked her again.

When the boys had all been drained, Ryoga finally lowered the girls and they stood on wobbly legs as he began pulling out the hooks, without turning off their geisha balls. When he pulled the hook from Ranko's ass, she howled as the massive pole was squeezed by her bowels for the entire length as he slowly pulled it out. When it finally popped free, she collapsed in orgasm from the feel of it and obediently took it to lick clean like a good girl.

Once they went back inside, the boys were all limp so the girls were tasked to serve them drinks or whatever they wanted as the boys rested. Ranko took the opportunity and again curled up beside Dia and suckled on his cock. Akane smiled and did the same with Hiroshi, much to Hikaru's irritation. Ukyo frowned as she didn't really want to do that, but maybe if she did, they'd leave her alone. She remembered Kaori had been nice at dinner, maybe he'd still be nice to her. She walked up to him with a blush and asked, “can… can I suck your… your cock?”

Kaori shrugged and grinned at her as she knelt and took a curled up position like Ranko and Akane and began suckling. As she sucked his cock, he shoved his fingers into her pussy and began roughly fingering her. Ukyo whimpered as his fingers scissored inside her and rubbed her clit, it felt good and she soon shuddered from orgasm. He wasn't as gentle as Dai or Hiroshi were for the other two girls, but she could handle this she decided. He wasn't hurting her at least. 

After his cock hardened she sucked him more eagerly as he fingered her and she swallowed his cum like a good bitch. Then she frowned as he pushed her off him and told her to find another cock. She sighed and saw Takeo's cock was getting hard and went to suck his next. Hopefully he wouldn't hurt her. That hope was dashed when the first thing he did was fuck her in the ass doggy style and make her bark like a dog.

\----------------------------------

When Ryoga asked the question of whose bed the girls wanted to warm, Ukyo frowned as she remembered her previous night’s torture. After Ryoga had his fun, he’d decided to hang her up instead of letting her get any sleep. She didn’t want a repeat of that and quickly declared Kaori, surprising both Kaori and Ryoga. Ryoga raised an eyebrow and shrugged, “Whatever. Go to the dojo so you don't keep me up all night.” Ukyo's heart was beating out of her chest. She'd just willingly agreed to sleep with Kaori. She hoped that Kaori would still be nice to her. Her ass was still throbbing from all the paddling.

Ranko frowned as Kaori and Ukyo joined them in the dojo. They'd have to be careful with him around. She picked up her bathing kit, and took Dai's hand as she quietly asked “Can you wash my back Nushi?” Even if they couldn't talk, she could at least enjoy him. Akane smiled and quickly took Hiroshi's hand as she followed Ranko into the showers. Ukyo gulped. She wasn't sure she wanted to bathe with Kaori. Sighing, she picked up her bathing kit. She'd already essentially given herself to him for the night. She'd do what the other girls did. She didn't want to be punished.

Unfortunately for Ukyo, what the other girls did was a lot more intimate than she expected or wanted. She ended up washing Kaori, a very intimate thing that had her hands shaking as she forced herself to do it. But he didn't return the favor and she was left washing herself and jealously watching the other boys washed Ranko and Akane while they kissed and fondled them. In the hot tub, she watched Ranko get eaten out by Dai and have toe curling orgasms while Akane was paddled by Hiroshi, then happily bounced on his cock. Kaori… fucked her in the ass then had her suck him clean. She didn't even get to cum. He made her feel like a slut.

Before they went to bed, Ranko and Akane did a few light stretching exercises with Dai and Hiroshi, in the nude, and even taught them an easy kata. Then they fucked again. All the while, Ukyo was made to suck on Kaori's cock while he watched. Then the futons were rolled out and Akane curled up in Hiroshi's arms while Ranko melted into Dai's. Kaori slid his cock into Ukyo's ass and went to sleep with his hands firmly squeezing her tits. She silently cried herself to sleep. She was nothing but a slut. She'd willingly given herself to Kaori to fuck. Like a slutty bitch.

\-----------------------------------

Ranko whimpered as she wiggled out of Dai's warmth then woke her Nushi like a good girl should. Ukyo frowned as she woke to Ranko sucking Dai awake and did the same to Kaori. As Ranko stood to leave, Dai remembered what Ryoga expected and said, “Hang on Ranko. I need to paddle your ass.”

Ranko gulped and asked, “why Nushi? Was I bad?”

Dai shook his head and kneeled on the floor as he said, “to remind you to be a good girl. Bring the paddle over here and ask for your spanking.”

Ranko sagged her shoulders and picked up the ping pong paddle and walked over to Dai while Kaori, Ukyo, Akane, and Hiroshi watched. She offered the paddle to Dai and quietly said, “Please paddle my bottom Nushi and make me your good girl.” 

Dai took the paddle and Ranko knelt and bent over his lap. As she knelt, she heard him whisper, “Be my STRONG good girl.” Dai remembered when Hiroshi had given Akane her rules to follow and said, “As I paddle you, you'll count them and say you're my good girl. Ok Ranko?” At her silent nod he lifted the paddle and said, “I'll paddle you twenty times on each cheek. When I finish, you'll remain as you are until I say otherwise.” 

CRACK! Ranko sucked in a breath at the hard paddle strike right at the bottom of her butt, she whimpered and said, “one Nushi! I-I'm your good girl!” CRACK! “T..two Nushi! I'm y-your good girl!” Dai fell into a steady cadence, alternating butt cheeks as he delivered blow after blow to the heart shaped rump over his lap. He was focused and determined to make her stronger and Ranko felt his determination with every brutal burning sting on her rump. She used it to focus her own mind as her tears fell from the pain. It was painful, but the paddling didn't HURT. It wasn't humiliating and didn't make her feel weak and worthless like when the other boys beat her. She WOULD be his good girl. His STRONG good girl. By the end of her paddling, her legs were kicking up and she was whimpering from every blow and her ass cheeks were twin glowing red orbs of pain.

Ranko started to get up but remembered her instructions and remained in his lap, he was Nushi and she belonged to him. She was surprised when a few seconds later a coolness touched her tender rump making her flinch. Then the redhead sighed happily as Dai's gentle hand began to lotion her glowing orbs. Nushi was taking away the pain. Ranko purred as the lotion was generously applied and rubbed into her throbbing rump. He even pushed some into her butt and she moaned as he gently finger fucked her rump until she bucked in pleasure. She felt his throbbing cock press into her stomach and it made her pussy moisten in desire. She reached under her and began to stroke his cock as he finger fucked her ass and found herself wanting his cock in her rump instead of a finger. She debated in her mind because taking it in her butt was usually painful. But maybe it wouldn't be with Nushi? His finger felt really GOOD. She blushed and nervously asked, “would... would I be a good girl if… if I w-wanted you… in my ass… Nushi?”

Dai pushed a second finger inside her rump and twisted his fingers, making her moan as he said, “you would be a very good girl Princess. I love your beautiful ass. But let's wait until you're clean. Ask me again after your enema.”

Ranko blushed at the reminder of the new morning enema and being called princess and replied, “ok Nushi. I will.”

Dai nodded and gently removed his fingers and said, “You can get up now Princess. You're a very good girl.” Ranko blushed at the compliment as she stood, smiling as she felt very little pain despite the bright red glow of her rump. She quickly kissed him then went to the bathroom to clean up.

During Ranko's paddling, Akane felt her pussy heating up at the thought of being paddled herself and the memory of Hiroshi paddling her ass the night before. Dai had obviously been listening when Hiroshi had set his rules for her spankings a few nights ago. She smiled as Ranko submitted to him eagerly, not even questioning the new rules.

Ukyo watched the paddling with a frown. Ranma was nothing but a fucking slut now, mindlessly doing whatever her boyfriend told her to do.

Kaori whispered in her ear with a grin, “should I beat your ass too? Ranko and Akane both seem to like it.”

Ukyo quickly shook her head and squeaked, “n-no thanks.”

Breakfast was different for the girls this time. Ryoga had all three girls crouch on the floor on all fours after milking the boys. Then, as each boy finished his meal, he picked a hole and fucked it while the girl ate his table scraps. Hikaru had stewed all night at the loss of Akane and blamed Ranko, so when he finished his breakfast, he plopped it on the floor in front of Ranko, then SLAMMED his cock in her ass.

Ranko HOWLED from the sudden reaming. Hikaru's cock was HUGE in her ass! She whimpered from the painful stretching Hikaru's monster caused and she cried silently as he hammered her ass thoroughly. When he finished, he fed her his cock to clean off, then walked up to Akane and slow fucked her pussy, making sure she enjoyed his cock with three orgasms of her own. The tearful Ranko vowed she'd shove his cock up his own ass as she tearfully ate the meager scraps on his plate.

After breakfast, the girls suffered another water hose enema and 20 humiliating laps to stir it up. Dai held her plug as he rubbed her clit and as soon as she began to cum, he pulled her plug and the redhead SCREAMED in orgasm once again as her bowels were purged. She whimpered through the ice water rinses then finally sighed in relief when it was over. She shivered at the thought of enduring that every morning now. 

As Dai helped her back to the boys she remembered his instruction and blushed. She didn't want to ask in front of everyone, but he'd told her to ask him after her enema. She turned to Dai and said, “Nushi, I really want to be a good girl. Now that I’m clean, I want to feel your wonderful cock in my ass. Please?”

The guys laughed at Ranko eagerly wanting it up the ass as Dai took her inside and had her kneel on a chair with her ass pushed out while she held onto the back. Ranko moaned as Dai used her lube and pushed two fingers into her rump, generously lubing her cleansed tailpipe. He rubbed her butt gently as he pressed his cock to her sphincter and pushed. Ranko sighed as his touch relaxed her and she felt him slide into her rump easily. She was surprised how good it felt. She pushed back against him as he slid into her and moaned at the feel of her Nushi. When Dai was all the way in her, he reached around her and began caressing her tits as he pulled her up to him, pressing her back against his chest. Ranko MOANED as she knelt on the chair and enjoyed his touch while he slowly pistoned in her ass. His cock felt amazing inside her instead of hurting her like the other boys usually did. Her hips synced with his thrusts and wanted him deeper in her ass as he rubbed her clit and petted her red fur heart. Ranko soon shuddered in orgasm and decided she'd happily take Nushi in her ass anytime he wanted.

While Dai was taking Ranko's ass for a ride, the rest of the gang enjoyed the other two freshly cleaned asses. The two girls were sat with their legs straight out on the table, then pushed forward until their faces were pressed into their legs. Ukyo and Akane whimpered as they were told to hold their position and were tied up like that, with their ass and pussy hanging over the side of the table. The folded position tightened them considerably and even a single finger lubing them up was uncomfortably tight in their rump. Then the cock parade started. The boys pounded their ass eagerly while Ukyo and Akane cried, filling them with cum then using their mouths to clean and get them hard again. 

When Dai filled Ranko's ass with his load, the redhead returned to the gang’s clutches and found herself bent over the table between the two girls with her hands positioned at Akane's and Ukyo's pussy to finger fuck and rub them while cocks pounded the ass of all three girls.


	16. Learning to Dance

The trio of girls sighed in relief when they finally stepped off the train, the long miserable weekend in Kyoto was finally over. Ranko and Akane were escorted home by Hiroshi and Dai because Ryoga had decided to stay at the temple for a while. Ranko of course knew it was because it started raining shortly before they left and the rain was freezing cold. She was grateful for the break from the asshole regardless.

Ranko frowned after she kissed Dai goodbye and walked into the Tendo home in time to help with lunch. After a quick change into a yukata and finally donning a pair of panties, the redhead joined Kasumi in the kitchen.

Kasumi smiled as the redhead walked in and asked, “Hello Ranma, how was your time in Kyoto?”

Ranko frowned and said, “About what we expected. But umm… Kasumi-sensei, please call me Ranko. Ranma… is a boy. I'm a girl...”

Kasumi smiled in full misunderstanding and hugged the redhead as she replied, “oh Ranko! That's wonderful! You've accepted your female side enough to identify as a girl! I'm so proud Ranko-chan!”

Ranko blushed and looked away as she nodded and stirred the sizzling meat. Kasumi left the redhead to her cooking and Ranko's mind shifted to her Nushi as she shuffled around the kitchen. She was bound to Dai now she knew. She belonged to him, and she was already missing him. Just his presence was enough to strengthen her. Without him, she felt... alone. She had Akane of course, but it was… different now. They were shield sisters, not lovers. Loved, but not IN love. 

Kasumi frowned as she watched the redhead cook. Ranko's emotions were an open book and she was sad and depressed. Kasumi determined the Kyoto trip wasn't as successful as they'd hoped and probably very painful as well. Ranko would need an outlet soon… Kasumi smiled as she thought of her mother and what she'd taught her. It was a very good way to lighten a heavy heart. Her decision made, she returned to her tasks with eagerness.

Ranko and Akane both discovered at lunch that they missed sitting on the laps of their boys. It had been a special thing, a sort of safe haven. When the meal ended, Kasumi announced, “Ranko, I'd like to teach you a dance that mother taught me. It has always helped me when I'm feeling down or overwhelmed. I think it could help you too if you’re willing? You're welcome to come too Akane. You already know it, but maybe I can help you improve.”

Akane was ecstatic. She'd seen Kasumi dance it and tried to learn it, but she just couldn't get it and gave up. Maybe now she could. Ranko just shrugged and agreed. She'd danced before, but if Kasumi thought it was important, she'd be a good girl and learn it.

The two girls followed Kasumi out to the dojo, still clad in only their yukata and underwear. Kasumi set a CD player down and said, “I've always loved fan dancing, and mother was exceptional at it. I only wish she'd been able to teach me more before she passed. Ever since she taught it to me, it always helped me clear my head and my heart when I'm troubled.”

Kasumi turned on a song and Ranko and Akane watched as she flowed smoothly through a complex, and beautiful dance. Her fans opened and closed and waved in graceful twirls and Kasumi's slow fluid movements harmonized perfectly to the music and made both girls smile as Ranko watched closely, memorizing every movement.

When Kasumi finished, she began teaching it to Ranko and was surprised at how quickly the redhead picked it up. After only a few questions, Ranko began to flow through the dance as her prodigal martial arts mind easily performed the slow fan dance flawlessly. Akane gasped as Ranko flowed into the dance, her own fans moving exactly and in perfect symmetry to what Kasumi had done. The girl was insanely jealous that Ranko was able to perform her mother's dance so easily when she couldn't get through the first half without stumbling. Kasumi watched with a smile at first, and then began to frown. Ranko was dancing perfectly, but she missed the most important piece. The soul. There was no emotion in her dancing at all. She might as well be a robot moving in a predefined pattern. 

Kasumi stepped up as Ranko finished her dance, still wearing a frown. Akane was bubbling about how pretty it was, until Kasumi put a hand on her shoulder to silence her then turned to Ranko and asked, “When you were dancing Ranko, what were you feeling?”

Ranko blinked at the odd question. “Feeling? What do you mean? Why would I be feeling anything?”

Kasumi nodded, “your dance was beautiful Ranko, you performed it flawlessly, but it was cold and emotionless. Dancing is not a martial arts kata. It's an emotional art, not a fighting art. It's not just moving your body through a series of patterns. To truly DANCE is to move the way you FEEL and let your emotions guide you. It's about freeing your emotions and letting out what's in your heart.”

Ranko frowned and asked, "what's the point of that? Emotions are a weakness."

Kasumi giggled and replied, "no Ranko-chan, they aren't. Women are wired differently than men. You should know that better than anyone. We are strengthened by emotion, not weakened. As much as you try to hide it, you're still very emotional as a girl. You need to learn to use your emotions instead of trying to lock them away Ranko."

The redhead pursed her lips and said, "I don't really get it. How can emotion make me stronger?"

Kasumi glanced at Akane as she replied, "Akane has never learned how to control her ki like you have, yet you've said yourself she's stronger than you when she's angry. There have been numerous reports of average ‘weak’ women suddenly having the strength to lift a car, rip a door off its hinges, and even fight off wild animals with her bare hands when her child or someone she cares about more than her own life is in mortal danger. Emotion is directly linked to instinct and for women, it's very much a source of strength." Kasumi took both of Ranko's hands in hers and said, "I've taught you how to ACT like a girl and you've finally accepted your girl side Ranko, now you need to learn what it means to BE a girl. Girls use their heart as much as their heads. Can you make that leap Ranko?"

Ranko shrugged and replied, "I'm still not sure I get it, but I'll try... What should I do?"

Kasumi thought for a moment then said, “I want you to forget the dance for now. Instead, close your eyes and focus on your emotions. If it helps, try going through one of your kata, but instead of pushing away your emotions and clearing your mind, pull them to front. Let your thoughts flow over you and embrace the emotions your thoughts bring you."

Ranko shrugged, still not really getting the point, but she'd try her best. Doing as she was told, she flowed into her favorite kata she used to meditate then closed her eyes as she let her subconscious take over the kata. Instead of clearing her mind to meditate, she focused on the things on her mind, releasing the tenuous grip she kept on her emotions as a girl. It was always so much harder holding back the flood of emotion when she was a girl. Releasing them however was much easier and yet much harder than she expected. She was nearly knocked out of her slight trance by the sudden flood of emotion as the entire weekend flowed through her head and all of the things she'd felt washed over her all at once.

Ranko refocused and vaguely felt the tears streaking down her face as she slowly released her emotional dam and for the first time didn't fight to suppress her heart. Her long red hair whipped as her subconscious dictated her movements and her mind was engulfed by her thoughts and feelings as she thought about her Nushi, about Akane, and the horrible things they were forced to do.

Kasumi and Akane watched in wonder as Ranko flowed into her favorite kata with her fans closed in her fist. She punched and kicked and flew high in the air on automatic. Akane was the first to notice the subtle changes to Ranko's kata. A punch morphed into a graceful deflection. A kick beautifully twirled into a feint. Little by little, Akane saw the kata morph into something softer, more graceful, and more beautiful than anything she’d ever seen. Then Ranko's fans snapped open as parts of Kasumi's dance meshed with the new graceful martial arts movements into a true dance. It was much faster than Kasumi's original dance but it meshed almost perfectly with the incredibly graceful martial arts moves. Akane's jaw dropped when she realized what the martial arts moves were. 

Ranko had combined Kasumi's fan dance with what looked like Tai Chi and several other soft arts schools, even some rhythmic gymnastics moves, creating a very beautiful and graceful dance. Some of the moves were obviously rusty and it didn't flow well, but still, something about the dance felt… extremely dangerous, like an instinctive “you will DIE if you get too close” feeling. Both girls GASPED and took a step back as Ranko’s fans briefly glowed through a downward arc as she gracefully twisted in the air and landed in a crouch that flowed into a twirl of angry glowing fans. Ranma's eyes were still closed with a mixed expression of anger and hurt on her face that Akane had never seen. She had no doubt about the danger as she stepped back even further and pulled her sister with her.

Kasumi was in awe at the new dance. It was almost like watching her mother dancing again. The dance brought tears to her eyes as she FELT the incredible emotions. Ranko’s soul wrenching pain and sadness made Kasumi want to fall to her knees and bawl in sympathetic despair. The sadness and pain suddenly morphed into a RAGE that enveloped the redhead like a bonfire and Kasumi took a surprised step back on reflex as the fans glowed with power and a sudden sense of mortal DANGER washed over her. It broke her heart that Ranko could harbor so much pain and anger as Akane pulled her further back from the fans slashing in a deadly flurry.

Ranko flowed to a graceful stop as she finally withdrew from her mind and her dance ended. She blinked as her emotions settled and she felt unusually light as she turned to Kasumi. Said girl was wiping tears from her eyes as she rushed up to Ranko. Kasumi wrapped the redhead in a tight hug as she whispered, “I’m so sorry Ranko. I should have done this sooner. So much pain... I’m so sorry.”

The redhead wasn’t sure how to respond and just asked, “Is… is that what you wanted then? What about the dancing?”

Kasumi pulled away and nodded as she replied, “You did wonderfully Ranko. Your dance was so beautiful. It was breathtaking to watch.”

Ranko tilted her head in confusion, “what dance?”

Akane walked up and said, “the dance you just did.” Ranko's confusing expression made Akane sigh and say, “with the Thai Chi and the fans. It looked like a dance baka! But it was… and your fans were glowing!”

Ranko blinked in surprise then pursed her lips and closed her eyes to mentally review what she'd just done. Her subconscious had started with Anything Goes but quickly threw it away in favor of the soft arts, using only low and zero impact martial arts moves. She was dumbfounded that she hadn't thought of it before. Then her mind had merged the soft arts with her emotions and Kasumi's fans to make what could only be described as a dance.

It was nothing like the weird martial arts dancing she’d seen and really only vaguely resembled martial arts at all. And it could be incredibly deadly she realized, as she recalled using her ki through the fans. The emotions driving the dance made it truly unpredictable and if she could refine it into a true art...

Her eyes shot open in shock when she realized and found herself hugging Kasumi as she said, ,”thank you! Oh Kami thank you! Do… do you know any other dances Kasumi-sensei?”

Kasumi smiled and said, “I know a few other dances, mostly Butoh and a few ballet moves from school.”

Ranko BEAMED and said, “please Kasumi-sensei, can you show them to me?”

Kasumi giggled and after switching the music out, she eagerly showed Ranko all of the different dances she knew, some she had learned from her mother and others from tv, and often dragged Ranko or Akane with her when it was a couple's dance. Most of the dancing wasn't very skilled but all three girls were having fun with it. It was a rare chance for Kasumi to have fun and be a girl with her sisters. 

As the girls danced and laughed and enjoyed themselves, Ranko’s eyes were capturing every move, watching every step, cataloging every sway and swish. After a few hours Kasumi smiled sweetly and said, “that was really fun Ranko-chan, thank you. I really should be getting back to the house work though.”

Ranko bowed and said, “thank you Kasumi-sensei. Would it be ok if I stayed out here and practiced for a while?”

Kasumi smiled, “of course Ranko-chan. I'll prepare dinner on my own tonight and come get you when it’s ready.”

Ranko beamed and thanked her, then immediately started flowing through several forms of soft martial arts. Akane watched in amazement as Ranko flew through kata after kata of at least ten different soft arts schools, refreshing her memory and renewing her skill. After over an hour of continuous kata, Ranko took a break and Akane asked, “Why the sudden interest in soft arts? It's useless against any real martial artist.”

Ranko raised an eyebrow and replied, “You sound like pops. Your dad told you that didn't he?” At her nod, Ranko snorted and said, “my pops never let me really practice these kata even though he insisted I master them. ’Soft arts are for weak little girls’ he'd say.” The redhead laughed as she continued, “seems like I fit that perfectly now Akane. And he was right, it IS for weak girls. We can't use our own art anymore because we're so weak, but the soft arts use our attacker's strength, not our own. It turns their strength against them and makes them defeat themselves. As I went through all the katas, I realized just how much a fool pops was. The soft arts might be defensive in nature, but they are definitely not inferior.”

Akane gasped and said, “So you're training in the soft arts now?”

Ranko shook her head, “I'm just knocking the dust off and organizing the moves. The real trick is in the dancing. I need to find more dance moves. Lots more. The soft arts by themselves are ok, but like all other martial arts, it requires a calm and logical mind and follows a pattern. It's too predictable and easy to counter. Ryoga and even Michio could take me down just by seeing the pattern and catching me with a lucky graze.

Dancing is emotional though, the complete opposite of martial arts. Mixing dance and gymnastics with the soft arts will make the result completely unpredictable. Add in some Anything Goes deception and tricks, and I think it'll be stronger than anything out there, even our own school. Add ki to the mix,” Ranko held up a fan as it briefly glowed and continued, “it becomes deadly, possibly even unbeatable. This could become a completely new style of martial art that's impossible to counter, based on using emotions instead of locking them away. A ‘weak little girl's emotional martial art’, undefeatable by any ‘manly martial art’ in the world.”

Akane stared at the fan in Ranko's hand and asked, “how are you doing that?”

Ranko grinned and said, “remember Ryoga's iron cloth?” She pulled her hair ribbon out and snapped it straight as it glowed lightly. “I've known how to do this since that match with Kodachi. We can't punch or kick, but we can use our ki. I don't know why I didn't think of it before now. My subconscious did though. It was thinking about a lot of things it finally decided to show me. We're weak physically, but we'll adapt by mastering our ki and this new dance style. I’ll teach you and make us both strong again.”

Akane gasped as it all hit her, “you're inventing a completely new school of martial arts?! That… that's amazing Ranko!”

Ranko smiled and replied, “I think it could be. But first I need to find someone to teach me to dance. REALLY dance. Kasumi might know a few, but she's no master.”

Akane giggled, “take dance class at school. You'll need a girl elective. It beats home ec.”

Ranko made a face, “I've had enough home ec. I could ace that class now after a week training with Kasumi.” She thought for a minute and said, “I think I'll sign up for gymnastics too. I can't do rhythmic gymnastics, but the normal non martial arts version I could. The coach has been hounding me to join the girls gymnastics team since my match with Kodachi. That'll give me a chance to practice without Ryoga knowing. You should too Akane, maybe I can train you.”

Akane frowned, “they think I have heart problems though.”

Ranko sighed and said, “you should come clean about the moxibustion I think. Then you won't have to worry about the pervert playing doctor.”

Akane sagged her shoulders, “I suppose you're right. If you promise to help me, I'll do it.”

Ranko smiled, “of course, we're shield sisters.”

The redhead grinned and walked back to the center of the dojo and began to move with a gracefulness and speed that made Akane jealous as the redhead began building her new art. Akane found herself enthralled as she watched the redhead merge several soft arts katas together, adding and removing different components as her body blurred with the speed in which she was working. Ranko would test the move with her moxibustion limitations and effortlessly combine with others or disregard it completely. Now that Ranko had discovered a new art, her prodigal martial arts mind kicked in and Akane once again found herself floored at just how amazing the redhead truly was.

\-------------------------------

Ranko groaned as she filled her bowels with soapy water as part of the newly required morning enema, then plugged herself and went down to help Kasumi with breakfast. The water jostled in her bowels as she moved about, making four bentos, one of which was for her Nushi, though Kasumi figured it was hers. Ryoga wanted her to make a display of being Dai's girlfriend and that was just fine with her. 

After breakfast, Ranko and Akane emptied their bowels and rinsed, then went about getting ready for school. Ranko sighed as she walked into Ryoga's room in her school uniform, complete with white garter belt and stockings, with her hair down in a loose ponytail with a white bow, makeup perfectly done, earrings in her ears, and fingers painted to match her red lipstick. She even lotioned with the flower scented body lotion and her hair and perfume smelled of jasmine. He had returned sometime during the night and had made it clear that morning he wanted to give Ranko a good fucking in her school uniform and expected her to ‘dress to impress’.

Ryoga grinned at the sight of the gorgeous redhead, “You look like a proper slutty schoolgirl Ranko. Now you can come ride my cock like one.” Ranko squeaked as her balls started vibrating and quickly pulled out his cock as she straddled him. After pulling her silky white panties to the side, she moaned as she smoothly sheathed him then grabbed his shoulders and began bouncing as she cursed the vibrating balls. 

Her already wet pussy began to gush and her hips rocked on their own as she bounced, building her orgasm quickly. The redhead bit her lip as her pussy convulsed on his cock as she came like a good girl and resumed fucking him. This was what she hated the most. With the balls and the requirement to be a good girl, she was forced to enjoy it and Ryoga liked to make her do all the work. She convulsed twice more in blissful orgasm, then sighed in relief as she felt his hot seed finally filling her.

Ranko pulled off when Ryoga finished coming and grimaced from the feel of his cum soaking her panties as she sucked him clean and put him away, like a good girl. She started to fish a pad from her purse but Ryoga grinned and told her she didn't have time and she barely got her panties up before he pushed her out the door. Ranko groaned as she stepped into her heels. Her panties were already soaked with his cum, and he still hadn't turned off her vibrating geisha balls. She really should have put in a pad before going to his room. As they walked to school, Ranko leaned over to Akane and whispered, “I need to use the bathroom. Ryoga worked me over and wouldn't let me put in a pad.”

Akane replied, “ok, I'll come with you, in case the girls give you a hard time.”

When they arrived at the school, everything stopped. The sight of Ranma in girl form wasn't completely unusual. But the sight of Ranma in girl form wearing the girl's uniform, with sexy stockings, long red hair flowing down her back, and perfect makeup, was every boy's wet dream. Every eye in the courtyard watched in shock as she smiled and walked up to Daisuke at the gate, kissed him on the cheek and gave him a bento. 

Akane didn't hit Ranma or call him a pervert. She was even smiling! Reality must be broken. They were obviously about to implode. One boy RAN, screaming madly about the end of the world. The entire school watched in mixed shock, horror, fear, and extreme confusion as Ranko took Dai's hand and walked with him inside, showing little of the nervousness she felt. Just as they made it inside, Ranko heard a guy screaming, “what the FUCK just happened!?”

Ranko sighed and separated from Dai as they reached the girl's bathroom and followed Akane in. Of course, there was a line. Ranko stood patiently until a girl recognized her and stomped over to her. The redhead tensed as the girl screamed, “no BOYS allowed you crossdressing PERVERTED FREAK! We don't want you PEEPING at us! Get OUT!”

Ranko was already high strung from the stress of everyone watching her every move, having Ryoga's cum soaking her panties, and being very nervous about coming to school as a girl, with a boyfriend no less. When Akane stepped in front of her and started to reply, Ranko put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and stepped around Akane. Ranko was pissed. This bitch dared to call HER a pervert? She didn't know what a pervert WAS! Ranko leaned in, nearly touching noses as she growled in pure feminine indignation, “do I have to drop my panties and SHOW you my pussy? I'm more woman than you are you flat chested BITCH! If I wanted to peep I'd look in the mirror! My tits are bigger, my makeup is better, and my body is a HELL of a lot SEXIER.” She pushed her tits up then stepped past the stunned girl and into a stall that was just vacated.

The girl blinked in surprise, then flushed angrily and stomped out as a couple of girls started giggling. After the girl left, a couple other girls walked up to Akane who was still in shock herself. One asked, “what's the deal Akane? You've never let Ranma in here before.”

Ranko sighed as she stepped out of the stall, pad in place, and replied, “it's Ranko now. I'm a girl.” She then put her hand under a steaming faucet as she said, “my curse is locked and I'm a girl in mind. I like boys now and Dai is my boyfriend.” The girls stared in shock as Ranko took Akane's hand, shaking her from her shock, and she nodded as they both walked out. The girl muttered, “holy… fuck…”

Ranko frowned as they walked down the hall and said, “that didn't go quite how I expected, but at least it's out. Now I gotta talk to Otto-sensei.”

Akane nodded, “I better come with you. I need to tell him the truth.”

\-----------------------------

Vice Principal Otto sighed when the gorgeous redhead he knew as Ranma walked into his office. “Ranma Saotome. I see you've had some changes. And welcome Akane Tendo. Please come in ladies and tell me what this is about.”

Ranko bowed and replied, “Good morning Otto-sensei. We're sorry to bother you, but yes, there have been some changes. Please call me Ranko Saotome. I'm a girl now and will be attending as one.”

Otto raised an eyebrow and replied, “Ranko? I see more than just your clothing has changed. You speak and even carry yourself as a woman now.” He waved them both to a chair and asked with obvious concern, “What happened?”

Ranko pursed her lips and fidgeted slightly as her vibrating balls rested near a sensitive spot. She held back her groan as her pussy leaked even more into her pad and replied, “I can't tell you much because it's a very personal matter, but Ranma is dead and I'm what survived. My curse is locked and I'm fully a girl in body and mind.”

Otto frowned as he leaned back and asked, “And the strength problem? You were gone for half a semester. Did you get your cure?”

Ranko shook her head, “I hope to get it in a couple months, sooner if I can manage it.”

She turned and nudged Akane who looked down at her hands and said, “I'm sorry Otto-sensei, but I'm also under the same moxibustion. I lied about the heart condition. I was afraid of anyone finding out.”

Otto raised both eyebrows, then sighed and said, “I see. And I assume you won't tell me how you ended up getting it?” At her head shake, he said, “I'll look the other way on this because I understand the fear you probably have if those morning brawls started back up. If they do, run. I'll do my best to prevent them and any who try will be arrested for assault. Since it really only affects your gym class, I'll expect you to tell your coach about the moxibustion and face whatever punishment she deems. If you don't, you'll face suspension. Am I clear Miss Tendo?”

Akane nodded, “hai Otto-sensei. I'll tell her.”

As Otto was talking, Ranko managed to squeeze her pussy enough to move the balls away from her g-spot. Having an orgasm in front of Otto-sensei was not a good idea.

Otto nodded and turned back to Ranko, “as for you my dear, I have several concerns. First and foremost, your attendance in the past has mimicked that of your scholastic record. Meaning it's utter shit. You missed half of the semester on a fool's errand and came home empty handed. Is this going to be a pattern Ranko?”

Ranko gulped and looked down in shame, quietly replying, “No sensei. I promise to do better.” 

Otto leaned forward and folded his hands together as he replied, “IF I let you continue to attend my school, I expect you to follow the rules to the letter and you'll be here every single day. If you're sick, you'll come and show me you’re sick. Not even a note from a doctor will suffice. You'll be a model student from now on. No more running off for ridiculous reasons. Am I clear?”

Ranko looked up, her eyes burning as she replied, “Ridiculous? Otto-sensei, my father DISOWNED me and kicked me out because I was WEAK and UNWORTHY. My honor is NOT ridiculous.”

Otto smiled, completely disarming Ranko. He leaned back, still smiling, and said, “good. The old Ranma is still there. I was worried someone had broken you into a meek little girl. You're right, your honor is NOT ridiculous. Let me ask you something Miss Saotome, what are your plans for the future?”

Ranko replied, “I need to go to college and get a degree in physical education. I’m the Grandmaster of my school and need it to teach my school of martial arts.”

Otto smiled bigger and said, “that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Alright Miss Saotome, I'll let you attend my school as a girl. But know this, I'm going out on a limb for you, if your curse magically unlocks and you decide you're a guy again, tough. You'll stay enrolled in school as a girl and attend as a girl and your diploma will state Ranko Saotome. Not Ranma. Do you have a problem with that?”

At Ranko's head shake, he continued, “I also expect that you'll keep all fights away from the school. I'm serious about you following the rules. No more fighting on school grounds. Period. If the loon Kuno or someone else picks a fight, you’ll run and tell a teacher, NOT fight back.”

Ranko nodded, “I'll do my best to avoid any fighting sensei, on my honor.”

Otto smiled, “good. I'll have your ‘brother’ disenrolled as pursuing an apprenticeship. You'll be enrolled as his twin sister. Fortunately for you, Nabiki Tendo already started this ball rolling. All of your records have already been duplicated, I just need to fix your name and issue you an ID.”

Ranko blinked then asked, “Why were my records duplicated?”

Otto laughed and replied, “You couldn't exactly compete against Kodachi as a male student, and you had to be a student to participate in the match. She created a female Ranma Saotome and did a very good job of it I might add. She even got a very convincing birth certificate, but enough about that. We still need to discuss your future here. You will have to take the female curriculum of course. What do you want as your female elective?”

Ranko grinned and replied, “Dance Otto-sensei.”

Otto raised an eye, “interesting. I would also encourage you to join a sports team of some kind, whatever you're capable of with your strength issue. You'll need it if you hope for a scholarship. Given your income level, I don't see you getting into college without one.”

Ranko nodded, “I'm going to try out for gymnastics. Akane will as well.”

Otto glanced at Akane and saw her confirming nod. He laughed and said, “Mrs. Hitori will be very happy indeed. She's been on my ass about convincing you to join her team ever since your match. Alright, give me a moment to fill this out.”

The girls watched in silence as Otto filled out several papers. Ranko was nervously fidgeting as the balls hummed in her pussy and drove her nuts. She almost moaned when she leaned forward to sign a few documents. Otto handed them both a letter to excuse their tardiness and a form to give to the registrar then dismissed them. The girls began to leave but Ranko stopped and said, “I'm very grateful for the help sensei, but if I may ask, why are you helping me? No one helps me without wanting something. You've always been nice to me, even when I was tearing up the school. Why? What is this going to cost me?”

Otto sighed and pointed her back to the chair. She gulped as she sat and the balls moved to a bad place once more. She struggled to move the balls with her muscles as Otto said, “You’ve really changed Ranko. You're much more mature than the brash young man that took off in hopes of finding a cure. You're right, you do have something I want from you. When you came here at the beginning of the summer semester, I did my homework on you. Your school record was almost non-existent. Nabiki did a great job forging a few things, but she couldn't forge that. You were in and out of school from the time you were six, sometimes with a whole year between, and never staying longer than six months. Yet somehow, you've mostly kept up to your peers. I've seen your grades Ranko, they suck, but they're passing. They've actually gotten better, despite reports of sleeping in class and spending half your time in the hallway because of it. I'm no fool Ranko. I know none of that was anyone's fault but your idiot of a father. YOU are an exceptional person Miss Saotome, and I want to see that exceptional person break free and become someone extraordinary. That is my price Ranko. Apply yourself and become extraordinary. I have faith in you. And I can tell Akane believes the same thing.”

Ranko was frozen in shock at the praise. His price was for her to succeed. That was all he wanted, and she knew he was being honest. She bowed low and nearly moaned as she squeaked out, “Thank you honored sensei. I promise on my honor to do my best.”

Otto smiled, “I know you will. Now go on before you miss your first class.” She quickly left, unleashing a low sexy moan as she closed the door behind her, then whimpered as she walked to the registrar and handed her the papers. She had to sit through a round of pictures for her ID, which made her smile when she got it. It was the first proof that she was Ranko, a girl, and not just a curse. She quickly put it in her purse then walked with Akane to class. As they walked, Ranko groaned as her pussy began leaking again. She could feel the need building and hoped Ryoga would turn them off soon, though she knew better.


	17. Back to School

The class was abuzz about Ranma's change to being a girl and the guys surrounded Dai, asking what was going on. He simply replied they'd have wait until she got to class. That didn't mollify them and they continued to hound him until Ukyo walked in. The class froze in shock as she was wearing a uniform, but it wasn't the boy's uniform, and her breasts weren't wrapped. She was wearing the girl's uniform with her voluptuous breasts stressing the blouse and her muscular legs on full display. And she wasn't wearing her giant spatula. Several boys muttered obscenities about the end of the world even as they went to hound her for a date. 

The class didn't settle until the homeroom teacher yelled, then started taking roll. After marking Ranma and Akane absent, he saw Ryoga and asked, “Who are you and why are you in my class?”

Ryoga grinned and replied, “I'm just here for a couple months as a temporary student. I'm a friend of Akane's, living at her house. She'll be in shortly to vouch for me.”

The teacher nodded and made some notes then said, “very well. After school see the registrar to properly enroll. Alright class, I know you don't have any homework yet, so keep it down until your first class.”

The class talked quietly as the Furinkan Rumor Train hit full steam ahead and they discussed their favorite topic, Ranma and Akane, and why she was now a girl. Several girls revealed the drama in the bathroom and others confirmed she must be dating Dai. It went on for some time until Ranko and Akane walked into the room a few minutes before first period.

Ranko grimaced at the sudden silence as she walked in. Biting off her whimper from the balls vibrating in her depths, she handed her schedule to the homeroom teacher with her pass and a letter. After reading it, the teacher raised an eyebrow and asked, “Is this for real?”

Ranko shrugged, “As real as every other crazy thing that happens to me sensei.”

With a short laugh, he waved her to the front and said, “then by all means Miss Saotome. Introduce yourself.”

Ranko nodded and turned nervously to the class. She bowed low and nearly hit the floor as her balls suddenly shocked her, clenching her pussy tight. Biting her lip, she stammered, “m-my name is… Ranko Saotome… my… my brother, Ranma is gone. Be-before you ask, yes, I'm really a girl now. I'm dating Daisuke. Pl-please take care of me.”

One girl raised her hand and said, “That’s a load of crap Ranma. So are you really locked?”

Ranko frowned, “I'm Ranko now, and yes, the curse is locked.”

Another girl growled, “The pervert just wants to peep on us.” Akane gulped, remembering the bathroom incident. So did several others. 

They blinked in surprise when Ranko didn't reply and silently walked up to Dai and kissed him fully on the lips. She broke the kiss at the teacher's cough and turned to look at the stunned girl that insulted her with a raised eye then trailed a finger seductively across Dai's chest as she sauntered past him to her old seat without saying a word. The teacher gulped and said, “Ummm. Ok. Please keep the displays of affection to a minimum at school Ranko. Did you have anything Akane?” Akane just shook her head and gave him her note, then sat down as the first period teacher walked in.

\----------------------------------------------

Ranko was in hell all through class as Ryoga had used his remote to drive her nuts. Anytime one of the teachers called on her, he'd turn up the vibrations, shocked her, and once, made her cum. She had a hell of a time keeping her composure and hiding what he was putting her through. She had to change her pad twice during breaks because it was soaked and starting to leak.

At lunch, Ryoga led the girls with Dai and Hiroshi outside. It was only a little chilly and would give them privacy. He started to lead them over to a large tree with a couple tables when Kuno suddenly ran outside yelling, “MY BEAUTIFUL PIGTAILED GIRL!!! YOU HAVE RETURNED!!”

Ranko locked up completely with horror clear on her face as the boy wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. He rubbed her ass as he loudly said, “My most beautiful pigtailed… err... ponytailed girl! The Foul Sorcerer has obviously fled far from these shores out of fear of my prowess! You are finally free to be with me forever! My noble loins throb to again enjoy the pleasures you rewarded to me upon our last meeting!” Ranko was visibly shaking with fear was trying to break free, but the boy only squeezed her tighter to him as he yelled, “I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan, shall soon shower upon you the endless pleasure of my loins and make you my wife!”

Ukyo growled as she deciphered Kuno’s rant and confirmed that Ranko had WILLINGLY fucked Kuno and was lying about the rape!

Ryoga laughed at Ranko’s plight, then stepped in and said, “Sorry Kuno, but if you want to put your cock in her, you’ll have to talk to me first. She belongs to me now.”

Kuno put Ranko down and turned to the bandana clad boy and eyed him curiously. He said, “Who are you ruffian to claim the fair maiden’s hand? Our love has already been requited and you hold no sway!”

Ryoga chuckled and held up his hands as he said, “relax Kuno. I have no intention of getting between you and Ranko. Actually, she’s in training. To learn how to please a man. Isn’t that right Ranko?”

Ranko gulped as she started to see where this was going but was helpless to stop it. She looked down at the ground as she quietly replied, “Hai.”

Kuno puffed out his chest and replied, “Truly? My noble loins stirred such a desire upon my pigtailed goddess? She has begun this noble training to please me?”

Ryoga smirked as he crossed his arms and said, “That’s right Kuno. She’s all hot for cock now and even Akane and Ukyo have decided to join in the training. I suppose you could assist with their training, but it’s a secret. She can’t have you yelling to everyone what she’s doing.”

Kuno nodded and said, “of course, discretion in these things is of the utmost importance. If viewed in the wrong light it could be taken as inappropriate.”

Ryoga grinned and replied, “I’m glad you understand Kuno. If you wish to help with their training though, it won’t be cheap. Our little club has a weekly fee of a hundred thousand yen. But you’ll get to ‘train’ all three girls. Think your noble loins are UP to the task?”

Kuno stood tall and righteously declared, “I have you know I have the stamina of an ox! I would be honored to be allowed admittance and assist in the training of these three tigresses!”

The three girls could only stand in mute horror as they heard Ryoga say, “Good. Bring your money to the Nekohanten tomorrow after school and I’ll introduce you to the rest of the gang and tell you the rules. Keep your hands off until then, or I’ll break them.”

Ranko was still shaking as Kuno left and Ryoga told Ukyo to fire up her grill. Dai held Ranko tightly and gently petted her hair as she sat in his lap. His efforts helped the redhead calm enough to open her bento and try to eat as Ryoga said, “alright sluts, here's the deal. The others had a little schedule setup before break so they wouldn't get caught fucking their little whore. Since there's three sluts and nine guys now, I changed the schedule a bit. Starting tomorrow, you'll each entertain one guy a day at school. It's up to the guy to tell you when and where. Don't miss your appointment or you'll be punished.”

The three girls gulped at the danger in his threat. He continued, “after school, you'll all three entertain at the Nekohanten before going home.”

Ranko quietly replied, “one thing Ryoga, Akane and I have gymnastics practice after school. Otto-sensei wants us to join the team.”

Ryoga laughed and said, “Maybe I should make you wear only a leotard from now on like Kodachi.”

Ranko shook her head, “I can't, even if I wanted to. He's got his thumb on me for missing half the last semester. I have to be a model student and follow the rules to the letter. I can't miss any school or even be late. Akane was there, she heard him say it.” 

Akane nodded, “Otto-sensei was very clear on Ranko being a model student. No more fights or breaking any rules or she'll be suspended and Kasumi would find out.”

Ranko resumed, “I may be trapped as your plaything Ryoga, but I have to stay in school. I won't go against Otto-sensei. I swore on my honor.”

Ryoga shrugged, “fine. Just come to the Nekohanten when you're done prancing around in your leotard and be ready and eager for a cock. Got it?”

Ranko nodded, “got it.”

Ryoga smirked and said, “Good. Enjoy your lunch, I'm going to track down the rest of the cocks and give them the new schedule. Since you sluts were worn out this weekend, you get today off. Be ready to work tomorrow.” He grabbed the two okinomiyaki Ukyo handed him and walked off. 

Ranko glanced over at Ukyo then whispered something very quietly in Dai's ear as she leaned into him. Dai's nod was imperceptible as he held her in his arms and started feeding her from her bento. The redhead smiled as she absorbed his warmth. 

Ukyo sat in silence as she stewed over Ranko’s lies, now having Kuno in the gang, and the anger she felt in seeing Ranko on Dai’s lap. After several minutes, she growled, “I can’t believe you lied about Kuno raping you RanKO. If you wanted to be a slut you could have just told me instead of lying and dragging me into this shit. Once I figure out how to get rid of these damn balls, I’m going to fucking kill you both. Until then, just stay the fuck away from me.” She then quickly folded up her grill and ran inside before her tears could start.

Ranko sighed and said, “She’s completely fucking insane.”

Dai nodded and replied, “Did you want to talk now, or meet up like you said?”

Ranko shook her head, “later. It's not safe to talk here. Besides, I have dance class next and I want to get there before anyone else so I can change in peace.” She pecked him on the cheek then went inside.

\-----------------------------

Ryoga walked up to Michio and said, “pick three guys a day, one girl each. Tell them to choose different times and places. Starting tomorrow, the girls will also entertain at the Nekohanten after school every day. Ranko and Akane have gymnastics so they'll be an hour late. You can fuck Ukyo until they show then send her home. Oh and Kuno is joining the gang, but don't include him in the daily schedule or even mention it to him. He's too stupid to not get caught."

Michio laughed, "I bet Ranko and Akane can't wait to give it up to the lunatic lover boy. ”

Ryoga smirked, “Ranko already has. He's the one that popped her cherry."

\-----------------------------

Ranko sighed with relief at the empty changing room and hurried into her white pantyhose and pink and purple leotard, then put her stuff in a locker in the far corner, hoping it would be far away from the other girls. When she walked out to the dance room, she smiled as she was all alone and decided to practice a little bit. She pulled the ribbon out of her hair, deciding to use it since there weren't any fans, and twirled into her dance. 

Ranko had thought a lot about dancing after she'd discovered what her subconscious had done. She had mentally merged various dance moves with soft arts forms, and now was her chance to test them. She watched herself carefully as she flowed from one move to the next, using her lunchtime lap to calm her erratic emotions and keep her mind off Kuno.

As Ranko was dancing, the teacher walked in and watched in fascination as the redhead twirled with a ribbon glowing pale blue and moving not at all like a ribbon should. The three foot ribbon was straight as an arrow one minute and flowing majestically in the opposite direction as the redhead the next. The redhead herself was as graceful as any dancer she'd ever seen. The happiness was obvious as she twirled and leaped and rolled in what appeared to be an almost seamless mesh of traditional and contemporary dance with a bit of gymnastics mixed in. It was beautiful and very intriguing for the veteran dancer to watch.

The teacher heard one of her other students walk in and hiss, “what's HE doing here?”

She turned to the student and frowned as she said, “be nice Sayuri. Ranko is officially a female student and has every right to take this class. Besides, with moves like that, I'd take her if she was still a boy. If you don't like it, I'm sure home ec has openings."

Ranko heard the voices and stopped her dance as she realized she wasn't alone. She quickly put her ribbon back in her hair and bowed to the teacher, “please forgive me sensei. I didn't mean to delay class.”

The teacher smiled and waved her off, “nonsense Ranko. That was beautiful. My name is Reiko Hirotomo, but please, call me Reiko or, if you must, Reiko-sensei. I prefer an informal class. I was surprised you'd chosen dance, but after seeing that, I'm very happy you did. I'm unfamiliar with the style though, what kind of dance was that?”

Ranko shrugged, “I haven't named it yet Reiko-sensei. It's a few dances Kasumi taught me mixed with some soft martial arts forms and gymnastics. I'm working on new martial art style, but I only know a little about dancing and it's not enough. That's why I'm taking this class. I'm hoping you can teach me more.”

Reiko smiled and replied, “that's very intriguing Ranko and from what I've seen, you've done a very good job so far. I've been learning dances for nearly twenty years and know many styles from all over the world. I usually have each student select one or two styles they'd like to learn and I teach them on an individual level. While the other girls are stretching I'll assess your ability and we'll pick one to start with. Given what you're trying to do, I'd say ballet would be a good fit but we'll see.”

Ranko smiled and bowed low, “I'd be honored to learn from you sensei.”

Reiko smiled back and said, “alright girls, line up and do your stretches. Ranko, let's see how flexible you are.”

Reiko quickly discovered that Ranko was in better shape than she'd ever seen ANYONE before. She was so flexible she could bend over almost in half in any direction and she had the grace and finesse of a cat and could easily do pointe like a seasoned ballerina. Her potential was simply off the charts and Reiko reaffirmed her suggestion of ballet. It was simply too perfect for the redhead. Reiko was floored to discover Ranko had something of an eidetic memory and an incredible ability to learn the forms just by seeing them done!

Reiko would show Ranko a set of moves to work on and by the time Reiko finished helping the other girls, Ranko had mastered it and was also learning some of the other girls’ styles while she waited. To test the redhead's ability, Reiko flowed through a routine that used the entire beginner and novice level ballet forms and Ranko repeated it almost technically perfect. After a few minor corrections, Ranko then did her own martial arts dance with excitement POURING out of her as she meshed the new forms seamlessly. It was simply incredible! Reiko decided the best way to teach her was to just show her and let her absorb it like a sponge and practice on her own while she helped the other five girls in the class.

Ranko was thoroughly enjoying the dance class. She learned a lot even on her first day and the ballet moves were a perfect fit with what she was trying to do. She'd already begun meshing it with her art and was eagerly looking forward to learning more. The class had gone so well that she was beaming with happiness when the girls went to change.

Sayuri stopped in front of the smiling Ranko and scowled as she said, “you think you're some kind of hot shot, but you're not even a girl. You're just a perverted cross dressing BOY pretending he's a girl. You'll NEVER be anything but a pathetic freak!”

Ranko frowned as all of her happiness from learning to dance was washed away by the girl's harsh words and she was brought back to reality. She was just a weak little girl that couldn't even fit in with other girls. She quickly retrieved her clothes and hurried out before the other girls decided to harass her further. She would change in one of bathrooms.

Hitori frowned as she watched the redhead leave in silence. Unlike her classmate, she had nothing against the redhead. Her dancing was beautiful and if anything, she was in awe of Ranko.

\---------------------------------------

Ranko's depressed mood continued through the rest of her classes as Ryoga harassed her with the vibrating geisha balls. By the time she left to go to gymnastics, she was sad and defeated, knowing they'd want nothing to do with her just like Sayuri and the other girls at school. Akane squeezed her hand as they walked, trying to cheer her up, but the redhead stayed sullen as they walked into the girl's locker room.

Ranko kept her head down, not daring to look up from the floor as she followed Akane through no man's land to the far corner away from the other dozen girls changing. Ranko half expected to get pummeled as she stripped out of her uniform. Just as she was pulling her panties off, she yelped as a hand touched her shoulder and surprised her. She spun around and landed on her butt with her legs spread wide, revealing her red fur heart and shiny red gem on her clit to the room and the wide eyes of the who touched her.

The girl smiled cheerfully and offered a hand and helped Ranko to her feet as she said, “I'm so sorry Ranko! I didn't mean to startle you! I'm Aiko, the team captain for the gymnastics team. Oh I love the heart! It's so pretty. I tried doing something like that but it's so hard to do yourself. How did you do it?”

Ranko blushed furiously at the sudden intimate talk and automatically replied, “Nushi did it.” Then she blushed even brighter and turned away in embarrassment. 

Aiko smiled and replied, “so the rumors are true? You really do have a boyfriend?” At Ranko's silent nod, she cheerfully said, “don't be so nervous Ranko. We're all teammates here. Besides, I owe you thanks for saving my teammates from Kodachi a while back. She'd already gotten the drop on me, the crazy loon.”

Ranko blinked and quietly asked, “you're not going to yell, call me a pervert, and try kick me out?”

Aiko giggled and bubbly replied, “nope. You're a girl aren't you? You certainly seem like one to me. Even if you weren't, I'd trust you in here. You've never done anything dishonorable that I've seen. Hell you got yourself in more trouble trying to protect us than not. Honestly, I'm excited to have you here!”

Ranko blinked, then turned to the giggling Akane and blinked again in confusion. Akane rolled her eyes and said, “get dressed Ranko. You're flashing everyone.”

Aiko giggled too and said, “once you're dressed, Coach Noriko wants me to bring you both to her.”

Ranko quickly finished changing and followed Akane and Aiko out to the gym. Her eyes sparkled as she looked around the all girls gym and saw the gymnastics equipment, sparring arena for rhythmic gymnastics, and several large mats with girls twirling and bouncing around. She felt immediately in her element and her mood began to lighten as no one was yelling and screaming and calling her freak or pervert.

Akane and Ranko soon stood in front of a tough looking woman that looked like she normally held a scowl on her face. Her face was schooled tightly as she looked at the two girls then turned to Akane and said, “why did Otto put you in my class? Your heart issue has you benched.”

Akane looked down and quietly said, “I don't have a heart issue Coach. I was attacked with the same moxibustion that affects Ranko. I was scared and didn't want anyone to know. I'm very sorry and will accept any punishment you decide.”

Noriko frowned and turned to Ranko, “what is this moxibustion thing? I've heard you're weak now, what's that mean?”

Ranko pursed her lips and said, “there's a lot more to it, but basically I'm weak like they said. I can't lift or carry more than ten pounds. It doesn't effect my own body though. I can still jump twenty feet, do pull ups all day and walk on my hands like nothing, and have all my skills and speed.”

Noriko furrowed her brows in confusion, “that makes no sense.”

Ranko nodded, “if you don't understand ki, it won't. Ki is basically the spiritual life force in our body. My ki flow and Akane's are reversed. It acts like a… meh what's the word doc used? Ah, polarity. He explained it like two magnets. Our ki has a polarity, it used to be the same polarity as everyone on earth. Now our polarity is reversed and makes us like a magnet being repelled by a stronger magnet. Even the ki of the planet affects us, making us lighter as it pushes us away despite gravity. I weigh less than twenty kilos on the scale when I used to weigh sixty in girl form. Any significant ki force overpowers our own. A flick of your finger would send me to the wall. A baby sitting on me would pin me down.”

Noriko frowned and said, “that's… weird.”

Ranko nodded, “it gets weirder. The reason we're weak physically is because of ki polarity as well. We use ki instinctively, everyone does, but Akane and I have much more than most people. We've trained to use it to enhance our strength, speed, endurance, and even healing rate on instinct. The changed polarity affects our strength by pulling against the natural strength of our muscles instead of boosting it. We still have speed, stamina, and healing, and we have strength to affect our own body, like jumping high, but picking up a ten pound rock is hard work, due to our ki fighting us.”

Noriko rubbed away her headache trying to understand and shrugged as she asked, “so… can you both still do gymnastics?”

Ranko grinned, “as long as I'm not fighting, absolutely Coach.”

Noriko pointed to a set of uneven bars, “show me.”

Ranko grinned as she stepped up to the uneven bars. With ease, she jumped up, bypassing the spring board, and twisted and spun through a complex set of maneuvers that would make an Olympian jealous then caught the bar on her way down and flipped twisted and spun back and forth between the bars before launching into the air and twisting several times to land perfectly where she'd started.

Noriko gulped and told the smiling redhead, “nice work. I assume the rings and pommel horse won't be a problem. Let's see what you can do on the mat.”

Ranko thought for a moment and grabbed two gymnastics ribbons as she went to an empty mat. When the music started, Ranko let her feelings loose as the ribbons began to twirl around her. She soon drew a crowd as both ribbons began to glow a soft blue and the redhead pirouetted with twin ribbons dancing around her. She rolled and spun elegantly like a ballerina then flipped through the air as her ribbons twirled like twin vipers, lashing out as she switched directions and twisted low, only to cartwheel and flip into the air once more, spinning as her vipers lashed out in perfect cadence to the music she was dancing to.

Akane was grinning as she watched the redhead twirl around. Already she could see vast improvement in the dance. The entire complex set of movements were flowing together almost flawlessly into a deceptively beautiful but dangerous dance. Akane counted several strikes that could be extremely painful.

Noriko gaped at the beautiful display. She recognized several martial arts moves meshed into a surprising gymnastics dance routine. It immediately brought to mind something she'd been trying to do for several years. When Ranko finished her dance, Noriko said, “that… was impressive… that wasn't a gymnastics routine though. What was it?”

Ranko smiled and said, “it's my own art. I'm making a new art that combines soft martial arts with dancing and gymnastics. I can't use my normal martial arts school but I discovered I could make a new art based on dancing. I only have a few ballet moves and a few dances Kasumi taught me to work from but Reiko-sensei is teaching me more in dance class.”

Noriko gaped. “You… created that? Yourself?”

Ranko nodded, “it's still very rough, but I'm refining it as I learn more about dancing and rebuild it in my mind.”

Noriko beckoned the two to follow her as the other girls in the crowd of spectators followed. Reiko sat on a bench and said, “Ranko, how long have you been working on it?”

The redhead replied, “I started yesterday. But I'm working hard on it. With this I can be strong again. I won't be a helpless weak little girl.”

Noriko raised an eyebrow at the self loathing in the redhead but shrugged it off and replied, “only one day… That's why you're really here isn't it? To work on that? I could feel how important it was to you out there.”

Ranko nodded, “more than you'll ever know. Martial arts are my life. Without the art, I'm nothing. A one trick pony with a bum leg.”

Noriko nodded, “I can relate. How long do you think you need?”

Ranko thought for a minute and replied, “if I work only on the dance, about two weeks.”

Noriko nodded, “And Akane, that's why you're here too correct? You were very unsurprised by what I saw. Even hopeful.”

Akane looked down in shame and nodded. Noriko chuckled and said, “alright you two. Here's the deal. You obviously don't really need to practice gymnastics, hell you're better than anyone I've ever seen. I want to see what you can do with this new dance art of yours so I'll give you two weeks and we'll talk again then. I have an idea for it but it's staying in my hat until I see what you can really do Ranko.”

Ranko gasped and bowed low, “Thank you Coach. I won't let you down.”

Noriko nodded and continued, “for now, you're both on the gymnastics team and I expect you here everyday, including the extra hour after school. I'll leave you to work on your own, but if you need help just ask. Akane, for the first hour of the day you're going to train with me, then you can train with Ranko. You lied to me, so you're going to earn my forgiveness my way.”

Ranko giggled and said, “she needs to work on her accuracy, balance, and speed Coach.” Akane frowned but nodded in agreement.

Noriko laughed and nodded, “I'll see what I can do. I really hope what I think I saw is real. You have a lot of work to do Ranko. Don't let me or your team down.”

Ranko and Akane were immediately engulfed in hugs by a dozen girls welcoming them to the gymnastics team and asking about the dance Ranko did. After a few minutes, Noriko broke up the group hug and dragged Akane off for day one of a very grueling training session with the Coach. Ranko returned to the mat carrying one of the gymnastics ribbons and began to dance with a huge grin plastered on her face.

When Akane was released by Noriko, Ranko took her aside and said, “Akane, I've been thinking… do you remember in Kyoto, the ki senses we used?” At her nod, Ranko continued, “we both need to practice it until we are using our ki senses at all times, with our eyes open. It'll take a lot of practice before it's natural I think, but it'll build our ki control and we'll never be taken by surprise.”

Akane smiled and replied, “I've been practicing whenever I can. It's hard when the gang is around though.”

Ranko nodded, “I know. All the more reason to practice. Now pick up that ribbon and I'll teach you how to channel your ki for the iron cloth.” Getting the basics, Ranko soon had Akane doing endless flips, both backwards and forwards, on a pummel horse, while channelling her ki into the ribbon to make it harden into a pole, while also trying to use her ki senses. Meanwhile, Ranko went back to work on her dance. Reiko smiled as she watched.

Akane was nearly bursting with excitement. She was really, honest to Kami, being trained. She was sore, completely exhausted, and bruised from countless falls, but Ranko had really taught her and made her practice it. She could now hold and move her ribbon with her ki almost as well as her own arm, for about a minute anyway. She just needed practice to build her control and ki reserves. She found that sensei Ranko was a taskmaster, but an excellent teacher and couldn't wait to learn the budding new dancing martial art. Unfortunately that would be a little while yet.

When practice was over, Ranko and Akane hit the showers and again Ranko was surprised how none of the girls blinked an eye when she walked into the shower with them. Several girls watched with interest when the hot water was turned on, but only smiled at her when she didn't change. It just confirmed that Ranko really was girl now.

\----------------------------------

Akane followed Ranko as the redhead led them away from the school to the park. Ranko was actively using her new ki senses as she walked, watching for any of the familiar ki of Ryoga or the other boys and even Ukyo. She sensed two that she was looking for and ducked off the path into the maze of bushes. She smiled as she saw Dai and Hiroshi waiting for them.

Dai smiled back and asked, “what'd you want to talk about Princess?”

Ranko blushed at the nickname then schooled her emotions and pulled the ribbon out of her hair, snapping into a sword as she replied, “war council.”

The boys gaped at the glowing sword as Ranko continued, “as the Grand Mistress of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, I am declaring war on Ryoga and the rest of the rapist gang as well as Kuno. I'm not ready to fight them, but soon war will come for them. I no longer believe Ryoga has any intention of giving us the cure. By the end of two months, he'll have us both so broken we'll be nothing but living fuck toys. He and the rest of them are nothing more than honorless rapists. They've beaten us and broken us, but I won't let them defeat us. They're monsters that we WILL destroy.”

Her ribbon sword glowed brighter as she said, “because they have no honor, no quarter will be given. Blood will flow like a river from their lifeless corpses. If any of you don't want to fight, tell me now.” At their silence, Ranko lowered her sword and said, “Thank you. This isn't a war I can wage alone. I need your help, all of you, and more.”

Dai nodded, “how can we help Princess?”

Ranko held out the glowing ribbon and said, “we need weapons. Weapons we can disguise, like this ribbon. Unfortunately, this ribbon would burst into flames if I used much more ki. I can't even use enough ki to light a candle with it, let alone fight with it. The glow is little more than a light show.”

Hiroshi said, “then we need to go to a weapon shop. I know just the one too.”

Ranko pursed her lips and replied, “buying weapons is going to be expensive though. We don't have that kind of money.”

Hiroshi said, “we'll see. Worst case, we'll see what he has and get ideas. I think Dai and I can at least afford to buy a ribbon for you both.”

Dai nodded, “I have a bit saved up. We'll come up with something.”

Ranko smiled, “thanks guys. I'll pay back whatever it costs, I promise.” She released her ki and tied the ribbon back in her hair then said, “I've discovered a new art, dancing with the soft arts and a healthy dose of gymnastics mixed in. The emotional part of dancing makes it unpredictable. The stronger the emotion, the more deadly the dance becomes. I also suspect it's a woman only art.”

Akane's curiosity was peaked and she asked, “why's that Ranko?”

Ranko grinned and said, “As Kasumi said yesterday, I'm uniquely qualified to say with certainty that guys and girls are wired completely differently. As a guy, my emotions were easily controlled. Logic drives a guy's thoughts. Emotions interfere and cloud judgement which leads to mistakes by overpowering the logic. One of the Saotome school tenants is to taunt and make the opponent mad, so mistakes are made.”

The redhead smirked as she continued, “for women, it's different. Emotions fuel our thoughts. Logic is optional.” Akane started to frown at the implied insult but Ranko giggled and continued, “women use instinct and emotion together more than they use logic. Dancing at its core is an emotional art, you dance differently if you're happy than if you're sad or angry. My dance art is built like a kata. It isn't choreographed, it's just a set of moves that can be mixed together as needed, just like our Anything Goes katas except instinct and emotion dictate what moves are used together instead of logic. The result is a dance that is completely different for every girl, because we all FEEL differently. You can't predict what is truly unpredictable, therefore you can't really counter it because you're forced to always react instead of predicting a pattern.”

Akane gaped as she began to understand. She replied, “oh my god Ranko… if you're right… you've created an entirely new TYPE of martial art. A woman's martial art.”

Ranko nodded, “martial arts were created by men. They follow men's rules of thought. Even the Amazons with their ‘men are weak’ still use a man's martial arts. I'm convinced my new school will be unbeatable when I've completed it. Anything Goes will be redefined and it's first test will be destroying the chains that bind us and restoring our honor and the honor of our school.”

Hiroshi grinned and said, “and the first thing you'll need is weapons. From the sound of things, today is the only day you'll have a chance, so let's go now. Yazuko's shop is only a couple blocks away.”

Ranko paled, “Yazuko? Kami, his stuff is expensive Hiroshi! That's where Kuno shops for crying out loud.”

Hiroshi nodded, “Kuno only buys the best. So let's see what the best is.”

Ranko shook her head at the grinning boy and took Dai's arm as she said, “you're nuts.”

Ranko kept her ki senses on high alert as the group walked, not relaxing for a second until they walked through the door to Yazuko's weapons shop, the ultimate toy store for Nerima martial artists.

When they walked through the door, the group was in awe at all the weapons of every type. There was a whole wall of different types of swords and knives. Another section with staves nunchucks and fighting sticks of different types, all exquisitely crafted. Yet another area had high end throwing weapons, chains, and assorted other weapons. Ranko's keen eyes wandered the shop as she looked for anything she could use with her weakened state.

Seto Yazuko looked up from his book as the four teens walked in and his eyes sparkled as he watched his customers. His experienced eye knew quickly who his customer was and walked up to the redhead and bowed, “I'm Seto Yazuko, please call me Seto. How may I help you young lady?”

Ranko blinked in surprise that Seto came to her and not the guys. She smiled as he reminded her of Soun with his mustache, but with more backbone. She returned the bow and said, “Ranko Saotome. Pleased to meet you Seto-san. I doubt we can afford much, but…” She pulled the ribbon from her hair and snapped it straight as it glowed. “I'm looking for a ribbon that can handle my ki, and maybe other ideas for weapons I can hide in plain sight, preferably even if I'm naked.”

Seto gasped as he replied, “a ki mistress… at such a young age! I've never heard of a ki master so young.” He examined the ribbon in her hand and said, “I think I might have something that would work, one moment.” He walked into the back where his workshop was and returned with a wooden box that held his maker's mark. He smiled at the redhead as he set it on the counter and said, “this is a gymnastics ribbon. I keep several lower quality ribbons on hand for that young Kuno lady. This one however is one a good friend of mine helped craft. It's made of a special type of silk from Tibet that's very good at channeling ki and has been woven together with titanium threads.”

Seto opened the box and showed the redhead the twenty foot white ribbon with a beautifully engraved mahogany handle. “Obviously it's too long for a hair ribbon, but I can cut it to size. I could make several from this I think. This material has another interesting attribute, when you channel ki into it, the silk changes color to match the channeled ki and retains that color indefinitely. It would be ideal for you I think.”

Ranko nodded with her jaw dropped as she carefully touched the ribbon. She was afraid to ask but, “how much for it?”

Seto thought for a moment and replied, “fifty thousand yen.” 

Ranko gulped and went pale at the hefty price tag. She sighed and started to turn away as Dai put a hand on her shoulder and turned to Seto, “we'll take it. Hiroshi and I will bring you the money tomorrow. Can you make two hair ribbons from it?”

Seto smiled and replied, “of course. I'll have them ready for you.”

Ranko gasped at Dai and said, “it's too much Nushi! I can't let you spend that much on us.”

Dai smiled and replied, “Hiroshi and I both have a good bit saved up. It'll be worth it if it helps you Princess.”

The redhead blushed and replied, “thanks Nushi. I'll pay you both back somehow, I promise.”

Seto smiled to himself as the group left. The price he asked barely covered the cost of materials, but he felt something about her. Her ki had a pain in it he couldn't identity and he felt the need to help her.


	18. Wonderland Destruction

Ranko was deep in thought as she walked home with Akane. The ribbons would be perfect, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. It would give her offensive ability, but no defense. She'd be no match against Ryoga's umbrella or his Breaking Point. She'd need something else. Something like Happosai’s pipe technique. Now that she had remembered the ki channelling, she had figured out where she was going wrong. The technique would never have worked for her because Happosai’s pipe was full of his own ki. She'd need something saturated with her own ki and the ribbon wasn’t dense enough to hold the amount of ki she’d need. She needed something made of wood or metal to do it. She thought a ring might work, or maybe a necklace, but how to use something like that as a weapon was tricky. A necklace would be too easy to break or choke her with and a ring would require an impossible level of precision, even for her.

When the girls got home, they quickly changed into their yukata and went to help Kasumi in the kitchen. Since Ranko had taught Akane some of the basics during their Kyoto trip, she'd convinced Kasumi to teach Akane to cook as well. The redhead sat at the kitchen table and worked on her homework as Akane did the prep work with Kasumi, then switched and began cooking while Akane did her own homework. They figured if they were both with Kasumi, Ryoga wouldn't be able to harass them as easily.

As Ryoga watched the two girls strip for their after dinner session, he asked, “what took you sluts so long to get home?”

Ranko replied, “We went for a walk in the park. It was a nice day and we didn't want to rush home."

The boy smirked and replied, "Just make sure you're a good girl tomorrow when you spread your legs for Kuno again. You can introduce Kuno's cock to Akane too. It's only fair she get to ride the cock that popped your cherry since you're riding the ones that popped hers."

Ranko clenched her fists at the reminder of what Ryoga had done. Bringing Kuno of all people into the gang... She shivered as she fought back the fear and tears being raped by him again brought. Ryoga smirked as he saw her tearing up and said, "in fact, you should tell us both the story of how Kuno popped your cherry Ranko. Sit on the floor and play with yourself while you tell us both how much you loved Kuno taking your virginity and how eager you are for his cock." He pulled out one of the big wiggling dildos from a drawer and tossed it to her as he continued, "you can even demonstrate with this."

Ranko barely fought back the tears as she sat on the floor feeling completely humiliated and horrified at what Ryoga was doing. He was belittling her rape by Kuno and making her act like she loved it! As Ranko began playing with herself, Akane squawked in surprise when Ryoga pulled her into his lap and said, "you can pretend my cock is Kuno's while you watch and listen to Ranko's story and show her how eager you are to ride Kuno's cock like a slut."

Ranko wasn't able to hold back the tears as she relived the first rape and told them how Kuno had tied her up and licked her pussy then put his cock in her. She was forced to describe it in detail like it was a wonderful thing while she fucked herself with the huge wiggling dildo and watched Akane bounce on Ryoga while calling him Kuno-sempai and moaning how good his cock felt. The giant dildo and Ranko's vibrating geisha balls made her cum twice as she told them how wonderful it felt to have a cock in her for the first time, how thankful she was that he'd shown her the pleasure of a cock, and how she couldn't wait to fuck him again and be a good girl for Kuno.

When the humiliation was finally over and the girls were allowed to leave, Ranko ran to her room and began bawling. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The re-lived horror was more emotionally painful than all of the times she'd been raped since then. It was the single most traumatic thing she'd ever experienced since the cat fist, and now she'd have to be a good girl for Kuno, the boy who dealt the first killing blow to Ranma Saotome. 

Akane followed her into her room and hugged the bawling redhead fiercely, but it wasn't enough to counter what Ryoga had done, and the redhead cried herself to sleep in Akane’s arms. Unfortunately sleep was no rest as her nightmare visited once again and the redhead cried as she tossed and turned in her sleep. In her nightmare, Kuno made a renewed appearance as one of the horrible monster men, yelling nonsensical poetry as the monsters enjoyed raping her and pounded her ass and mauled her body with razor sharp claws. 

\---------------------------

Ranko woke early and went to the furo and filled it with hot water as she washed up. After washing herself, the redhead cried silently as she soaked in the hot water and thought about Kuno and having to be a good girl with him. It was mortifying even thinking about it and filled her with revulsion. But she knew she'd have to do it or Ryoga would torture her with the fucking balls and force her. She just hoped Dai would be there and could help her through it somehow.

After a long tearful soak, Ranko got out and filled her bowels with soapy water and plugged it, then put on a clean pair of panties and yukata and went down to help with breakfast and make bentos. Her bowels throbbed from the water washing them as she moved around the kitchen like a good girl. 

\--------------------------------

Ranko sighed as Raiden handed her a note on the way to class. She saw Kaori giving Akane a similar note and Tanjiro giving Ukyo one. Their appointments to be fucked. She looked at hers and frowned, second break, on the roof.

At second break, Ranko excused herself and went to the girl’s bathroom and put a fresh pad in her panties. Thanks to Ryoga her pussy was gushing with need and warranted a fresh pad, then she ducked into the stairwell to go to the roof. As she went up the stairs, she mused that she went probably through more pads than girls on their period.

Raiden grinned when Ranko walked out onto the roof and pulled off her panties then walked up to him. The boy smirked and said, "I wonder if you've kept your ass clean like a good girl. Bend over and put your hands on the wall so I can check."

Ranko frowned as she silently turned to the wall and bent over, pushing her ass out as she supported herself on the wall. She felt Raiden lift up her skirt and whimpered as he roughly shoved a finger up her ass. He pulled it out then SMACKED her ass and said, "You didn't lube up. From now on you'd better lube your ass beforehand. You never know what hole we want to fuck, so both should be ready for us." She gasped as she felt him suddenly thrust into her pussy and roughly push the vibrating balls around inside her. The redhead held her position as he fucked her roughly for a minute, just long enough to coat his cock, then he pulled out and she YELPED as he immediately buried his cock up her ass. The minimal lube of her pussy juice did little to ease the pain of his rough fucking as he grabbed her hips and SLAMMED his huge cock into her ass over and over. Tears trailed down Ranko's cheeks from the pain as she bit her lip to keep in the cries of pain and fought to hold herself up on the wall. After he finally pulsed in her ass and filled her bowels with his hot seed, she collapsed against the wall as he pulled out, then hurriedly went to her knees to lick his cock clean like a good girl.

Raiden grinned as she licked his cock and said, "You were a bad girl Ranko. You didn't cum." Ranko felt her heart sink at forgetting about that as she licked on his cock. 

When she finished, she hung her head as she stood and quietly said, "Please punish me for being a bad girl and not coming."

Raiden pointed to her purse and said, "Bring me your remote and your panties." Ranko sagged as she went to her purse and pulled out the remote for her balls and picked up her panties and gave them to him. Raiden looked at it for a moment then grinned as he pressed a button and Ranko squeaked as her clit was shocked and she nearly came. Raiden slipped the remote into his pocket with her panties and said, "I'll give your remote to Dai at lunch so be a good girl for Dai when you sit on his lap to eat and maybe he’ll turn it off. You're panties are mine until you cum on my cock at the Nekohanten."

Ranko whimpered as her balls continued to buzz her clit regularly holding her right at the edge of orgasm and had her pussy gushing and leaking down her leg. She hurried to the bathroom and shoved a tampon inside her gushing pussy, then wiped her eyes and fixed her makeup, barely making it back to class before the next teacher walked in.

The next two hours was pure torture for the redhead as she bit back the moans and squeaks from her constant near orgasm clit shocks. At lunch, Ranko sighed in relief when the balls stopped buzzing her clit and eagerly sat in Dai's lap in the courtyard as she surreptitiously freed his cock and sheathed him. The redhead rocked her hips gently on his wonderful cock as he petted her hair and held her. She wanted to stay there forever. He quietly whispered in her ear, “You're my good girl Ranko. My strong girl. Hang in there Princess.” She silently nodded as she felt his warmth and his seed fill her then stood carefully and kissed him as she left for dance class.

Ukyo angrily watched the group of four from a distance. She didn't have any other friends at school and the ones she thought she had betrayed her. She had a few customers for her okinomiyaki, but once they got their food, they left and she was once again alone. She sighed as she remembered her appointment with Tanjiro at the beginning of lunch. He'd just fucked her against the stairs and left her unsatisfied with his cum dripping from her throbbing ass. She was nothing but a slutty bitch to everyone now and she HATED it while THOSE sluts enjoyed every minute.

\------------------------------------

Ranko frowned as she didn't make it to the changing room before the other two girls. Sayuri scowled when the redhead walked in and Ranko tried to ignore her as she quietly walked to her locker and took her leotard to the bathroom stall to change out of sight. She didn't need them finding out she didn't have panties on.

Reiko noticed how subdued the redhead was. Ranko still paid attention and did everything asked of her to perfection, but there was no smile and her depression was palpable in her dancing. Sayuri noticed Ranko's depression as well, and used it gleefully. She tripped up the redhead several times and made her tumble to the floor, just to laugh at her as she got back up. The girl’s actions had Ranko nearly in tears but the redhead held them back with an iron will, refusing to let the bitch see her cry. When they left for the changing room, Sayuri shoved Ranko into the concrete wall but the redhead just stood quietly and hurried to her locker to pull on her clothes over the leotard and leave. Hitori frowned as she watched the subdued redhead. Something was very very wrong.

Ranko didn't cheer up at all until gymnastics, when Aiko and the rest of the team welcomed both of the girls again and a smile finally came to Ranko's face. The redhead managed to push her depression and thoughts of the coming Kuno encounter out of her mind for a while as she worked on her dance and trained Akane to use her ki. When they left gymnastics practice, the girls weren't to a bathroom stall to douche their butts, then smiled when Hiroshi and Dai met them outside the locker room. Ranko hugged him when Dai handed her the long white ribbon. She pushed her ki through it and gave it few swings as it hardened and turned blue. With a nod she tied it into a bow in her hair and gave Dai a kiss. “Thank you Nushi. I wish you hadn't spent so much, but I'll pay you back.”

Dai shook his head, “no you won't. I'd pay anything to help you both out of this. You'll accept it as a gift Princess.”

Ranko frowned but replied, “Hai Nushi. Thank you for the wonderful gift.” After a quick instruction, Ranko watched as Akane got the hang of channeling her ki through the ribbon and changing the colors, then their old ribbons landed in the nearest trash can as they each took a boy's hand and walked out of school.

The boys walked hand in hand with the girls but Ranko was filled with dread all the way to the Nekohanten. When they walked into the restaurant, the whole gang was there with Ukyo on her knees crying and Michio's cock in her mouth. Ranko shivered as her eyes landed on Kuno and the boy grinned and grandly stood in a long regal yukata. He proudly put his hands at his waist and proclaimed, "You may rejoice my fierce tigress and fiery ponytailed girl! I have saved my stamina for your noble training and even sought the aid of medical enhancement to ensure I am able to perform to my fullest for both of you! My noble loins will bring new heights of pleasure and aid you greatly in your training!"

Ranko gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she filled with disgust. She did her best to ignore the lunatic’s poetry about their beauty as she stripped beside Akane then pulled out the KY and lubed her ass like a good girl. As the girls were stripping, Ukyo sighed in relief when she was finally released. She dressed hurriedly while glaring angrily at the two girls. She was at least thankful that Kuno had left her alone and just watched as the other boys took turns on her ass. 

As Ryoga had told her to do, Ranko walked up to the lunatic and bowed then growled out, "I'm so glad you are here to help teach me to be a good girl that can properly please a man. I really missed your wonderful manly cock and can't wait to feel it again. Please let me be a good girl and show you how much I've learned."

Kuno beamed as he pulled open his yukata and let it fall to the floor, standing before her in the same state of naked that she was and proclaimed, "Come eagerly my beautiful goddess and wrap thyself in the glorious strength of Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder!"

Ranko closed her eyes to fight back the tears and harden herself. She shivered again as the fear welled up and this time, she felt something else. Something she only ever felt around… cats. And it wanted blood. The redhead gritted her teeth and pushed the cat back and focused. Rather than rush to his arms, she instead went to her knees and quickly took his disgusting cock in her mouth. His untamed cock hair filled her nose, but hopefully she could suck him off and he'd go limp. She couldn’t risk the cat coming out. 

Kuno seemed amiable as he started spouting poetry about ‘the ponytailed girl's wonderful lips’ as her tongue and throat massaged his cock. Ranko wanted to vomit. She wanted to use her new ribbon and castrate him. She wanted to cut his dick off and shove it down his throat. She wanted to let the cat out. Instead, she did what a weak pathetic little girl does. She sucked the cock of her first rapist, the foul monster that had destroyed her wonderland. She licked and sucked and let his cum fill her mouth. She showed the lunatic monster of her nightmare the cum in her mouth and swallowed it slowly like a good girl. And she thanked him for his manly seed while she fought back the bile and tears. Then she almost lost her tenuous control when she saw that he was still throbbing hard. 

Kuno said, "that was truly glorious my beautiful maiden! Now I shall give you the gift of my manly sword sheathed within the hot folds of your womanly flower!" Ranko shivered with fear as he swept her feet and picked her up like a princess then carried her to one of the futons. He was going to rape her again. She felt the cat hissing in the back of her mind, angry and eager for BLOOD. It would slaughter him she was sure, but would it hurt her Nushi? Or Akane? What would happen if it faced Ryoga? She was still weak, could it even hurt anyone? The possibilities scared her ass much as Kuno and she pushed it back desperately. She glued her eyes shut and refused to see the manic face and crazed eyes of her nightmare for fear of cat breaking free.

She felt him lay her down and pull her legs apart. She heard him declare her flower a wondrous and beautiful sight. Then she heard nothing as thighs were pressed against her ears and a cock pressed to her lips. She panicked for a moment until she realized it was Dai's. She eagerly opened her mouth and pulled his cock in, tuning out everything else being done to her. The cat quieted and the redhead relaxed, thankful that her Nushi was protecting her.

Kuno frowned as Dai suddenly sat on Ranko's face and she pulled his cock into her mouth. He said, "verily, I don't recall asking for your aid ruffian! Remove yourself from my goddess!"

Dai put his hands on Ranko's tits and gently caressed them as he replied, "sorry Kuno, but we only get a couple hours and there’s ten other cocks here waiting. I missed the introductions, but I'm pretty sure Ryoga told you they wouldn’t be your exclusive fuck toys and I’m tired of waiting for you to shut up and fuck her."

Ryoga chuckled and said, "I have to agree with Dai. You talk too much Kuno. Get on with it or we'll all jump in. Cocks are waiting."

The rest of the boys nodded in agreement and Kuno furrowed his brows and replied, “Very well then. I see I am being remiss in their training. I shall endeavor to take it more seriously.” With that, he finally thrust forward and sunk his cock into the redhead. Ranko felt him fucking her and knew who was doing it, but she single mindedly focused on Dai’s cock stuffing her mouth and worshipped his cock thankfully. Nushi was protecting her. He was shielding her from what the Nightmare was doing to her and she couldn’t be more grateful. His attentions on her breasts helped her as well and she soon felt her orgasm building and credited her orgasmic bliss to her Nushi, not the monster between her legs. Dai stayed mounted on her face through two more orgasms before Kuno finally drained his seed into her and stood with a poetic speech Ranko was grateful not to have heard.

Dai then dismounted as well and she stood shakily as she felt Kuno’s seed dripping from her legs once again. She forced it out of her mind and frowned at seeing the boy was still stiff as a board and standing proudly. The redhead forced the bile back down and said, “Thank you for your manly seed Kuno. Your cock felt wonderful.”

The boy nodded, “Tis me you honor with such pleasure in your training! Now I must tend to my fierce tigress lest she think I do not favor her.”

Ryoga chuckled and said, “Why don’t you let Akane taste Kuno’s gift while you spread her legs for his cock Ranko.”

The redhead sighed and joined Akane as the girl laid down, then straddled her face, putting her cum filled pussy to Akane’s eager mouth then pulled the girl’s legs apart as Kuno knelt. The boy admired Akane’s denuded pussy briefly, but after his dressing down he decided to get on with it and Ranko watched with tears and a heavy heart as Kuno sunk his cock into Akane and began fucking her vigorously. She forced herself to bend down and lick her clit and his cock rather than sit up and see the lunatic face of Kuno with the same insane eyes that had raped her. Akane eagerly licked and sucked Ranko’s dripping pussy and winced as she watched Raiden come up behind Ranko and shove his cock up her ass. Akane’s hands were soon filled with cocks as the boys got tired of waiting and Ranko’s face was pulled away from Akane’s clit to be stuffed with Michio’s cock. 

Kuno frowned as he watched the other boys but said nothing. He soon decided that sharing with the other boys was worth being able to bless his two loves with his noble seed and once their training was done, he would have both of them all to himself. Both girls were dismayed as Kuno never went limp the entire time. They were both passed around to all the boys, but Kuno’s cock was ever present and eager to fuck whichever hole was available. It was every bit the nightmare Ranko experienced every night and it took all of Ranko’s will to keep the cat at bay, especially when Kuno shoved his cock up her ass while he spouted his lunatic poetry. Only Dai’s presence and constant touch kept her in control. When Kuno and the rest of the boys finally left, Ranko collapsed and curled up into a tight ball as she cried.

Dai quietly picked her up and carried her over to a chair and sat with her in his lap. He gently stroked the crying redhead's hair as he held her against him and said, "Be strong Ranko. You're my Wonderland Princess."

He frowned as he heard Ranko quietly reply, “Wonderland is gone Nushi. It's all a nightmare now. The monsters destroyed my Wonderland."

Dai kissed her hair and replied, “You can beat the nightmare. You’ll get your Wonderland back. I promise you.”

Ranko turned in his lap and straddled him, pressing her breasts against his chest and stared into his eyes as she said, “Thank you for helping me Nushi. You saved me from becoming a monster too. I’ll be a good girl." She softly stroked his cock as she lined him up and slowly sheathed him in her abused pussy. Her pussy convulsed around his cock and she MOANED as he slid deeper into her. She put her head on his shoulder and relaxed into his arms as she rocked her hips and felt her sensitive pussy sliding along his length and felt his warmth filling her. “Oh God Nushi. It feels so good. Your cock is wonderful. Thank you.”

\-------------------------------

Ryoga grinned as he walked into Ukyo’s restaurant. Ukyo gulped as he walked in and quietly asked, “Are you hungry Ryoga-domo?”

Ryoga nodded and replied, “Yeah. I won’t make dinner at the Tendo’s so cook me up something while we talk.” Ukyo nodded and started for the stove when Ryoga said, “Not like that. Put on your outfit first bitch.”

Ukyo quickly nodded, then hurried over and locked the door and put up her closed sign, then stripped out of her clothes while Ryoga watched with a smirk. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a pair of leather panties with two long dildos attached to the insides and whimpered as she pulled them up her legs and slid the bumpy dildos into her holes. Then she pulled out the leather choker and fastened it around her neck and took the two chains hanging from it and bit her lip as she attached the toothy clamps to each nipple. She walked over to Ryoga and presented herself to her Master and the boy grinned as he reached between her legs and turned on the two dildos. One began moving wildly around in her ass while the other vibrated against her clit and made her knees wobble as she fought the impending orgasm. Master wanted her to cook so she couldn’t come yet.

As she shakily started cooking, Ryoga said, “I’m sure by now you’ve realized Ranma and Akane are the lying sluts I told you they were?”

Her hands clenched as she nodded and replied, “Hai Ryoga-domo. They betrayed us both.”

He chuckled and said, “Good. I want you to keep an eye on them and make sure they behave. You aren’t to attack them or even let them know you’re there. You just let me know, got it?”

Ukyo smiled malevolently and replied, “You’ll punish them if they’re bad?”

Ryoga laughed and nodded, “Of course. But don’t even think about lying to me and making shit up or I’ll have to punish you instead.”

Ukyo quickly replied, “I’d never lie to you Ryoga-domo! You’re the only one that’s told me the truth!”

Ryoga smirked and said, “Good bitch. Once my food is ready you can suck my cock while I eat.”

Ukyo nodded and said, “Hai, thank you Ryoga-domo.”


	19. Sexercise

The wonderful sex with Dai gave Ranko the boost she needed to return home with a smile instead of tears. Ranko fiddled with her long red hair as she thought about Dai and… about the cat. The cat scared her more than anything else. She always feared the cat taking over and finally killing someone. She knew this time, it most certainly would, if it still could with the moxibustion. She could feel the bloodlust of the beast like she’d never felt before. But why was Kuno triggering her nekoken? He wasn’t a cat. Thank god Dai seemed to calm it down. She’d have to make sure Dai was always around if Kuno was in the room. Even when all this was over, she knew she wouldn't be able to live without him. She just hoped he would continue to be her Nushi.

Ranko shifted her thoughts to her ribbon and her need for something she could saturate with ki that could protect her from Ryoga's attacks. She knew she'd never be able to dodge everything and a single hit would mean defeat. Coming up blank, she asked Akane for ideas, but neither of them came up with anything viable. Fans would work well, but keeping fans on them would be difficult and raise questions. In the end, they decided to ask the boys.

When they got home, they changed into their yukata, and like the day before, they alternated between homework and helping Kasumi. Both girls were in a good mood since Ryoga wasn't home and enjoyed a nice dinner without him, then Dai and Hiroshi came over for their lessons in the dojo.

Unfortunately for the girls, Ryoga arrived halfway through their workout with the boys and decided to watch. After a few boring minutes watching them doing regular exercises, he said, “you should spice up your workouts sluts. Make it more slutty.”

Ranko was seething at the intrusion to HER class, but knew she couldn't do anything about it. The redhead sighed then thought about the exercises and grinned in her head as she thought of some exercises designed for building ki that she'd learned several years ago. In this setting, they could be highly erotic and in Anything Goes, everything is training, even sex. The redhead shrugged off her yukata and pulled off her panties as she replied, “fine Ryoga. Strip guys. Akane, pair with Hiroshi. Follow my lead and we'll see how manly they really are.”

Hiroshi and Dai looked at each other in concern as they pulled off their gi and boxers, then Ranko had the both of them lie on their backs on the mat. She had Dai lift his legs straight up, shoulder width apart, then she went into the splits as she balanced with her thighs resting on his feet. Dai found out very quickly this exercise would be the hardest he'd EVER worked out. 

As he rose into a sit up, he had a very up close view of her sculpted pussy and could easily smell her desire as he almost put his nose into her pussy and groaned as his cock began to throb. Dai gulped as Ranko put her hands on his shoulders and had him grip her wrists then rolled forward gracefully into a handstand above him, legs still in perfect splits, with her hair tickling his back. His clenched abs BURNED as he supported her weight and he watched in rapt attention as her naked body then folded ninety degrees at her waist, then rolled around in a complete circle with her pussy literally in licking distance. Then he groaned as she had him lay back down slowly as her body flowed like liquid down, rubbing her pussy down his chest and coating it in pussy juice until she smoothly impaled herself on his cock.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she laid on top of him with her hands still resting on his shoulders, his hands gripping her wrists, and her face was inches from his, then her pussy RIPPLED on his cock as she let out a long sensual moan. Ranko rocked her hips and rolled and squeezed around his cock, pulling a long groan of pleasure from his throat. Then her grip loosened as she told him to sit back up. As he rose, she reversed her moves and pulled off his cock and flowed up his chest and into a handstand above him. He felt every muscle in his stomach back and chest burning from exertion and he groaned as he rose while supporting her weight and was thankful that she was very light for her size. 

When Dai was fully up, her legs came together and she bent at the waist until her feet touched his, then her body flexed again as she pushed his legs apart with hers. Her pussy once again smoothly capturing his cock as they came together and sat face to face in full splits. Dai was throbbing hard from the feel of her body pressed completely up against his and he groaned as he again felt her squeeze his cock inside her and begin to rock her hips. 

Just as Dai was about to come from her efforts on his cock, she pulled back off of him as their legs closed and he was made to lift her back into the air with all of his strength. Every muscle in his body was somehow burning as she repeated the insane twisting over his head and flowed down his chest to impale on his cock once more. They repeated the intense workout with Ranko impaling herself on his cock and squeezing him each time, keeping him at the edge of release for twenty repetitions before Dai collapsed with a groan in complete exhaustion. Hiroshi was able to last twice more before he too crumbled in a heap.

Ranko straddled Dai's cock and gently rocked on it as she turned to Ryoga, “happy? Everything is training, even sex.”

Ryoga grinned and replied, “make that your new workout routine. It's much better than pushups and stretches. Hell I might bring Ukyo and join in myself.”

Ranko shrugged and replied, “if you want.” She turned away from him and looked down at Dai and smiled as she pulled off his cock and said, “You did good guys. Let's stretch so I can be a good girl for you Nushi." After a quick stretch out, the redhead bowed and said, “thank you for training with me. Please let me be a good girl and pleasure your cocks."

Dai grinned and said, "I'm still pretty beat. You mind being on top Princess?" 

Ranko returned his grin as she sat on his chest and leaned forward as her hips slid back with a long sexy moan as she sheathed him. Her eyes locked on his and moaned while he caressed her breasts. Just as her hips started to rock, she yelped when Ryoga’s big hand SMACKED her ass and she heard him say, “Straddle him in the splits again while I'll take your ass. Let's see that hip action you showed off during your sexcercise."

The redhead sighed and rolled her hips as her legs widened into the splits, then she laid forward on Dai’s chest completely and grimaced as Ryoga’s fat finger twisted into her ass and lubed her. She soon felt him push his cock up her ass and the redhead groaned at the full feeling as she began to flex her hips. Being in the splits made her muscles squeeze tightly around both cocks and they both felt huge inside her. Dai reached up and pulled her head down to his, capturing her lips as her body rocked eagerly on both of the thick cocks stuffing her.

\-------------------------------------

Ranko sighed as she sat in Dai’s lap and he wrapped his arms around her and she said, “I really hope that fucker actually tries to join us in the workouts.”

Akane raised an eyebrow, “really? Why?”

Ranko grinned, “because he's as flexible as a tree stump. Dai and Hiroshi were able to keep up because I’ve already limbered them up. Ryoga will pull half his muscles trying to do what they did. He'll probably just end up fucking Ukyo or whoever he gets as a partner instead of actually doing the exercises, but that's fine too, because he won't reap the benefits. Ryoga just gave me the perfect way to work our core with his approval.”

Hiroshi blinked in confusion, “with sexercise?”

Ranko giggled and nodded. She stood and turned to the two boys, still completely naked and pointed to her stomach as she said, “I'm talking about the core for our chi. Men and women have their core in different places. For men it's up here, in the stomach. Those power crunches I put you both through will force your core to wake up quickly and build your ki reserves. In fact, we're picking up the pace. I want you two here every night if possible. With three powerful martial artists in the mix, you guys need an ace.”

Akane asked, “what about for women? Father didn't explain much about chi and ki when he was training me.”

Dai said, “for that matter, what's the difference?”

Ranko lowered her hand to rest on her uterus, “women have their core here, where life is created. It takes a lot of energy to create life, so women were designed by nature to have the baby grown in the center of our core where the energy is pure.” She traced her hand in a circle around her stomach and uterus as she continued, “chi and ki are the same. It's semantics. When it's unfocused and just flowing through our body, it's chi. When it's being consciously controlled and focused or channeled into something, it's referred to as ki.”

Akane gaped and replied, “our core is in our uterus? That's why you and I were working our pelvis while the boys were working their stomachs?”

Ranko nodded, “and actually, sex itself works our core and charges it. It's all one big muscle, the geisha balls work our core almost continuously too. They strengthen the inner walls and make the muscles constantly flex. Men convert food to chi, so that's where nature put the core. It's efficient. The food to energy conversion for women is MUCH less efficient because our core is lower. Hence why women tend to get fat in all the wrong places if we eat too much and haven’t trained to keep a high metabolism.”

She drew a line with her finger from her stomach to her groin as she said, “men have a direct link from their core in the stomach to their balls where the sperm is charged with male chi. When a man cums, all that chi is delivered to the woman’s core. The woman's core drains the chi from the sperm and converts it into pure chi, where it's neither male or female and is the strongest form of life energy. If the woman becomes pregnant, that pure chi is used to give life to the baby. If not, then it's eventually converted into female chi and flows through our body. That's why after sex we have plenty of energy and the boys get tired. Women actually natural chi vampires.”

All three of her audience had their jaws dropped by the revelation and Akane summed it up for all of them, “wow. That… that's incredible… that makes so much sense. So with all the sex that we've been having… what's that doing to our cores?”

Ranko grinned. She replied, “For one, the amount of ki my body stores has doubled in the last couple months, especially in just the last two weeks. But my core was already awake and primed. Yours is awake but it's just now being primed to grow. You'll see a big increase soon. Channeling will become much easier when it does.”

Nodding the redhead said, “tomorrow will start the sexercise routines. Ryoga will get a kick out of the slutty workouts, and he'll never know what we're doing. Thanks to the old ghoul and her breaking point training, his core won’t grow anymore because so much of his ki is always flowing through his skin and being released instead of staying in his core to grow. She handicapped him, so even if he does everything we do, it won't help him like it will Dai and Hiroshi.”

She turned to the two boys and said, “me and Akane are going to stay out here a while so I can work on her ki. You're welcome to stay and watch.” Turning back to Akane she said, “Let’s get dressed and keep your ki senses up as much as possible. We'll alternate so we can know when Ryoga or Kasumi are coming.”

Akane nodded and joined the redhead as they put their panties and yukata back on. The boys dressed as well and sat to the side to watch with interest as Ranko pulled her hair ribbon out and began teaching Akane tai chi sword techniques. The new techniques meshed better with the dance than the kendo techniques Anything Goes used. Ryoga did come down to check on them once and laughed as he watched them run through a standard Anything Goes kata they couldn't use. He enjoyed watching their panty covered ass though. When he left, the girls smirked at each other and the two grinning boys as they pulled their ribbons back out.

\---------------------------------------

Ukyo hung helpless and in a torturous state of intense pain and pleasure. She was hanging from the ceiling by the tortuous dildo hook. Her ankles were tied to her wrists behind her back and a huge mechanical dildo was attached to a chair and was steadily rocking her back and forth as it fucked her. The dildo alternated between long slow thrusts that went deep into her pussy and made her shudder in exquisite orgasm when the dildo pressed against her uterus and fast pulses that made her pussy throb with pleasure. Every thirty seconds, her geisha balls made her pussy and ass clench, amplifying the feel of the huge invaders. Her body shook from nearly continuous orgasms while drool dripped and pooled on the floor from the ball gag in her mouth. Her mind was delirious from the pleasure and she lost herself to it as Master rewarded her for being a good slutty bitch.

\--------------------------------------

As they soaked in the furo, Akane said, “thank you for finally teaching me Ranko.”

Ranko frowned and replied, “I was always teaching you Akane. I was scared to hit you like I should have, but I was still working on your speed and defense, making you push yourself to try and hit me while I tapped your weak spots. You were just too mad all the time to notice. I guess my taunts didn't help. It's all I knew though. Sorry.”

Akane gaped at the redhead as she thought back. Ranma had always been just out of reach. She remembered how infuriated she was that Ranma would never take her seriously, and now she finally realized how wrong she'd been. The naked girl flew across the furo and engulfed Ranko in a hug, “I'm sorry Ranko. I never realized. Thank you.”

Ranko shrugged and said, “it's ok. I should have been more open about what I was doing instead of just taunting you and making you mad. I hope I'm doing better now. I can't afford to be shy about what we're doing now. You have to learn and that means you have to know I'm teaching you as a sensei.”

Akane smiled and nodded, “hai sensei. You're actually a very good sensei. Which is surprising considering your father.”

Ranko blew a raspberry and replied, “it's easy. I just do the opposite of what pops did. If he'd call it weak and girly, then I'm doing it right. Pops is an idiot.”

\-------------------------------------

The next morning, Ryoga grinned as he freed Ukyo and lowered her to the floor and pulled the huge dildo hook from her ass with a loud squelch. He untied her ropes then zapped her clit. Ukyo whimpered as she heard him say, “Time to get up slut. You have school.”

The girl stood quietly in a mindless daze as Ryoga took the fucking machine off the chair, then dropped his pants and sat down. Her eyes slowly began to focus as she automatically straddled him and started to rock her hips hungrily and ride his cock. As she rode his cock, Ryoga said, “I'm your master now. I own you body and soul. Say it.”

Ukyo replied quietly, “you are my master. You own me. Body and soul.”

Ryoga said, “you love and worship my cock.”

The girl replied, “I love and worship your cock master.”

Ryoga nodded, “good. Show me how much you love my cock. Be good bitch.”

Ukyo began bouncing even more energetically and reached behind her to massage Ryoga's balls as she cried, “Oh master you feel so wonderful! Please fill me up with your seed! I want to be your good bitch. Please!”

Ryoga chuckled as he grabbed her waist and held her down as his cock pulsed. The warm feel of his cum made the girl convulse in orgasm as she cried, “oh thank you master! You're wonderful gift is filling me!”

The boy laughed and said, “that's right bitch. Now get dressed and go to school. If you're a good bitch for the boys, I'll reward you again later.”

\--------------------------------------

At lunch, Ranko and Akane sat with Dai and Hiroshi and Ranko said, “As great as the ribbons are, they are offensive only. We can't defend with it, and a single hit would put us down for the count and a glancing blow would send us flying. What we need is something solid we can channel ki into and saturate it, like Happosai’s pipe.” She held up a short stick, about six inches long, and the boys watched as it glowed slightly while Ranko pushed ki into it. She said, “I picked this up this morning and I've been trickling ki into ever since.” She tossed a small rock to Dai. “flick it at me with all your strength.”

Dai nodded, trusting Ranko to know what she was doing. The little rock wouldn't hurt her anyway. He picked up the rock and pulled his arm back then threw the rock as hard as he could straight at Ranko. Her hand blurred and put the stick in the way of the rock and every blinked as the rock hit the stick and bounced off like a rocket into the tree beside them with a loud CRACK, making Dai duck in reflex. 

Ranko said, “Happosai’s pipe trick is a redirection of force. It can be redirected and multiplied in any direction with the right application of ki. That rock hit the tree at the speed of a bullet. It's the ultimate defense and is what we need before I can fight Ryoga. Unfortunately I can't think of anything that I could keep on me while naked that’s made of metal or wood. I thought about jewelry but it’s too fragile and can’t be used easily. Fans are out too since I can't carry them at school and the guys would ask about them. Do you guys have any ideas?”

Hiroshi thought for a minute, then chuckled and grinned, “I have one. Your geisha balls.”

Ranko gaped at Hiroshi, then frowned, “you're right. They're perfect, except we can't take them out. I get shocked even trying, even with Happosai’s panty stealing technique. The balls themselves probably wouldn't hold up to the ki energy either. We'd have to get new ones and the old ones would have to be removed somehow. As much as I'm all for it, Ryoga would notice if his remote stopped working.”

Hiroshi shrugged, “Seto could probably get them off. We should talk to him about it.”

Ranko pursed her lips and said, “I'm not sure I'm ready to trust him like that. I don't know him and I'd have to tell him at least some of what's going on.”

Hiroshi sighed and nodded, “he's also expensive. But I think we can trust him. He mentioned he was selling the ribbon at cost to us, because he felt you really needed it and asked us to protect you both. I think he's a good guy.”

Ranko frowned and replied, “I'll have to think about it. But thanks Hiroshi. That's a really good idea.”

\---------------------------------------

Ukyo looked over at the four teens when she heard the loud crack and furrowed her brows. The redhead wasn’t on Dai’s lap like usual and they seemed to be talking about something. She couldn’t see what was in Ranko’s hand, but figured she’d better tell Master later. They’re up to something.

\---------------------------------------

At dance, Sayuri once again hounded on Ranko and tried to mess her up, but the redhead was in a better mood and was on alert, easily avoiding any attempts to mess her up. Her good mood ended shortly after dance, when she met Katsuo in the broken men's room. Katsuo happily pushed Ranko over an unflushed toilet and slammed his cock into her ass. The smell made her want to vomit, which didn't mix well with the pain of him reaming her ass. 

Ryoga also decided to harass her with the balls, making her pussy gush with need. It drove her crazy all through class. He didn't turn it off when she went to gymnastics either, making Ranko put a pad in her leotard to catch the flowing juices. The constant vibrations in her pussy wrecked havoc on her mind as she worked on her dance. It also helped her decide that something had to be done about them. In a fight, Ryoga could hit a button and she'd be at his mercy.

Ranko’s frustration with the vibrating balls changed into nervous fear as she and Akane arrived at the Nekohanten. Kuno was there once again along with the rest of the gang and the redhead purposefully kept herself from even glancing in his direction as she stripped and lubed her ass. Once the two girls were naked, Ukyo was allowed to dress and leave as Ryoga stood and said, “You weren’t nearly attentive enough to Kuno yesterday Ranko. Why don’t you go sit on his cock and use those hips like a good girl. Let him know how much you enjoy it.”

The redhead shivered as she pushed away the cat once again. She walked over to him slowly and held his throbbing cock as she turned around and straddled the boy, then sat down with a grimace. The cat was bursting to come out. She opened her legs wide and began to rock her hips and bounce on his cock buried in her ass as she grimaced and said, “You’re cock feels so wonderful Kuno. I really enjoy the feel of it in my ass.” 

Kuno gratefully kept his mouth shut, but Ranko still shivered and winced as he wrapped his hands around her and started to maul her tits like a blind gorilla. Then she GASPED as Kuno stood up, with her impaled on his cock and his hands firmly holding her tits, and slowly walked across the room. His shaft was forced deep into her ass and was the only thing holding her up. Every step he made caused her to bounce on his cock and pulled a whimper of pain from the redhead. Finally the boy turned around and sat on a table and pulled Ranko’s legs back into the splits splayed out straight to her sides and resting on the table. The new position tightened her ass considerably and his cock made her bowels HURT as she flexed her thighs and rocked her hips to bounce on his cock.

Ryoga walked up and said, “Since Kuno seems to have an eternally hard cock, you can stay there and be a good girl on his cock while we all take turns on your pussy. Doesn’t that sound great Ranko?” She could only whimper as he thrust his cock into her tightened pussy and begin to pound her. Kuno continued to maul her tits as she tried to bounce and rock her hips and endure the pain of his cock and Ryoga’s rough fucking. She shivered as she fought back the cat fearfully as one boy after another took turns on her pussy and made her cum while she ass fucked Kuno’s cock and stammered how good it felt. She felt him pulse inside her several times and the hot spunk filling her bowels nearly made her lose hold of the cat but whenever she got close to losing her grip, she focused on Dai’s presence and let it relax her.

Akane wasn’t left out of the cock parade. Once several of the boys had dumped a load into the redhead, Akane’s face was shoved into Ranko’s overflowing pussy to clean her out, which she did eagerly, while a cock stuffed the bent over girl. The sight of Kuno’s cock deeply buried in Ranko’s ass while cum gushed from her pussy made Akane’s pussy gush as she hungrily licked and sucked the redhead clean and made her cry out in orgasm. Then the cock parade continued while Akane was tasked with getting the limp boys hard again for another round.

\--------------------------------------

True to his word, Ryoga joined them with Ukyo for the sexcercise when the boys came over. Ranko had to stifle her giggles as both Ukyo and Ryoga grunted and groaned in pain and after pulling a muscle on his side, Ryoga gave up and just made Ukyo fuck him in the splits. Once Ryoga came, he got up and dressed, then followed Ukyo out with a sour expression on his face. All four teens still in the dojo collapsed into laughter once they were sure Ryoga was out of hearing range.

\-----------------------------------------

The next morning, Ranko woke the house with a blood curdling scream. Akane made it to her right behind Kasumi, who she heard exclaim, “oh my! Welcome to womanhood Ranko!” Akane gulped and looked around Kasumi to see Ranko sitting on the toilet with her panties at her ankles and a huge red spot in the middle of them. 

Ranko's face looked horrified and Akane knew Kasumi would only make it worse. She quickly said, “I'll help her Kasumi. We'll be down in a few minutes.” She heard Ryoga snicker as he returned to his room. Once Kasumi had left, Akane took the redhead's hand and helped her clean up. “It's ok Ranko. It's just a period. Every girl around the world gets them every month.”

Ranko was a nervous wreck. Here it was, the final proof she was really a girl. A real, full, girl. She could have babies. Her stomach churned at the idea of getting pregnant with a spawn from any of the gang. Oddly the idea of Dai getting her pregnant didn't upset her, it made her heart beat with desire. That really threw her for a loop as she put the tampon in and took a Midol and her birth control pill. She fought back her tears as she went through the motions of getting ready, including her required enema.

The Midol didn't help as much with the cramps as she was told it would. Her stomach was in knots all morning from her own mind being a nervous wreck and her period cramping her up. Ryoga didn't help matters when he turned her vibrating balls on. By second period, Ranko could feel the grossness of her tampon and went to change it. Unfortunately, fate wasn't kind and four other girls were already in the bathroom. When Ranko walked in, all of the girls scowled and surrounded her as the leader of the little group shoved her back against the door and said, “no BOYS allowed you crossdressing FAG!”

Between the cramps, the grossness in her pussy, and her emotions being all over the place, Ranko got PISSED. She screamed in righteous fury, “I AM a girl you BITCH. Now MOVE so I can change my TAMPON!” As she said it, her hand blurred and she held up the bloody thing in the face of the girl that pushed her. The girl's face grimaced at the bloody mess and she took a step back in reflex, which Ranko used to get by the girls and step into an empty stall. The girls were gone when Ranko came back out with a fresh tampon in place.

Ranko sighed as she met with Michio at lunch. Of all the guys, she just HAD to get him today. To top it off, she'd miss out on her Nushi time, which really kept her going. She went to the roof and sighed as his buddy Raiden was there too. Since she was on her period, the two boys made her drop her panties then bend over and take Raiden in her mouth while she held her ass cheeks spread apart. Ranko started sucking until an EXCRUCIATING SMACK to her sphincter made her scream around the huge cock in her mouth. 

Michio had brought a short wooden spoon with him and gleefully began smacking her sphincter with it. Ranko was quickly in tears from the excruciating pain and made no effort to suck Raiden's cock as she tried to hold her ass cheeks spread. The one time she'd let go, Michio had smacked her clit with the rod and that hurt even WORSE. Michio abused her quivering sphincter until Ranko fell to her knees in agony. Then he lifted her up with a rough finger up her ass and shoved his cock into her. He reamed her abused sphincter HARD, slamming into her bowels with every thrust as the redhead struggled to stand and she screamed in pain with her mouth still muffled by Raiden's cock. 

After he came the boys swapped out and Raiden's larger cock painfully stretched her bruised and abused sphincter even more as he roughly pounded her ass. When the boys finished, Michio pulled a long set of massive beads out of his backpack and held them out to Ranko with a jar of icy hot. Ranko gulped as she recognized the beads from her ‘Coming out party’. Michio grinned as he said, “lube them up and push them up your ass. You can leave when they're all the way in.”

Ranko's shoulders sagged in defeat as she winced in pain from her abused sphincter. She took the offered massive beads and lubed them with icy hot. She knew this was going to be absolute agony in her ass. She pressed the first billiard sized ball to her sphincter and whimpered in pain as she struggled to push it in, spreading her bruised sphincter wide and coating it with the cool icy hot lube. She sucked in a breath as it soon began to warm up and BURN. 

Trying to get the humiliation over with, she pulled the ball deeper into her bowels and started pushing the next ball into her. It took her an agonizing ten minutes to get the massive balls crammed into her ass, and her sphincter and bowels BURNED like a red hot coal had been shoved in her ass. Ranko was in tears from the pain, and struggled to her feet to pull her panties up. She barely had enough time to wash her hands and fix her tear stained makeup before she had to be in dance class. She'd missed lunch and Nushi time, and her ass hurt so bad she could barely walk straight. It was all she could do to hold in the tears as the pain and depression overwhelmed her.


	20. Neko Nightmare

Ranko whimpered quietly as she pulled on her pantyhose in the bathroom stall. She went into the soul of ice as much as she could, given the pain she was in, as she put on her leotard and walked out to the dance room. Sayuri grinned at the sagged posture of the redhead and muttered, “Freak,” as the redhead walked by her and took her position for class. 

Pain filled Ranko's mind from her ass BURNING and her stomach cramping from her period, causing her to struggle pitifully through the ballet moves Reiko was teaching her. Toe lift, bend forward, arms back, shuffle, turn, left leg bent back, balance on right foot, twirl, leg down, right foot out straight, bend backwards, hands to ground, flip, twist, splits, roll… The AGONY in her bowels was unbearable and Ranko stumbled and smacked her face on the hard floor.

Reiko frowned as she knew the redhead was in obvious pain but she’d heard several rumors that Ranko was being visited by the monthly and guessed this visit was being exceptionally bad, so she didn't press the issue as she helped the girl to her feet and told her to rest. Ranko whimpered as she wiped away the tears. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry but she couldn't. She forced herself to her feet and reset, standing on her toes in perfect Pointe with her arms up and gracefully curled, then began again. 

When class ended, Ranko tried to quietly go to her locker, but Sayuri again made her hate known. She roughly pushed Ranko into the wall and the redhead cried in pain as she landed hard on her ass. Pushing her advantage, Sayuri bent down and grabbed her hair and snarled, “I'm sick of your perverted ass comiguurkAHH!” Mid-word, Ranko's eyes began to glow in fury as all the pain and misery she was in finally boiled over. The redhead twisted into a rolling spin and tapped over twenty pressure points from head to toe on the girl that was still holding her hair. 

Sayuri’s eyes widened as she realized she was paralyzed. Ranko pulled her hair free and GROWLED in the shocked girl's face. She was just about to go into full feminine fury when she suddenly stopped. The redhead tilted her head in confusion as she looked closer at Sayuri's ki aura. During her retaliation, the redhead's ki had flared and touched Sayuri's, letting her see the girl’s emotions and more. It had taken a second to process, but another look at her ki confirmed what she felt.

Ranko smirked at the frozen girl and whispered venomously in her ear, “I get it now. We're not so different are we Sayuri? You attack me because it makes you feel stronger. Maybe you won't be a victim anymore, right? Maybe he won't pin you down and take what he wants while you cry and suffer under him.” Sayuri's eyes were filled with fear as her own darkest shame was laid bare by the redhead. Ranko relaxed some and continued with less anger, “I'm not your enemy Sayuri. HE is. When you're done being a victim let me know. I'll teach you how to REALLY dance.” 

Sayuri collapsed to the floor when Ranko pressed a couple pressure points and she quietly asked, “How… how did you?”

Ranko knelt slowly and gently whispered, “no one understands a pain better than one who shares it.”

The redhead stood with a wince and gently patted Sayuri’s shoulder, then walked to her locker. Hitori stared in curious wonder then turned back to Sayuri and helped her up. A few minutes later Ranko walked by on her way out and Sayuri grabbed her arm and meekly said, “I'm… I'm sorry Ranko.” The redhead nodded and walked out, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. Hopefully that'd be one less person making her miserable.

\-------------------------------------

After a long painful gymnastics class, Ranko collapsed in tears in the locker room. She just couldn't take anymore. Akane pulled the redhead into a hug as Aiko rushed over and asked her what happened. Akane frowned, not having a good reason while Ranko pulled away with a whimper and stood on shaky legs and walked to her locker. Ranko didn't have an answer either and sat on the bench at her locker and quietly said, “It's nothing Aiko. Just… just my period. Sorry for worrying you. I'll be better tomorrow.”

Aiko frowned in thought. A period doesn't cause a girl to collapse in tears from pain. It hurts sometimes but not like that. “We're a team Ranko. If something is wrong, we need to know.”

The redhead pursed her lips and replied, “I can't Aiko. I'm sorry.”

Aiko sighed and nodded, “If you're not better tomorrow, you'll tell me why. Even if I have to sit on you. You can trust us Ranko. I want you to know that. No matter what, we're a team.”

Ranko looked down in shame and replied, “thank you Aiko. I'll be better. Just a bad day.”

\---------------------------------------

Ranko was in tears the entire walk to the Nekohanten. Her ass had stopped burning by gymnastics, but the brutal pain hadn't diminished even a little. Every step moved the balls in her ass and her sphincter throbbed in agony as the pull handle rubbed against it. Thankfully the huge balls would have to come out soon. For once she was looking forward to a cock in her ass.

When she went in, she immediately stripped and Michio grinned and made her show everyone the pull ring to her anal beads firmly pressed against her sphincter then said, “Start fingering yourself while you suck our cocks Ranko. You can pull a single ball out every time you cum. When you get the beads out, we'll give you the cock you want so badly. In the meantime, Ukyo can give us a show and fuck Akane in the ass.”

Ukyo frowned as she put on the strap-on instead of being allowed to leave. Ranko quickly pulled out her tampon then went to her knees and pulled the first cock she came to into her mouth and started fingering herself. With her period, her pussy was mostly dry and it took a lot of work to get wet with the constant throbbing pain in her ass. After she swallowed Takeo's cum, she moved on to Tanjiro's cock while she was still trying to get herself worked up. She finally felt her orgasm building as Tanjiro filled her mouth and she showed him her mouth full of cum and shuddered in self-induced bliss as she swallowed his seed. Then she pulled the string to her beads and cried in pain as the first bead popped out.

The redhead heard Akane whimpering as Ukyo reamed her ass but tuned it out as she moved on to Michio's cock. She managed to cum again before Michio did and painfully pulled another bead out as Michio made her gag from his seed hitting the back of her throat. After sucking off six cocks, Ranko sagged in relief as she pulled the final bead out of her ass. 

Michio walked into the kitchen and came back with a gallon jug of water. His grin made Ranko shiver as he said, “get on your back slut and hold your ass in air.”

Ranko sighed and laid down, then pulled her legs up and over, folding herself in half and raising her ass into the air. She grunted in pain as Michio upended the gallon jug into her ass and squeezed it, pushing the freezing water into her ass. The redhead shivered as she realized the water had been in the refrigerator and her bowels convulsed painfully from the extremely cold water. She felt extremely bloated and was groaning in pain by the time the entire gallon had been emptied into her tailpipe as Michio pressed a thumb over her sphincter to hold the water in as he lubed up his cock. 

Ranko clenched her fists and whimpered as Michio shoved his cock into her water logged bowels. Every thrust of his cock vibrated through her bowels and she could feel it all the way to her stomach. Ranko closed her eyes in misery, knowing it wouldn't last forever. She yelped and opened her eyes to his grinning face when he smacked the inside of her thigh and pounded her water logged ass mercilessly, finally coming as Ranko cried from the abuse. She was forced to squeeze her sphincter and hold the water as Raiden came up next. Then Kuno offered his poetic apologies and declared he’d make the noble sacrifice to aid in her training as he roughly pounded her ass. Over and over the boys pounded her ass while Ukyo watched with a sadistic grin and eagerly hammered Akane’s ass with her strap-on.

When the boys were finished with Ranko's ass, Michio shoved the last bead back into Ranko's ass to plug her, then made her hold the pull string in her mouth, which made her fold up even tighter. Then the spanking started. 

Michio and Raiden both held ping pong paddles and began to hammer Ranko's ass while they made Ukyo and Akane suck their cock. They didn't stop until the two girls had drained them. Then two more boys took their place. Ranko was crying as she held the string to her anal beads in her mouth, keeping her from being able to scream from the pain like she really wanted to. 

The redhead's ass was green and yellow from the bruises by the time they'd finished with her and she collapsed in misery and pain with the bead still plugging her water filled ass and Akane tried to console the redhead as she cried. When the boys had all left, Dai picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bathroom and pulled the bead out when it was safe. He held the crying girl as she was drained, then carefully washed and dried her rump before carrying her back down. Ranko curled up in tears in his lap and Dai gestured to Akane to look in his backpack. She quickly found and brought Tofu’s healing cream to him and Dai made Ranko lay down while he went to work. The redhead continued to cry for some time, but slowly the tears stopped as Dai rubbed the cream in.

\---------------------------------

The two girls were late getting home and quickly changed into their yukata to join Kasumi in preparing dinner. There was already several dishes almost done, so they set the table and helped carry the food out. One dish remained covered and Kasumi brought it out herself with a cheerful smile. When they sat down to eat, Kasumi smiled at Ranko and presented her with a bowl of rice and beans as she said, “congratulations on reaching womanhood Ranko!”

Akane sucked in a breath as Ranko froze with a look of pain on her face. All day she'd been unable to really process the fact she was on her period. She'd nearly forgotten about it with all the pain she'd been in because of Michio. Now it all crashed into her as her emotions plummeted into the abyss. 

She was a woman now. She'd never again be a man. Ranma was really and truly dead. She'd never been a man and never would be. She'd be the one on her back being fucked. She'd be the one making a baby in her womb and giving birth. She'd be the one feeding the baby from her breasts. She'd be the MOTHER, not the father. Tears began to fall. A sound like a choke was heard and like a bolt of lightning, Ranko was there and then she wasn't.

Akane sighed, such bad timing by her innocent sister could have well and truly broken Ranko in the worst way. Kasumi blinked in confusion and said, “oh my. Did I say something to upset her?”

\---------------------------------------

Ranko ran, heading to the bridge where she liked to go to think. Her emotions were in turmoil as she tried to get a grip. She knew she was a woman now. She'd made peace with that. Why was having a period such a big deal? Because it was the final nail in Ranma's coffin. Men didn't have periods, men didn't have babies, men didn't fuck men, usually. Ranko rubbed her stomach as she slowed to a walk. She could really carry a baby in there. She could end up with another life growing inside her. It shook her to the core. The redhead was so deep in her thoughts, she never knew the danger she was in until the hand covered her mouth and she was yanked into the alley.

The redhead was wide eyed as she was shoved against a concrete wall and three filthy men grinned at her. The one in front of her smelled like sewage and was missing several teeth as he licked his lips in anticipation. The other two flanking her were equally disgusting. Fear began to take her when she felt their greasy hands rip her panties off. A man on each side of her grabbed an arm and held her tightly while the man in the middle gagged her with her ripped panties then reached into her yukata and began to maul her tits. He grinned as he said, “yer just a little slut ain't ya? Out here dressed like that, you were just looking for a cock huh? Don't worry sweet thing. We gots three fer ya.”

Ranko shivered in fear. She was going to be raped! Again! By pathetic street thugs! She struggled but was helpless in their grip. She screamed in fear that soon became terror as the man ripped open her yukata and the other two pulled it down and used it to bind her wrists. Hands began to squeeze and slap at her breasts while the leader pawed her pussy with his filthy fingers. 

He grinned and pushed her into the wall and grabbed her legs, forcing them open as he lined up his cock, not even caring she had a tampon in. Ranko was paralyzed with fear. He was really going to take her! He was taking her to wall! Nushi's wall! She SCREAMED through her panties as his cock shoved into her and he slammed her against wall. Ranko's eyes changed from terror to RAGE as her mind was overwhelmed by her nightmare and the cat took over. 

Cat Ranko HISSED as she felt the beast mounting her. He wasn't mate. He was taking her to wall. Only MATE could take her to wall! She ROWLED and willed for her claws as her anger flared, but they didn’t come. Her claws were gone! She HISSED and ROWLED through her gag and tried to twist but found she couldn't move. Her back legs were pinned and her front legs were locked behind her. She couldn't move and her claws were gone! She was trapped! She twisted desperately and futility as the beast continued to take what wasn't his. He had to DIE! Cat-Ranko pulled at her mind, frantically searching for anything to help. The thin and much weakened barrier separating the feral cat mind from Ranko CRACKED. 

The feral redhead was flooded by thoughts and memories as the two minds connected for the first time. The ribbon in her hair glowed red as it untied on its own and snaked into the redhead's hand, cutting through her bindings. The ribbon wrapped around Ranko’s hand and she ROWLED in victory as her claws grew into foot long red lasers from the ribbon turned glove. In a blur, Ranko's singular claw lashed out. Blood gushed and screams filled the air as two of the men lost the limb that was fondling her breasts. The men froze in horror and fear as Cat-Ranko twisted and blurred into a feral dance. The redhead moved so quickly she was only a blur of glowing red death as she sliced and gutted all three men in the blink of an eye. The men’s screams never left their lips as they collapsed into a pile of body parts and gore with their blood painting the alley walls.

Cat-Ranko HISSED as she crouched on all fours with her back arched waiting to see if one survived. After several moments, she huffed and began to walk away. Cat-Ranko rose to two legs and began to saunter down the street as her ribbon snaked back into her hair and tied itself. She wanted to see mate. She licked her lips. Mate had a wonderful lap. 

Men watched with a horrified mix of lust and fear as the redhead walked sensually down the street, audibly purring and oblivious to her completely naked state and covered in blood that wasn't her own.

\----------------------------------------

Kimiko listened curiously when she heard an odd noise at the door. Scratches? Maybe a neighborhood cat was hungry. Shrugging, she went to the front door and opened it a crack and GASPED as she stared in shock and horror at the naked, blood soaked, and voluptuous redhead she knew as Ranko. The redhead meowed, sniffed the air, meowed louder, and then suddenly blurred past her. Kimiko blinked in shock, then heard a yelp in the family room and a cry from Yumi. 

The frightened mother quickly shut the door and ran in to find the redhead sitting on her son's lap, purring loudly as she rubbed her blood stained cheek against his. Yumi was sitting on the opposite couch and staring with wide eyes looking white as a ghost at the sight of the blood covered girl. Then she saw the redhead pull back, meow, then kiss her son. It would usually be an adorable sight and she'd bring out the grandchildren fans, but this was… horrific. Kimiko shakily asked, “R-Ranko? Wh-what?”

Dai was in shock. The blood was cold but obviously fresh. He immediately recognized her cat behavior, though she was far more amorous than she'd ever been with Akane. Swallowing the urge to vomit from the smell of blood, he picked her up, ignoring his mom completely, and carried her to the bathroom. He knew cats hated baths, but he had to make sure it wasn't her own blood.

Kimiko quickly sent her pale daughter to her room then followed Dai in shock and watched as her son put the naked redhead on a stool and poured water over her. Ranko meowed pathetically and tried to get away, but Dai held her easily and breathed a sigh of relief that her claws stayed sheathed. He grabbed the soap and began scrubbing her clean and when he saw none of the blood was hers, he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not. When she was clean, he wrapped her in a towel and carried her back to the family room and set her on his lap. The redhead curled up and began purring, closing her eyes in bliss as mate petted her.

Kimiko watched with mixed feelings. Images of the blood soaked redhead flashed through her mind as she watched the adorable sight. She calmed her nerves and decided the redhead wasn't a threat, at the moment, and asked, “What's going on son? What happened to Ranko?”

Dai looked up and frowned as he replied, “She's in the nekoken. Hopefully she'll be fine when she wakes up.”

Kimiko sat in front of him and inspected the girl in his lap. She quietly asked, “What's the nekoken?”

Dai gently stroked the purring girl's hair as he blushed and replied, “umm… The nekoken is a horror story mom. You remember how scared of cats she is? The short version is if she's around one for too long, she starts acting like one. It's supposed to be an ultimate martial arts technique, but she usually acts like a playful kitten when she's like that.”

Kimiko frowned and said, “She’s schizophrenic? I knew she had some issues, but son she needs professional help.”

Dai shook his head, “It's ok mom. She's not schizophrenic. She's one of the best martial artists I've ever seen, and a very good person. The nekoken is like a fear response, except her cat mind will fight back. You remember the tiger incident at school? She sent the tiger running with its tail between its legs, but she didn’t hurt anyone. She just started chasing butterflies then eventually curled up and took a nap. She was normal again when she woke up.”

Kimiko frowned, “I still can’t believe someone brought a TIGER to school. So this young lady was involved in that?”

Dai thought for a moment and replied, “She was the victim. Someone was trying to scare her so he could date Akane. It's… idiotic and hard to explain. Can you call the Tendo dojo for me? I need to let Akane know she's here and get her some clothes.”

Kimiko nodded and dialed the dojo. When she had Akane on the line she passed Dai the phone and listened as he said, “hey Akane... Yeah she's here. She's ok I think, but she went neko... She's in my lap sleeping. Can you get her an overnight bag together? She was naked and covered in blood when she showed up... Calm down, it wasn't hers… yeah, something bad... I'll find out when she snaps out of it... Ok, thanks Akane.” Dai hung up the phone and looked to his mom and said, “I'll have to go over in a little bit to get her clothes. I hope you don't mind mom, but I want her to stay the night. It's not safe.”

Kimiko frowned and said, “That blood came from somewhere son. I'll let her stay until she wakes up and I find out what's going on, then we'll see. This really sounds like something the police should be involved in.” 

Dai sighed and nodded, then said, “Just don't judge her until you've heard her side.”

Kimiko nodded, “I promise I'll hear her out. It looks like she's waking. I'll put some tea on while you help her.”

Dai nodded his thanks as he turned to the redhead starting to uncurl from his lap. Ranko blinked at the odd surroundings and quickly realized she was in Dai's lap. She blushed as she turned to him and asked, “How'd I get here?”

Dai shrugged and said, “I was hoping you could tell me. You were neko when you showed up. What do you remember?”

Kimiko listened from the kitchen as Ranko pursed her lips cutely in thought and said, “I remember running from Kasumi's red beans and rice. I was walking towards the bridge by the park when three guys grabbed me…” Ranko shivered and Dai held her tighter as she quietly said, “I… I was so terrified Nushi. I... I knew they were going to rape me. They ripped off my panties and tore my yukata. I… I was so scared… I didn't want to be raped again.” 

Kimiko’s eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth in horror as Ranko continued, “I… oh god Nushi, I remember. I… oh god I killed them. I'm a monster Nushi! I… I KILLED them!”

Dai kissed her forehead and put a finger on her lips and said, “Calm down Princess. Tell me what happened.”

Ranko looked down and quietly said, “They… they took me to wall. I didn't want that. The wall is only for you Nushi. I… I was horrified and I… I went cat. But even then, the cat wasn't strong enough. She was pinned down and couldn't use her claws. He was raping her... me… us… ugh, it's confusing… she couldn't stop him. Even… even the cat was too weak. She was desperate and… and she touched my mind. I think she broke something. I… I can still feel her. Like I used to feel the girl. Before I became the girl.”

Kimiko cried silently as she listened in horror. The redhead frowned and said, “The cat was looking for anything to help her. So I showed her the ribbon. We… kinda merged a little. We used the ribbon to free my hands… Then… the cat, we… danced. My ribbon became her claw and we… oh god Nushi. We… we cut them. We cut them into pieces. The blood. It sprayed everywhere. I… I felt… I was GLAD Nushi. I killed them… and I was happy for it. I… I'm a monster!”

Kimiko couldn't just listen anymore. She was in tears when she ran into the room and wrapped the girl in a hug. “You're not. You're not a monster. You're a wonderful girl. THEY were the monsters! Oh my poor dear. You're a hero. You SAVED other women from ever being a victim of those monsters.”

The redhead was frozen in horror, she hadn't remembered Dai's mom was there. Kimiko pulled away from the nervous redhead and smiled gently, “don't worry dear, you’re safe here.”

Ranko blushed and looked down, “Sorry about this Kimiko-san.”

Kimiko replied, “Just Kimiko, please dear. Would you like to borrow something to wear until Dai can get you something from home?”

Kimiko giggled at Ranko's blush and quickly fetched her a yukata from her closet. Ranko winced in pain when she stood and quickly put it on, then ran to the bathroom. After digging out the tampon that had been pushed inside her, she changed it out for a clean one, hoping Kimiko wouldn't mind her filching. Ranko sighed as she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was a mess, so she washed most of it off, then brushed her hair and scented it. Satisfied, she returned to the family room as her stomach let out a loud rumble. The redhead blushed and quietly said, “I… uh… missed dinner.”

Kimiko smiled and replied, “that's alright dear, I was about to start on dinner when you showed up. Would you like to help me cook while Dai fetches your overnight bag from home?”

Ranko quietly nodded and replied, “S-sure Kimiko-san.” She followed Dai's mom into the kitchen as Dai put his shoes on and left for the Tendo home. The redhead was nervous about what Kimiko must think of her now. She remembered the bath as a cat and was horrified at how she must have looked. She picked up the vegetables and began washing them as she said, “I'm really sorry I disturbed your home Kimiko-san. I'll leave when Dai returns with my clothes.”

Kimiko frowned and replied, “You'll do no such thing. You'll stay for the night and recover. After what you've been I'm surprised you're even coherent. You're taking it much better than I would have. I'd be catatonic right now.”

Ranko shrugged and mumbled, “I've been through worse.” Kimiko felt her stomach twist at the quiet answer and turned to look at the redhead as she began chopping the vegetables. And she stared. Ranko casually tossed half a dozen different vegetables into the air, followed by three spinning and twisting knives. The vegetables flew across the kitchen into the pot for the stew and into the pan for the stir fry, perfectly diced, sliced, or chopped, while the knives landed easily in Ranko's hands and she rinsed them off.

Kimiko gulped and said, “My son said you were a great martial artist, but that was remarkable.”

Ranko grinned as she began working on the sushi and said, “Thanks Kimiko-san. That was nothing though.”

Kimiko couldn't help but giggle at the grinning girl and asked, “What else can you do?”

Ranko thought for a moment and pulled the ribbon out of her hair. She snapped it as her ki flowed down it and it straightened into a sword. Holding it up, she said, “I can channel my ki.” 

Kimiko watched in amazement as the ribbon shifted through a rainbow of colors and twisted into a slowly spinning spiral without Ranko moving a muscle. As the ribbon twirled, Ranko said, “ki is the energy that flows through everything. Some call it our life force. Others call it our soul. Both are right I suppose. But ki is everywhere, in everything. It's part of our world and links us all together. It is the energy that gives us life. With the right training, a person can learn to master his or her body and tap into this life force to enhance themselves. I've gone a little beyond that point and learned to channel my ki outside my body into other things. I could probably even throw my ki if it weren’t for my moxibustion.”

Kimiko was mesmerized by the gentle glow and asked, “that's amazing… could I… touch it?”

Ranko shrugged as the ribbon straightened and the colors stabilized into a white light that shimmered with a multicolor silvery glow. She said, “That's just my raw ki now and it's low power so it won't hurt you.”

Kimiko smiled and cautiously reached out and touched the glowing ribbon. It tingled with a gentle warmth that felt like it was radiating over her very being. It was a little disconcerting but pleasant. She smiled at the redhead then her eyes rolled back and she fell into the abyss. Kimiko was sure she was screaming but couldn't hear her own voice as the darkness and PAIN engulfed her like a tidal wave. It was crushing agonizing pain that tore at her.

Then she felt a tiny and seemingly frail spirit envelope her and shield her from the abyss. It felt so pure and powerful it made Kimiko gasp. The pain and torment assaulted the pure spirit relentlessly, trying to break it, but it was held back by strength of will alone. The will to never give in to the darkness and never become like those that hurt her. It was the soul of an angel Kimiko decided. A heartbeat later it was all gone and she blinked as the ribbon lay limp in her hand on the floor. Kimiko felt arms around her as she began to cry.

Ranko fell to her knees as she let go of the ribbon and pulled her ki back. She hugged Kimiko and quietly said, “I'm sorry Kimiko-san. You weren't supposed to feel that. No one is supposed to feel that. Please forgive me.”

Kimiko returned the hug as she stammered, “w-what was that?”

Ranko frowned and said, “our life energy is what defines us, our soul. The sum of everything you experience in your life is contained there. Both the good and the bad. You felt my emotions at first, which I expected… but then you… fell in. That shouldn't be possible normally, but with the Moxibustion… you literally saw my soul laid bare… you don't have the experience to handle what you felt and it overpowered you. I stopped it as soon as I realized, I'm sorry. If I'd known…”

Kimiko hugged the girl tighter as she realized the darkness and pain was the torment of Ranko life. The child had suffered, was suffering, from indescribable horrors of both the mind and body that she couldn't even imagine. Her heart broke at knowing the child was suffering so much. Kimiko whispered, “No. I'm sorry. So sorry. You hurt so much. Too much. No child should ever suffer like that. Please, tell me what happened to you.”

Ranko sighed and shook her head as she said, “I can't. It’s nothing but a horrible nightmare full of monsters Kimiko-san. Monsters that would hurt you and Nushi.”

Kimiko sucked in a breath as she connected the dots to Ranko's hidden meaning. She quietly said, “You've been through worse. Worse monsters than the ones you killed. Monsters who are still hurting you.”

Ranko frowned and turned away, standing to resume her cooking. Kimiko knew the redhead wouldn't answer any more questions, so she quietly hugged her and said, “You're safe here, I promise. You will always be welcome and I will care for you as though you're my own daughter.”

The redhead sighed and said, “You touched my soul, but you only saw a shadow. You don't know me Kimiko-san and if you did, you wouldn't want me here.”

Kimiko tightened her hug and replied, “I know enough to know you're wrong. Let me be a mother. Tell me what happened to you. Please.”

Ranko pursed her lips and asked her to let go. When Kimiko released her hug, the redhead turned and looked into her eyes. She quietly said, “Are you sure you want to know? It's a deep dark rabbit hole and Wonderland has been destroyed by the Nightmare. I'll take you to the entrance, but you won't like the trip down.” 

Kimiko replied firmly, “I need to know Ranko. Please tell me.”

The redhead nodded and returned to her cooking as she said, “down we go then. You saw me in the nekoken earlier. It's supposed to be the ultimate martial arts technique. Undefeatable. Did Nushi tell you how I learned it?”

When Kimiko shook her head, Ranko quietly said, “I just turned six. Pops tied me up, wrapped me in fish sausage, covered me in fish paste, and told me to think like a cat. Then he dropped me into a pit with several feral cats that he'd starved for days. He covered the pit and left me there all day, screaming and crying as the cats scratched and bit me and fought each other, covering me in my own blood and theirs. He was disappointed that I didn't learn the technique and was crying like a little girl. The next day, he added more cats and covered me in fish guts. I still didn't learn it. Thirty two times. It took thirty two times before I learned the technique and escaped the pit with the feral mind of a cat. Pops never read the last page that said it would drive me insane.” 

Kimiko put a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom and vomited as she pictured the horrible abuse Ranko had suffered. When she returned, Ranko had set out the tea set and made her a cup of mint tea to help her stomach recover. Then the redhead said, “The nekoken was a failure. I was so afraid of cats that I couldn't even say the word. A picture of a cat made me scream in terror and run away. A real live cat would frighten me into triggering the nekoken. I became a cat in my mind with claws of ki. I could slice anything, cutting steel like hot butter, but I was nothing but an out of control feral cat. A berserker. And ever since then, I've had constant nightmares of that pit, reliving those thirty two days in my sleep.”

She took a sip of her tea as Kimiko cried silently, horrified by what she was hearing. Ranko looked up and said, “I can say ‘cat’ now. I can think about cats and not shiver. I can probably even pet one. I'm not scared anymore. Can you guess why?”

Kimiko frowned and replied, “I'm guessing it wasn't because you conquered your fear.”

Ranko looked down at her cup and shook her head. “I found a new nightmare. A horror I feared even more than a pit full cats. Something that hurt worse, tormented me more, and got pleasure from my suffering and humiliation. The monsters come at night and fill my dreams. Every night they remind me how weak I am. How worthless and insignificant I am. They beat me, bite me, claw me… and they… they rape me. Over and over, in every possible way. That is my new nightmare. I would happily jump into a pit of starving cats to never have that nightmare again.” 

Kimiko collapsed in tears and shivered as her mind pictured the redhead's nightmare. The pain and torment she'd felt in her ki. She quietly asked, “Why? Why are you tortured by a nightmare so horrible?”

Ranko looked away and quietly said, “I can't tell you that Kimiko-san.” She took another sip of tea then stood while Kimiko struggled with her own emotions. The older woman cried for a long time while Ranko checked the stove and continued cooking the meal. When Kimiko finally got control again, Ranko quietly said, “Welcome to Wonderland Kimiko-san. My only respite from my nightmare is Nushi. I'm broken Kimiko. Very very broken. Am I really someone you want to welcome into your home? A broken weak little girl struggling against monsters that rape her mind and body? A girl that brings only pain with her?”

Kimiko stood and pulled Ranko into a hug and quietly replied, “Yes dear, you are.”

Dai returned to see the two women hugging and smiled at them both. He held up Ranko's bag and the redhead vanished into his room. While she changed, Kimiko turned to Dai and hugged him as she said, “you bring honor and an angel to our home. Protect that girl son. I beg you to protect that girl from her nightmares.”

Dai asked, “What did she tell you?”

Kimiko sighed and replied, “Not enough… too much… That poor girl, I don't know how she's still sane…” Kimiko shook her head and said, “I'm going to get Yumi. Dinner is just about ready.”


	21. Game Changing

Kimiko woke to wonderful singing and a delicious smell. She put on her yukata and walked into the family room to see Yumi standing frozen in the entrance to the kitchen with her jaw dropped. Hearing the singing within, she curiously joined Yumi and stared in wonder. 

Ranko was in a black teddy and panties, cooking breakfast. But how she was cooking it was amazing. The girl was dancing, doing twirls, twists, and kicks with knives spinning in the air in a dance of their own, while singing happily. Vegetables were tossed in the air and landed in the pot perfectly diced, or perfectly in the bed of rice and seaweed as Ranko rolled it up with a flick of a finger. Kimiko could only stare as the redhead effortlessly made three bento boxes while cooking a healthy breakfast. 

When breakfast was ready, Ranko served them all, then sat in Dai's lap and began to eat happily. She felt really good for the first time in a long while. 

Kimiko couldn't help but wonder at the redhead. You'd never know what she went through the night before.

Yumi was watching every move Ranko made with wide eyes. Last night she'd been in shock and a bit frightened of the redhead after seeing all that blood. But the dancing knife show took her from frightened to AMAZED. Ranko was AWESOME! She was a super badass martial artist like something out of a movie! And Yumi was too star struck to even speak! She wanted to bang her head on the table in frustration!

\---------------------------------------

Ranko was almost giddy as she walked beside Dai on the way to school. She'd slept without a single nightmare with his protective arms wrapped around her. Even the morning enema didn't bother her. Her happiness faded quickly though when she saw Ryoga waiting for them at the gates. 

Ryoga smirked and said, “I heard you ran to your boyfriend last night. You really hurt Kasumi's feelings.”

Ranko gulped, knowing she was going to be punished. Ryoga grinned and said, “I'll wait until tomorrow to punish you Ranko. But be sure to ask Hikaru to give it to you extra hard.” He grinned as he pressed a button on her remote.

Ranko groaned as her balls started vibrating and sending small shocks into her clit. She closed her eyes to keep the tears back as she walked to class. Already, she could feel her pussy filling with need, a need that would be unfulfilled until her period was over. Being with Nushi was a nice dream, but it was time to face reality again. 

Before they walked through the gates, Dai said, “hey Ryoga, my mom knows we're dating now and she's going to think it's weird if I don't take her out sometime. Can I have her after her punishment? There's a new dance club I want to check out.”

Ryoga chuckled and said, “she'll probably be too sore for fucking but why not. Hear that Ranko? Be a good girl and I'll let you go out on a date with your boyfriend, after your punishment of course.”

Ranko’s eyes were glistening at the idea of Nushi taking her out, just the two of them. She dared not show too much enthusiasm, but it excited her all the same and she reluctantly thanked Ryoga then she kissed Dai and thanked him sincerely. Her Nushi was protecting her and she felt his warmth in her hand give her the strength to deal with whatever was coming.

All through class, her balls kept her on the edge and drove her crazy while Ryoga snickered behind her every time she suppressed a moan. She really hoped her period would be over before her date with Dai. She REALLY wanted to be a good girl with his cock and she'd once again miss his lap at lunch time thanks to Hikaru.

Her appointment with Hikaru was in the science room during lunch and she was grateful none of the other guys were there. After the redhead pulled down her panties, Hikaru said, “You never came and asked for punishment for being a bad girl Ranko. I should tell Ryoga about what you did that night, but I'm going to punish you myself. Stand up against the wall Ranko.”

Ranko sighed and obediently stood against the wall while wondering what the fucker was going to do. Hikaru grinned as he pinned her against the wall and pulled up both of her legs. With her Moxibustion, even he was strong enough to hold her up. Ranko's eyes went wide in horror when he pushed her legs up to her chest and pinned her. He grinned and said, “I'm going to enjoy pounding your ass into the wall Ranko. You've been a very bad girl.”

Ranko started to tremble. She couldn't let him do that. Only Nushi took her to the wall. Hikaru lined up his cock as Ranko cried and begged, “No, please! Anything else. Anything you want Hikaru. Not the wall! It's for Nushi!”

Hikaru grinned. He'd steal the special thing she had and begin breaking her down. She'd be his, then Akane would come back. He pressed his massive cock against her sphincter and started pushing in. Ranko shook and felt the cat in her mind as she got PISSED. Before Hikaru was able to push past her sphincter, the ribbon in Ranko's hair ribbon suddenly unraveled and snaked out, wrapping around his throat as it started glowing red. Hikaru was frozen in fear as the ribbon started heating up, burning his throat. 

Ranko's voice was low and guttural as she HISSED and said, “I told you. Only MATE takes me to wall. Let me go or die.” Hikaru did. Very quickly.

Ranko smoothly rolled her hips and regained her feet as she took hold of the ribbon wrapped around his throat. The redhead stepped up to him as he fearfully backed away and she quickly poked him in the side. Hikaru immediately began to cough and whimpered as his kidneys suddenly BURNED like fire. He fell to the floor and his eyes widened as he coughed up blood onto his hand. 

Ranko kneeled down to look him in the eye as she said, “that's a pressure point I once swore I'd never use. It's torture. It hinders your kidneys and causes razor sharp stones to form in your gall bladder and kidneys. You'll be pissing and shitting razor blades and blood and in just a few hours you'll loose all control. You'll be wearing diapers and screaming like a little girl in AGONY for the rest of your life Hikaru.”

Hikaru's eyes went wide and he begged, “n-no! I'm sorry! Please! I'll do anything you want!”

Ranko tapped her chin and said, “alright Hikaru, you belong to ME now. You'll keep fucking us for now and pretending everything is the same, but no more mind games or I'll just say fuck it and cut your cock off and choke you with it.”

She tapped another pressure point and Hikaru sagged as the burning stopped. “That's a four day reprieve. Be a good boy and I JUST might cure you. Fuck me over and you'll wish you were dead. My ki is the only way to activate that point or the full cure, so be a good cock and DON'T piss me off.” 

Hikaru sagged in relief when the ribbon suddenly left his throat and she tied it back into her hair as she turned away. He shivered in fear as he realized Ranko was changing the game. Any thoughts he had of winning Akane were gone. Just the few seconds of excruciating pain was enough to know he didn't DARE cross her now. Ranko ignored him completely as she pulled up her panties then left to join her friends and Nushi  
at lunch with a smile on her face.

\-------------------------------------

Ranko giggled as she told Akane and the boys what she'd done to Hikaru. She grinned and said, “The best part is I think he believed me. I couldn't leave him like that because the gang would have noticed, so I had to really fix him, but I'm pretty sure he'll be on his best behavior now. He's lucky I was able to keep the cat under control.”

Akane giggled and said, “That's great Ranko! I wish I could have seen his face. Can you do that to the rest of them?”

Ranko frowned and shook her head, “Hikaru is the only one that's chicken shit enough to keep his mouth shut. If Ryoga got wind there would be serious trouble for us.”

Akane nodded, then asked, “So what happened with the nekoken? You just said cat without even stuttering.”

Ranko frowned and replied, “My fear changed. I'm not scared of cats anymore. It seems I'm afraid of being raped, or something like that. It's kinda weird. It's not as intense of a fear. I can push it back mostly. But certain things really trigger the cat, like taking me to wall. I attacked Hikaru before the cat came out fully and killed him. I can still feel it stalking in the back of my mind, like a blood thirsty tiger ready to pounce. It scares the hell out of me. I'm also starting to remember the other times I was a cat. It was like a kitten wanting to play. If I go cat now, I'll become a killer with no remorse.”

Akane gulped and asked, “Does that mean you could go cat with the gang?”

Ranko shrugged, “Don't know yet. I hope I can keep it under control because even the cat can't beat Ryoga. She's just as weak as I am but the cat is too wild to understand that. She needed MY help last night to escape. If I go cat with Ryoga or the gang he might decide to just run off with the cure, or even kill me. I really don't know, so I'll have keep the cat bottled up while they're being assholes. The hardest part is going to be Kuno. When his cock is in me, the cat is literally trying to claw its way out. Now that something is broken, I might not be able to keep it in at all.”

Dai frowned and said, “Too bad you can’t do something about him. Like a reverse lust point thing.”

Ranko sighed and said, “I actually asked Happosai about something like that when he taught me the lust point. The old pervert never saw a need so never bothered to try and see if it exists.” She blinked as she realized something and laughed, “God I’m such an idiot!” She turned around in Dai’s lap and said, “I need to check something. This will tingle a little.”

Dai nodded and watched as the redhead did something and his whole body tingled oddly, then she blurred and pressed several pressure points. He gasped as his cock suddenly hardened and began to throb painfully. Then her hand blurred and he sighed as his cock relaxed. Ranko ran a finger across his stomach and then down to his groin and to the side of his thigh, then she grinned and said, “Got it. Nice, it’s just a couple of tiny points a finger width apart right there. I can hit that easy without ever being noticed.”

Dai asked, “What’s that?”

The redhead grinned, “I think I’ll call it the Blue Balls Point.” Dai went wide eyed and gulped as the redhead giggled and said, “I’m pretty sure that’ll block all blood flow to the cock and swell his balls when he gets turned on. I'll have to time it properly so he goes limp as he cums. I wish I could hurt him a bit more, but that will put him out of commission at least."

\---------------------------------

During dance class, Ranko noticed Sayuri was very quiet and left her alone and she didn't give Ranko any of the hateful looks she'd gotten used to. Ranko was in a good mood, despite the annoying cramps of her period, and learned several more ballet moves that Reiko showed her. When class was over and the girls went to the changing room, Sayuri stopped Ranko. The redhead started to frown until the girl suddenly hugged her and said, “I'm sorry for how I've treated you Ranko. Please forgive me.”

Ranko sighed and said, “Its fine Sayuri. My offer still stands. I can help you if you want it.”

Sayuri frowned as she stepped out of the hug and quietly replied, “I… I'll think about it.”

Ranko nodded, “do that.”

\----------------------------------

At gymnastics, Ranko fashioned a couple small bags of sand into a small bolo the size of her geisha balls and began working out how she could use them. Playing a bit with her ki, she grinned as she danced around the mat with a ribbon sword and the spinning bags as a shield. Hiroshi was a genius. 

\----------------------------------

Ranko was nervous as she walked into the Nekohanten. She was scared the cat might come out and she couldn't allow that. When she was bent over and the ass reaming began, she found she didn't have to fight the cat as much as she feared. She felt the cat, but it wasn't taking over. Her fear of being raped by them was diminished by how often they'd raped her already and she purposefully didn’t try to identify the cock fucking her. If she didn’t know it was Kuno, she could handle it. She felt loathing and hatred more than fear for any of these boys. The redhead grunted in pain as the cocks pounded her ass, but the cat stayed sealed away. When the boys finally let her up, the tearful redhead went to her knees, determined to be a good girl as she lavishly worshipped Kuno’s cock first. As he filled her mouth and vocally proclaimed her a goddess, he never noticed the brush of her fingers across his thigh and his cock rapidly going limp. He figured the special herb he was using must have had a weak batch as the girls began to dress.

\---------------------------------------

Later that evening, Kuno curled up in the fetal position on his bed as his balls THROBBED with pain so intense it made his head hurt. He dared not go to the hospital, it would be humiliating to have a doctor tell him he’d broken his noble manhood! The lunatic boy cried as he fell asleep and vowed never to touch those experimental cock enhancing drugs again! A severe case of blue balls was a real bitch.

\-------------------------------------

Ranko walked nervously down the street beside Akane as they followed Ryoga. Ranko was in a blue and white yukata that barely covered her ass, with a white garter belt and thigh high stockings and a blue thong that rode up the crack of her ass. Akane was similarly dressed in a yellow and white yukata with a yellow thong. Their ass cheeks were fully exposed to the chilly air and they fought to keep their yukata pulled down as Ryoga led them into the train station. Ranko's punishment for running off was another trip to Kyoto, for both of them.

When they got to the station, Ranko squeaked in shock as Ryoga shoved his hands between her legs and yanked out her tampon as he pushed her through a mob of people and onto the train. Ryoga picked a car that was packed with businessmen and made the girls stand as he yanked a guy out of his seat. The girls gulped as they were completely engulfed in a mob of men and couldn't move an inch. Before the train even moved, Ranko was already forced to suppress her fear and the cat as three different hands started to grope her ass.

Ranko was glad her period had lightened when Ryoga hit the button that started her balls vibrating. Without a tampon in place, her thong was quickly soaked by her juices and she could feel her pussy juice starting to drip to the floor. Akane wasn't in any better shape and tried to squeeze her legs together to stop the drip and the roaming hands. Her efforts were denied when a hand slid between her thighs and began to finger her clit through her soaked thong.

Ranko groaned as the hands were everywhere! Both of her ass cheeks were being fondled by different hands, one of which was also fingering her butthole. Another hand was slid into the front of her panties and fingering her pussy. Another was slid into her yukata and fondling her breasts. Two more had grabbed her wrists and her hands filled by two unknown cocks. The redhead's eyes were closed tightly as she furiously fought her fear and the cat's growing ire. If she went cat here it would be a bloodbath! She gulped when the finger in her ass pulled out and pulled her thong to the side. She felt a cock sliding along her soaked pussy for lubrication, then she whimpered as it was slowly pushed up her ass.

The redhead was shivering with suppressed fear as the cock slid in and out of her ass slowly, enjoying the feel of her tight ass. Her hands were stroking two cocks and she felt two fingers fucking her pussy and pushing her to the edge. When she shuddered in orgasm, it seemed to make the hands and cocks even more eager to grope and fuck her. When the cock in her ass pulsed and filled her bowels, it pulled out and she was turned so another cock could take its place. Then a man pressed against her and she felt her panties pulled aside completely as a cock was slid into her pussy. 

She shuddered as her vibrating geisha balls were pushed into her g-spot and she had to bite off her orgasm. Ranko kept her eyes screwed shut for the entire agonizingly long trip to Kyoto as she was passed from one cock to another and fucked by more guys than she thought was even in the damn car. She was so deep into the soul of ice she was cooling the entire car and her breath turned to vapor as it left her body. When the two girls walked off the train, they were both dripping puddles of cum as they walked. 

Ranko was still shivering from suppressing the cat when Ryoga pushed the two girls into an old run down house. It looked abandoned and ready to fall apart. When they stepped inside, the girls gulped as ten of the huge men that had gang banged them the weekend before were waiting for them. One of them grinned and handed Ryoga a pile of cash and said, “Half a mil like you said. Now scram so we can enjoy these sluts.”

Ryoga grinned and quickly counted the cash and replied, “I'll be back in an hour or so. Be good girls for your customers sluts.”

Ranko was wide eyed as the men grabbed her and pulled her into the main room. Her yukata and panties were stripped off of her and even her hair ribbon was tossed aside as the men pinned her to the floor and started smacking her ass. Her mouth was filled with cock her legs were pulled apart and another large cock slammed into her pussy and started fucking her. It was more than she could take. 

Cat Ranko ROWLED as she fought to break free. Her limbs were pinned and she was again helpless as the beasts took what belonged to mate! The barrier in her mind SHATTERED as she yanked on her ki and the redhead began to BURN with rage!

\---------------------------------

Ranko blinked as she spun in the darkness. She felt a presence and turned, then stared in horror at the giant white tiger staring back at her. The giant cat didn't feel threatening though and she calmed when the cat laid down in front of her. Then it spoke.

The feline voice filled her mind as it sadly said, “hello kitten. So much pain. I'm sorry I couldn't help more.”

Ranko blinked and asked, “Are you the cat? The nekoken?”

The cat frowned and shook its head. “No… I am Su’latat, a spirit guardian and servant of Bastet. The nekoken as you call it is a creation of your own mind.” The giant cat lifted a paw and touched Ranko on the forehead with a claw as it said, “See the truth kitten.”

The darkness around her faded and she found herself floating above a pit. Inside the pit was a small boy crying as he clutched a kitten protectively to his chest while a dozen other cats clawed and bit at him. On the edge of the pit was her father, slowly repeating a chant. A thought not her own told her it was a summoning chant, to summon a demon into the child. Ranko realized she was watching the first time she'd been placed in the pit. 

She watched as a white tiger appeared in a ghostly form and watched the ritual and the child in the pit. A large horned demon appeared over the pit and reached down for the child with a giant clawed hand, but the white tiger swatted the demon away, then pounced on it, tearing it to pieces. Shortly after the first demon died, another appeared and tried to reach the child. It too was slaughtered. The tiger protected the child from demon after demon while the man she called pops continued his evil chant until the sun set. The man frowned when his son was still crying like a weak little girl. 

That night the tiger placed a ward over the pit to block the summons then watched over the boy. It watched as day after day the boy was placed in the pit and screamed and cried as he was mails by hungry cats while the man chanted. The ghostly cat stalked the pit, making sure the ward held and growled at the man, wishing it was allowed to kill him. The man was trying to summon a greater demon into the child and might have succeeded if the child hadn't saved the kitten and unknowingly summoned a protector. 

Ranko felt all of this as she watched and understood. Finally, the boy leaped out of the pit and attacked the man with claws of ki. The small boy hissed and meowed and mauled him as he ran in fear. When the man vanished in thin air, Ranko felt the ki flow around him and could still feel him even though he was invisible to the eye.

Cat Ranma sniffed then shrugged and started chasing a butterfly, then a bird, a small mouse, a rabbit. Eventually the boy came upon an elderly woman and sensed she was nice. He jumped on her lap and fell asleep as she pet him curiously. The tiger spirit chose then to act. It went into the child and found a splintered mind. The boy's mind had cracked and split to somehow create the nekoken to satisfy his father's desire. The spirit sealed the splinter mind behind a barrier and linked it to the boy's unfortunate fear of cats. In so doing, the spirit sealed itself inside the boy to protect the purity of the boy's spirit from the taint of his father.

The world around Ranko blurred and she was at Jusenkyo. She watched Ranma and his father as they approached and saw Genma sneaking a look at a small map. She looked closer and saw it was a map of Jusenkyo, and the pools were labeled with the spring of drowned tiger and spring of drowned man both circled. She watched as they leaped onto the poles and began to spar. Genma led the boy until they were at what he thought were the marked pools, then let the boy hit him into what he thought was the spring of drowned man. He came out a panda but didn't realize it and hit the boy into the spring of drowned tiger. It wasn't. The cat's voice in her mind told her Jusenkyo tricked him. Jusenkyo leads a person to fall into the pool that personifies their true self. The only cure was to accept what they were and be at peace with themselves, only then would the curse become a blessing.

The world faded again and Ranko was back in front of the giant white tiger. Ranko frowned and asked, “So pops was trying to summon a demon into me? Then he tried to turn me into a tiger? Why?”

The tiger replied, “Control kitten. He wanted to control you. My time is growing short kitten, so listen well. Something attacked the barrier I created to seal your nekoken. It weakened the barrier and your feline mind began to merge with you. It would have been ok if the merge happened slowly, but now, the barrier has broken entirely and I was forced to bring you here to protect your mind. I will have to infuse part of my own spirit into yours to complete the merge safely. There will be… changes. Jusenkyo magic is spiritual and will react to my own spirit magic. I can only predict the results and most likely you will become a hanyo, my offspring. For me to heal you, I must have your consent. Will you allow me to heal your mind and accept you may no longer be human?”

Ranko pursed her lips and asked, “what happens if I say no?”

The giant cat spirit said, “Your mind will shatter the moment you leave here.” It turned its paw upward and an image of Ranko appeared. The image was naked and running on all fours, mindlessly shredding any human it felt was a threat and leaving a river of blood and gore in it's wake. Then it was surrounded by armed and armored men and fought them, killing over half before drying to fatal wounds. The cat spirit said, “that fate is sealed in time child. Decline and you will die.”

Ranko sighed and said, “not much of a choice. I accept.”

The giant spirit nodded and said, “As you grow, so will your power. I wish I could watch you break your chains as I have watched you resist the taint all these years. Your spirit remains pure despite the horror of your life. I know you will use my gift properly. Be strong kitten, break your chains and bring the justice to that panda that I could not.”

Ranko frowned and said, “You sound like you're dying or something.”

The giant tiger shook its head and said, “It will require most of my power to do what I must. I will return to the spirit realm and to the honorable service of Bastet until my strength recovers.”

The giant tiger faded as a white light surrounded Ranko and she felt a warmth deep in her soul. Then there was only darkness.

\-------------------------------------

Cat Ranko HISSED as a bright red aura completely engulfed her like a shimmering cloak. The men pinning her down SCREAMED as the aura burned and blistered their skin. They jumped back and the redhead MOVED. She twisted to all fours as long red glowing claws grew from her hands and feet and a long red glowing tail flicked angrily. The floor caught fire under the intense heat of her aura and she arched her back as she HISSED again. Then she BLURRED and leaped at the first man, sinking her claws into flesh and leaving a trail of fire in her wake. He screamed in pain as the burning claws sunk in and cauterized the wound as she sliced him apart. The other men stared in horror then started to run, but it was much too late for that. 

The feral redhead leaped over them and twisted into a dance of death and carnage. Burning limbs hit the ground and men screamed in horror as flames began to grow all around them, trapping them with the cat demon from hell. The cat demon suddenly glowed even brighter and morphed before their terrified eyes. Her teeth lengthened into menacing fangs, her ears shifted and grew fur as they reshaped into feline ears that crowned her head, and a long red fur tail slowly grew from her backside and puffed out in obvious fury. Cat Ranko ROARED as she continued her slaughter. Heads were separated from necks and corpses were split from crotch to chin as the cat girl unleashed a burning reckoning upon her would be rapists.

Akane watched in horror as Ranko tore through the men. The redhead turned towards her and the men on top of her were quickly sliced and diced into a pile of burnt bloodless gore. Akane got to her feet and held a hand over her mouth as she watched the bodies pile up and the fire rage. In less than two minutes, ten burning corpses laid scattered around the floor as the house burned like an inferno all around them. 

Akane rushed to their clothes, rescuing both yukata as the flames began to lick at them. Their high heels and panties were already ash and Ranko's hair ribbon was lost in the flames. Cat Ranko padded happily behind her as Akane ran out the back of the house, away from the flames. Akane found an old algae covered koi pond and fell to her knees as she vomited from what she'd just watched. She was horrified at the gore, but not at the deaths. Ranko had saved her once again. 

Wiping her mouth, she plopped down next to the pond and watched the house burn in wonder. Ranko meowed and rubbed her cheek on Akane's leg, then curled up and purred happily as Akane began to pet her and she fell asleep. Akane frowned as she thought about all of the carnage she'd just seen and realized she wasn't upset. They were monsters and Ranko had destroyed them. Akane looked down as her hand brushed against the new cat ears and looked back at the long furry tail gently swishing back and forth and wondered what happened and if Ranko would ever catch a break.


	22. Cat Girl

Ranko smelled fire and jolted awake, then the memory of what she'd done rushed into her mind and she went to her knees and puked. It had been even worse than the alley. She couldn't find it in herself to be upset at the deaths, rather it was the carnage that made her sick. When she finished, the redhead stood up as did Akane who offered her a yukata. The redhead put it on as she looked at the burning house and said, “Well this is a fine mess.”

Akane giggled and replied, “Yes… it's too bad one of them was a smoker. You'd think he'd know better. We just barely got out. I don't know where they ran off to.”

Ranko blinked, then giggled and nodded at the cover story. She turned and started towards the front of the house when Akane stopped her and said said, “ummm... Ranko? You… you have a tail. And cat ears.”

The redhead stopped and looked behind her then blinked at the tail swishing back and forth. “well shit. I guess the ghost tiger was right.” She grinned at Akane and said, “at least it's a tail worthy of an Alpha.” 

Akane snorted and said, “At least you still seem like you. But what about Ryoga? We need to hide your tail and ears.”

Ranko hmmd and figured out how to curl her tail around her waist under the yukata. Then she felt the ears on her head and twitched as they moved around. “Damn. Any suggestions?”

Akane stepped in front of her and giggled as she watched Ranma ears twitching and moving moving just like a real cat and they still had her orchid earrings but they laid on the side of her head. It was CUTE! Then she frowned as she considered what they could do and asked, “can you maybe lay them down? I can hide the sides to cover your lack of normal ears, but the ears are too tall.”

Ranko made various cute faces as she struggled to move the new ears until she figured out the right muscles. After several minutes she managed to lay them back but it felt WEIRD and she twitched every time Akane touched them. After fighting with it for several minutes, Ranko sighed and said, “this ain't working. I'm just going to have to deal with it. We'll just have to tell Ryoga about it, minus the whole ‘killing everyone and setting the place on fire’ bit.”

Akane frowned but agreed and followed the redhead away. She giggled at the way Ranko's hips swayed seductively with her tail swishing back and forth as they walked and asked, “do you know what happened Ranko? Are you part cat now or something?”

Ranko sighed and said, “The nekoken merged with my mind.” She then explained what the cat spirit had showed and told her.

Akane hmmd and asked, “So… you're a hanyo now?”

Ranko frowned and said, “I guess so. I don't really know what's different yet besides the tail and ears though. I need to sit down and figure it all out. I feel like parts of the cat mind and parts of my own mind are still trying to decide what goes where. I'm still me though, as far as I can tell.”

The two girls sat on a bench a little down the road from the burning house, which still didn't have anyone trying to put it out, or even caring. Ranko sat for a while and let everything settle in her mind as she thought about what the spirit had told her. Her father was a real bastard. Who would purposely try to summon a demon into his own son? What was the point in that? And he tried to turn her into a tiger. She'd have gone berserk and killed who knows how many people. The redhead put the thoughts out of her mind as she sensed Ryoga approaching. 

Ryoga scowled as he walked up and said, “I thought I was early, you fuck them dry already?” Then he saw Ranko's new accessories and laughed as he asked, “and what's with the cat girl costume? One of the guys make you dress up?”

Ranko sighed and said, “my nekoken freaked out and merged with me.” She frowned as she continued, “it's something stupid pops put me through when I was six. When I get really scared I go feral and think and act like a cat. I got terrified of the assholes raping me and it triggered. For some reason it merged with me and changed my Jusenkyo curse I think, so now I'm half cat. It scared a couple of the guys and one of them dropped a cigarette and set the place on fire. They all ran out and me and Akane barely got out. We lost our shoes and panties in there.”

Ryoga snorted with laughter and said, “oh well, they paid already. So you're a slutty cat girl now.” He reached behind her and Ranko YELPED when he grabbed and yanked her tail. 

The redhead HISSED and yelled, “let go damn it! That HURTS!” Ryoga's grip only tightened and tears filled her eyes as she tried to get her tail out of his grip and cried, “that HURTS! Please don't pull my tail!”

Ryoga chuckled and YANKED her up on the air by her tail as he said, “there's not a drop of cum leaking from your holes, so you haven't been properly punished yet KITTEN.” 

Ranko SCREECHED and frantically tried to get away as tears came unbidden and she started crying. It hurt FAR worse than the monstrous plug did! She desperately begged and pleaded, “please Ryoga! Let me down! Please don't pull my tail anymore, PLEASE!”

He laughed and shook her a few times as the redhead wailed in pain then said, “You're just a weak little kitten eager for a cock aren't you?” Ranko nodded eagerly, hoping he'd let her go. He smirked and Ranko cried and mewed pitifully as he carried her by the tail to a boarded up house nearby. Akane winced and sympathetic tears fell for Ranko's plight as she picked up Ranko's purse and followed them. Ryoga easily broke the front door as he forced it open, then said, “suck my cock and drink my milk like a good little kitten and I'll let you down.”

Ranko went limp in defeat and hung helplessly by her tail as she freed his cock and began to eagerly lick and suck it. Tears fell to the floor as she cried and mewed pathetically from the horrible pain. As she hung there sucking his cock, Ryoga grinned and turned to Akane. He pushed Akane to her knees and shoved Ranko's ass in her face and said, “Lick her ass and lube her for my cock.”

The cat girl whimpered as she felt Akane spread her cheeks and push her tongue in her ass. Her whole ass hurt so much she couldn't even begin to enjoy it. Ryoga made her stay on his cock even after she'd sucked him and swallowed his man milk until she'd gotten him hard again. Akane obediently licked her ass the entire time and once he was hard again, Ryoga pulled the bawling Ranko off by the tail and dropped her on all fours into the filthy floor, still holding her tail. 

She ROWLED as he shoved his cock up her ass and pulled her hard against him using the base of her tail like a handle. Her tail was puffed out as she SCREECHED in pain while he used her tail as a fuck handle and rocked her back and forth on his cock. Her arms shook as the pain overwhelmed her and she collapsed on her face in tears as Ryoga's cock continued to fuck her ass raw.

When he finally filled her ass with his seed, she curled up in a ball as she meowed in pain and Ryoga said, “I own you Kitten. Don't ever talk back to me again Kitten or that will be nothing to what I'll do to you.”

Ranko nodded tearfully as she stammered, “good Kitten... I'll be good… please don't pull my tail anymore.”

Ryoga chuckled, “you're just a weak pathetic little kitten.” He finally let her go and said, “let's go sluts. You can clean up at the train station.”

Ranko mewed in misery as she struggled to follow Ryoga. Her entire ass was THROBBING in misery and his cum was dripping down her legs. Neither girl had any shoes or panties and Ranko's tail kept lifting up the back of her yukata, flashing her cold bare ass to anyone behind her. After a couple times of that, she managed to curl her tail between her legs and around her waist under the yukata to keep her pussy from freezing.

At the train station, both girls went into the bathroom and rinsed off the filth before they were once again back on the train, getting groped and fucked the whole way home. Ranko’s tail was pulled and played with as a popular attraction, making her meow and whimper in misery as she was groped fingered and fucked. Ranko could feel the fear, but didn't feel the cat trying to come out and had an easier time controlling it. She just wanted to get away and curl up in Nushi’s lap and cry.

When they got back to Nerima, Ryoga chuckled and said, “call up your boyfriend and enjoy your date Kitten. Dress slutty for him and be a good kitten. I'm going out for a while.”

Ranko and Akane sighed in relief when they entered the Tendo home without Ryoga and both of them took a bath to wash away the cum and disgust.

Ranko sighed as she sat on a stool next to Akane and took in all the changes. Her new tail was three foot long with red fur that matched her hair and connected at the base of her butt. She could feel with and control it just like another limb. The tail FELT right, like it belonged there, and at first she even liked it and thought it was neat, but after the torture from Ryoga and the miserable train ride, she felt like a freak and just wanted to curl up somewhere and die. Her nails too had lengthened and she could feel the ki claws at the tips of her fingers, but she couldn't quite get them to come out. She also knew she still had the Moxibustion, much to her disappointment. She'd half hoped it wouldn't work anymore but Ryoga had proven that wasn't the case.

A look in the mirror also showed her large furry cat ears that covered the sides of her head like Mickey Mouse, except smaller and pointed. They stuck up several inches with red fur growing on them and would be near impossible to hide. Added to that, she now had fangs and even whiskers! Her fangs were slightly smaller than Ryoga's, which made her wonder if he was a hanyo too. Maybe half pig demon? Her whiskers were so thin they were almost invisible and poked out several inches from her cheeks and were VERY sensitive. Even Akane's breath made her twitch. 

Ranko sighed as she rinsed and put on a clean yukata. She NEEDED her Nushi after the torture Ryoga put her through and was really looking forward to the date. She just hoped he would still want her even though she was a freak. She went to her room and put on a pair of panties and a short dress with a pair of thigh high stockings held up by a garter belt. She frowned at how her tail held up the back of her dress and knew she'd have to get Kasumi. After fixing her hair and doing her makeup, she sighed and went downstairs to find Kasumi.

As soon as Kasumi saw her she SQUEALED at the adorable looking cat girl and began a flurry of questions as she fondled the new accessories. 

Ranko shivered as the touches on her tail caused unwanted reactions and said, “the nekoken went a little haywire. I'm part cat now I guess. Please don't rub the tail too much. It's very sensitive.”

Kasumi frowned and said, “oh my. Are you ok? Does it hurt?”

Ranko shook her head, “I'm fine. It doesn't hurt. But I'll need help altering my dress please.”

Kasumi smiled, “of course. I still need to teach you some sewing techniques as well. Give me a moment to get my sewing kit.” Kasumi easily put a small hole in the back of the dress then sewed on a small flap to cover the hole and helped Ranko get her tail through it. When she finished, Ranko’s tail flicked nervously as she took her purse from Akane and both girls went to Hiroshi's house.

\----------------------------------

Hiroshi blinked in surprise at seeing Ranko dressed like a cat girl. It was pretty damn hot actually. He let them both in and Ranko nearly teleported to Dai's lap and began crying into his chest.

Dai blinked at the sudden redhead crying in his lap and wrapped his arms around her with a frown. Then he noticed the odd furry triangles laying back on her head and gaped at the long red tail desperately rubbing along his arm.

Ranko quietly cried as she tried to hide in Nushi's arms. She didn't want to be a cat girl anymore. It was neat until Ryoga tortured her tail. Now she just felt like a freak and wanted to hide. Dai frowned and stroked her hair until she calmed down a bit then quietly asked, “what's wrong Princess? Tell me what happened.”

Ranko sighed and quietly answered, “I'm a freak. It was ok at first. I didn't mind being part cat. But he… my tail... it hurt so MUCH. Why does he have to hurt me? I do what he wants and he still hurts me Nushi.”

Dai replied, “he's a bastard Princess. Tell me what happened. Why are you part cat?”

Ranko frowned and replied, “I… the nekoken triggered again.” She and Akane then explained what they'd been put through while the two boys comforted the girls. When they finished Dai said, “come on. Let's go see Seto about those geisha balls and then we're going on our date.”

Ranko looked down and softly said, “you don't have to Nushi. I know I'm a freak.”

Dai frowned and said, “Go to Hiroshi's room and bring me the bag. You're being weak and I want my strong Princess with me tonight.”

Ranko gulped and quietly replied, “yes Nushi,” and quickly got the bag Hiroshi used to punish Akane. When she returned, she stood obediently in front of Dai and offered the bag as she said, “please make me strong again Nushi.”

Dai nodded and took the bag then said, “take off your panties and bend over my lap.” Ranko pulled off her panties without hesitating and moved around the side and draped herself over his lap. She felt him lift her skirt and pull her tail back through the hole, then flip up completely. She purred as he gently stroked her tail and rubbed her butt. As he massaged her tail, he said, “you're not a freak Princess. You're sexy and beautiful.”

Ranko braced herself for her spanking when the gentle rubbing stopped. She YELPED in surprise when Dai suddenly picked her up and carried her to the wall! She mewed happily when her back SLAMMED into the wall and Dai's cock THRUST into her. Her legs wrapped around him and her lips locked to his desperately as he vigorously pounded her pussy and claimed her as his. Ranko's tail snaked between them and eagerly caressed his balls as she gave herself over to him and cried out in ecstasy from the wonderful feel of her Nushi’s cock.

\----------------------------------------------

Seto looked up and greeted his return customers. Ranko walked straight up to him and looked him in the eyes. Seto gulped at the intensity. It felt like she was probing his soul. He sighed in relief when her eyes softened and she quietly asked, “Can we speak in private Seto-san? I have a very personal problem I need you to see.”

Seto nodded and locked up his shop, then led the four teens into his workshop. He directed them to a small table and asked, “What can I help you with my dear?”

Ranko frowned and said, “Before I show you, I need your word of honor that nothing I tell you is ever spoken to another person. As the Grand Mistress of Anything Goes, this is a matter of honor to me and my school.”

Seto sighed and replied, “this sounds very serious my dear. You have my personal word of honor, as well as the honor of my clan and my business. Nothing you say will ever be repeated by me without your consent.”

Ranko smiled as she could sense he was sincere. She let her new tail unwrap from her waist and flick nervously as her ears perked up on her head. Seto blinked in surprise as Ranko sighed and said, “This happened earlier today. My nekoken… acted up and now I'm half cat. It's not the reason I'm here though. I lost my ribbon in a fire and wanted to see if there was enough left to make me a new one.”

Seto smiled and said, “of course. I didn't even use half the length. One moment.” Ranko sat on Dai's lap as they watched Seto go to his workbench and pick up an odd pair of black ornate scissors and take the remaining white ribbon from its box. After measuring the length, the scissors glowed bright white and easily cut through the silk. He returned with the ribbon and held it out to Ranko as he said, “Since I'm pretty sure the ribbon wasn't your primary reason for coming, what else can I do for you dear?”

Ranko smiled at his professional attitude and decided to trust him. She replied, “thank you Seto-san. You're right. There is something more important I need your advice on. A much more personal issue.”

She reached into her purse and pulled out the remote for her balls. She held it up and said, “Akane and I are… trapped. This remote controls a set of geisha balls that are attached to me in a way that I can't remove. They shock me if I try. Ideally, I'd like to replace them with a set that I can use as a ki weapon. But our… captor… would notice if they stopped working.”

Seto frowned and quietly asked, “I know this is very personal, but may I see them?”

Ranko shrugged and her hand blurred as her panties appeared in her hand, much to Seto's surprise and amusement. She then lifted her skirt and spread her legs to show him the clamp around her clit, carefully avoiding touching it, then pulled the cord to pull her geisha balls out. 

It was the first time she'd removed them since she got them a week before and everyone in the room GASPED at the feel of POWER as they landed in her hand. Even the boys felt an overwhelming sense of DANGER from the small metal balls.

Seto sucked in a breath and quietly said, “So… so much power. How long have you had these?”

Ranko frowned and replied, “A week.” Her mind was reeling as she felt the ki in the balls. The ki in them was completely pure and tightly compressed, like tiny nuclear batteries. Sitting in her core, the balls had absorbed any extra ki that would normally have been lost during the energy conversion and the amount they'd collected in just a week was staggering. She could easily blow up a building with it.

Seto gulped and replied, “You can't leave them in much longer. They might blow up or at the very least begin to melt. That metal is very cheap.” He stood and went to his work bench and came back with the ornate black scissors. They glowed white as he very carefully cut the cord that linked the balls to her clit. He then put a small sleeve over the two cut ends and they molded invisibly to the cord. 

He held the balls up and pointed to a small seam and said, “That’s a control module.” He popped it open and pressed it into a clay mold, then began attaching a small wire inside as he said, “these are western made. The Yakuza like to use them to train sex slaves. What sort of trouble are you in young lady?”

Ranko sighed as she watched him and replied, “Not the Yakuza, but bad enough. A person I once considered a friend and rival betrayed me and did this to us.”

Seto frowned as he finished and said, “I can make a new set of balls for you, made from ki metal. The balls will look different and will be significantly heavier, but I doubt anyone but you would know. I can make them to fit the module so they work the same.” He held up the end of the cord and said, “Since both of you are able to use ki, I placed a ki link on the wire so you can use your ki to make it connect or disconnect from the other end. Inside I also added a ki override to the control module. You can turn them on or off with your ki. You will have to try different things to make it work the way you need, but I'm certain you can figure it out.” 

He then set the balls in her hand and Ranko watched as he walked over to his bench and picked up an old piece of wood with several symbols carved into it. He carried it over and said, “This is what I use to store any ki or magic while I'm working on a weapon. It'll drain the ki from your balls and store it safely until your new set is ready.” 

Ranko took the piece of wood and touched it to her balls and urged her ki into it. She watched in awe as the block of wood rapidly sucked the ki from the balls then handed it back to him. Seto frowned as he analyzed the block of wood and said, “That’s a frightening amount of power young lady. Your power potential using pure ki is much higher than normal. You’ve filled this thing up nearly half way. Even the Amazon elder only filled this block a bit over three quarters when I fixed her staff, and she said it took her a couple hundred years to save up. I’ve heard pure ki is exponentially stronger, but this is the first time I’ve seen it firsthand.”

Ranko fiddled with the cord of her geisha balls until she figured out the link, then pushed them back inside. She bowed her head and said, “thank you Seto-san for helping me. These balls are a major weakness in trying to break our chains.”

Seto returned the bow and replied, “My honor would allow nothing else and I'll happily do the same with Akane's. As I said, I can make you new... weaponized geisha balls. But it'll take me several days, and unfortunately, the metal is not cheap. By volume it cost twice as much as gold, and that's before refining it. The material alone will cost two million yen for each set. I will make them at no charge, but you will need to pay for the materials.”

Ranko gulped at the very high price tag and sagged her shoulders. She nodded and replied, “thank you Seto-san. Please fix Akane's geisha balls if you would. I'll have to try and find the money. I don't think I can face our captor without them.”

Seto nodded and said, “I really wish I had some on hand, I'd at least make one set for you. Those balls of yours are unstable and extremely dangerous with that much ki in them.”

Ranko nodded. She could feel the difference with the now drained balls. It was like having the sun inside her core suddenly dim and she realized just how much ki had really been in her core. Her hand blurred as she replaced her panties then relaxed against Dai while Seto repeated the procedure for Akane.

Once Akane was fixed up, Seto said, “Granny would really like to meet you both when you have a chance. She's a seamstress and the one that actually made your ribbons. When I told her about you two she was very excited and wants to meet the girls that were able to use her ribbon. A single ki mistress at your age is very rare indeed. Two is unheard of. Here's her card, please see her at some point.” He chuckled, “She'll especially love you Ranko.”

\--------------------------------------------

Ranko sighed as they walked and said, “two million yen each. Kami. We'll never get that much.” 

Dai squeezed her hand and replied, “we'll think of something. Mom might have it.”

Ranko shook her head, “no way Dai. That's too much. I'll figure out something.”

Dai shrugged and said, “for now, it's time for our date.” 

After the four teens parted ways, a little black pig hiding behind a bush narrowed his eyes. Ukyo had been right, they were shopping for weapons. He'd make those bitches regret even thinking they could betray him.

\-----------------------------------------

Ranko’s tail flicked happily as Dai lead her into a nice sushi restaurant. She got lots of strange looks, but with Dai there she was able to ignore it. His eyes said he was still her Nushi and her hard fucking on the wall proved it and restored her confidence. Dai purposefully steered the conversation away from the gang or Ryoga, and they talked about her new art and school as they ate. Ranko was pleasantly surprised at the lack of chaos. Any dates attempted with Akane had always ended in disaster.

After they ate, Dai took her to a new dance club he'd heard about. It was a huge club with several different rooms that had different styles of music in each and even private rooms for groups to do karaoke or just have privacy while they enjoyed the music. When they arrived, Dai groaned at the massive line that wrapped around the block.

Ranko took his hand and said, “leave this to me Nushi.” Dai chuckled as she sauntered right up to the door man with her tail swishing and her ears twitching cutely. She pressed up against him with her cleavage on display and her thong panties peeking from under her short dress and her sensual voice caused several groans of discomfort as she PURRED and said, “it's really cold out here. Can we please go in? My nipples are starting to freeze, see?” The door man gulped as she showed him her breasts and eagerly stepped aside to let them in.

Ranko giggled and pecked him on the cheek, then took Dai's hand and bounced as she hurried inside, giving everyone in line and the doorman himself a perfect view of her thong and beautiful bouncing breasts. The doorman didn't regret letting them in for a second.

Dai grinned as he pulled Ranko to him and caressed her ass as he kissed her. Ranko purred against him and enjoyed the kiss, then followed him as they went to the first dance floor. Ranko's eyes sparkled in excitement as she saw several skilled dancers and watched every move. This place was PERFECT for picking up dance moves for her art!

Ranko and Dai bounced from one room to another as Ranko eagerly took in all the different dance moves she could and often dragged Dai onto the floor to practice. After her first time, the floor opened up anytime she stepped onto it. Her dress rarely concealed her thong as her body moved provocatively to the beat of the music and rubbed sensually against Dai. Twice she worked Dai into a frenzy and the couple found a nice dark booth for Ranko to be a good girl for her Nushi.

Ranko was all smiles when she arrived at home after midnight and snuck into the house. She silently changed into a teddy and went to bed with no idea of the horror that awaited her the next day.


	23. Breaking the New Girl

The redhead mewed in a restless sleep as she was once again assaulted by a changed nightmare. She was covered in red fur with very cat like features, including large whiskers and sharp claws. Her claws were useless though when the monsters tied her up. Her father raped her ass with a panda sized cock while calling her a weak worthless girl. The other monsters twisted and mauled her tits and pulled her tail to make her scream and her mouth was filled with giant cock to silence the pathetic cries of pain. 

Ranko woke with a fearful meow and frowned as she remembered her dream. The redhead sighed as she looked at her clock and decided to get up. She needed a bath, so started filling the furo then took off her teddy and panties. She sighed as she shaved her legs and pits, then ran her fingers through the red fur heart as she carefully trimmed around it. It reminded her she belonged to Nushi and it gave her strength. She frowned at the red gem of her clit piercing that reminded her Ryoga had marked her too. The redhead focused and began washing her hair and almost purred as she washed her new ears, then again when she washed her tail. It was incredible how sensitive they were. She followed up with conditioner and giggled at the way her tail looked all stringy when it was wet. 

After a nice relaxing soak, the redhead sighed as she filled her bowels with water and plugged her rump while she sat on her knees and brushed her mane and tail. It was nearly time for Kasumi to wake up when she finished, so she quickly emptied her bowels and cleaned, then dressed in a clean pair of lavender panties and yukata and went down to start breakfast.

Kasumi giggled when she walked into the kitchen and saw the red headed cat girl dancing around the kitchen with her tail swishing happily while she hummed and prepared breakfast. Ranko smiled at Kasumi and scooted over. The kitchen had become one of her favorite places. Ryoga never bothered her in the kitchen.

After breakfast, Ryoga smirked and told Akane and Ranko, “You're going to love today Kitten. We're going to the Nekohanten in half an hour. I want you both all dolled up in your slutty yukata and ready for cock. Oh and Ranko, bring an extra set of clothes, your pink yukata and whatever goes with it.”

Ranko shivered as she imagined a repeat of yesterday and went to her room to change. She put a garter belt and stockings on to match the short lavender yukata she was wearing and put on her makeup and high heels. Her tail swished nervously behind her and her ears sagged as she joined Akane and left the house following behind Ryoga.

Akane squeezed Ranko's hand as they walked and asked, “are you ok Ranko?”

The redhead shrugged, “better I guess, but the new whiskers and fangs are taking some getting used to. I bit my lip eating breakfast.”

Akane smiled and replied, “I'm glad your tongue didn't get all sandpaper like. That'd be a weird feeling.”

Ranko grimaced, “Kami, me too.”

Ryoga smirked as he lead the girls in. Ukyo was there in her own yukata and thigh high stockings and wearing a huge grin. And so were the rest of the gang, except Kuno. Ranko's ears were sagged with her shoulders and made no indication of her inner giggle at Kuno's plight. 

Michio laughed and said, “what's with the kitty costume Ranko?”

Ranko frowned and replied, “my nekoken messed up. I'm part cat now.”

Ryoga chuckled and said, “tell him what your new name is.”

Ranko sighed and said, “Kitten.”

Michio roared in laughter as he walked up to Ranko and yanked on her tail. Ranko meowed in pain and begged, “please don't pull my tail.”

Michio smirked and yanked it again as he said, “I'll do what I want Kitten. So what? You're a real life catgirl?”

Ranko shivered as the pain started to trigger something deeper. The redhead screwed her eyes shut and pushed the feral anger back. She could feel the claws tingling in her fingers and the urge to slice Michio into little pieces, but now wasn't the time. She replied, “yes it's real. I'm a real life catgirl now.” 

Ryoga grinned as he held out something to Ranko and said, “and like all good pets, you should wear a collar so everyone knows your a weak little kitten.”

Ranko saw the pink frilly collar in Ryoga's hand and was incensed. “No way Ryoga! I'm not going to wear a fucking PET collAAAH!” Before she could finish speaking, she was on the ground crying in pain from the horrible shocks to her clit. Ryoga grinned as he continued holding down the shock button and bent down and picked her up by the tail. 

Ranko ROWLED and SCREAMED in the combined pain to her clit and her tail as Ryoga lifted the redhead curled up in a ball and desperately clutching her clit. He stopped the shocks and put his remote away, then held out the collar and said, “put it on Kitten.”

She cried in misery and pain as she shakily took the pink frilly collar and her ears were assaulted by a loud jingling that she realized was a BELL on the collar. Ryoga shook her by the tail and Ranko hurriedly put the collar around her neck. It clasped in the back and to Ranko's horror, it had a latch that could only be unlocked with a key. Once her collar was in place, Ryoga dropped her on the floor and said, “good Kitten. Stand up so everyone can see your new collar and tell them who you belong to.”

Ranko bawled from the THROBBING pain of her ass and tail. The bell on her new collar jingled loudly in her sensitive ears as she shakily stood and turned to the gang of boys. Her pink lacy collar was easily visible will the bell hanging down and embroidered on the collar was kanji for Kitten. Humiliated tears fell from her eyes as she stammered, “I-I be-belong to R-Ryoga.” I her mind she yelled, ‘NUSHI! I belong to NUSHI! You fucking bastard!’

Ryoga grinned as the other boys laughed then he said, “that's right Kitten. Now hurry up and strip, we don't want your clothes to get all messed up yet. You too Akane.” Ranko shivered at his grin as she obediently took off her yukata then removed her bra and panties and garter and stockings and laid them on a table with her purse. Ryoga pulled her arms behind her and tied her wrists together with a bandana, then pulled her tail up between her bound wrists. 

Ranko SCREECHED as he once again picked her by the tail and she was forced to arch her back from her arms being pulled back. She rowled cried and hissed in pain as he roughly carried her by the tail and held her as Michio tied a rope to her tail and pulled it tight through a hook in the ceiling. The pain was UNBEARABLE as she was lifted up and helplessly endured Ryoga folding her legs under her and tying her ankles behind her head with another bandana.

The redhead felt the feral part of her mind creeping in and fought to keep her grasp on it as she endured the HORRIBLE pain to her tail and ass. Once she was hung up, Ryoga slapped her cheek and said, “you were a bad little kitten yesterday weren't you? I saw you and your friends go shopping for weapons. Did you really think you could BEAT me? You're nothing but a weak pathetic little catgirl slut.”

Ranko's eyes widened in horror as she realized he'd caught them. Ryoga barked, “Do it!” Before Dai and Hiroshi could react, Michio Raiden Tanjiro and Kaori had grabbed them. Ranko and Akane watched in horror as the two boys were tied up and put on their knees. Takeo came out of the kitchen with a bucket of water and set it on the table, then Ryoga turned to Ranko and Akane and held up a small packet as he said, “that purple haired bimbo left something behind when they left.” He tore open the packet and poured it into the bucket as he said, “instant girl water. Too bad there is only enough for one person. So which will it be? Hiroshi or Dai?” 

Ranko desperately pleaded, “NO! Please Ryoga! Don't do that to them! I'll be good! I'll do anything! Please! Don't hurt Nushi!”

Ryoga grinned and said, “thanks for making the choice for me Kitten.” Ranko SCREAMED as Ryoga picked up the bucket and dumped it over Dai's head. The brown haired boy instantly shrunk three inches as his face softened and hair changed to a light cyan color as his chest swelled into voluptuous breasts. Ryoga then turned to Hiroshi and said, “I should just break you and leave you in an alley but I think it'll be more fun to turn you into a sissy bitch. You can thank Ukyo for that idea.”

Ranko cried in horror at seeing her Nushi turned into a girl by this group of RAPISTS. Ryoga laughed as he pulled the neo-girl up and ripped open her shirt to reveal her large breasts. He grinned at Ranko and said, “now your boyfriend can enjoy cocks as much as you!” Dai yelped as he tossed her over to Michio and the boys began ripping her clothes off. 

While the boys were stripping Dai, Ukyo picked up a stool with one of the brutal dildos mounted to it and grinned as she set it next to Hiroshi. Hiroshi's eyes widened in horror and he cried out as she grabbed him and easily yanked his pants down. Akane cried and Hiroshi SCREAMED as he was painfully impaled on the dildo without lube and pushed down until he was fully stuffed with his bare ass on the stool. Hiroshi wailed in misery of his throbbing ass and begged to let him up, but Ukyo just laughed at him as she held him down.

The feral part of Ranko's mind quickly took over from Dai's cries and struggles. They were HURTING MATE! She struggled in her binds trying to break free, HISSING and ROWLING as she started to go berserk. Ryoga laughed at the cat like cries of anger and pain as the girl struggled helplessly, then Ranko's eyes locked onto his and shifted into cat like slits as her fury built and she focused all of it on him. All pain vanished from her mind as her fury pushed it away. HE was the reason mate was being hurt! She would KILL him! 

Her tail and ears suddenly began to glow bright red and radiated angry ki. Her tail glowed so hot the bandana on her wrists and rope holding her tail vaporized. Before Ranko hit the floor, her body twisted as her free hands grew six inch claws and she cut the bandana tying her ankles around her neck. Her bell jingled loudly as she landed on the floor in a crouch with long claws burning gashes into the floor from all four limbs. Before Ryoga could blink, she was on him.

Absolute FURY radiated and empowered the feral cat girl as she sliced at his throat with what would be a fatal and decapitating slice of angry red ki. Ryoga YELPED and narrowly avoided the lethal swipe and put up his arms to protect him as three more claws swiped at him as she passed. Each swipe cut into his arms and one to his stomach, but they were mere scratches on his ki reinforced body.

Ranko slid along the floor with her claws cutting a swathe and she rebounded with a ROAR and claws aimed for Ryoga's jugular once more. She was nothing but a blur as she rocketed towards him and only a reflexive backhand saved the boy's life. The hand caught her by surprise and hit Ranko in the side of the head sending her careening into the wall with a loud SMACK.

Ryoga took in the limp unconscious form and chuckled as he walked over to her, “so the kitten has claws after all.” He roughly picked up the unconscious redhead and dragged her to the storage closet. He pulled out a roll of duct tape and forced Ranko's hands into closed fists then taped them up and pulled her forearms together behind her and taped them tightly. Her legs were folded at the knees and taped then her ankles taped together. Ryoga carried her bound form back to the boys and set her down on her knees with her tail pulled up between her legs. Akane yelped as he grabbed her and shoved her in front of Ranko and said, “shove that tail up your ass and get comfortable. You're going to be there for a while.”

Akane cried as she knelt in front of Ranko and obediently took the limp tail of the unconscious redhead. She shakily guided it to her ass and pushed it in, whimpering as the fur tickled her bowels and went deeper and deeper. It felt weird but not unpleasant as she slowly stuffed the entire length into her bowels until she was backed up against the redhead. Ryoga grinned and pulled out his remote, and Ranko woke with a cry as her clit was brutally shocked.

Tears fell as Ranko realized her situation. She recalled the brief fight and knew her feral mind had cost her dearly. Her tail twitched and Akane's moan helped her realize just where it was. She was bound and helpless and she had no choice but to control herself or Akane could be hurt. Ryoga walked up and said, “nice try Kitten. Now it's going to be even worse for you. Ukyo.”

Ukyo grinned as she picked up a large metal spatula and walked up behind Ranko. The redhead YELPED when the metal CRACKED on her ass and she fell forward onto Akane, pinning the girl down. Ukyo didn't stop and began beating a steady cadence into Ranko's bare ass, alternating ass cheeks with every blow. While her ass was being brutally beaten, Ranko watched helplessly as mate was once again set upon. Tears of horror trailed down her cheeks as she suffered and struggled to hold back her feral mind with an iron will. 

Dai's mind was in a whirl of disbelief and denial as his now girl body was pinned on her back and her legs pulled apart. Michio laughed and said, “this slut is already shaved and ready for a good cock. I can't wait to pop that cherry!” 

Dai's head shook back and forth as she cried, “n-no! Please no! I'm a GUY!” Michio just laughed as he lined up with his cock with Dai's dry virgin pussy and THRUST. Dai SCREAMED as intense pain from between his legs filled him and he felt the completely new feel of something going deep inside him. Michio pulled back and THRUST even harder as Ranko's cries of horror mixed with Dai's. Dai BAWLED from the intense pain of having his insides scraped raw by Michio’s blood coated cock. 

Dai slowly reigned in his bawling to become whimpers and winces as the pain between his legs reduced to a painful throbbing as his pussy started to respond and coat Michio’s cock with pussy juice. He could feel the cock roughly grinding in and out of him and the occasional twinges of unwanted pleasure it caused. His mind was still reeling and couldn't believe he had been turned into a girl and was being RAPED.

As Michio pounded Dai's pussy, he reached up and grabbed two handfuls of breasts, roughly squeezing and mauling them while he laughed and told Dai she had a nice tight pussy. Dai barely heard his words as the rough handling of his now sensitive chest added to the throbbing pain between his legs and made him cry harder. Eventually Dai felt something warm in his groin as Michio’s cock pulsed and he knew Michio had just cum inside him… her. His mind was fuzzy and confused from the pain and horror of what was happening to her.

When Michio dismounted, another boy took his place and sunk his cock into Dai's pussy. Dai whimpered as he felt the new cock between her legs and started to feel more of the unwanted pleasure as it thrust in and out of her now well lubricated pussy. He didn't want to enjoy it! But she couldn't keep silence all of the moans and heard the boys laugh about the ‘new slut’.

Ranko's heart was breaking as she helplessly watched her Nushi being fucked while Ukyo brutally beat her ass. Every CRACK on her ass by the metal spatula BURNED all the way up her spine and made her tail twitch and fluff in agony, much to Akane's discomfort. The pain reminded Ranko this was all HER fault. Nushi was being hurt because of HER and she was too weak and PATHETIC to stop any of it. She wanted to turn away but she wouldn't let herself. This was her fault and she at least owed him to witness every horrible thing they did to him.

Akane whimpered as the two and a half feet of furry tail in her butt continuously twitched and the fur puffed out and tickled and rubbed her bowels. It was extremely unnerving but was also erotic and pleasurable, causing her pussy to gush as she laid pinned under the redhead. Her own arousal also made her feel extremely guilty about getting pleasure from Ranko's torture. The cries from girl Dai didn't help, but thankfully she couldn't see what was happening, even though she knew.

Hiroshi cried in humiliation and horror as he sat impaled on the dildo and helplessly watched his best friend turned into a girl and raped by these assholes. He desperately wanted to do something but there was nothing he COULD do. He could probably break the ropes of he focused his ki like Ranko taught them, but then what? He couldn't beat Ryoga, probably not even Michio or Raiden. Ranko had gotten them in shape but she couldn't teach them actual martial arts with Ryoga around.

Dai convulsed and cried out from her third orgasm as yet another cock pulsed between her legs. As she came down from the unwanted orgasmic bliss, she felt herself being picked up. Cum flowed from her abused pussy as she was dragged on the floor and her face shoved into something soft. She soon realized it was Hiroshi's lap. 

Ryoga grinned as he forced Dai to her knees and shoved her face in Hiroshi's lap then said, “time to suck your best friend's cock slut.”

Dai whimpered as her face was pushed down again. Then she felt a fat finger push lube into her ass and she desperately pleaded, “n-no! Oh gods please, not my ass!” 

Ryoga SMACKED her ass hard and said, “start sucking slut. Your ass is MINE now and I won't let you up until you've milked his cock dry.” Ryoga pressed his cock to Dai's asshole and SHOVED, forcing her face down into Hiroshi's lap as she HOWLED in pain. He then grabbed her hips as he pulled back, then pulled her to him as he THRUST in, drawing another tearful HOWL of pain from Dai's throat. He held her with his cock buried to the hilt in her ass and SMACKED her on the ass cheek and said, “get started slut or it's just going to get worse.”

Dai cried in misery as she shakily grasped Hiroshi's limp cock. He was grateful Hiroshi wasn't turned on, but at the same time it meant more pain. He felt disgust with himself as he fondled Hiroshi's balls with her with thin girl fingers and grimaced as he stuck his tongue out and began to lick the limp shaft of his best friend. Ryoga shoved her forward and she whimpered as the whole of Hiroshi's cock went on her mouth. Ryoga chuckled and slapped her ass again and said, “be careful not to bite your best friend slut!”

Hiroshi was beyond horrified as his best friend sucked his cock while he was stuck impaled with a massive toy up his ass. He couldn't do anything but sit there with his hands tied behind his back and cry from the pain in his ass and the horror of what was happening to all of them.

Dai had no choice but to try to lick and suck the cock in her mouth as Ryoga held her down and REAMED her in the ass. She struggled from the pounding AGONY in her ass and cried in misery as she licked and sucked Hiroshi's slowly growing cock. She knew Hiroshi was as horrified as she was and only her own efforts were causing his cock to harden. It was mortifying and disgusting, but the continuous agony from Ryoga raping her ass was more than enough incentive. She desperately licked and sucked Hiroshi's cock and fondled his balls with tears running down her cheeks as her will was crushed.

Her cheeks puffed as the neo-girl's mouth finally filled with Hiroshi's seed and coated her mouth. The warm salty goo slid down her throat as she swallowed and continued to lick and suck through her pain and tears. Finally the brutal pain in her ass pulled out and she was allowed up, only for her mouth to be filled with the huge throbbing ass covered cock that had just finished reaming her. As she obediently licked and cleaned the disgusting cock, another cock came up behind her and shoved into her pussy.

Dai obediently rocked her hips to stop the painful spanks to her ass and showed Ryoga the cum in her mouth then swallowed while stroking two more cocks with her girl hands. She took the next cock in her mouth and licked and sucked as she shuddered in orgasm. She lost track of how many times she came or how many cocks filled her pussy and ass or whose. The boys fucked her continually, filling her with cum them making her suck them hard for another round.

Ranko's ass was completely numb and her legs wouldn't move after two hours of constant paddling by Ukyo’s spatula. She'd long since stopped crying and just watched with lifeless eyes as her Nushi was broken. 

When every boy had been drained, Dai was brought to Hiroshi and Ryoga said, “use your tongue and clean her holes sissy bitch.” Hiroshi cried in humiliation as Dai's dripping cum filled ass was put to his mouth and he was forced to lick and suck it clean. He grimaced at the disgusting taste of cum and ass and had to fight the urge to vomit as he licked her ass clean. When he finished, Dai turned around and Hiroshi began licking her cum filled pussy.

Dai convulsed several times in orgasm as Hiroshi licked her clean then obediently laid on her back and spread her legs. Ranko's ears sagged as she watched Ryoga crouch and shove a pair of geisha balls into Dai's pussy then roughly clamp the ring around her clit. Ryoga chuckled at the broken eyes of the cyan haired girl and said, “if geisha balls can keep Kitten from going guy, they should work for you too slut. You can be our newest slut since your cock betrayed us.” 

He turned to Ranko next and laughed at the broken look of girl and said, “now your boyfriend is our fuck toy too. You're going to be a good little kitten from now on or SHE will get the same punishment as you. If ANY of you try to go against me again, I'll zap all of you until your clit falls off. Got it slut?”

Ranko quietly replied with defeat obvious in her voice, “I'll be good. A good kitten. Please don't hurt Nushi anymore.”

Ryoga then turned to Hiroshi and said, “help the sissy bitch up Ukyo. It's time to clean up, we got a full day planned.”

After two hours of sitting impaled on the dildo, Hiroshi’s ass was sealed tight around the brutal dildo and he whimpered and cried in pain as he was roughly pulled off with a loud squelch. His legs and ass were numb and the boys all laughed at the ‘sissy boy’ as he tried to stand.

Once Hiroshi was back on his feet, Ryoga went over to Ranko and ripped the duct tape holding her bound and said, “you bitches take Dai and Hiroshi down and get washed up. Shave them and give them both a enema. I want all of you dolled up with makeup on, including the sissy bitch. He can wear some of Shampoo’s clothes she left behind. Ukyo, you supervise and make sure they behave.”

Ukyo quickly replied, “yes Ryoga-domo.” Ranko struggled to stand from the numbness she felt from the waist down and yelped as she fell several times. Dai winced as she helped Ranko stand and saw the yellow and green and gray lump of flesh that used to be her ass. Hiroshi helped free Ranko's tail from Akane's ass, then all four of them stumbled their way downstairs with Ukyo following with a huge grin on her face.

Hiroshi sagged in shame as Ukyo made him rub hair removal cream all over his body. Dai was next to him with glossy eyes as she rubbed the same cream over her legs and arms and her armpits. When they were rinsed off and hairless, they were both bent over and soapy water filled in their bowels. Dai slowly came back to himself as she felt the water filling her. She frowned when she heard Ranko's quiet sobs of “I'm sorry Nushi. I'm sorry, it's all my fault.” 

Once her bowels were full and plugged, she grimaced as she sat on her knees beside Ranko then took the girl's hand and quietly said, “stay strong Princess. This isn't your fault. I understand your pain now and I'll gladly be a girl and suffer beside you. Stay strong and we'll all get through this. Promise me Princess. You won't give up.”

Tears fell down her cheeks as Dai's words strengthened her and she quietly stammered, “I p-promise Nushi. I won't give up. I'll try to stay strong.”

Dai quickly kissed her lips then began lathering the redhead with soap and she smiled tersely as she returned the favor and they washed each other in silence. Dai tried to ignore the fact he was a girl now but it wasn't easy. He understood now when Ranko said everything was different. Colors were different, smells were different, even the way things felt was different. He even FELT girly in his mind. He focused on Ranko and tried to show he wasn't as deeply disturbed as he really was. He tried to act strong when he really wanted to break down and bawl. He just hoped it was enough to keep Ranko from breaking. 

When they were cleaned up, Ukyo made Hiroshi lay down and spread his legs, then glued a rubber gaff between his legs that made it look like he had a pussy and would require him to sit to pee then glued fake breasts to his chest. He sagged in humiliation as he was dressed in a red cheongsam with red panties and his fake tits filled out the dress. His normal boy ponytail was pulled out and his hair was brushed out and hung down to his shoulders. To his shame, when he looked in the mirror he looked like a cross dressing sissy. There would be no doubts that he was really a guy.

Akane and Ranko quietly helped Dai put on the garter belt and white thigh high stockings followed by the spare pink yukata with white flowers and white panties that Ranko had brought. Ranko then sat and did Dai's makeup and her own while Akane went to help Hiroshi and put makeup on the humiliated boy.

When they returned, Ryoga grinned and said, “not bad sluts. Only one problem, a few of you are overdressed. All of you except sissy bitch, take off you bra and panties. You won't be needing those today.” Ukyo gulped as she realized she'd be part of whatever happened to them. Once they were all properly without underwear, the four girls were lined up and Ryoga grinned and said, “Since we have a new catgirl, I thought you girls might enjoy a little cosplay.”

The girls watched fearfully as Ryoga brought a large bag over then said, “we'll start with you Slut. Get over here.”

Akane GULPED when Ryoga held up a huge metal butt plug and told her to lube it then bend over. She grimaced as she lubed up the metal plug. It looked odd, like three fingers pressed together, and it was big. At least two inches wide. Akane shivered as she turned around and bent over then Ryoga pressed it to her backdoor. She sucked in a breath and grunted as she braced herself and felt it stretch her sphincter wide and push in. As soon as her sphincter closed around the base, Akane YELPED in shock as the plug suddenly OPENED inside her. It widened horribly and stretched the inside of her bowels wide as the base pulled in and clamped onto her sphincter, locking it firmly in place. Akane whimpered as she stood and the plug settled into place, widening a little bit more and putting constant pressure on her bowels as it tried to go even wider.

Then Ryoga pulled out a large fluffy black and white skunk tail. The tail had a large twelve inch shaft with several bumps and ridges along the length on the end of a curved metal rod that looked like the butt hooks. Akane grunted as Ryoga pushed the long shaft into her plug and she felt it widen the plug even more as it entered her ass. She groaned as it slid deep into her bowels and felt each little bump and ridge rub her insides until it was fully lodged into her ass then twist as it was locked into place. She stood back up and the cold curved metal rod made her shiver as it settled between her ass cheeks. The resulting tail rested just above her butt and jutted out nearly two feet in a very obvious big and fluffy skunk tail.

Then Ryoga grabbed the tail and Akane YELPED as he pulled and moved the tail and the shaft in her ass started to vibrate and MOVED inside her the same way Ryoga moved her tail. Ryoga chuckled then handed her a black and white skunk ear headband and a black lace collar with a nametag that said ‘Slut’ in large letters. He grinned and said, “put those on slut and get back in line. You're next Bitch.”

Ukyo GULPED when Ryoga held up another large metal butt plug and made her lube it then turn around. Ukyo cried as she suffered an identical plugging to Akane and Ryoga grinned as he removed another tail from his bag and positioned it at Ukyo's ass. The long haired brunette winced and whimpered as Ryoga pushed the shaft up her ass and locked it in place. The new tail was long and fluffy and looked like a German Sheppard tail. He then gave her a black and brown dog ear headband and black collar with ‘Bitch’ on the nametag.

Ukyo sagged and whimpered as she returned to her place in line. As she moved she could feel the weight of the tail in her ass and when she bumped the tail into Akane she YELPED when the shaft MOVED inside her. She felt humiliated at being dressed up like a slutty DOG. To make matters worse, her tail held up her yukata and put her ass on full display.

Dai was next and she cried out in misery as the large plug locked in her ass. Then Ryoga pulled out a huge fluffy orange tail and Dai whimpered as it was shoved up her butt and locked in. The new tail was a huge orange and white fox tail and she received a set of matching fox ears and a collar that said ‘Foxy’.

The gang laughed at the new animal girls and made them each walk and wiggle their tail and yip or bark like their respective animal. Ranko frowned at the way their ass was on display. 

When Ukyo turned around, Ranko sighed and stepped up behind her and whispered, “don't move Ukyo. I'm going to fix your yukata.”

Ukyo nodded and the redhead focused a thin thread of ki into her fingernail and slicing it so the back would split around the tail and cover her ass. The brown haired dog girl nodded in thanks as she felt the fabric cover her exposed rump. 

When Akane returned from her walk, Ranko ‘fixed’ her yukata as well, then did the same for Dai while Ukyo was wagging her tail and barking on command. Dai took Ranko's hand and squeezed as she whispered, “thank you Princess. Stay strong. I'm ok.”

Ranko smiled back and nodded, though her smile didn't reach her eyes. When the boys finished laughing at their new ‘pets’, Ryoga held out four leashes and gave one each to Michio, Hikaru, and Hiroshi. Hiroshi was given Dai to ‘walk’ while Hikaru took Akane, Michio took Ukyo, and Ryoga put a leash on Ranko. The redhead sighed as she felt like Ryoga's pet, wearing a collar with an annoying bell and now the indignation of being leashed.

Hiroshi was mortified as he left the Nekohanten with the rest of the gang, dressed in a DRESS and makeup and pulling his now-a-girl best friend dressed like a slutty fox by a leash. It was FAR beyond humiliating and he had to really fight to keep from collapsing in shame. He knew Ryoga would get his. He'd suffer the humiliation for now because Ryoga would die.

The girls were mortified as they were led like pets on a leash to the subway. Dai and Ranko walked beside each other as much as Ryoga would let them and touched hands whenever possible. The short touches let Ranko know that Dai was staying strong so she would too. She'd find a way to fight back. She had to for ALL of them.

Dai Ukyo and Akane constantly felt the tails as the big bushy things bounced along behind them, wiggling the plugs and moving the shaft in their ass. It was humiliating and the stares, whispered comments, and perverted grins made it even worse as everyone they passed noticed them. It was even worse when they walked into the subway and tried to get through the mob of people. Hands grabbed and pulled their tails constantly and made all four of the girls yelp and wince in discomfort and embarrassment. Then they saw where they were going and all four girls and cross dressed boy shivered in unison, Roppongi, the pervert paradise of Tokyo.


	24. Truths Revealed

The girls were forced to each straddle and sit on a boy's lap as they rode the subway to Roppongi. The boys took full advantage of the lack of panties and fingered and groped the girls the entire trip. Their tails pointed out into the aisle and several times had someone grab a tail and pull or play with it, making the girl attached whimper and squirm as it moved in her ass. Hiroshi had to stand and was surrounded by other passengers. More than once he felt a hand rub or grab his ass. It filled him with disgust and humiliation as he tried to squirm away from the wandering hands.

Ukyo sighed as they called the girls by their new names. She hated being called Bitch and now that was really what she was. She was even dressed like a slutty dog. 

Dai tried to focus on the passing lights outside the window and forcefully ignore everything done to her as she sat on Michio’s lap. It wasn't easy though as the sadistic boy twisted her nipples, pinched her clit, and pulled at her pussy lips to make her cry or squirm while he fingered her.

When they got off the subway in Roppongi, Ryoga turned their balls on and told them to stay in character, or they'd be punished. Dai whimpered from the new balls rolling around and vibrating in her pussy. She wondered what it was going to feel like when she was finally fucked with the balls filling her and the thought scared her. It was HARD to fight off the pleasure and she'd already lost herself several times earlier.

The girls were blushing in shame and humiliation as they were paraded around the district by their leashes. The huge fluffy tails bounced and swayed constantly, making the shaft move around in their ass while their geisha balls had them moaning in NEED. Dai was gushing between her legs and felt herself dripping as she tried to fight the need her new body was demanding. Ranko was constantly forced to meow or purr, while Dai had to yip and whine like a small fix, and Ukyo had to woof and whimper like a dog. Akane wasn't sure what a skunk sounded like and just whined and whimpered like a small dog. The gang and other guys took every advantage to pull their tails or grope them as they were led around, further humiliating the girls as they left a trail of pussy juice behind them.

Once, Dai forgot to yip her answer when Michio asked her a question. She was horrified when Michio bent her over his lap and publicly spanked her. She cried in humiliation as a dozen people watched her spanking and even took pictures. Her tail stood up vertically and Michio twisted and turned it, making her moan and wince in discomfort as it vibrated and moved in her ass. He even made comments about how wet her pussy was and showed strangers her glistening and leaking pussy as he spanked her plugged ass until it glowed.

Hiroshi was mortified as he was constantly being hit on or groped by equally crossdressed guys and even girls. Ryoga even made him bend over a park bench with his ass out and had Ukyo lift his dress to show his panty covered ass then spank him until he was crying. All the while he could hear people laughing and taking pictures of his humiliation.

After an hour of walking around, the girls were almost ready to beg for a cock. Between the constant humiliation messing with their heads and the constant vibrating balls making their pussies gush endlessly, they were all horny and eager to be fucked. Even Dai was ready to spread her legs for a cock. The boys were equally ready to fuck them and they all walked into an adult movie theatre, with the four girls following on their leashes. The theatre was made up of several large booths and a huge screen showing a porn. 

The girls were bent over in a booth and mounted like animals while the boys pulled and played with their tails and spanked their ass. Thanks to the geisha balls, all four of them came constantly as they were fucked hard and filled with cum. Each time a boy came, it was then Hiroshi's job to lick clean whatever hole was filled. If he didn't do it eager enough, Ryoga's heavy hand SMACKED on his ass.

When the movie was over, the cosplay girls were led by leash to the park where the gang bought lunch. Hiroshi had to watch while the boys ate with the girls on all fours sucking cocks under the picnic table. When a girl successfully sucked a boy off, something from his plate was shoved in the girl's pussy, or in Ranko's case octopus balls in her ass, then when all the boys had been pleasured the girls ate their food on the ground, on all fours like an animal. Hiroshi had to retrieve his food from the pussy and ass of the four girls.

The mortified teens were fighting back the tears from the constant humiliation as even the people passing by spanked their ass or pulled their tail and made lewd comments. They even had requests for blow jobs and other services but thankfully Ryoga turned them down.

Ranko was the one suffering the least from the constant humiliation. She stayed in her soul of ice as much as she could and when it got to be too much, Dai would either squeeze her hand or subtly touch her in someway to reassure her. Dai herself was having a very hard time of it and nearly broke down into tears several times. When it got too bad, she focused on Ranko to pull her back from the brink. Ukyo was shivering as she suffered the public humiliation and was treated like a dog. Her head was down and her shoulders sagged in complete defeat. Akane was slightly better, already used to being humiliated, but was very horny from it.

The real horror came after lunch. Michio led them to a cosplay club. Ryoga frowned when he had to pay fifty thousand yen to get the girls in but they soon learned why. Once inside, the leashes were clipped to a hook at a table by a large stage as the boys took their seats with Hiroshi kneeling on the floor next to them like a servant in his tight cheongsam. Ranko gulped as she saw a sign on the table, the minimum price list. Hand jobs were a thousand yen, blow jobs two thousand, and sex was negotiable, but the house got twenty percent of anything they earned. When the first stranger came over and paid for a blow job, Ryoga took his money and Ranko was chosen for the blow job. 

The redhead cat girl grimaced at having to suck the cock of some greasy bastard. A shock to her clit made her meow in pain and quickly pull out the disgusting sweaty cock of a man as old as her father. The man moaned as she licked the sweaty cock clean and sucked on his balls while she stroked him. She frowned as she moved up the shaft and licked the dripping pre-cum. The man had started rubbing and scratching on her ears, pulling unwanted moans from her. She mewed and took his whole length into her mouth and started sucking as she slid up and down his shaft. When he pulsed in her mouth, she showed him the cum as she swallowed it and meowed as she walked on all fours back to the other girls and sat on her heels. Her tail was twitching in hidden fury and her ears were laid back in indignation.

Ranko was only the first as the girls were constantly required to suck some greasy man's cock or give a hand job while Ryoga collected the payments with a grin. When they weren't servicing a customer they were fucking or sucking one of the boys. Hiroshi was the designated cum guzzler and had to clean the cum from whatever hole the boys filled. Their tails were under constant assault and all four girls were jumpy anytime someone was behind them. Their entrance fee was made up in one go when a group of five men came over and offered Ryoga two hundred thousand to fuck the four girls on stage. He grinned and accepted.

Ranko shivered with fear as she was pulled on stage by her leash. She mewed tearfully and fought her fear as she was stripped of her yukata and pushed over a wooden bar. Her hands and feet were strapped down and she was helpless as one of the men started fucking her while smacking her ass and stroking her tail. Everyone enjoyed the quiet meowing of the cat girl and how realistic her tail and ears were as they moved.

Dai was put on her back with her legs folded to her chest and the man fucked her pussy with her tail plugged ass facing the audience. Beside her, Ukyo was made to straddle the man and fuck him with her tail bouncing behind her towards the audience while she sucked another guys cock. Akane was strapped to a bench with a rope pulling her tail back while her pussy was pounded by the fifth guy. The men enjoyed pulling the tails and moving them around, making the shafts vibrate and move inside the girls while they whimpered, barked, and yipped in response. When they returned to their booth, Hiroshi licked the cum from their pussies like a proper sissy bitch.

It turned out to be only the first of four different floor shows the girls gave before finally leaving the club. They'd even been declared the club favorites and Ryoga got his entrance fee refunded. The girls felt like true whores and little more than pets after being sold over and over and forced to suck cocks and fuck other men while watching Ryoga collect money for it. Ranko saw Ryoga give Michio half of the money and got an idea. It would be risky though.

The girls had to endure another grope filled subway ride with the boys fucking them. It was nearly dark and almost time for dinner when they finally got back to Nerima. Their pussies were dripping cum as they walked down the street and lead by leash to the Nekohanten. 

The cosplay outfits were thankfully removed but the boys took another round on all four girls, with Michio and Hikaru paying special attention to Ranko and Dai. Michio enjoyed making them cry while Hikaru got his vengeance on Dai's ass with his massive cock. He was still too scared of Ranko to even touch her though, especially after seeing her go after Ryoga.

When all the boys were drained, Hiroshi was set to work licking pussy and ass while Ryoga said, “alright Dai and Hiroshi, I'll expect to see you both in proper school girl uniforms tomorrow. I'm sure you can borrow one from somewhere. I don't really care what you tell anyone but if you rat us out I'll make a special trip to your house. You both belong to ME now.”

Both teens gulped and quickly nodded and stammered, “h-hai!”

The other boys all laughed about the ‘eager new slut’ and the ‘sissy boy’ as they dressed and left for home. Dai finally lost her grip and collapsed on the floor as she started to bawl. Ranko quickly sat in the neo-girl's lap and hugged her, doing her best to hold in the tears herself. Hiroshi was quiet but he was obviously on his last legs as well. Once the restaurant was empty, Hiroshi started to pull off the dress in a fit of anger until Akane reminded him his other clothes were destroyed. 

Ranko looked to the three of them and said, “I have a plan to get the money I think, and a bit of revenge. Hiroshi, go home and clean up and eat. Dai, I'm going to come with you and explain things to your mom. Akane…” 

The redhead frowned as she continued, “I made a terrible mistake when Ryoga first came to Nerima. I discovered he had a Jusenkyo curse like mine and I promised on my honor not to reveal his weakness. Not five minutes later, he used my honor against me and used his curse form to get in your bed and used what you told him as a pig to try and steal you from me.” Akane sucked in a breath as Ranko said, “Ryoga is P-chan Akane. I'm terribly sorry I didn't tell you sooner.”

Akane was frozen in shock as she suddenly realized what should have been so obvious. The bandana, the fact P-chan got lost so much, that they were never around at the same time but always appeared around the same time. Then she realized how Ryoga had discovered their plot and she broke down in tears. “I… I told him. I told him everything that happened… I told him what we were planning! Oh Kami it's all my fault!”

Ranko hugged Akane and replied, “no! It's mine. I should have told you! I'm so sorry Akane. I hope you'll forgive me. I'm so sorry!”

Dai sighed and stood up then SMACKED both of them on the ass and said, “that's ENOUGH. It's RYOGA'S fault. He's the mother fucker that had no honor and no fucking morals of any kind. He USED you both. If I wasn't already exhausted I'd punish you both for being weak and blaming yourself for what HE did. Now it's time to fucking end this.”

Ranko gulped and said, “you're right Nushi. Thank you.” She turned back to Akane and said, “go home like normal. If you see Ryoga in his pig form, don't let on that you know. Treat him like P-chan and only tell him stuff he knows. If Kasumi or Ryoga ask about me, tell the truth. I'm going to Dai's to break the news about his curse and it might take a while. Call if you see Ryoga leave. After everyone is asleep, sneak out and go to Hiroshi's house. When I'm ready I'll call there.”

Akane nodded and hugged Ranko fiercely and said, “it's good to see that amazing girl again. Now I KNOW we'll win.” She hugged Hiroshi and Dai, then quickly left for home. Hiroshi left soon after, eager to get out of the damn dress and wash the cum out of his mouth. 

Ranko took Dai's girl hand and said, “well, now for the hard part. Your mom is going to hate me.”

Dai shook her head and said, “no she won't. She's smart, too smart, and she'll help us. We should have told her sooner though.”

Ranko sighed and nodded as the two girls left the restaurant.

\------------------------------

Kimiko blinked in surprise when she opened the door for the yukata clad Ranko and another girl that seemed familiar somehow. “Well hello Ranko dear. Are you ok? I'm afraid Dai isn't home.” 

Ranko bowed deeply and said, “please forgive me Kimiko-san. Because of me Nushi was hurt.”

Kimiko sucked in a breath and shakily asked, “wh-what happened? Where i-is he?”

Dai stepped forward and said, “I'm right here mom.”

Kimiko blinked. She blinked again, no that's still a girl. She replied, “I'm quite certain my son is not only taller with brown hair, but he is male. That's why I call him son.”

Dai sighed and said, “you caught me masturbating in the laundry room three months ago.”

Kimiko blinked again. “O… k. I'm quite certain my son would never tell another soul about that incident.” She looked again at the two girls and said, “I think you'd both better come in and explain.”

She opened the door and let the two girls in and gaped at the long red furry tail flicking nervously behind the redhead. Then she noticed the ears and had to ask, “why are you dressed like a cat Ranko?”

The redhead sighed and said, “I promise I'll explain that too Kimiko-san. It's complicated.”

Yumi looked up at the two girls that entered the family room. Her eyes widened at seeing Ranko, and even more, she had cat ears! As they sat on the couch, she saw Ranko's tail and SQUEALED! It was so CUTE! She grabbed the tail and started feeling it curiously when the redhead meowed pitifully and tried to pull it away. Yumi let it go and watched in wonder as it moved on its own. 

Kimiko turned to her youngest as she walked in and said, “Yumi dear. Please go to your room and listen to some music or something. I need to talk with Ranko and you're too young for this.”

Yumi frowned and left with a pout. Ranko gulped at the serious look in Kimiko's eyes. The older woman said, “alright Ranko. Why are you dressed like a cat and how is it even possible for her to be my son?”

Ranko sighed and said, “it's not a costume. My nekoken merged with me and I'm half cat now. As for Dai… he was trying to help me and we got caught. He was hurt to punish me. It's a temporary girl curse and if I can I'll do anything I can to return Nushi to a boy, I swear I will.”

Kimiko frowned at the brevity and said, “I'll need more than that dear. What are you hiding? I need to know everything.”

Dai sighed and said, “mom is right. Tell her Princess. Tell her everything. From the beginning.”

Ranko sagged and quietly replied, “ok Nushi. But… she's going to hate me and think I'm a freak like everyone else.”

Kimiko frowned and said, “I will never hate you. You showed your soul. I know who you are, daughter.”

The redhead sighed. “You say that now. Better make tea then. This isn't a short story. And I want your promise Kimiko-san. When you know the truth, you'll do nothing. You'll say nothing. This is my fight to win or lose.”

Kimiko got up and put the kettle on then knelt in front of Ranko and said, “I'm a mother Ranko. I won't promise what you ask. My son has already been hurt by this. I will promise to hear your side though and try to understand.”

Ranko shrugged, “that's more than I usually get I guess. Alright Kimiko-san. You wanted the Wonderland Grand Tour. I hope you're ready.”

The redhead stood and went to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of water. She set it on the table and knelt in front of it facing Kimiko. She dipped a finger into the water and swirled it slowly as she asked, “do you believe in magic Kimiko-san?”

Kimiko chuckled and replied, “before I met you, no. After what you showed me two days ago, I'm not so sure. With my son turned girl, I have to say yes if I'm to believe she IS in fact my son.”

The redhead smiled and nodded as she lifted her finger slowly, still swirling it in the same pattern. A thin shaft of ice followed her finger as it rose and formed a spiral a foot into the air, leaving the bowl empty as Kimiko gasped. Ranko replied, “this isn't magic. I used my ki, but I wanted to show you that not everything can be explained by logic. Ki and magic are unknowns that logic can't explain fully. Ki bends the natural laws, but magic breaks them.”

The redhead sat back on her heels and said, “I was born a boy. A normal black haired Japanese boy. A week before my sixth birthday, my pops took me on a ten year training trip to learn the art. Until yesterday I didn't remember my mother at all. Now I remember her waving at me as I cried, being carried by pops as he ranted about me crying like a little girl. My mom was cheerfully telling me to come back a man among men.” Ranko snorted, “so much for that.” 

The redhead continued, “on my sixth birthday, pops announced he found the ultimate technique. The nekoken. You know how that went. What you don't know, and I didn't until yesterday, is pops was lying. The nekoken was a lie. It was really a demon summoning ritual. He wanted to lock a demon inside me and control me but fortunately I was saved by a powerful cat spirit. It fought off the demons because I protected one of the kittens in the pit and it warded the pit to protect me from more demons. When my mind cracked and created the nekoken out of desperation, it locked that part of me behind my fear to save my sanity, binding itself to me in the process.” Ranko went on to tell the horrified Kimiko about her ten year training trip. She left nothing out.

As she told the story, the redhead remembered more things. She remembered how her father started knocking her out every night so she wouldn't keep him awake with the nightmares. She remembered being beaten anytime she cried. She remembered her pops feeding her different herbs and medicines to dull her mind and realized what he was doing. She remembered countless horrible things she'd been subjected to that had been forgotten out of pain and fear. Including something that horrified her.

Dai held her as Ranko retreated into the soul of ice and recounted one day playing with a friend when she was eight. The friend was a girl and wanted to play dress up. Her pops caught her wearing a dress and went ballistic. After beating her unconscious, she woke up screaming as he shoved his cock up her ass, saying if she wanted to act like a girl, he'd punish her like one. She somehow went neko and attacked him.

She told Kimiko about the various martial arts masters that had tried to save her from her father. About Ukyo and about Ryoga. The schools she'd been in and out of, and the sneaking around to read books and learn. How she had to sneak to learn things that weren't martial arts, like cooking and sewing so she'd have food and clothes. She explained how she taught herself to write because boys at school made fun of her and teachers were giving her bad grades, and was beaten by her father when he caught her. Reading and writing was weak girl stuff. She was then tied up and punished like a girl. This time the neko was helpless to stop him.

She told them about China and her attempts to learn the language, which Genma beat out of her. She told them about Jusenkyo and what Genma had tried to do to her. She told them about the Amazons and the fleeing back to Japan. She told Kimiko about the hair curse. Then she explained everything that had happened since arriving in Nerima. Including her discoveries about her female side's sexual preferences and how she enjoyed the freedom sometimes but lived in fear of it too.

Eventually, she got to the moxibustion, explaining how it worked and about the soul of ice training. She told about the fight and the loss of the cure. How she was abandoned by everyone because she was weak and worthless. How she left to find the cure and Kuno found her and raped her. And she told of everything that happened since. All the betrayals and blackmail and what happened to Akane. Then about girl training and Kyoto and the death of Ranma. She told her exactly what happened with the nekoken. Then she told Kimiko what happened to Dai.

\----------------------------------------

Kimiko felt cold. She'd pushed her horror down as the story progressed, but it was never enough. She couldn't allow herself to breakdown. Ranko would stop the story and she wouldn't know the truth. And it WAS truth. The redhead hadn't embellished a single point. She'd spoken it as if reading from a script, almost devoid of any emotion. The room itself was freezing from Ranko's emotionless voice. She only cracked once, then froze solid, even with the girl-claiming-to-be-Dai's arms around her.

The horrified mother couldn't begin to imagine how the child was even remotely sane. The horrors she'd faced could easily result in a homicidal maniac and suicide. The strength of will required to make it through all of that… it was mind boggling. She truly did have the soul of an angel. Only a soul that pure could ever survive such horror intact.

 

It was quite late when Ranko finally told her what happened to her son. Kimiko shook in horror as she looked at the blue haired girl that was silently crying and tightly gripping Ranko's hand. Kimiko couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She flung herself at Dai and cried, “my poor baby! Oh Kami I'm so sorry sweetheart.” She babbled incoherently as she cried and desperately hugged both girls.

When Kimiko finally calmed down a little bit she said, “no more. No more pain, for either of you. It must end. You asked me to leave you to your fight, but how can I do that? After hearing such atrocities, and knowing my own children are being hurt, I can't. You've suffered enough for a hundred people. More. Now Dai is suffering too. What those monsters are doing… it MUST stop Ranko. Surely the police can stop a bunch of teenagers.”

Ranko frowned and replied, “Ryoga could easily get away. He might even be bulletproof. Then he might kill Dai or come after you guys or Kasumi. I can't let that happen. They've all hurt me, hurt Akane, hurt Nushi and Hiroshi. They have broken us. I NEED to face Ryoga on equal ground and I need to get the cure and DESTROY him. If I don't, I'll never believe I'm strong enough. I'll always doubt myself and be a weak little girl in my mind. That's why I am asking to please let me do this. I have a plan Kimiko-san. I've already removed Kuno. Tonight I'll remove Michio. I'm almost ready. Win or lose, it'll end in a week.”

Kimiko sighed, “how? It sounds like this Ryoga is too strong. Can you really beat him? You can't afford two million yen for those balls. If I could, I'd buy them for you. I don't understand how it will help, but you said you don't stand a chance otherwise.”

Ranko sighed, “I'll have to think of something else. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

Kimiko frowned and said, “too bad you can't give him the weakness thing.”

Ranko pursed her lips and said, “hmmm, actually that's a good idea. I know everything to do it, I just need the symbol, which is on my back and Akane's. I'll look at hers. With the moxibustion, he'll have to give up the cure or be weak himself. I'll need a few things though, could you get them?”

Kimiko smiled and gave the redhead a sheet of paper, “I'd be happy to. Write it all down. I think Dai should stay home tomorrow. He, or rather she, can go with me to get them.”

Ranko nodded and quickly wrote down the list of herbs and other things as she said, “can you also take Nushi to Seto? He can cut the cord to the geisha balls. Once that's removed I think I can remove the clamp so he can change back.”

Kimiko nodded and said, “definitely.”

Ranko looked at the clock and stood up as she said, “I think it's time Nushi. Call Hiroshi and meet them at the school in half an hour. I'm going to pay a visit to Ukyo.”

\------------------------------

Ranko faded from sight as she applied the weird ki field she'd seen her father use. As she roof hopped to her destination, she tweaked it to fix the flaws that had let her detect it to begin with. Her idiot father had used a null ki field, making him like a hole in the world. She adjusted the field to fill it with ambient ki so she would be undetectable, even to a ki sensor.

After only a couple minutes, she landed and walked through Ukyo's backdoor. She wasn't surprised to see the girl staring blankly at a wall. The redhead released her ki field as she leaned against the counter and looked at the girl. 

Ukyo jumped at Ranko's sudden appearance then snarled and hissed, "go away you lying slut. If it wasn't for Ryoga-domo and the damn geisha balls, I'd kill you where you stand."

Ranko sighed and replied, "I think it's time we talk Ukyo." Ukyo glared at her as the redhead casually hopped on a stool and sat with her legs crossed and her tail swishing calmly behind her. 

Ranko began, "I'll be blunt Ukyo. You're out of your fucking mind and Ryoga made it even worse. You've somehow got it in your head that me and Akane LIKE being fuck toys for a bunch of assholes and Ryoga has twisted you into being his adoring little sex slave."

Ukyo growled as she stepped forward and yelled, "DON'T talk about Ryoga-domo like that! He's the only one that hasn't LIED me! He helped me see the truth!"

Ranko growled and said, "sit down Ukyo. I'm not done."

Ukyo huffed and asked, "why should I? I'm stronger than you and you're nothing but a lying slut!"

Ranko sighed and said, "fine. We'll do this the hard way." The redhead stood and said, "as Grand Mistress of Anything Goes, I challenge you, Ukyo Konji, to a duel of honor. I charge you with rape, dishonor of my school, dishonor of me, dishonor of my student Akane, and for being an insane bitch in general. If you refuse, I will kill you where you stand. Agree, and I will give you five minutes to get changed and follow me to the field behind Furinkan High."

Ukyo gaped at the redhead for a full minute then LAUGHED, "Grand Mistress?! Oh PLEASE. You're just a weak cock loving slut now."

Ranko shrugged and asked, "what is your answer Ukyo?"

Ukyo smirked and said, "I accept. It'll be worth Ryoga-domo's punishment when I kill you."

A few minutes later, Ukyo was fully outfitted with her monstrous spatula and a bandolier of her throwing spatulas as she ran behind the yukata clad cat girl. She was tempted to throw one into Ranko's back, but it would be dishonorable and she'd have a chance soon enough anyway. When they arrived at the field, Ukyo saw Akane standing on the side along with Hiroshi and girl Dai. Good, she'd kill that bitch too.

Ranko stopped in the middle of the field and stood calmly with her arms behind her and said, "whenever you're ready Ukyo."

Ukyo wasted no time. She immediately launched half a dozen throwing spatula in an arc around the redhead to prevent her running as she brandished her huge spatula and dashed in with a brutal slice. Ukyo stumbled in surprise when the redhead twirled and a streak of glowing red spun around her like a whip and cut every one of her flying spatulas in half down the middle. The chef recaptured her footing as she cried out and swung the giant spatula, but Ranko flowed around it like water as her body swayed in an odd dance. Ranko dipped and flowed under Ukyo's leg as the girl tried to kick her then rolled into an easy stance behind the startled chef with something VERY hot at the girl's throat. Suddenly Ukyo SCREAMED as both legs buckled and it felt like every muscle in them was convulsing and her hands went numb and dropped her spatula. 

Ranko's glowing ribbon stayed at the girl's throat through Ukyo's descent as Ranko crouched and snarled at the prone girl. Her cat ears folded back and her tail puffed out and shook in agitation as she said, "I win Ukyo." The fight had lasted less than ten seconds.

Ukyo was wide eyed and stammered, "wha-who are you? You... You can't be Ranma."

Ranko held up her hand to the wide eyed girl's face and Ukyo gulped when five brightly glowing white claws grew from her fingers. Ranko snarled, "you want to know who I am? See for yourself!" Ukyo SCREAMED when Ranko suddenly thrust the claws into the her chest.

Ukyo's eyes rolled back as PAIN washed over her. Not her pain, but Ranko's. Every horror Ranko had experienced, every rape, every humiliation, every betrayal, burned in the girl's chest as Ranko's ki flooded her. It was over in a second as Ranko pulled her ki back in and stood up, but to Ukyo, it felt like a lifetime. She curled into a ball and began to cry as the unbearable pain faded. Ranko knelt beside her and gently said, "I never lied to you Ukyo. When I came to you, I needed help. I needed a friend. I had just been RAPED Ukyo. But you didn't help me. You betrayed me and raped me too. Kuno was an insane idiot. I could ALMOST get over that. But you were my FRIEND Ukyo. I TRUSTED you. Instead of helping me, you caused more pain than Kuno did. I will never again call you friend or ally. I will never trust you. But I will give you a choice Ukyo. Die now with dishonor or help me and earn my forgiveness and restore your honor."

Ukyo felt despair as her eyes opened and looked into the glowing blue cat irises that stared down at her. The line was drawn and she knew the redhead would kill her without remorse, she could feel it in her heart and almost wanted it. But the lies Ryoga had fed her had been revealed and she had to help. She had to. Ukyo nodded and replied, "I'll help."

Ranko probed Ukyo's ki and knew the girl was being honest. She sighed in relief and relaxed her body, then stood and said, "Come on Ukyo. The others need to hear this too. I think you'll enjoy this."


	25. Sissy Bitch

When they got back to Ukyo’s restaurant, Ukyo saw Hiroshi and looked down in shame. The tight bulge of his shirt was obvious and it had been her that had done it to him. She quickly ran upstairs and returned with a bottle and gave it to him as she said, “I… I'm really sorry Hiroshi. I don't expect forgiveness or anything, but this will make it easier to get the glue off. You can use my shower upstairs if you want.”

Hiroshi eagerly took it as he said, “oh Kami, thank you. It felt like I was ripping my cock off when I tried to remove that thing. I don't even want to imagine what people would say at school of I showed up with fake breasts.” He ran upstairs to finally get the humiliating breasts and fake pussy off while the rest of the group sat at one of the booths.

Ranko slid up next to Dai and hugged her as she quietly asked, “how are you doing Nushi?”

Dai pursed her lips and said, “I'm not really sure yet. I think I'm still trying to process everything. Mom thinks I'm still in shock. I couldn't stop myself from enjoying being fucked like that. Hell I wasn't even trying to by the end of it. It was like one long nightmare and now I'm just kind of numb about it. The weird thing is I feel comfortable, in this body I mean. Like it's me and I'm a girl, even though it isn't and I'm not.”

Ranko frowned and said, “that's… that's not right. When I was first cursed, it felt like I was in the wrong body and it wasn't really me. It faded after a while and I got used to it, but I never felt like that until recently. Do you still feel like a guy at all?”

Dai shrugged and said, “I… I don't know. I just feel like me, but I'm a girl.”

Ranko gulped and said, “Kami, I really hope the curse isn't permanent. We have to get you changed back soon.”

Dai sighed and said, “no. I'll go tomorrow and get the balls out and we'll remove the ring if we can. But until Ryoga is dealt with and you're safe, I'll suffer right next to you. You need me and if I can't be there for you as a guy, I'll do it as a girl.” Dai put her hand up to stop Ranko and said, “no Princess. If I suddenly became a guy again or ran off, Ryoga would know something is up. I don't care if I get stuck as a girl. I care about you staying strong and beating these assholes. You're the only one that can take Ryoga on. Tomorrow, mom is going to take me clothes shopping and I'll be at the Nekohanten and on Tuesday I'll be at school as a girl.”

Ranko frowned and said, “I don't like it Nushi. I don't want them to break you.”

Dai shrugged and said, “I think they already have, but it doesn't matter. When this is over we'll figure things out then.”

Hiroshi returned a few minutes later, smiling and breasts free. As he sat down, he said, “thank you Ukyo. I feel normal again without those weights on my chest. I don't know how you girls deal with that. Oh, sorry Dai.”

Dai giggled a little then stopped when she realized she was GIGGLING. Shaking her head, she said, “it's fine Hiroshi. But now you need to disappear. If Ryoga sees you…”

Hiroshi frowned and said, “I didn't think about that. Fuck.”

Ranko sighed and said, “we'll figure out something. It's getting late though, so here's the plan for tonight…”

\---------------------------

Ranko was wrapped in her invisible ki cloak as she slipped into Michio's house like a stalking panther. She didn't make a single sound as she slipped into his parents room then went to his room and found him leaned over his desk writing something. Quick as a viper, she struck a series of pressure points and the boy fell unconscious. The redhead smirked and locked his door, then opened his window. A second later Ukyo appeared in the window and hopped down. 

Ranko picked up a pair of dirty underwear and put them in Michio's mouth, then tied a pair of dirty socks around his head to hold it. Ukyo stood behind him as Ranko tapped several pressure points and the boy woke with a start and stared at her with wide eyes. He tried to move but found he was paralyzed from the neck down. The look on his face said he tasted his underwear and Ranko giggled. 

She sat on his desk with her tail flicking back and forth behind her then gently rubbed his cheek as she and said, “I decided to make a house call Michio. You know, since I'm such a slut. Don't worry, we have all the privacy we need. Your parents wouldn't wake up right now if the house fell on them.” She held up a hand and five glowing claws extended from her fingertips. “Since you like pain so much, I thought you might like to play a little. I'll be the cat.” She ran a finger along his arm and Michio tried to scream as she BURNED a deep cut into his arm. Her sparkling blue eyes turned to glowing cat eyes as she leaned in and hissed, “and you are the MOUSE.”

Michio gulped and whimpered as he felt a warm wetness in his lap and knew he'd just pissed himself. Ranko sniffed and giggled, “I can smell your fear little mouse. You're such a pathetic little thing.” She ran a ki claw down his cheek that was just enough to FEEL like it was burning him but only left a red streak and said, “if you want to live Michio, tell me where you keep your money. Well, just look in the direction.”

Michio winced from the burning pain on his cheek and quickly looked over at his closet. Ranko hopped down and quickly found a metal lockbox. She brought it over and asked, “and the key?” Another look and she had the key from his desk drawer. Opening it, she whistled at the amount of cash inside then closed it back and said, “now you're going to write a note little mouse. You're going to say you've decided to join the Yakuza. Nothing more, nothing less.”

She tapped a pressure point and Michio felt tingling as his body recovered. He started to leap at her when a red hot glowing ribbon pressed against his neck at the same time Ukyo pushed him back into his chair. Ranko shook her head at the wide eyed boy, “nuh uh little mouse.” Her glowing red claws traced down his chest, burning through his shirt and sizzling his skin in five shallow cuts as she said, “Fuck with me and I'll skin you alive, literally.”

Michio blinked away the tears and shivered in fear. She was a fucking DEMON! He had no doubts her threat was VERY real and scrambled for a paper and pen and quickly wrote the note. When he finished, she read it and smiled as she said, “Good little mouse. Now Ukyo is going to take you. Death is far too forgiving for the things you've done to us and I'm going to make sure you pay in SPADES. She's going to introduce you to my nightmare and make a WONDERFUL little sissy bitch out of you. Nighty night, ‘Alice’.”

Michio fell unconscious as Ranko's hand blurred once again. Ranko and Ukyo quickly packed up a bag of clothes and anything of value, then the redhead looked over to Ukyo and said, “he's all yours. Break him, but don't kill him. Tell Seto I said hello.”

Ukyo grinned and hugged Ranko, “thank you. I'll enjoy this. Let's see how HE likes being the bitch.” She quickly hefted Michio over a shoulder and grabbed the bag of clothes and disappeared through the window. Ranko unlocked the bedroom door, then followed her out with the lockbox and closed the window behind her.

\---------------------------------------

The redhead smirked as she walked into Ucchan’s with the lockbox. Ukyo was nowhere to be seen, as was the plan. The redhead's tail swished happily as she set the box on a table and opened it up. Her friends gasped as they saw the stacks of yen and they split it up to start counting.

Ranko sucked in a breath at the total and said, “just under twenty million. This isn't just from pimping us out.” She put the money back in and closed the box. Pushing it over to Dai, she said, “take it home and give five million of it to Seto for our balls.”

Dai grinned as she put her hands at Ranko's waist and said, “you've done great Princess.” Ranko eeped and the bell on her collar jingled loudly when Dai picked her up and put her on the table. “You deserve a reward.” Dai opened her own yukata and let it drop you the floor, then stepped out of her borrowed panties. She slowly untied Ranko's yukata and opened it as she pressed her breasts against the redhead's and kissed her passionately. Her fingers caressed Ranko's stomach as they trailed down into her panties and slowly traced the heart shaved into her. 

Ranko eagerly returned the attentions, caressing Dai's breasts and body as she slowly laid down and guided Dai on top of her. Her tail swished happily and rubbed Dai's butt and caressed her sex as Dai's fingers slipped into her gushing pussy. The two girls both MOANED in pleasure and Dai felt her pussy dripping with need. She glanced at Hiroshi and blushed as she recalled sucking his cock. She tried to shake the thought but her pussy yearned to be stuffed. She could tell Ranko was in the same state, probably worse, and she didn't have a cock anymore. Dai frowned as she tried to push the need away and became more vigorous in her efforts to satisfy Ranko. 

The cyan haired girl pulled back and lifted Ranko's legs to pull her panties off then pushed them up to Ranko's chest as she put her mouth to the exposed pussy. Maybe she didn't have a cock but she could still pleasure her Princess. Ranko cried out in bliss from Dai's tongue and reached between her legs, hungrily clawing at Dai's hair for more. 

Akane and Hiroshi both watched the two girls and Akane frowned as she recognized the look Dai have to Hiroshi. She turned to the boy and said, “I think we should join them. Dai needs a cock now too. But… go slow. She might not be ready.”

Hiroshi gulped and nodded, then a thought crossed his mind and he suggested, “Ukyo has a lot of toys laying around upstairs. If Dai doesn't want the real thing she might be ok with a toy.”

Akane giggled and kissed Hiroshi on the lips and said, “that's perfect! I'll go look while you undress.”

As he stood and took off his shirt, Akane got up and went upstairs. Just as Hiroshi was pulling off his boxers to reveal his throbbing cock, Akane returned wearing a cock of her own, a large two inch wide and twelve inch long monster. Hiroshi laughed and said, “seeing that makes me feel like less of a man.” 

Akane grinned and said, “let's see which one Dai-chan wants.”

The two teens walked over to the two girls eagerly devouring each other's pussy with Ranko purring and her tail waving happily in the air. Akane giggled at the sight of the petite redhead cat girl pinning the almost as petite cyan haired girl form of Dai. She walked around to Dai and tapped her cheek until the girl pulled away from Ranko's pussy to look at her. Akane giggled and asked, “can we play too?”

Dai blinked then took in the massive rubber cock between Akane's legs and the throbbing real cock of Hiroshi and intelligently said, “umm...”

Akane smiled and said, “don't worry, we won't judge Dai. We all understand. I'll be gentle ok?”

Dai nervously nodded and followed her with her eyes as the dildo wearing girl went around to wear Ranko's face was buried. Then Hiroshi came up above her and she saw his throbbing cock up close and personal as he gently stroked the base of Ranko's tail. Dai felt Ranko's head lift up then her legs were lifted and spread. She knew she could easily overpower either of the two girls and close her legs, but she didn't really want to and allowed her legs to be splayed wide. Dai felt the toy touch her sex and gulped, then MOANED as Ranko's tongue licked her clit at the same time the massive dildo spread her wide and pushed in. 

It felt so GOOD. The forced sex with the assholes had no comparison to how AMAZING it felt now. She trusted the two girls and welcomed the slow gentle push into her cock hungry pussy. She felt her geisha balls move to the side and stretch her pussy as the shaft went ever deeper. For the first time it didn't hurt or humiliate her and she wasn't being forced to enjoy the wonderful feeling of being filled. Her eyes focused on Hiroshi's large cock as he lined up with Ranko's gushing pussy and saw the precum on the tip. She realized he hadn't cum since she'd sucked him that morning and felt bad for him. He'd been just as humiliated as she and the other girls had. As the dildo began to slowly fuck her, she moaned again in pleasure and raised her head to Hiroshi's cock. Her tongue licked its length as it pushed into Ranko then her lips wrapped around his balls and hungrily sucked on them.

The redhead mewed happily as her pussy was filled and fucked and she eagerly lapped at the juices flowing from Dai's pussy as the girl convulsed from Akane's fake cock. It was so much better with her friends. She could really enjoy it instead of feeling like a fuck toy or a sex pet. 

Akane and Hiroshi enjoyed the eager girls and fucked them hard as the two girls moaned, mewed, and screamed and rowled as they came. When Hiroshi pulsed and filled Ranko with his seed, Dai sucked his cock until it was hard again and insisted he and Akane swap places. She was with friends and they made everything better.

When the group was sated, they all cuddled together in the afterglow of a good fuck. Ranko giggled and said, “that was nice. We'll have to do it again.”

\-----------------------------------

As they walked to school, Ranko turned to Ryoga and said, “Dai won't be at school today. Kimiko-san insisted on taking her shopping for proper clothes and teaching her the basics of being a girl.”

Ryoga snorted in laughter and asked, “what did you tell her?”

Ranko frowned and said, “I told her we were ‘experimenting’ with instant girl water and now she's stuck. I spent hours convincing her it wasn't a joke and magic is real. She's not very happy about it.”

Ryoga smirked and said, “good. She's better be at the Nekohanten later though. I like having another slut. We had too many cocks around. And you'd best be a good little Kitten from now on. If I see your claws again I'll break your fingers and she'll be the one being punished.”

Ranko gulped and said, “I-I'll try. It's almost impossible to control when I'm really scared or angry. J-just please don't hurt Nushi anymore or let them hurt her. It'll make me go feral.”

Ryoga snorted and said, “too fucking bad. If you don't want her getting hurt then you'd better be a good and eager kitten for cocks.”

As soon as they arrived at school, Ranko went to see Vice Principal Otto. Otto looked up at Ranko as she walked in and frowned at the cosplay outfit. He said, “I thought we discussed this Ranko. Why are you dressed like a cat? You even have whiskers.”

Ranko bowed and replied, “that's why I'm here sensei. I had an issue with my nekoken. It's not a costume. I'm half cat now and my ears and tail are real and permanent.”

Otto sighed and pointed her to a chair as he replied, “you have a hell of an odd life Ranko. Are you any different, beyond the obvious?”

Ranko sat and replied, “not too much different, at least I still feel like me. But I have some cat instincts now. It's hard to explain, but if I'm under a lot of stress I'll revert a bit as the instincts kick in. Fear or anger might make me go feral if it's bad enough.”

Otto asked, “can I see the tail?”

Ranko nodded and stood, letting her tail lay across his desk. She said, “it's very sensitive. You can touch it if you want but please don't pull it.”

Otto raised an eye as he felt the extremely soft tail and saw it twitching nervously. Otto nodded and said, “alright. I'll give you a waiver on this as a medical condition but I'll need a letter from a doctor for the files. I also have some papers for you to sign. You're officially Ranma's twin now, with a legal birth certificate. I had to call in some favors for that.”

Ranko smiled as she signed the papers then took the waiver and replied, “thank you again Otto-sensei.”

Otto smiled and replied, “my pleasure Mrs Saotome. Your teachers have spoken very highly of you over the past week. Please keep up the good work. I look forward to Coach Noriko’s assessment in a week. She told me about your gymnastics dance and I'm very interested in how it pans out.”

Ranko stood and bowed as her bell jingled, “I'll try not to disappoint you honored sensei.”

Otto returned the bow and dismissed her as he leaned back and watched her leave, shaking his head in disbelief at the tail swishing behind her.

\----------------------------------------

Ryoga growled, “what do you mean he's gone?”

Raiden shrugged, “his parents called me this morning and said he ran off. He left a note saying he was going to the Yakuza. But that's gotta be bullshit. He wouldn't bail without saying something, especially with the girls. I haven't seen Ukyo yet either.”

Ryoga frowned and said, “if that bitch did anything I'll have to do something about it. She can't go more than five miles though. I'll find her when I get home.”

\-------------------------------

Ryoga took his seat in class and furrowed his eyebrows. He leaned over to Akane and said, “where's your sissy boy?”

Akane frowned and said, “I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since yesterday. He was really bad though when I left. I hope he didn't run away.”

Ryoga growled to himself, “I knew I should have just killed him.”

\------------------------------

Kimiko looked over at her son turned daughter and asked for the third time, “are you sure about this dear?”

The girl sighed and said, “yes mom. I'm sure. I don't mind it, really. They need to believe I'm going girl and honestly I FEEL like a girl right now. If I'm going to do this I might as well go all the way. When I can change back then I'll figure it out, but for now this is what I want to do.”

Kimiko nodded and said, “alright daughter. Before we go though… you need a girl name. If you had been born a girl your father and I were going to name you Masami. Would that be ok?”

The newly named Masami smiled and nodded, “yeah, I like that.”

Kimiko hugged her and said, “Masami it is then. Let's go shopping and get you some proper fitting clothes. While we're out getting the things for Ranko and fixing those awful geisha balls, we'll have a full day of mother daughter bonding. We'll also get your nails and hair done and a nice pair of earrings. I guess I'll have to teach you some about makeup tonight as well. Oh what are we going to tell Yumi? She doesn't know yet.”

Masami shrugged and said, “the truth? I'm really her brother and magic changed me into a girl. Hopefully I'll be a boy again soon, but I might not.”

Kimiko sighed and rolled her eyes, “I suppose. She’ll probably even believe it.”

Masami giggled and said, “Ranko's a real life catgirl. She'll believe it.”

\-------------------------------

Michio gulped when the blindfold was removed and he saw he was in a large empty warehouse. He was tied up and had a metal collar around his neck, chaining him to an iron beam, with Ukyo grinning at him like a shark. Ukyo said, “now that Ryoga's little leash is taken care of, it's time to start your training Sissy Bitch.”

With a deft throw of her spatulas, she cut the ropes tying his arms and legs, then said, “strip Sissy Bitch.”

Michio reached up and pulled off his gag and replied, “fuck you slut! Let me go!”

Ukyo laughed as replied, “I guess you'll have to learn the hard way. Good!”

Michio yelped as he was suddenly hammered to the ground by her giant spatula, then Ukyo was on his back, holding his wrists with one hand while she ripped his clothes off with the other. He tried to fight her, but Ukyo's grip was like iron, she didn't even budge. The long haired girl smirked as she left the scared naked boy shivering on the cold concrete and retrieved a long handled spatula and smacked it in her hand, “time for your spanking Sissy Bitch. You'll count every blow and say ‘thank you Mistress Ukyo.’ Every time you don't, the next blow will land on your balls. Now get on all fours and ask nicely for your spanking Sissy Bitch.”

\-----------------------------------

Ranko took a deep breath as she walked into the classroom and went straight to the homeroom teacher with her letter and her bell jingling with every step. The teacher looked at her with a frown and read the letter while several girls squealed at the CUTE cat girl and most of the boys started drooling. The sensei looked up and asked, “is this for real?”

The redhead’s ears twitched cutely as her tail swished into her hand and she just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The sensei sighed and said, “take a seat Miss Saotome.”

Ranko nodded and walked to her seat, blushing as her bell jingled with every step. She really wished she could silence it, but she couldn't with Ryoga around. As soon as she sat down, half the class was gathered around her desk. Girls were squealing and asking questions while hands touched her tail. The redhead shivered from the touching and tried to ask them to back off when someone pulled her tail, HARD. The redhead ROWLED in fury and everyone stepped back as Ranko yelled, “DON'T TOUCH MY TAIL!” Huffing she stood up and held up her tail and said, “it's sensitive! It HURTS when you pull it. My nekoken messed up. Yes I'm really a real catgirl now. No you can't touch my tail. Or my ears. Please don't pull it. It really hurts. Thank you.” Her bell jingled loudly as she sat back down with her arms crossed under her breasts. She sighed as she heard Ryoga chuckle and felt her balls start vibrating.

\------------------------------------------

Michio whimpered pitifully through his cock gag as he tried to hover his throbbing purple and green bruised ass over the giant dildo just inside his sphincter. The two foot long two and a half inch wide dildo was attached to a very heavy metal step stool Mistress Ukyo had found. It was well lubed and she'd forced him to squat over it until the tip was inside his ass, then tightened chains around his waist so he couldn't get up. 

He'd been hovering over it for an hour and his legs were about to give in. He feared when that happened. The dildo had all sorts of bulbs and ridges on its length and it was wired to his balls somehow. His ass twitched in horror as he slid down it a bit and he desperately tried to rise back up, but his legs were too weak. He groaned as he swallowed more cum leaking from the cock gag in his mouth. It was attached to a jug of hot fake cum and it was slowly dripping down his throat.

Ukyo sat a few feet away in the huge abandoned warehouse, giggling at his predicament as she snacked on an okinomiyaki. When she finished it, she picked up a riding crop and started smacking Michio's shaking legs and giggled every time he slid a little lower and whimpered. Finally his legs gave out completely and he fell fully on the two foot dildo. Michio SCREAMED as his balls received a VERY painful shock that overpowered the intense pain in his ass. He struggled to lift back up and felt the shocks stop as he rose up on the dildo. But then the dildo started moving violently in his ass and he felt something cold squirting into his bowels. 

Ukyo grinned and said, “what you're feeling in your ass is icy hot. Every time you slide up and down that shaft, you'll get more, but if you bottom out, your pathetic little balls will get a nice shock. And now that you've triggered it, if you don't slide up and down the dildo at least twice every five minutes, your ass will get shocked as well. I'll let you rest when you've sucked down the gallon of cum from the cock in your mouth. You'll have to suck hard to get very much though. It's like a real cock that way. Suck it hard like a good Sissy Bitch and it fills your mouth with its load.”

Michio whimpered and tears of pain and humiliation dripped down his cheeks as he felt the icy hot start to burn in his ass. His legs shook as he slid back down the dildo and the bumps rubbed against the icy hot and lit a fire in his ass. He screamed through his gag again as he bottomed out and his balls were shocked horribly. Michio started sucking eagerly on the cock gag as he lifted back up on wobbly legs, hoping to drink all the cum before he couldn't raise himself anymore.

Ukyo continued to beat his thighs, ass, and cock with her riding crop as she giggled in delight and insulted him. She couldn't wait until he'd finished the cum so she could reveal his next humiliation and punishment. He'd be a thoroughly broken little sissy bitch when she finished with him. She had a whole week of FUN planned.

\------------------------------------------

Seto smiled at the two beautiful women that walked into his shop. One was an older woman in a dark blue cheongsam about his own age and he couldn't help but think she easily rivaled the beauty of her teenage daughter. 

Her daughter had unusual light cyan colored hair styled into a very cute bob haircut and beautiful face made up with small pink lips cutely pursed and pink gem studs in her ears. She wore a light pink and white cheongsam that held her voluptuous breasts into bountiful cleavage and hugged her curves down to the middle of her thighs with a split on each side and swished sensually when she walked. Her legs were seductively covered by white thigh high stockings and she seemed to have some difficulty with the pink two inch heels as they walked in.

He smiled at the younger lady that was obviously his customer but addressed her mother first. After introductions, he turned to his real customer and asked, “What interests you young lady?”

Masami blinked at the new title and mentally kicked herself and said, “I need to pay you for Ranko's order and I have a problem I need your help with Seto-san. I assume you've already met Ukyo?”

Seto frowned and said, “you poor girls. One moment please while I close the shop.” Once he'd locked the doors, he led them to his workshop and offered them both tea, then sat and said, “I assume the problem is the same as Miss Ukyo’s?”

Masami nodded and said, “hai, were you able to help her?”

Seto sighed and said, “I can cut the cord attaching them to you, but the ring is too small and I won't even consider going near it with the tools I have. I could maim you for life.”

Masami nodded and said, “that's what I figured. Can you do something like you did with Ranko and Akane? I can't leave them so Ryoga needs to believe he still has control.”

Seto smiled and said, “of course dear. But are you a ki mistress as well? The links I used require a certain level of ki control.”

Masami shook her head and said, “Ranko is teaching me but I'm nowhere near her level. I can focus my ki for a small boost in strength and that's about it.”

Seto raised an eyebrow, “that's still impressive dear. But not enough for this. You would need help to unlink them. Hmmm, actually maybe not.”

He stood and went to his workbench and dug for several minutes until he found what he needed then returned with a small wooden rod and his scissors. He showed her the rod and said, “if your core is awakened, your geisha balls may have just enough ki to charge this. This rod is a transference rod. If you touch it to something that reacts to ki, it will discharge and trigger the reaction. I use it to test ki sensitive objects without tainting them with my own ki.” He pointed to one end that had a white symbol on it and said, “this end will pull in ki,” he then flipped it to show the red symbol, “and this end discharges. You'll have to touch the white end to the balls until it vibrates then touch the red end to the cord to link or unlink it. It's cumbersome but should be effective until you gain more control.”

Masami nodded eagerly and said, “that sounds great. I wasn't sure I'd be able to do anything at all until Ranko beat him.”

Seto said, “I know it is terribly embarrassing, but may I see them?”

Masami giggled at his hesitation and stood up then pulled down her panties and stepped out of them then lifted her skirt and spread her legs. It WAS embarrassing, but if her Princess Akane and Ukyo could manage, she could too. Seto adapted a very clinical expression as he bent down and carefully pulled the cord out. Masami suppressed her moan as the balls were slowly pulled out then watched as he carefully cut the cord with the glowing scissors. She'd seen it when Ranko had her’s done but this seemed like so much more, because it was for HER. He was cutting the cord to Ryoga's control.

He placed the clear ki link sleeves on each end of the cord then opened up the control module and put in another wire as he said, “since you're not a skilled ki user this is mostly superfluous. You won't have the ability to override what he does without the rod and even then it's iffy. Do be careful dear.” He then held the white end of the rod to the balls and frowned.

Seto sighed and said, “it seems I was wrong. There isn't enough ki in these yet to extract. I'll still give you the rod though, perhaps it will work soon. One moment while I connect the link.”

Once the balls were back in place, Masami stood and pulled her panties back on, then took the rod Seto offered her and put it in her pink Hello Kitty purse and took out the five million yen for Ranko and Akane's balls. 

Seto smiled as he took the money and said, “I've already started on Ranko's. Given the dire situation, I melted down one of my swords. I should have it done in a few days. I pray you are all able to break free of their clutches.”

Masami smiled and said, “I have complete faith in my Princess.”


	26. Thinning Ranks

By lunch, Ranko was in full blown cock lust and her appointment wasn't until after dance class. Her bell jingled as she plopped at their table outside and said, “I really need a cock right now. I wish Nushi was here. I don't want to be hot and bothered for Tanjiro.”

Akane nodded and said, “I miss Hiroshi too. I like our lunchtime laps. It helps to make it through the day with Ryoga tormenting us.”

Ranko raised an eyebrow when Sasuke suddenly appeared at their table with wide eyes. He stammered, “Mas-master Ranma?”

Ranko glared at the diminutive ninja and said, “it's Ranko now. What do you want Sasuke?”

Sasuke looked down in shame and asked, “Mast... Master Kuno... He revealed his activities this last week and... And when he... Is... Is it true? Did he force himself on you?"

Ranko snorted, “it's called rape Sasuke. Yes it's true and he WILL die for it. Don't get in the way or you'll die too."

The small ninja quietly replied, “that is your right Mistress. I can't serve such a dishonorable master. My clan is bound by honor to the Kuno family, but he has tarnished that honor through his actions. Mistress Ranko, I'm curious, are you the reason for his... Malfunction?"

Ranko giggled and said, "if you're referring to his noble cock no longer being noble, definitely."

The short little man grinned and replied, "it was very effective. He has been crying in pain from his swollen balls and the numerous pictures of you and Akane haven't helped him."

Akane giggled and said, "blue balls must be a real bitch."

Ranko nodded and said, "I just hope maybe he'll stay away this week." She pursed her lips in thought then grinned mischievously as she said, “I think I have an idea.” She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing as she said, “He really likes those Amazon 'marry a rapist' laws, so I'll challenge him to a marriage duel. But I'm forbidden to see my future husband until we meet in battle.” She folded the letter and gave it to Sasuke. “Deliver that to him. Hopefully that'll keep him away until Saturday.”

Sasuke bowed and replied, “at once Mistress.”

\--------------------------------------

Tatewaki Kuno rejoiced at the letter from his love. A marriage challenge! At last he'd win her love! He would practice all week and astound his love with his skill! She would be his at last! Then he would also have the love of the fiery Akane Tendo, her shield sister. The boy lamented as he looked at the pictures of his loves and still his noble manhood refused to rise to the feelings they invoked. Even a triple dose of the special herbs had done nothing except swell his balls and make him cry in pain.

Sasuke sighed in relief when Kuno ran to his practice room shouting his delusional expectations. He went to his own meager quarters and wrote a letter to his clan detailing everything he knew about the actions of the family of lunatics. Hopefully they would release him from the oath. If not, he would rather die than serve them any longer.

\----------------------------------------

Ranko was nervous as she slipped into her more revealing purple and blue leotard with an open back just above the butt, so her tail wouldn't be an issue. She was surprised that so far there really hadn't been any issues, mostly because she avoided the crowded areas of school, though that had never stopped the chaos before. 

Dance class had gone easily, though she did have to let the girls touch her tail. Then she just sucked Tanjiro's cock in the stairs and went through the rest of the day almost normally, other than Ryoga harassing her with the geisha balls and her bell jingling all the time. The bell was really starting to get on her nerves. It was offensive to her ears. The only good thing was her ability to charge it with ki to hold the annoying bell still when Ryoga wasn't around.

When she got to the locker room for gymnastics, Aiko and the rest of the team immediately pounced. They asked about the new look and begged to touch her tail and ears while they squealed and giggled. Then Aiko frowned and told her she might not be able to stay on the team because competitions had rules against 'costumes'.

Coach Noriko frowned as she saw Ranko and the changes Otto had told her about. She definitely wouldn't be able to compete like that. Noriko walked up to Ranko and asked, “how's your dance coming along Ranko?”

Ranko smiled and replied, “very well coach. I'm far enough along that I think I can work on developing it into a real art. There's still some things to work out, but it's mostly stuff only a master would need to worry about. I also need more dance styles under my belt to refine it, but it's viable as it is.”

Noriko smiled, “good. Next Monday I want to see what you've got. Otto and Reiko will be watching as well. Your status on the team is on the line. You can't compete in gymnastics like that, so I want to see if your dance can be used to make a gymnastics dance team. Don't let me or your team down Ranko.”

Ranko gulped and bowed, “I'll do my best sensei.”

The redheaded catgirl went to the mat and began working on her dance. She wasn't sure what exactly the coach was looking for, but it sounded like she'd need to teach it. For that, she'd have to formalize the new art. After some thought, she went to work and began organizing her dance into dance katas that she could teach at various levels.

\-------------------------------------------

Ukyo pulled her new Sissy Bitch by his chain leash into a gang shower at the back of the warehouse. Michio felt humiliated, dressed in a skimpy French maid outfit. Ukyo's geisha balls were stuffed in his ass with the clamp pinched onto his balls. A large horse tail butt plug stuck out the back of his maid costume and made painfully sure the balls stayed in place, pressed firmly against his prostate. His cock was also in a noose and tied to his butt plug, forcing it between his legs and out of sight. His shoulders were slumped and he'd given up trying to escape. He'd tried twice to attack her and both times she'd easily kicked his ass, then paddled his ass and balls with those horrible spatulas until he was crying like a little girl.

She attached his leash to an overhead pipe then moved to stand in the doorway. She pointed to the scrub brush and bucket on the floor and said, “start cleaning Sissy Bitch. I want this disgusting bathroom sparkling.” 

When he didn't answer, she pressed a button on her remote and Michio cried as his ass and balls were painfully shocked. Michio cried, “yes Mistress Ukyo!” and started scrubbing the filthy floor. Ukyo giggled with delight at watching the horse tail bounce around while her new pet did her bidding.

\----------------------------------------

Ryoga took out his master remote and frowned. The link to Ukyo's geisha balls was gone. He couldn't track her down or zap her now. She'd obviously found a way to remove the balls and she'd done something with Michio. He'd have to stay alert. He was sure she wouldn't try to get away without either killing or saving Ranko. Maybe Kitten had a hand in it.

\-------------------------------------------

When Ranko and Akane walked out of the locker room, both girls froze at the sight of the beautiful girl waiting for them. Ranko gulped and said, “damn Dai. You'd give Shampoo a run for her money. Why the cheongsam?”

Masami giggled and said, “call me Masami. I want the boys to think I've gone girl and mom thought this would do the trick.”

Ranko grinned and said, “you're damn hot. You even got earrings?”

Masami nodded and held up her feminine manicured hands with pink nail polish and glitter sparkles and said, “I got my nails and hair done too. I don't really understand but I seem to really like pink now. And cats.” She held out her Hello Kitty purse and said, “go figure I'd like Hello Kitty. It's weird.”

Ranko pursed her lips and said, “that's the girl brain. Does any of that bother you? The earrings or the nails? Any of it?”

Masami shook her head, “no. Mom kept asking me that too but I like it. My hair is really cute too. The hairstylist didn't believe me when I said it wasn't dyed so I just said it's magic.” Ranko and Akane looked at each other in concern at Masami’s girlish mannerisms and attitude.

Ranko gulped and asked, “do you… still want to be a guy Nushi?”

Masami tilted her head and said, “of course! I'm just having fun Princess. Make good of a bad situation you know? Besides, it really is fun to just be someone else and I really enjoyed spending time with mom today. I think she really enjoyed it too. It was nice.”

Ranko relaxed a little though she was still deeply concerned. She took Masami’s hand and said, “are you sure you want to join us Nushi? I don't want to see you hurt again.”

Masami frowned and said, “yes Princess. I want to. I don't want to be anywhere near those assholes but I also don't want to see you hurt either and I won't leave you alone in their grasp, so as long as you're under Ryoga's thumb, I am too. I'll be there to support you and help anyway I can.”

Ranko sighed and said, “alright. We'd better go soon. He's been pissed off all day. He'll probably ask about Hiroshi. How is he?”

Masami frowned and said, “mostly good, but worried and pissed at himself because he can't help anymore.”

\---------------------------

The boys were all eager and waiting by the time the three girls showed up. Without Ukyo to sate them before Ranko and Akane arrived, they were all holding a full load and very impatient to fuck them. None of them expected Dai to show up in full slut mode though.

When the three walked in, several of the boys whistled in appreciation and Ryoga chuckled and said, “wow Dai. You must have found your calling. Did you love our cocks so much you decided to dress up for us?”

Masami blushed and looked down. She knew it would bring attention to her but she didn't think about how humiliating it would be. It was nice when Ranko said she looked good but these assholes made her feel like an object. She quietly replied one of the answers she'd thought about, “I just wanted to feel pretty…”

Several guys laughed as Raiden said, “damn it's a shame Michio isn't here to see how much of a slut you became after just one day. You must have been a little sissy boy fag hiding in the closet this whole time, probably staring at our cocks and just wishing you could suck on them. Isn't that right slut?”

Masami frowned and said, “n-no. It's the curse.”

Raiden grinned and said, “wrong answer slut. It looks like you still need some training.”

Ryoga chuckled and said, “that can wait. First, I want to know where your sissy boyfriend is Dai.”

Masami looked down and said, “My name isn't Dai anymore. Mom renamed Masami. I don't know where Hiroshi is. I haven't seen him and he didn't answer his phone last night.”

Ryoga raised an eyebrow and asked, “Masami huh? Your mommy must really like having a little cock slut instead of a son. She even took you out to get all girly. Alright MASAMI. Let's see just how much of a cock slut you are. Why don't you take that dress off and eagerly fuck all the cocks one a time, with your ass. If you don't cum before the cock, you'll practice on the dildo stool while Akane shows you how it's done. Akane, you can wash the cocks and prep them for another round on the cock slut’s cunt. Ranko and I will have a private session.”

Masami GULPED and started taking off her dress. She knew this was coming. She'd put herself in this position. But that only made it harder. She was here willingly, for Ranko and Akane. Ranko's hand squeezed hers and Masami looked over at the girl. Ranko's ears were folded back in obvious distress, she was worried. Masami squeezed her hand back and strengthened her resolve. 

Akane handed Masami a tube of kiwi flavored lube and the neo-girl gulped again as she went up to Raiden. She'd watched Ranko and Akane have to do similar and now she really understood how it felt. She shakily lubed her butt then started to back up on Raiden’s cock when she YELPED from a hard SMACK on her ass. Raiden shook his head and said, “you forgot to beg for the privilege of riding my wonderful cock.”

Masami sagged and said, “may I please ride your wonderful cock with my ass Raiden?” At his grinning nod, she again backed up and held his cock as she nervously lowered herself. She whimpered in misery as her ass was spread wide and stretched as she slowly lowered herself. Before she was half way down, Raiden grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down hard, drawing a cry of pain as she was suddenly impaled fully.

Raiden chuckled and said, “oh yeah slut, that's a nice tight ass. It's squeezing my cock. I was afraid it would be all stretched out after that plug yesterday. Now start bouncing and milking my cock or I'll put you to the floor and pound your ass myself.”

Masami whimpered as she pulled herself back up and began to bounce. It HURT so much, but she forced herself to do it. It would be one less cock hurting Ranko.

While Masami was learning the pleasures of being a fuck toy, Ryoga grabbed Ranko and again wrapped her hands on duct tape to keep her claws under control and Ranko mewed pathetically as her tail was roughly shoved up her own ass. She could feel her fur tickling and sliding through her bowels and she could feel her ass massaging her tail and it both felt erotic and DISTURBING. 

When she was fully impaled by her own tail and considered safe to torment, Ryoga grabbed both nipples with his gorilla paws and TWISTED as he said, “now KITTEN, where the fuck is Ukyo?”

Ranko meowed in pain and stammered, “no… no idea… I… I haven't seen… seen her. I don't know!”

Ryoga growled, “BULLSHIT! You know something and you'd better tell me!”

Ranko furiously shook her head as her eyes filled with tears and said, “I sw-swear! I don't KNOW!”

Ryoga SMACKED her tit, then shoved two fingers into her pussy and lifted her up, making her cry out as she desperately stood on her tiptoes to relieve the crushing PAIN on her clit. Then he roughly SQUEEZED from the inside and she SCREAMED and desperately pleaded for him to stop. It felt like he was trying to rip her pussy open! He forced her to stand like for several minutes as she WAILED in agony then roughly dropped her when she still didn't tell him anything.

Ryoga scowled as Ranko curled in a ball and cried and he felt the weakling try to emerge. He'd obviously pushed the abuse too far for now. He quickly shoved the cat bitch on her face and pulled her up by the little bit of tail visible and shoved his cock in her nice tight pussy. He used her tail as a fuck handle to slide her back and forth on his cock as he thought. He was sure she was hiding something. It just didn't feel right. Getting her to confess it though would be a pain in the ass. He could use the new slut as leverage but he'd save that for now. He didn't really give a shit about Michio, only about what Ukyo was up to. Well, Ukyo couldn't take him, so unless she attacked him, he wouldn't worry about the bitch. She'd show up eventually, then he'd kill her. For now, his cock needed attention.

Ranko bawled and meowed in misery as her tail was yanked continuously to slide her back and forth on his cock. Her ass and pussy were THROBBING and her face was being ground into the floor, but there was nothing she could do except keep the cat part of her mind at bay. It was getting much easier to control but it still desperately wanted to rip everyone here to pieces and she couldn't let it. Who knew what Ryoga would do if she slaughtered everyone in front of him before she was ready to take him?

After Ryoga emptied his balls into her, Ranko obediently licked and bobbed on his cock as carried her over to the rest of the gang by her tail. She continued to worship his cock as he watched Masami ass fucking cocks like a good slut and Akane licking and bobbing to clean them and get them hard again. He grinned and pushed a button on his remote then held Ranko up by the tail as Raiden came over to pound her pussy. 

Ranko Akane and especially Masami all whimpered as their balls began to shock them and make their ass and pussy convulse. Akane whimpered as her pussy gushed with NEED but she was being denied any cock at all! Ranko only knew pain. Her convulsing bowels constantly squeezing her trapped tail made her already throbbing ass AGONY and the slaps from Raiden as he pounded her convulsing pussy was just overkill. It was all she could do to focus on sucking Ryoga's cock and endure.

It was agony for Masami as she tried fuck Hikaru. His massive cock was bad enough but now it felt like a fucking tree was buried in her ass and it HURT! Hikaru felt the convulsing on his cock and grinned as Masami struggled and cried. He was too scared to even put his cock in Ranko, but here he saw an opportunity for a little revenge.

Masami yelped when Hikaru suddenly pushed her forward to her hands and knees and pushed her down. Then she WAILED in AGONY as he viciously THRUST his cock into her ass and started HAMMERING into her relentlessly. It felt like he was ripping her apart!

By the time the boys finished, Masami was curled in a ball with cum oozing from her ass as she bawled. Ranko whimpered as she crawled over to the girl and struggled as she pulled her into her lap. She had to mentally cut her ki flow to a minimum to give her enough physical strength. The cum dripped from Masami's ass and down Ranko's thighs to pool under her ass she held the bawling girl and gently rocked. 

Hikaru grinned as he went to his bag. He'd been waiting for this moment. All the rest of the boys had left. He took out a set of bracelets from the bag and a bottle of water. He put one on himself then walked over to the two girls while keeping the other bracelet out of sight. He held out the bottle of water and when Masami grabbed it, he slipped the bracelet on her wrist. Success! He grinned at Ranko and said, “your Nushi is mine now Ranko. If you try to hurt me, these bracelets will duplicate the damage and pain to her! You can't hurt me without hurting HER!”

Ranko looked up him with pure fury in her eyes and for a second he doubted his choice. Ranko looked at the bracelet on his wrist as her eyes shifted into cat irises. Then she smirked and looked back to his eyes and said, “you're a fucking idiot. Goodnight Hikaru.” Her fingers blurred on Masami and Hikaru fell boneless to the floor in blissful unconsciousness.

Akane hurried over and asked, “what was that?!”

Ranko grinned and said, “he got the bracelets reversed.” 

Akane blinked and said, “they look the same though.”

Ranko grinned and said, “look again with your ki senses.”

Akane closed her eyes and after a moment she GASPED when she felt the two bracelets. They both seemed to glow slightly with some type of power and there was some kind of strange link between them. It was also very obvious which direction the link went.

Ranko took the bracelet off her now unconscious Nushi then hit the counter points to wake Masami. Once Masami was roused, Ranko tapped several pressure points on Hikaru's limp form and said, “Masami, can you get some rope and tie him nice and tight? He'll be out for an hour and paralyzed for six, but no point taking chances. I'll let Ukyo know she's got another pet to play with later.”

\----------------------------------------

Michio cried silently as he stood in the now sparkling clean bathroom, completely naked, and rubbed hair removal cream over his entire body. He could feel it burning away all of his manly body hair. Mistress Ukyo was ready with her hand on the remote if he didn't do what she told him. After he'd rinsed he presented himself to Mistress Ukyo for inspection. He missed a spot and suffered five long minutes of ball shocking while he tried again. 

Once he was done, Mistress Ukyo made him clean himself with girly flower scented soap and shampoo then rub scented body lotion over his entire body. His nose was assaulted by the utterly feminine scent and he felt the soft feel of his denuded skin as Ukyo continuously called him Sissy Bitch. He felt like a pathetic little weakling, completely at her command. 

When he was done, she brought in his stool, with the huge dildo still on it, and sat it in front of a mirror with a big box of makeup. She pointed at the stool and said, “sit down and do your makeup Sissy Bitch. You can get up when your makeup looks perfect. I even gave you a magazine on how to do it.”

Michio slumped and replied, “yes Mistress Ukyo.” He grimaced as he lowered his ass onto the monstrous dildo and felt it push his new geisha balls firmly against his prostate as he slid down it then whimpered when it started vibrating and moving violently in his ass when he bottomed out. The emasculated boy picked up and began reading the girly magazine while his ass was being assaulted. A chain around his waist and lap made sure he'd stay fully seated.

\-----------------------------------------

Ranko frowned as she took in Masami's state. The girl was barely on her feet from the pain in her ass and Ranko wasn't much better. Akane was fine thankfully. Dai's house was much further than the Tendo home and she so wished she could trust Doc Tofu. 

She turned to Akane and said, “we can't leave yet. Masami can barely walk. I'm going to take her down to the furo and wash her up then take her home. If Ryoga has a problem, too bad. They shouldn't have hurt her. 

Akane nodded and said, “I'll go call Kasumi from Ucchan’s and tell her we're helping a hurt friend. I need Hiroshi too.”

Ranko smiled and said, “just keep an eye out for little piggy. He's not very big on the ki radar. I don't think he knows where Dai lives and I want to keep it that way.”

Once Akane had left, Ranko helped Masami down to the furo and fetched a wash kit and the cream Dai had stashed in one of the cabinets. She then used a couple pressure points to speed up the girl's ki and increase her healing and gently began washing her.

Masami moaned happily as Ranko caressed her and took away the pain she was in. When the redhead began rubbing the lotion on her throbbing and bruised butt, she became a puddle of happy goo. It was absolute heaven and she felt her pussy warming with desire. Ranko then guided her into the furo and onto her lap and Masami sighed at the wonderful feel of Ranko's arms around her as they cuddled in the warm water and with all of her pains a distant memory. This must be what a Nushi is, what Dai is for Ranko. Masami mentally sighed at that. If this is what he gave to her, she must be hurting not having that now.

As though reading her thoughts, Ranko quietly said, “I'm ok Nushi. I miss your lap and warmth, but I also like having you like this. It's different, but just as good.”

Masami smiled and bent her head up and kissed Ranko's neck as she replied, “thank you Nushi.”

Ranko looked at her curiously and Masami said, “in this form, you're my Nushi. You give me the strength I need. I trust you completely and I know you'll protect me.”

Ranko smiled and nodded, “I will Princess. I promise.”

After their soak, both girls were feeling much better and dressed once more. Ranko put the unused bracelet in her purse and made sure Hikaru would stay knocked out for several more hours, then all three girls made for Masami's house while Ranko and Akane kept their ki senses to watch for pigs or any familiar ki.

\--------------------------------

Masami's house was getting a bit crowded with five teenagers, but Kimiko was enjoying it. She already knew Hiroshi of course and had no trouble trusting him with her new daughter. She giggled at that. What a mess it was and as much as she wanted to call the cops, after seeing what Ranko could do with her ribbon, a demonstration on a cinder block was eye opening, she knew Ranko was right about the Ryoga boy.

Kimiko looked over at the couch and almost swooned at the adorable sight. Her new daughter was cuddled in Ranko's lap with the girl's tail gently caressing her, an exact opposite from just a few days ago, and Akane was cuddled up in Hiroshi's lap. Yumi had flipped out with excitement at finding out she had an older SISTER now, because of MAGIC even. She was in heaven with magic, cat girls, and awesome martial artists. She was happy talking to Akane now and would no doubt be begging for lessons soon. 

Ranko filled Kimiko in on the plan as she mixed the herbs and minced them in the mortar and pestle. Kimiko was giggling furiously as Ranko packed the new pipe with the herbs and channeled her ki into it, smiling as she saw the embers glowing with the symbol she needed. She then tucked it into her hair in a small braid hidden underneath her large mane. Ranko hugged Kimiko and said, “thank you mom. If anyone deserves that title it's you.” Kimiko’s heart skipped a beat as she returned the hug with happy tears in her eyes.

At dinner, Ranko and Akane helped set the table then everyone took their seats. As much as Akane and Ranko wanted lap time, they decided it wouldn't be right. That was soon thrown out the window when Masami slid herself into Ranko's lap sideways with a sheepish grin and began cuddling with Ranko and stroking her tail. Akane then slid into Hiroshi's lap and both girls enjoyed themselves, though they kept it clean of course.

\----------------------------------------

Ranko grinned as the time came. It was midnight and most people were asleep. Kimiko had stayed up with Ranko and Masami though. Ranko stood and put on a black yukata with black pantyhose and slippers, then kissed Masami and her new mom before disappearing into the night. 

The redhead bounced across the rooftops and met Ukyo, then quietly slipped into Hikaru's house. She made sure anyone home would stay sound asleep then let Ukyo in through the window. They quietly packed a bag and searched his room, finding several collections of photos and a sizable savings of yen, then Ukyo took the bracelet from Ranko with a grin and left for the Nekohanten while Ranko took the bag of clothes and other things. The redhead closed the window behind her and ran back to Masami's house.

\------------------------------------------

Ukyo carried her package into the warehouse and tied him up, putting a collar on his neck, a gag in his mouth, a blindfold over his eyes, and earplugs in his ears, then checked on her pet. Michio was crying as he sat on his stool in the bathroom with his makeup done perfectly except the tear streaks. Ukyo giggled and let him up and slipped the bracelet on his arm. She had him dress in his maid outfit, complete with butt plug and cock noose, then led him out. He was fully dressed up in his ultra girly, but very obviously crossdressing, costume when he set eyes on the other figure who was just starting to wake up. 

Ukyo smiled as the other boy stirred and brought Michio to him and made the crying boy sit on his knees like a proper sissy. She laid out a blanket, then stripped her newest prisoner and laid him out on it. She pointed to the half stiff cock of the new boy and said, “now that you're all dressed up, you can enjoy your cock Sissy Bitch. Milk him like you milked that cock earlier and drink his cum like a good little Sissy.”

Michio shivered in fear at this latest humiliation. A jolt of electricity to his balls got him moving and he quickly knelt over the prone boy. He closed his eyes in horror of what he was doing as he lowered his mouth over the huge shaft and started sucking while the balls in his ass started to vibrate against his prostate. The vibrations made him whimper in pain as his cock engorged and throbbed against the noose holding it between his legs.

Ukyo grinned and raised her spatula high and brought it down HARD on Michio's ass. The unsuspecting boy SCREAMED as he fell forward and took the whole of Hikaru's cock in his mouth and throat. Ukyo kept paddling his ass, often making special effort to smack the head of his throbbing cock poking up between his legs, until he swallowed Hikaru's cum.

Hikaru was scared out of his mind when he woke up and discovered he was bound gagged and blindfolded. He shivered in fear and almost pissed himself when he felt someone grab him and strip him. He couldn't hear anything through the earplugs and his own hammering pulse, but his ass hurt like there was something plugging it. He SCREAMED when something electrocuted his balls! Then he felt something warm and wet on his cock and tensed, not knowing what it was. When he felt the tongue stroking him he relaxed and moaned as it started to feel good. Then something STUNG on his ass, over and over, and it felt like something was in his throat and gagging him! Then something hit the head of his cock and he SCREAMED and tried to curl up in defense but couldn't. For some reason, desire the incredible pain being inflicted, it did nothing to stop the pleasure from whoever was sucking him and he came hard as the mouth choked and swallowed. His eyes widened in fear when he FELT his OWN throat choking and the warm salty flavor in his mouth. The bracelets! Oh… oh fuck.

Michio gagged on the cock as Ukyo made him deep throat the monstrous pulsing cock until he'd swallowed it all. Then she smirked and said, “keep sucking and lay down between your new boyfriend's legs Sissy Bitch.” The boy cried around the huge cock as he laid down as instructed, with his mouth still wrapped around the cock. Ukyo quickly hogtied Michio's hands and feet and tied Hikaru's ankles between Michio's tied limbs, binding them together. With a smile, she walked over to her little camp site and turned out the light as she said, “sweet dreams Sissy Bitch. I promise tomorrow you'll find out what being a bitch really feels like.”


	27. Hell Hath No Fury...

The redhead happily slithered out of Masami's arms and woke her with her tongue eagerly devouring the girl's pussy. Her bell jingled as she nearly danced her way to the kitchen to make breakfast and bentos, including one for her new sister Yumi.

Akane came in not long after, licking the cum from her lips as yawned and stretched. She joined Ranko on the kitchen and did the simple tasks. Both teddy and panty clad girls were bouncing happy with the knowledge that both Michio and Hikaru were out of the gang and receiving a painful justice.

The two girls eagerly sat in Hiroshi and Masami’s laps and were fed by their Nushi, then Akane and Ranko helped the very nervous Masami get ready for her first day of school as a girl. 

Masami GULPED as they reached the school and took Ranko's hand to strengthen her as they arrived at the gates. Kaori met them at the gate and grinned as he said, “Ryoga wants a word with the three of you on the roof. Let's go sluts.”

Ryoga and Raiden were both on the roof waiting when the girls arrived with Kaori behind them. Ryoga grinned at Masami in her new school girl uniform with a flower headband in her hair and face all made up in makeup and said, “good to see you finally showed up. Since you missed your appointment yesterday, you'll make it up today with two cocks. Lucky for you, we're going to double up. I'll tell you when and where later. Go worship Raiden’s cock while I talk to these two sluts.”

Masami sagged and obediently asked Raiden of she could worship his cock, then went to her knees and freed the python while the boy insulted her. His cock was still limp and she sighed as she began licking and sucking his cock and balls to get him hard.

Ryoga took out his remote and Ranko and Akane SCREAMED as they collapsed and curled up from the shocks to their clits. He released the button after several moments and said, “you sluts didn't come home last night. What were you doing?”

Ranko whimpered and started to answer when another zap to her clit made her cry out. Ryoga said, “I don't want to hear your lies KITTEN. I want to hear it from Akane. Tell me what you were doing Slut.”

Akane shakily sat on her knees and stammered, “M-Masami was h-hurt and c-couldn't walk. We w-washed her up a-and helped her home. K-Kimiko-san insisted w-we stay.”

Ryoga growled and said, “go beg Kaori to ream your ass slut.” Akane whimpered as Ryoga used his remote and made her balls start shocking her and making her bowels and pussy convulse and squeeze. She shakily went over to the grinning Kaori and begged him to ream her ass, then pulled down her panties and assumed the position.

Ryoga grabbed Ranko by the tail and the redhead screeched and bawled as he lifted her up. He held her up high and used his other hand to force her to look him in the eye and growled, “no more visiting your girlfriend KITTEN.” He grinned and said, “In fact, you're going to bring her home to the Tendo’s after you sluts satisfy the boys. She can have a little sleepover.” He shook her by the tail as he said, “got it KITTEN?”

Ranko rowled in pain and misery and quickly replied, “y-yes! I g-got it! I'll b-be good! Good kitten!”

He dropped her to the ground and said, “good, now beg for forgiveness and worship my cock slut. Hurry up, I don't want to be late for class.”

Ranko shakily went to her knees and said, “I'm s-sorry for not coming home last night. P-Please forgive me.” 

The redhead freed his cock and started sucking as Ryoga grabbed her ears and started face fucking her. Her bell jingled loudly with every thrust and Ryoga growled, “your cock loving little girlfriend is going to spend the night warming MY bed tonight with her mouth on my cock.”

Ranko mewed from the pain in her sensitive ears and suffered the rough treatment. Her heart sunk at hearing what Ryoga was going to do to Masami. She had to figure out something. No way could she let him do that to her. She barely managed to keep her cat side under control through the pain in her ears and anger at what he planned. When he unloaded, she swallowed it all, then licked him clean like a good girl then Ryoga pushed her on her ass and said, “you'd better be an obedient little Kitten from now on. Even with your kitty claws you're still a weak pathetic little girl.”

Ranko looked down in shame and nodded, “I'll be good.”

When they left, the three girls hurried into a bathroom and cleaned up. Masami started shaking when Ranko told her what Ryoga planned and the redhead quickly hugged her and said, “I promise Princess, I won't let him do that to you. I'll fight him if I have to.”

Masami shook her head and quietly said, “n-no Nushi. I don't want you getting hurt for me. I'll be ok.”

Ranko clenched her fists and growled, “This is my fault and it's my job to DO something about it. I can't keep letting you both get hurt because I'm too damned WEAK.” Ranko kissed her then turned and walked out of the bathroom with her anger barely contained.

The redhead kept her face neutral as she walked into the classroom and took her seat, calming slightly at seeing the empty chair where Hikaru sat.

Several boys in class grinned when the obviously nervous Masami came in. The girl walked over to the homeroom teacher with a note then at the teacher's permission, she bowed to the class and nervously said, “my name is Masami Masu, Daisuke’s sister. I'm attending in his place while he sees to a family matter. Please take care of me.”

The teacher pointed out Dai's seat for her and several boys drooled as they watched her walk by. Masami squeaked when her balls started to vibrate and shakily took her seat. She was thankful for Akane telling her to put a pad in her panties.

The gang never noticed Hikaru wasn't there and Ryoga harassed all three girls with his remote throughout the morning. Ranko and Akane were used to it, but the new girl was having a very hard time with the constant NEED that made her squirm constantly, especially when she also had to fend off the boys constantly asking her out. 

\-----------------------------------

Sissy Bitch Michio was on all fours, dressed in his maid costume, crying as he took Hikaru's massive cock in his pussy for the sixth time that morning while Hikaru stroked his sissy clit. Sissy Michio was forced to refer to his asshole as his sissy pussy and his cock was now his sissy clit. He had to ask Hikaru to please pound his sissy pussy and fill him with manly milk.

Hikaru couldn't even get hard until Ukyo poked him in a few places. Ranko had taught Ukyo a pressure point to keep Hikaru rock hard with an almost endless supply of cum. Of course the after effects of the pressure point would have Hikaru in the fetal position crying for a full day, but they didn't care.

The new sissy was forced to his new role as bitch until they'd both came. When Michio came, it was into Hikaru's underwear, which Michio then licked clean. After Hikaru dumped his load and his underwear was licked clean, Michio's ass was plugged. Per Ukyo's orders, Sissy Bitch Michio thanked Hikaru for his wonderful cock and asked permission to clean it and he once again got to clean ass covered cock. After his first enema though, it wasn't nearly as bad. 

Hikaru in tears of disgust and pain and humiliation. He FELT it. He felt EVERYTHING done to Michio as of it was being done to him! It was horrifying and utterly mind breaking. He felt the enemas, the EXCRUCIATING pain of his own massive cock stretching his ass, and even his own hot cum squirt inside him. By the time the pressure point wore off, his mind had snapped like a twig and Hikaru was little more than a mindless walking cock.

All morning, Mistress Ukyo made Sissy Bitch take it in his sissy pussy, lick Hikaru clean, then take an enema. While he was waiting to be unplugged, he'd sit on his heels like a Sissy Bitch and worship Hikaru's cock while Mistress Ukyo paddled him until he made Hikaru cum, which despite the pressure point, wasn't easy. The pressure point didn't affect arousal and getting cum from the bawling and screaming Hikaru took an agonizingly long time. Once Hikaru came, then he would pull the plug and Sissy Bitch Michio would empty out on the toilet while licking Hikaru's cock for lube, then it would start all over, with Hikaru's cock in his throbbing pain filled sissy pussy.

His own sissy clit had started responding to the constant pain and pounding in his pussy, much to his mental and physical torment. His cock was trapped in a metal chastity device that forced it to stay small and made him sit to pee like a proper Sissy Bitch. Every thrust of cock into his ass and every agonizing paddle on his rump and every humiliating action he was forced to do pushed him further down the path of completely crushing his manhood and ego. He cried almost nonstop as both physical and mental abuse tore his weak mind apart. When the pressure point wore off just before lunch, Hikaru curled up and cried from the pain. Ukyo just grinned and tied the crying boy up, then made Sissy Bitch Michio shower and get dressed up again. 

Michio offered no resistance as she took off his chastity device and again tied his cock to his butt plug, which held his geisha balls in place nicely. He was much quicker at putting on his makeup this time with Ukyo zapping his balls. While he was doing his makeup, Ukyo brushed his shoulder length hair out and put a bright pink bow in it. Then he put on a matching pink dress that barely covered his ass and a pair of pink four inch heels that hurt his feet and made him struggle to even stand. He made a hideous sight as an obvious flat chested crossdresser, but that was the point. Ukyo then cuffed his hands behind his back and took the mortified boy shopping for ‘proper sissy things’, in Roppongi.

\-------------------------------

At second break, Akane obediently went to her cock appointment with Takeo, then at lunch time  
Ranko and Masami had a cock appointment together. Masami gulped as she walked into the science room and saw Ryoga with both Katsuo and Kaori. A few moments later, Ranko walked in and sagged at what she knew would be a bad session.

Ryoga grinned and said, “drop your panties sluts, then bring that tail up between your legs Kitten. You can fuck your girlfriend's ass while she's being an eager slut on our cocks. Fuck her good too, you'd better cum twice before each of us.”

Ranko grimaced and sagged in defeat. As she took off her panties next to Masami, she quietly said, “I'm sorry Princess.” 

Masami touched her arm and said, “I'll be ok Nushi. I know you won't hurt me.”

Ranko sighed as she pulled her tail up between her legs like a huge furry cock and shivered at the thought as she watched Masami straddle Ryoga and hold his cock as she obediently lowered herself onto him.

Masami couldn't hold in her MOAN as she lowered herself onto Ryoga's cock and her vibrating geisha balls rolled and pressed against her g-spot. As she bottomed out, she felt Ranko's tail at her backdoor and moaned again as the fury twitching thing slowly pushed up her butt. She was surprised it wasn't as bad as she expected, it was WEIRD feeling but it felt GOOD too. She could feel it tickling her bowels and it wasn't painful as it slowly snaked its way deep inside her. It also made Ranko purr as her tail was massaged by Masami's tailpipe. With their balls still humming away inside them, both girls were already at the edge and in NEED and the pleasure soon had both girls moaning and purring as Ranko's tail slid deep in her girlfriend.

Ranko put her hands around Masami and gently massaged her breasts and tried to comfort the girl even as both Katsuo and Kaori flanked them and filled their mouths with cock. Masami focused on the pleasure in her ass and the warmth of her Nushi’s breasts on her back as she rode through her first orgasm. 

Masami was forced to eagerly fuck each of the three boys until they filled her full while Ranko fucked her ass with the furry cock that felt like it wrapped around in her bowels. And she had been very eager indeed. Her body was filled with so much pleasure she was in almost constant orgasm and would have been screaming her lungs out if her throat wasn't stuffed with cock. When it was finally over, Masami collapsed on the floor and convulsed as Ranko slowly pulled her tail free then pushed a tampon in her to plug the steady stream of cum. Ranko grimaced at her messy tail then got an idea. A bright red glow encompassed her entire tail and smoked as the incredibly hot ki burned away the mess. 

Akane walked in with their bentos once she saw the three boys leave, they didn't want to chance getting their lunches ruined, and sat down next to Ranko as the redhead wrapped her arms around Masami in her lap.

Masami whimpered as she sat and said, “Kami I wish I could turn these damn balls off. I can feel it churning the cum and it's making me nauseous.

Ranko blinked and asked, “you can't turn them off? I thought Seto fixed your balls.”

Masami frowned and said, “I guess I forgot to mention that. He did, but I don't have the ki control. I can't even remove them. He said I'd have to have help.”

Ranko frowned and said, “Akane and I shouldn't try breaking the link either. Our ki is weird with the Moxibustion and could react to yours. That would be BAD. Ghostbusters crossing the streams bad. As in big boom.”

Both of the other girls GULPED and Masami said, “He did give me a small rod to charge with ki that I can use, but my balls didn't have enough to charge it.”

Ranko hmm’d and asked, “do you have it with you?”

Masami nodded and fished it from her purse. Ranko took it curiously and listened as Masami explained what Seto told her. Ranko held up a finger and a bright white claw of unfiltered ki extended out, then the redhead touched the white end of the rod to the claw and her eyes flipped to cat irises as she watched the ki flow. She pursed her lips when the ki was actually pushed away from the rod. Curious, she turned it around and put the red end to her claw. Then she smiled as ki slowly pulled into the rod.

Ranko watched for a minute then pulled the rod away and said, “huh. It's basically a small ki battery. Since our ki is backwards, it has to pull it in from the wrong side. But once inside the ki is stored like normal. I wonder…” Masami and Akane watched curiously as Ranko placed her hair ribbon on the table and very cautiously touched the red end to it. The ribbon immediately stiffened and glowed slightly in the area she touched then went limp again. Nodding to herself, she said, “yup, still works. The claw would take forever to charge it though. Hmmm… ah! Hang on Masami, I'll charge it up for you.”

Ranko's hand blurred and the rod vanished and the redhead giggled at the confused looks of her friends. Suddenly her eyes widened and she cried, “oh KAMI!” Her hand blurred again and she was holding the rod in her shaky hand. Ranko gaped at the little rod dripping clear juices onto her hand and said, “Kami, that's one hell of a vibrator!” Her hand still shook as she held it out to Masami and said, “it's fully charged now. I wouldn't recommend putting that in your pussy to charge. Holy fuck.” Ranko didn't realize that the reason it vibrated so strongly was because it had been severely OVERcharged by the pure ki in her geisha balls. If ki was electricity, the little rod could power a city block for a month.

Akane giggled as the redhead came down from her unexpected orgasm and curiously asked, “why did your eyes change?”

Ranko blinked and asked, “huh?”

Akane sighed in exasperation and said, “your eyes changed when you were looking at the rod. They've done that before too, like when you went cat on Ryoga and with the bracelets. They look like cat eyes.”

Ranko blinked curiously and said, “huh, I didn't know it actually changed my eyes. I was just shifting my vision to see ki easier. When I first went feral, I could clearly see ki in the air and everyone's aura when I looked at them. I just thought the cat part of me figured out how to actively see ki instead of the passive ki sensing. It causes a bit of sensory overload though, so I can't do it all the time. That's how Ryoga managed to hit me I think.” She dug out a compact from her purse and shifted her vision again. Her eyes widened and she said, “wow. That's awesome! And a bit scary!” 

\---------------------------------

As they rode the subway and walked through Roppongi, Michio was the victim of much unwanted attention. The snickers and laughs and clicking cameras had him thoroughly humiliated. The unexpected groping and fondling of his plugged pussy and strokes on his tucked clit just further enhanced his complete and total humiliation and emasculation. For fun, Ukyo took him into sex shops and made him deepthroat toy after toy while she made bets with the proprietor on how deep or thick he could take it. If she didn't win the bet, she took him outside and bent him over a bench to paddle his sissy pussy in front of everyone while he counted and thanked her. He tried his best to make sure she won after the first time.

Ukyo found a store that sold fake tits for sissies like him. She made him pick out a pair of huge double D breasts and ask the clerk, a large muscular guy, to help him put them on in front of everyone. The man grinned and made Michio take off his dress, leaving the boy naked with his wilted cock tucked between his legs. The big man spread glue onto Michio's slick chest with something he said would last a month and the emasculated boy gasped when the breasts clamped onto his nipples for sensory feedback. The weight of the massive things on his chest surprised him and reinforced his sissy bitch status in his mind. He even had to pay for them with his own money.

Mistress Ukyo then made Michio feel up his own breasts and tell the man how much he loved them then ask to suck his big manly cock. Michio was shaking as he did as he was told, and the big man took out an even bigger cock for him to suck. While Michio's lips were wrapped around his cock, the big man said, “that's a terrible tuck job. I could fix the little sissy up properly if you let me take his sissy ass for a ride.” Ukyo of course eagerly agreed.

The big man pulled Michio's lips off his cock, then grabbed some sort of paste and something else from a shelf and led them into the back room and made the boy lay down and spread his legs. Michio wilted further as big man hands forced his shrunken clit into an extremely tight sleeve, then pushed his balls deep inside him as he spread something all over his sissy clit and forced it into an odd position. When he was done, a hairdryer was blown over his crotch and he felt something harden into a hard plastic mold between his legs.

When he looked, Michio gulped. His cock was completely gone. His crotch was completely smooth with the shape of a pussy and a small slit where the head of his clit was pointed down so he could piss, sitting down. There was even a tight hole that when the man stroked his fingers in it, rubbed against his imprisoned shaft and made him gasp as it felt GOOD. His sissy clit tried to grow but couldn't and throbbed with pleasure when the man touched it.

The big man fingered Michio's clit as he looked to Ukyo as he said, “this'll last for about a month or so too. The sleeve on his clit will keep it small enough to fit nicely in a mold like this. If you need to get to his little sissy clit, just pull the mold from the back and glue it back into place when you're done.” He turned back to Michio and grinned, “alright sissy, I'm ready for that pussy of yours.” Michio whimpered as he was bent over a table and felt the big man hands pull his plug out and grab his waist.

Michio sagged in total defeat as he was led by his leash down the street. His cock was encased in some incredibly strong prison that didn't let him even start to get hard, as much as his clit swelled and painfully tried. The big man had still worked an orgasm from him by rubbing his little clit head while he pounded his pussy. It was completely mortifying that he'd actually felt like a girl under the big man. As he walked he could feel the cum oozing in his bowels, held in by the plug buried in it once more. 

He hung his head even lower as Ukyo pulled him into a lingerie store. She said his big mounds need a bra and sent him to be measured by the hot teenage girl that laughed at him as soon as he approached. She embarrassed him at every point as she vocally measured his now huge tits and told everyone what his size was, then walked with him through all the bras and helped him pick out several to try on. He ended up in a lacy pink bra that forced his mounds into a nice mountain of cleavage, barely restrained by the tight bra. Then he had to pick out matching thong panties and put them on. They fit snugly up the crack of his ass and he felt the silk rubbing against his clit. It tried to harden inside the confines of its prison and made him wince in discomfort. Ukyo picked out several more pairs of panties and bras for him, all very lacy and pink and thong. He blushed in embarrassment as he again had to pay with his own money, the last of it unfortunately, to the still laughing very hot chick that he'd happily fuck.

The next stop for the humiliated sissy boy was dinner. At a gay sex club. He gulped at all the eyes following him. It was almost all men. Some were in drag like him, but most weren't. Nobody even glanced at his Mistress. He sighed in relief when he sat at the table, until Mistress pulled out a realistic dildo and told him to practice deep throating it. His geisha balls hummed in his ass and made his clit swell as he did.

\-------------------------------------

The rest of the school day was largely uneventful other than the continuous vibrating balls keeping the three girls on edge. Oddly enough, none of the gang ever noticed Hikaru wasn't present.

Masami went home and packed an overnight bag and left a note for her mom, then met Ranko and Akane as they left gymnastics practice. The hour long session in the Nekohanten was oddly quiet as the gang finally noticed Hikaru was absent. Their ranks were thinning and it put them on edge. There were only four boys there since Ryoga decided to check Hikaru's house and Ranko seriously considered taking all four of them out of the picture when they started spanking Masami's ass. Ranko's claws started to form at the first SMACK of the paddle, but Masami's eyes locked on hers and the girl shook her head even as tears dripped from her eyes.

Ranko was visibly shaking as she held Masami's hand and the trio walked home to the Tendo house. It sickened and infuriated her the way Ryoga was using Masami against her. Kasumi happily greeted them then all three girls went upstairs and changed into short yukata and panties. Masami stayed with them in the kitchen doing homework until dinner was ready. After dinner, Ryoga sent Akane to entertain Tanjiro and Kaori. Once she had left, Ryoga grinned at Ranko and Masami and said, “now you sluts are going to learn your place.” 

Ranko frowned as he put a collar on Masami and attached a leash to both of their necks then led them by leash away from the Tendo home. Ranko was shaking with anger and only Masami's hand kept her from going berserk as Ryoga lead them through the worst parts of Nerima dressed in only short yukata and a pair of heels. Their panties were still in Ryoga's room.

Ryoga led them around like pets until he found a group of six young men. The girls shivers as they heard him tell the leader of the group they could gang bang his bitches for ten thousand yen per guy. The leader raised an eyebrow and looked the two girls over and grinned at fucking a hot cosplay girl. He talked it over with his friends and they soon handed Ryoga sixty thousand yen. 

Ranko fumed when he pushed them forward and said, “fuck you Ryoga! No more! We are NOT fucking them! We're not toys for you to sell off!”

The leader snickered and said, “sounds like your whore needs a good bitch slap!”

Ryoga chuckled and shoved Ranko at them as he said, “be a good Kitten and go play with my new friends before I get pissed off.”

The redhead HISSED as the men reached for her and said, “FINE! You want me to PLAY?” Her tail and ears began to glow bright red as her eyes shifted into glowing red orbs of hatred and anger and six inch red glowing claws extended from her fingertips as she yelled, “let's PLAY!” 

The six men froze like deer from the oppressive DANGER the redhead was emitting. Ranko's obnoxious bell jingled only once, and like a signal from the gates of hell, Ranko HISSED and suddenly twirled into a whirlwind of red. To Masami’s untrained eyes it was like the redhead vanished with only the after image of red streaks following her path to the other side of the gang. Ryoga's eyes saw a very different sight, though even his eyes had trouble seeing exactly what the redhead did.

It was like time stopped when her body flowed through an angry dance of pure rage and she unleashed the absolute FURY she'd been bottling up. She twisted gracefully through two men and lines of red streaked across both of them, her hips swayed and her body flowed like water through and around another man as a red line seemed to bisect him somehow. A saucy twirl flowed into a graceful leap and twist that landed her behind another as her tail seemed to slide THROUGH the man like a glowing red ghost. Meanwhile her hands gently and gracefully caressed the cheeks of the final two men in front of her. She then twirled gracefully between them with red streaks criss crossing so fast Ryoga wasn't even sure he saw it. Ranko crossed her arms under her breasts as time returned and she sauntered through the six frozen forms. As she passed they slowly began falling apart in small blocks of burnt meat like a slow motion avalanche of gore. They'd never uttered so much as a scream.

The demonic sight of the redhead in pure fury with glowing red eyes ears and tail sent a chill of terror through Ryoga so strong his perverted mind fled and he gaped in horror, then BLURRED as he turned and ran SCREAMING, like the Daimakaichō herself was after him.

Ranko blinked at Ryoga's hasty exit, then scowled and yelled, “oh no you don't you little piggy!” The redhead immediately took off after him, running on all fours with her claws burning streaks in pavement as she gave chase. Ryoga sweat when he heard the soprano voice sing out, “Don't run little piggy! Kitten wants to PLAY!”

He YELPED when he felt a claw graze his back and smashed through a wall, a house, and pulverized a car trying to evade her. He whimpered in fear of the demon that had possessed Ranma and quickly kicked off the side of a building. He hurled himself across the street and through a window, over a bed, and through another wall to the forest beyond in desperate hope of escape from the hellcat hot on his tail.

Ranko lost sight of him as he went through the window but had no problem following his scent of terror as she bounded over the bed and the terrified occupants to the hole in the wall, only to stop and stare for a split second. There, in the center of the hole, was a ripple. It was like the hole was covered in a sheet of energy that looked like water, and it was rapidly shrinking. Ryoga's scent went there, so Ranko followed. Like a rocket she hurled through the ripple and vanished from sight.

\---------------------------

Back at the alley, Masami gaped at the retreating form of Ranko. She knew she'd never catch up to them, and if she did she'd only be an observer or a liability in the fight, so Masami got her bearings and hurried back to the Tendo home. She felt quite a lot of fear as she hurried down the dark streets with bums begging, drunks stumbling around and asking for a fuck, and the occasional thug calling out to her in hopes of an easy victim. She didn't stop, she didn't slow down. Masami ran as fast as she could, kicking off her heels and using all of the ki control she knew to boost her strength and speed.

She didn't breathe easy until she was out of the dark streets and hurling herself down the well lit streets she was used to, even then she didn't pause or slow down. It wasn't until she passed through the Tendo gates that she stopped. And fell to the ground in complete exhaustion.

Akane walked through the gates several minutes later to find Masami laid out on the grass, panting and heaving. Akane hurried over to her and asked, “are you ok Masami? Where's Ranko?”

Masami looked over to her with wide eyes filled with both fear and hope as she replied, “hunting…”


	28. Cat and Mouse (Pig)

Ranko slid to a stop and blinked at the massive forest that surrounded her. She looked back as the ripple vanished and saw only more forest. But this was NOT a forest she'd ever seen the likes of before. The trees were MASSIVE with huge vines connecting them. The sunlight peeking through the trees told her she wasn't even in Japan anymore. What the fuck?

The redhead pursed her lips and focused back on her prey. She had a piggy to hunt. Her body vanished from sight as she cloaked herself in ki and bounded forward on all fours with her invisible tail swishing merrily. Her nose was inundated with smells of the forest, but Ryoga's scent was easy to track. She bounced off trees, twisted through and slid down vines and rocketed from one limb to the next as she grew ever closer to her prey.

Ryoga panted as he stopped behind a large tree. He didn't see any sign of the demon and needed a break. He felt the darkness in his mind trying to come back and shook his head, no! He couldn't let it take over! He pushed it back as hard as he could, but it still echoed those dark perverted thoughts in the back of his mind, sending him images of Ranma on his lap with his cock buried in her and her hips rocking… “NO!”

A seductive voice purred in his ear, “ohhh yesss.”

Ryoga's eyes shot open and he darted away from the tree as he spun with his umbrella swinging. Nothing there. He KNEW that voice wasn't in his head though. He KNEW it was Ranma's girl voice. Another purr behind him, he swung at thin air. 

A whisper, “Better run little piggy.” Ryoga did.

\-------------------------------

Michio bawled as he fucked and sucked an endless parade of cocks. Mistress Ukyo had put him on stage and only charged a thousand yen for anyone who wanted a turn on him. He'd been sucking and fucking cocks for three hours and there didn't seem to be an end to it. He was completely broken and exhausted. He'd been spanked by big man hands, fucked in the ass, fucked in the face, given hand jobs and blow jobs, taken two and three cocks at once. His mind cracked at some point as he started to enjoy it and he became more eager and begged for more. He really was a Sissy Bitch and Mistress Ukyo owned him.

They stayed at the club with Michio working hard to please his Mistress until the club closed well after midnight. The broken and exhausted boy was plugged and followed his Mistress without hesitation as they returned to the subway and back to the warehouse. Ukyo’s purse was bulging with the large amount of cash his ass had earned. 

Hikaru was curled into a ball with tears endlessly trailing down his cheeks, but Mistress Ukyo made her new pet uncurl him and lay between his legs like the night before. Michio didn't hesitate and did as his Mistress commanded, licking and sucking the swollen cock while she tied them together.

\-----------------------------

Ranko rowled and flipped through the air as Ryoga leaped over a large rock in the middle of a desert. She giggled at his fearful cry as he rolled away from her claws and around a rock. She skidded across the sand and dashed to the rock, diving after him through the weird ripple in the air.

Her ki hid her from sight and sound as she stealthily knelt next to her prey in the middle of a savanna. He needed a rest or this would get boring. After a few minutes, her tail lightly brushed his arm and Ryoga shot to his feet with a scream. Her eyes claws ears and tail glowed as the only visible parts of her and she gave chase, bounding over him and slicing across his chest, sending him skittering in a new direction. 

Ryoga was SCARED OUT OF HIS MIND from the crazed demon possessed girl Ranma! No matter how lost he got, she always found him! Ryoga frantically leapt down a hole and ran through the long winding damp and smelly cave. His feet beat a steady rhythm in the shallow water and he cried out as another burn criss crossed on his back. He desperately poked the wall and flew through the hole he made, then SCREAMED as he plummeted fifty feet over the edge of a building.

Ranko rolled and dodged and her ribbon sliced through the debris and she followed Ryoga through yet ANOTHER ripple to end up only the gods knew where. It was a fun game though. Her little mouse was TERRIFIED. Ooh YES it was sooo much FUN after the torment that pig had put her through. She LOVED terrorizing him and keeping him guessing.

The cat girl landed lightly on the ground at the edge of Ryoga's crater and bounded after him. As she did she took in her location and grinned, she was back in Tokyo! Time to end this little game before he went somewhere else. She quickly bounded forward and flipped in the air above him as she dropped her cloak and her ribbon lashed out. 

Ryoga stopped dead with TERROR in his eyes when the red hot ribbon wrapped around his throat and the redhead DEMON landed in front of him.

Ranko grinned and the ribbon burned at his throat as she said, “game's over little piggy. Tell me where the cure is.”

Ryoga GULPED at the redhead in fear as his eyes took in her form. The yukata had ripped and come open and her body was on full display. The darkness in his mind started to come back with a vengeance and Ryoga grabbed his head as he yelled, “NO! Oh god no! She's a DEMON you sick perverted FUCK!” “You're pathetic! Her cunt is BEGGING for cock! The feel of her pussy squeezing your cock.. Her cries as you fuck her ass…” “NO! That wasn't me! You're SICK! A MONSTER! Leave me alone!” “NO, I'm you! And I want to bury my cock in that bitch and make her pay!”

Ranko could only blink curiously as the bandana clad boy suddenly started ranting back and forth at himself. He seemed to alternate yelling and then replying to his own yell, like he had two minds arguing. It was… a bit crazy actually. Her ribbon slackened as she tried to figure out the oddity and that proved to be a mistake.

The pervert in his mind grabbed the ribbon and YANKED, pulling the redhead to him. His fingers wrapped around her throat and he grinned as his other hand went between her legs and started fingering her to stabilize his control. Ranko's claws cut at his arm but it was only scratches. It hurt like a bitch but she was still just a weak little kitten! That chicken shit in his head was fucking pathetic!

Ranko choked as she frantically tried to slice him apart. This is what she was afraid of. Her claws never did any REAL damage to him. They were paper cuts on his ki hardened skin and only fear kept him running. Her ribbon could hurt him but only barely. Ryoga yanked her yukata down and pinned her hands behind her then HAMMERED her into the ground in the middle of the street, cracking the pavement with the force of it. Ranko GASPED with the wind knocked out of her then her legs were pulled open. Ryoga GROWLED as he hurriedly freed his cock and she ROWLED and HISSED in fury when he THRUST in her.

Ryoga laughed at her as he THRUST into her HARD over and over and made her grunt from the force of his fucking. He shoved in with enough force to spider web the concrete and said, “it's GONE bitch. I BURNED your little hair and the cure. You're nothing but a weak worthless little SLUT now! I've beaten you little BITCH! You're MINE!”

Ranko’s eyes BURNED with rage and the pain between her legs vanished from her mind. Weak, yes. But HIS? Oh FUCK no! Her ribbon was out of reach, but it was saturated with her ki. She pulsed her ki and like a magnet it flew at her. Just as it reached her, it moved like a third limb and sliced across the wrist pinning her throat. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was enough. Ryoga yelped in pain and shoved himself away from the threat of the ribbon on instinct.

Ranko spun into a three limbed crouch with her ribbon moving like a living thing into her outstretched hand. Her fangs were visible in her snarl and her tail waved angrily behind her as she declared, “I'll NEVER be YOURS! I belong to NUSHI and NO ONE can hurt me anymore! DIE Ryoga Hibiki!”

Ryoga desperately ducked under the spinning slash of the deadly ribbon and kicked out with his foot, but Ranko flowed around his strike like water in a horizontal twist and her ribbon again lashed out towards his face. It sliced a small cut on his cheek that BURNED as he narrowly avoided it and rolled away. Ranko landed a single hand on the ground and pushed off with a one handed push in a single smooth movement as her entire body twisted impossibly and narrowly avoided six spinning bandana. Her claws extended in a mix of red and blue as she twirled in mid air and a twisting gust of wind shot her high into the air as another barrage of bandanas hurled at her.

Ranko flipped and landed lightly on a single foot then tapped herself forward as her foot extended in perfect ballet pointe and flowed into a pirouette with one leg extended. Four foot-long claws sliced across Ryoga's groin, missing his cock by a millimetre. Her balance shifted and she rolled under him as he leaped at her and a hand snaked out and brushed over his leg.

Ryoga landed and SCREAMED as his leg twisted and buckled under him from a muscle spasm. He frantically rolled to the side as the ribbon of death cut a deep gash into the road and extended his other leg in retaliation. The redhead smoothly flipped up and grazed his leg sweep with her fingers as she pushed off and twisted through the air in a somersault and landed on three limbs, digging her claws into the ground as she slid several feet. Ryoga SCREAMED a second time as the leg convulsed with intense pain and he literally kneed himself in the face.

The boy narrowly dodged a burning claw to his bloody face as he rolled away and quickly tapped the counter points on his legs. After barely avoiding yet another ribbon strike, he furiously poked the pavement several times to give him space. The road EXPLODED in a flurry of flying rocks and dirt and he grinned at the girly yelp of pain and loud smack.

Ranko winced as she peeled herself off the wall. The rock that snagged her was a big one and she'd been thrown into a brick wall by the force of it. Her hand reached out and the ribbon three feet away flew into it as she shakily got to her feet. Ryoga was back on his feet as well less than ten feet away, and he'd claimed his umbrella. Fuck. He ROARED as he ran at her with the several hundred pound metal umbrella poised to smash her head like a grape and splatter her brains on the wall.

Ranko twisted away and slashed out with her ribbon but it barely nicked his weapon of choice. As she twirled around yet another swing and sliced his over extended arm, her peripheral vision guided her and she threw her ribbon away. She focused intently as she twisted and flipped and rolled with her body swaying in a graceful dance and easily evaded the continual onslaught. A mist began to waft off the redhead and grew thick in the air as she avoided the endless swings and deftly danced around the snarling and enraged boy. 

A single blow from that weapon would probably mean her death as she guided him in her dance. He was her dance partner, a highly skilled martial artist, and followed her pattern and predicted her movements, guiding her to her doom and forcing her to react. Except her dance was a deception. He'd attack where she WOULD be, except she WOULDN'T be and her claws sliced across his vulnerable side as SHE lead HIM in her dance of pain. He was covered in shallow scratches from head to toe and the fog was so thick it was twisting around them and he could barely see! Ryoga ROARED in growing fury as she sliced him once again. Then she was in front of him with her claw raised and smirk on her face. He swung… and was suddenly YANKED off the ground by a ROARING gust of wind that spun him like a top.

Ranko watched as the powerful tornado threw Ryoga into the air and battered him like a pinball. She knew that wouldn't finish him. As strong as it was, he was built like a tank. As the wind twisted around her, her claw slashed downward at the fire hydrant right next to her. The water gushed out as it lost its cap and the powerful and strangely stationary tornado sucked it up like a vacuum. It wasn't just the water that spelled Ryoga's defeat. It was the glowing blue ribbon wrapped around the hydrant that had chilled the water to below freezing. As soon as the water hit the spinning boy, a loud squeal signaled his defeat.

Ranko cut her ki feeding the tornado and her ribbon snaked into her hand and lashed out at the same time, catching the falling pig and wrapping around its neck like a leash. Ranko held the pig up and hogtied its legs, then poked his nose with grin and deftly tossed it over her shoulder as she leapt up to the nearest roof.

The gathered crowd gaped at the utterly destroyed intersection, downed stoplights, crushed car, four storefronts with shattered windows and the roaring fire hydrant flooding the area. That shit was only supposed to happen in Nerima! A moment later, an impossibly heavy metal umbrella crashed down and THROUGH the remains of the already smashed and dented luxury sports car, pinning it to the road like a bug on a board.

\------------------------------

Ranko frowned as she looked down at her yukata, it was ripped to shreds and covered virtually nothing. Sighing, she let it fall to the rooftop, then cloaked herself in ki and began leaping across the rooftops. It took her nearly an hour to get back to the Nerima ward using a few buses to carry her most of the way because running on rooftops barefoot HURT after a while.

When she finally returned to the Tendo home, she found Masami and Akane in to dojo with a worried aura and Ranko realized she'd been gone at least three or four hours. She pulled open the dojo door as she dropped her ki cloak and held out her prize with a huge grin and said, “anyone for roasted pig?”

Masami and Akane gaped at the naked redhead casually standing in the doorway. She looked like she'd just been twenty rounds with a dump truck. Masami giggled and ran up to Ranko and squeezed her in a hug and said, “I knew you could do it!” She turned to the hanging pig and said, “sorry little piggy but I don't think I'll be warming your bed tonight. Or ever.” She turned back to the redhead and said, “I'm surprised you left him alive though.”

Ranko snorted and said, “oh I'm not done with pork breath. He's gotta pay for what he's done. He's always bitched about me running out on his a man to man fight, so he's going to get his final duel this weekend.” She turned to Akane and sighed as she said, “the fucker destroyed the cure and my whisker. I'm sorry Akane.”

Akane shrugged and said, “I don't think I care Ranko. When you teach me your dance, I'll be stronger than I ever was.”

Ranko smiled and replied, “bet on it.” She swung the pig back and forth as she said, “strength ain't shit if you can't hit what you're aiming at.” She then looked down at herself and pursed her lips and said, “we need to keep the last four bastards thinking nothing has changed until this weekend, which means we'll both have to deal with our ‘appointments’ at school and the Nekohanten. Can you hang in there Akane? It's almost over I promise.”

Akane smiled and replied, “you've already removed the worst of the bastards. The others just want to get their cock wet. I can handle them easily.”

Ranko nodded and said, “I really need to wash up and get a good soak. Can you call Ukyo and ask her to fetch Ryoga's clothes and gear? It's in Taito by the big park. Tell her to just look for the smashed up street, can't miss it. His umbrella weighs a ton though so she might need a car.”

Akane nodded she said, “I'll call up Hiroshi too, for the reinforced pet carrier.”

Ranko smiled and said, “perfect. Let me just make sure porky won't be a problem until then.” She casually swung her ribbon up and twirled it, spinning the pig around at dizzying speeds then hurled him. Ryoga SQUEALED as he sailed through the air like a bullet into a stack of concrete blocks. Ranko's strength might be gone but momentum makes up for it when a five pound pig smacks into a pile of cement at a hundred miles an hour. He was out cold.

\--------------------------------

Masami joined Ranko on the washroom and smiled as she said, “you did great Princess. I'm proud of you.”

Ranko smiled at the praise then sighed as she said, “It was a hard fight. It could have gone either way. At least with Ryoga out of the way you can finally take the balls out.”

Masami shifted nervously and looked down as she said, “I… I'm waiting... until you beat Ryoga.”

Ranko frowned and said, “you're scared. You did all those things as a girl and you're afraid to be a guy again.”

Masami sagged and quietly said, “h-how can I be a guy again? I… I was a girl being fucked and fucking a bunch of guys and… and I came. I enjoyed it. I didn't like it with the gang but I still enjoyed it. It… it was even better with Hiroshi and Akane… I like the feel of a cock, even in my ass… and I want more…”

Ranko sighed and pulled the girl into her lap and hugged her as she said, “if you don't change back soon, you could be stuck like this… I can't let you do that Princess.”

Masami sighed as she leaned into the redhead and said, “I… I know. I'm just… not ready. I… I kinda like this Nushi and it'll go away when I'm a guy again. It really is like a Wonderland, when it's not being terrorized by the gang.”

Ranko kissed her head and said, “at least remove the clamp. So when you're ready to be Dai again you can. Just don't take too long. I need my Nushi too.”

Masami nodded and briefly left to retrieve the charged rod from her purse. After stripping and taking a stool beside the redhead, Masami nervously spread her legs and carefully removed the balls inside her and held them in one hand then nervously brought the red end of the rod to the ki link. Then everything went white.

Ranko GASPED when a sudden bright white glow briefly encased Masami then vanished and the girl went limp in unconsciousness. Ranko sticky caught her only to squeak as the unconscious girl fell on top of her and pinned her to the floor. Ranko groaned at her Moxibustion then slowed her ki and grunted as she rolled the girl off and laid her on her back. Masami groaned a few moments later and put a hand to her head as she said, “ugh. I feel like I went ten rounds with Ryoga.”

Ranko frowned and said, “you got jolted by ki. I think that rod had more than I realized. Like putting a finger in a light socket. How do you feel?”

Masami shrugged and said, “I'm a little light headed and tingly, and very horny, fine otherwise I think.”

Ranko giggled and said, “good. Let me get that clamp off.” Masami nodded and spread her legs for the redhead. Ranko extended a small claw and very carefully sliced the clamp and freed Masami's clit. Ranko then took the girl's hand and said, “please Masami, change back. You're still a man, even after what's happened.”

Masami sagged and said, “I… alright… but let me wash up first. I can't change back into a guy when I still have makeup on my face.” She knew Ranko needed her guy form back, even though it terrified her even thinking about it. She wasn't sure if she could handle it, but for Ranko she would try. She put the geisha balls back in then the two girls washed each other, realizing Masami would soon disappear. Masami couldn't help the tears she felt dripping from her cheeks.

Finally, she took the balls out and stood up and very nervously stepped into the furo. The moment she did, her form instantly grew and shifted into Dai. Ranko let out the breath she'd been holding and sighed in relief, but Dai's lips were pensive. He sat down in the warm water and closed his eyes as he remembered the things he'd done, both forced and willingly, as a girl. It wasn't as bad as he expected, but it still bothered him. At least he didn't feel the same need for a cock like he had as Masami.

Ranko stepped into the furo after him and smiled as she straddled him and smoothly sheathed his cock then leaned against him with her head on his chest and quietly said, “thank you Nushi. I needed this so much.” Dai knew exactly how she felt as he laid his head back and held her against him. As her hips slowly rocked and massaged his cock, he couldn't believe he'd almost hurt his princess.

\----------------------------

The next morning, Dai woke to Ranko's lips on his cock. When she'd finished her wake up, he gently kissed her then took a yukata and snuck into the furo. It was still dark so he could hurry and get dressed and leave before Kasumi woke. A splash of cold water to wake his sleepy mind stopped him in his tracks. He felt the shift in his mind even before she saw her face.

Masami gaped in the mirror then turned on the hot water and with another splash, was once again Dai. His lips parted in a huge grin as he spanned himself yet again with cold water. She went through her morning routine, smiling the entire time, then giggled to herself as she snuck back to Ranko's room and retrieved her geisha balls and a pair of panties, then went back downstairs.

She found Ranko in the kitchen and sidled up next to her as she calmly asked, “can I help?”

Ranko froze and turned to her with wide eyes. It took her several moments for her lips to engage and she almost yelled, “Y-you… you're… you're a girl again! H-HOW?”

Masami giggled at Ranko's shock then shrugged and said, “looks like I have the same curse you do now.”

Ranko hugged her and started to cry as she said, “I'm s-so sorry. You got cursed because of me! Somehow the curse must have become permanent. Fr-from the rod I charged.”

Masami pulled back and said, “If it can really be called that. I… I'm glad actually. You showed me last night that I can still be a guy. But I still wanted the other side. Now I still get to be a girl and share your world. I get to have my Princess and Nushi too.”

Ranko smiled at that and said, “when this is over, I'm going to show you Wonderland.” The two girls talked quietly as they worked on breakfast, with Ranko teaching Masami a few things. Masami insisted she'd continue going to school as a girl until the boys were dealt with, even though it meant dealing with the appointments. 

The four remaining boys quickly realized Ryoga was missing and started to get very nervous. With Michio and Hikaru vanishing, they were sure Ukyo was picking them off one a time. The nervous boys were too disorganized without Michio or Ryoga and didn't even try to fuck the girls at school. 

At lunch time, the three girls were outside eating when Sasuke suddenly appeared. He knelt and said, “Mistress Ranko. I wanted to let you know that my service to Master Kuno is officially over and I am to be your retainer as recompense. My clan is in your debt and is severing their ties with the Kuno family. If you have need of my services, please just ask.”

Ranko pursed her lips and asked, “I don't have any need for a ninja Sasuke, but would you mind staying with the lunatic until Saturday? Warn me if he does anything. Oh!” She quickly got a piece of paper and wrote another letter. She passed it to him and said, “this should keep him busy.”

At Akane's curious look, Ranko grinned as she explained, “Kuno is going to build a fabulous arena for our match. It'll be nice and durable, with a cage around it, in Ukyo's warehouse.”

Akane giggled and shook her head in wonder.

At the Nekohanten, the girls quickly emptied the four boys without any of the usual harassment. The boys were far too nervous that Ryoga still hadn't shown up to get creative. When they finished, the three girls went back to the Tendo home and met with Hiroshi, then all four searched Ryoga's room. They found his stash of money along with his collection of toys and things. As they searched, the sound of Ranko's jingling bell echoed in the room and Akane finally asked, “why are you still wearing that Ranko?”

The redhead fingered her choker with the bell as she said, “The balls, the clit piercing, and this stupid bell are all Ryoga's chains that I LET him put on me, on US. I don't have the right to remove them. When I've truly destroyed him, I want Nushi to be the one to take them off.”

After dinner, Ranko took the three out to the dojo for ‘practice’ and both Hiroshi and Akane were shocked when Masami took off her panties and poured hot water on herself to become a guy. Ranko PURRED as she captured his lips and eagerly spread her legs for him. Akane giggled and directed Hiroshi to Ranko's ass while she used Ranko's tail. The four teens eagerly enjoyed their four way and when Dai had spent his load, a splash of cold water let Masami keep going. She even rode Hiroshi's cock while both Ranko and Akane caressed and fondled her.

\----------------------------

Sissy Bitch Michio SCREAMED in pain as Ukyo spread his ass open with two small spatula. She took her new toy that Seto had made for her and grinned as she carefully positioned it. It was a curved disc the diameter of a silver dollar and twice as thick with a silicon coating. It was somewhat flexible and contoured so it wouldn't inhibit anything or even be noticed, but it now held the control module of her geisha balls. It was held in place by twenty tiny barbs that, once latched on, wouldn't come off without tearing him a new asshole, literally. The boy whimpered as he felt something pressed against the inside of his bowels and stab him, but the sharp pain quickly dulled to a bearable throb as the sissy boy cried.

A few feet away, Hikaru's form shivered as he watched in fear. He was thankful Mistress had sparingly taken off the bracelet so her didn't have to feel that horror. As long he was a good obedient Horse, Mistress would only make him share Sissy’s training and not his punishments. That was punishment enough and he eagerly obeyed her every command. 

Just to test out her new toy, she pressed the shock button on her old remote and Michio SCREAMED as his bowels clenched tightly and he literally pissed himself. She giggled and pressed the vibrate button and his trapped sissy clit engorged and he groaned in severe discomfort. Satisfied, she removed the spatulas holding his ass spread open, then shoved a fat dildo up his ass. As she pumped his ass, she turned on the vibration and laughed when he came a minute later.

She smacked his ass and said, “Now you don't have to be plugged to hold your geisha balls in. You've got a zapper permanently built into your sissy pussy. You're mine now aren't you Sissy Bitch?”

Michio whimpered as she made his bowels clench tightly around the intruding dildo and he hung his head and replied, “Yes Mistress Ukyo. I'm your Sissy Bitch.”

Ukyo chuckled and smacked his tender rump again as she said, “You’ve earned enough money for a makeover tomorrow Sissy Bitch. Your Mistress Ranko also made a request, so you'll get a special treat and a new name! She wants to name you Alice. What do you think Sissy Bitch?”

Michio whimpered and replied, “It’s a wonderful name Mistress Ukyo.”

Ukyo giggled, “It’s a very fitting name.”

\--------------------------

Hiroshi and Dai waited for Ranko and Akane as they left school and told them Seto was done with Ranko's new geisha balls. The redhead was giddy as she excitedly bounced ahead of her three friends with her bell jingling with every bounce, but she hardly even cared in her excitement to see Seto. 

When the redhead bounced into Seto’s shop with her tail swishing merrily, the older man smiled and quickly closed his shop, then led them back to his workshop. He said, “I've worked nonstop on these Ranko. I melted down one of my more impressive swords, made of a titanium and ki metal alloy. I believe they will serve you well.”

He went to a shelf and took down a small wooden box with his maker's mark engraved on it. When Ranko opened the box, she sucked in a breath as she admired the craftsmanship of her new geisha balls. The balls were jet black with a golden orchid engraved on one of the balls and a curled up golden dragon poised to strike on the other. She could tell it was real gold that filled the engravings. The balls were smooth but there were contour lines that showed the balls weren't just cast, they were folded and hammered into shape, a perfectly round shape. 

Ranko's ears went back in surprise when she lifted them. They were twice as heavy as her original balls! Seto explained, “the metal is naturally heavier than the cheap aluminum alloy of your current balls. It's heavier still because I compacted as much as I could into the size I had. Those balls were folded three thousand times into the densest ball of metal I've ever made. They could break steel and not be scratched. The cord connecting the balls together is a weave of titanium fiber and ki thread similar to your ribbon that I coated in special blend of silicon. It's designed to stretch up to three feet and channels ki between the balls to balance the charge and allow you to control the ki individually in each ball. If you'll give me the original balls, I'll swap the control module.”

Ranko was gaping at the works of art in her open palm and silently acknowledged his request. Her other hand blurred and everyone in the room stiffened when she held up the original balls and the POWER that radiated from them. Seto gulped as he gently took them in a towel and dried them off, then removed the control module and inserted it into the new ones. As he did, he fiddled with it and said, “When I worked on Ukyo's geisha balls, I discovered a way to remove the master control link completely. The balls will only work for the slave remote now. I'll fix Akane's before you leave and if you send Masami to me I'll fix hers as well.” He handed her both sets and said, “Please transfer the ki over while I get the stored ki for you as well.”

Ranko snapped out of her shock and focused her ki, willing it into the new balls. She was surprised how eagerly the new balls sucked the pure ki into them and knew she'd be able to pull it out just as easily. After she filled the new balls with all of her stored ki, she was shocked to see they weren't even close to full. It would take a year or more to fill them completely at her current rate. That staggered her mind when she considered how MUCH ki that would be. It'd be enough power to wipe Japan off the map, if not more.

She quietly said, “These are incredible Master Seto. Thank you so much. Do you have a place I can test them?”

Seto smiled and led them outside to a practice area. There were several wood and straw dummies, large boulders, and a small grove of trees that filled a vacant lot behind his shop. 

Ranko grinned as she twirled and flowed through a deceptively elegant dance with the new balls spinning in one hand and her ribbon in the other. Jaws dropped as she obliterated the landscape and Hiroshi shook his head in awe. “Geisha-Fu. I can't believe Ranko invented geisha-fu.”

The balls vanished as Ranko landed lightly in front of him. She suppressed a moan as her pussy adjusted to the new weight of the balls, then replied, “I kinda like that. But it would be Geisha-Ryuu. Fu is Chinese.” The redhead turned to Seto in a deep bow and said, “The balls are absolutely perfect Master Seto. I can't thank you enough. You've more than proven your honor to me and if you want I'll tell you what happened to us and invite you to the final battle. You can witness the results of your work and the breaking of our chains, but I must have your word that you won't interfere. There will be death, possibly even mine.”

Seto nodded, “I would like that very much. You have my word I will only observe.”

Ranko smiled and replied, “There is one more person I have to tell this story to. Please come to the Tendo dojo for dinner tomorrow.”


	29. Dark Justice

On Thursday evening, Sasuke delivered a letter to each of the four remaining boys. The letter smoothly explained Ryoga had found Ukyo and invited them to a special party on Saturday, paid for by Kuno, that promised to be very ‘entertaining’ but said the girls were to be left untouched because he wanted them properly horny. The guys relaxed when they realized Ryoga hadn't been killed by Ukyo and got excited about the weekend. All three girls were smiling and enjoyed a great day at school and went to the roof for lunch and a romp while they finalized plans. After gymnastics, the girls went home to help Kasumi with the larger than usual meal with four guests.

During dinner, Kasumi noticed Ranko sat very closely beside Dai, almost like she was… with him and Akane was equally close to Hiroshi. The meal had been unusually somber, especially after she mentioned she hadn't seen Ryoga in several days and it really put Kasumi on edge with worry. With so many guests she expected smiles and an air of cheerfulness, but this felt more like someone about to announce a death in the family.

When the meal ended, Ranko announced she needed to discuss something with everyone and escorted them all to the dojo with a tea set she'd prepared. Ranko set the tea down, then stood and walked over to the far corner. Kasumi looked and watched with curious worry as Ranko put a tarp over a cage wrapped in duct tape in the far corner, which she realized held P-Chan. Her stomach twisted at the ominous feeling that filled her.

Finally, Ranko sat and quietly served tea to everyone then began, “Ranma Saotome was the successor and Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts, as declared by Master Happosai. With his death, I am now the Grand Mistress, Ranko Saotome. There has been a horrible dishonor brought to our school that will be cleansed tomorrow. Kasumi, you have been lied to by myself and Akane to protect you. I'm sorry for what you will soon learn. Kasumi-san, you know some of what happened on my training trip, but even I only recently discovered the whole disgusting truth of it.” The redhead took a sip of her tea and began her story. She told them everything she'd told Kimiko about her life and the atrocities of her father, from the cat fist to the punishments and the visit to Jusenkyo.

Kasumi was horrified and broke into tears as she listened with Kimiko's arms wrapped tightly around her. She couldn't believe the horrors, but knew it was all true. Ranko was radiating an aura of pain that the redhead had kept hidden deep within herself. 

When the redhead got to Nerima she skipped through much until she got to the moxibustion and explained it fully and everything that happened since. It was more than Kasumi could take and she quickly ran outside and lost her dinner on the lawn then Kimiko comforted her as they listened to the rest of the horrors until Ranko finished.

The redhead bowed her head to everyone and said, “I vow that tomorrow the honor of the Tendo clan and Anything Goes School will be restored and justice served, or my life forfeit.”

Kasumi frowned at the statement but firmed her resolve and replied, “As the most senior Tendo, I must witness the justice myself.”

Ranko quietly said, “What I will be doing to them… it will give you nightmares Kasumi. Please don't.”

Kasumi replied, “I MUST. I have lived in blissful ignorance all my life Ranko. I will no longer hide and from now on I will view the world with open eyes.”

Ranko sighed and nodded, “as you wish Kasumi-san.”

Kasumi put a hand on Ranko's shoulder and corrected, “Onesan. You're family too Ranko-neesan.”

\---------------------------------------

The four boys grinned as they walked into the warehouse and saw a large concrete arena with a cage around it. It took up the majority of the warehouse and a large comfortable sectional couch was arranged in front of it with a table holding snacks and drinks and a bottle of lube. Chained to the floor nearby was a little black pig with clear view of the arena.

A hot buxom girl with long pink hair, pink lipstick and fingernails, wearing a skimpy blue and white maid outfit greeted them with a curtsey and said, “thank you for coming. I am your entertainment until the show begins. Please allow me to satisfy your wonderful cocks.”

Raiden grinned as he grabbed the pink haired girl and pulled her into his lap. The girl whimpered as her butt landed roughly. He said, “it looks like Ryoga got us a new slut. What's your name slut?”

Michio shivered as Raiden rubbed his legs then ran a hand between his thighs and along his pink panties and started rubbing his sissy clit and making it throb. He stammered in his sissy voice, “Al… Alice.”

Raiden laughed and said, “ah like Alice in Wonderland? This some sort of costume thing then? Awesome. I bet you love sucking cock don't you?”

‘Alice’ was mortified at the idea of sucking his best friend's cock but knew it was inevitable. He hoped they wouldn't figure out it was really him. He was told to be slutty or Mistress Ukyo would punish him again. His ass had already been turned to hamburger just to make sure he remembered and the excruciating shock in his ass was only a button away. He eagerly licked his lips and nodded, “very much.”

Raiden laughed and let the hot pinkette kneel in front of him and free his cock. He moaned as she licked and caressed his balls and stroked his shaft gently, worshipping it like a pro. As she was worshipping his cock, Kaori lifted her short skirt to reveal her bruised red and purple bottom with a pink thong between her ass cheeks. Just above her ass was a fresh tattoo that said ‘Alice' in cute dark pink cursive letters. Kaori laughed and said, “She’s even got a tramp stamp! And it looks like Ryoga gave her a good spanking already. I bet she can't wait for a cock in her ass.”

‘Alice’ continued to bob on Raiden's cock with tears of humiliation forming as Kaori pulled his thong aside and started probing his sissy pussy with lubed fingers. He soon felt the boy's cock slide into his pussy and he moaned as he felt his prostate getting massaged. He pushed his pussy against Kaori and willed the cock deeper as his clit started to throb with pleasure. He shivered in pleasure when Kaori's balls pressed against his clit and arched his back as he became more eager on Raiden's cock.

Raiden moaned and said, “Wow, she really likes it in the ass!”

The other guys grinned and began to pile around the new girl. Hands freed her tits and began to maul the large fake breasts and pull on her nipples, causing his real nipples to get squeezed and twisted and shocked in erotic ways. Her hands were filled with cocks and she obediently stroked them as they waited for a turn on her ass. Someone's hand even slid between her legs and put a finger in her wet slit and rubbed on her clit. They never realized they were rubbing a cock as the pinkette moaned in pleasure and bucked against the cock in her rump.

Up above them five people watched from the walkway. Kasumi kept a hand over her mouth as she took in what the boys were doing. She had to stifle her giggles at knowing who Alice was and the justice being served. When Ranko first told her what was going to happen, she'd been horrified, until she remembered what these monsters had done to her sisters. This was nothing compared to what they had done and was well deserved.

‘Alice’ sucked and swallowed three of the boys and two of them dumped a load in his eager pussy. He had just climbed onto Takeo’s lap and slid his pussy onto the manly cock when Tatewaki rushed in and yelled, “I, Tatewaki Kuno, the destroyer of sorcery, avenger of the innocent, the blue thunder of Furinkan, can wait no longer my beautiful pony tailed goddess! I have come to claim your bountiful fruits! My noble loins burn for your love! Come to me my goddess!" He paused at seeing the other boys casually fucking the pink haired girl and said, "I say, why are you ruffians here and how dare you besmirch this glorious event with your debauchery. That should be saved until my victory!"

Out of nowhere, Ranko appeared at the door to the cage and stood before it with an open paper fan in each hand. Ranko had gone to see Granny, the one that made her ribbon, and the elderly woman had eagerly made her a fighting kimono worthy of the beautiful and sexy ki mistress. The redhead stood sensually like a mistress of seduction, dressed in a short black kimono with gold trim on the bottom and around the cuffs of the arms. Under her kimono she wore a black garter belt holding up black thigh high stockings with gold lace around the top. The kimono was short enough to see the black lace panties she wore and her top was open to reveal a black mesh corset that covered only the bottom half of her breasts and stomach and put her cleavage on very generous display. Oddly enough, she had on the pink color that clashed horribly with the outfit, though the bell didn't make a single sound.

Around her waist was a black martial arts belt with the letters Grand Mistress and the kanji for Anything Goes Tendo-Saotome and Geisha-Ryuu. On her back was a large image of a yin yang symbol with a blue ice dragon in the black side and a red flaming tiger in the white. The black dot held a large golden fan with a pair of hair sticks and a ribbon on the open fan blade. Under the fan was the kanji for Geisha-Ryuu. The white dot had a silhouette of two men fighting hand to hand. The top of the yin yang was decorated by a bonsai tree top whose trunk followed the curve of the symbol then sprouted roots at the bottom, symbolizing the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Over the top of the yin yang symbol was elegant cursive that said Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and below was the kanji for Tendo-Saotome and Geisha-Ryuu. 

Her furry red ears cocked to the side and her tail swished in agitation as she yelled, “they are the audience Kuno! They will witness your death!” She flipped backwards to the center of the giant cage and beckoned him in. Michio began to ride the cock in his pussy as he watched Mistress Ranko with morbid fascination and silently hoped Ranko would lose, but knew better. This had all been planned out and she'd already defeated Ryoga once. He'd helped collect the boys gear and saw the destruction first hand.

Kuno eagerly ran into the cage with his wooden bokken and declared to his love, “I am here my fiery goddess! At last we'll be together forever!” He knew she would yield to his manly charms and skill and he would soon enjoy her treasure once more! He blinked curiously at the tail and ears and said, “I see you have even dressed up in anticipation of my victory! Cats are not normally my taste, but you are even more fiery and beautiful than before!”

Ranko ignored his words as she scowled and said, “You DARE face me with a TRAINING sword? You DISHONOR me a second time Kuno!”

Kuno gulped and said, “Forgive me my feline maiden! Sasuke! The family sword!”

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and said, “Here you are Kuno!” He quickly gave Kuno a regal ivory handled katana, then bowed to Ranko, “Mistress Ranko, does this meet your needs?”

Ranko smiled and nodded, “yes, thank you Sasuke.”

Kuno blinked in confusion, then shrugged and took his pose as he said, “let us fight my love! I will be careful to avoid injury to you!”

Ranko grinned and replied, “It’s you that will be in pain RAPIST.”

Kuno frowned, “why do you insult the Kuno name with such a vile term?”

Ranko growled and said, “You RAPED me Kuno. You took what you had no right to! Your life is mine to end and it ends today! PREPARE TO DIE TATEWAKI KUNO! GEISHA-RYUU DANCE OF FURY!” The redhead dashed towards him and Kuno readied himself in confusion. While his insane mind pondered the strange words, Ranko twirled around him in a beautiful display of grace and blood suddenly spewed from his side.

Kuno YELPED and jumped back in pain. He frowned as he realized she must be under the sorcerer Ranma's control once again. Such villainy! He raised his sword and struck! His sword speared his foot and he SCREAMED. Kuno hobbled in confusion, but was determined to free her once more. Ranko began to elegantly dance with her glowing fans and tail swaying seductively as she twirled and dipped. Kuno followed her in attempts to strike and disarm, mindful not to hurt his love with the steel in his hands. He swung to strike time and again, but somehow his blade painfully bit into his own flesh almost every time! “What sorcery spell has the vile Saotome placed on you?!” He yelled.

Ranko HISSED as she twirled on the other end of the arena and replied, “Ranma is DEAD you fool rapist! You drew first blood when you RAPED me. Now I will avenge my brother and my honor with your DEATH!” She twisted away from him gracefully and twirled as her fans glowed and blurred. Kuno had no time to defend himself. He cried out as he felt the razor fan cut into him and burning pain and blood poured from a wound on his arm and a gash in his thigh. He tried to chase her but she was never where she should have been. He had to save his love from the spell! He shouted it loudly and screamed at the pain in his back. He swung his sword in desperation and SCREAMED in pain again when he lanced his own leg! Why was his family blade turning against him?!

The gang gulped as they wondered what was going on. Michio moaned as he massaged Takeo's balls and the boy absently played with his tits as he watched the fight in wonder. Watching Kuno getting hurt by Mistress Ranko made Michio excited and he started bouncing eagerly as he felt himself pulsing and he rubbed his sissy juice on Takeo's shaft for more lube.

Several boys shivered as they watched Ranko shredding Kuno to pieces inside the huge ring. They couldn't understand how. She was dancing and her fans glowed, but they couldn't figure out HOW Kuno kept hurting himself. Wounds opened and blood gushed, but she never touched him that they could see. They were enraptured by the seductive sway of her hips and tail as she danced circles around the screaming boy chasing her and she easily avoided any attempt to catch her while his own weapon mercilessly cut him to pieces.

Kasumi gasped as she watched from the walkway overhead. Seto and Kimiko were with her, equally entranced. The dance Ranko was performing was absolutely beautiful. It was the most beautiful fan dance she'd ever seen, even though it radiated a deep burning hatred. It was a dance of death, and it was as gorgeous as it was gruesome.

Kuno was moving slowly as the wounds added up. He suddenly gasped in pain and horror as the fingers on his right hand FELL OFF with blood spurting from where they had been. The feline goddess was nowhere near him and he hadn't felt anything except immense pain and the cut was perfectly clean. His sword fell from his fingerless hand and fell apart in five pieces before it hit the ground. Then Ranko became a blur as she danced and spun around him in a dizzying ballet of PAIN. He SCREAMED as slice after slice cut him and blood flowed like a torrent. Just as he started to fall, she suddenly blurred in front of him and his entire body locked up. 

Kuno was frozen and silently crying in endless pain as the redhead sauntered up to him with her hips swaying seductively. She stopped in front of him and said, “you're a MONSTER Kuno. A lunatic rapist MONSTER and it's my PLEASURE to end your existence.” She held up a hand and Kuno started with wide eyes as long red claws grew from her fingertips and her eyes glowed with demonic fury. Her hand sliced and Kuno's pants fell to the floor. He tried to scream but couldn't as she took hold of his manhood and a single claw sliced it off in one smooth motion. Ranko grinned at him as she dangled it in from of him. Then she spun and her glowing tail slid through his torso like butter then lopped off his head on its downward fall. As the tail bisected him, his mind suddenly cleared of his lunacy. As his body fell he understood what he'd done. When his head rolled to see his bisected body, he agreed with his fate as the life quickly faded from his eyes.

The gang stared in horror at Kuno’s severed head and several boys started to heave. The pig chained to the floor pissed itself. Ranko bent down and opened the pants of the corpse and lopped off the cock and balls with a glowing fan. Her tail swished happily as she carried her prize out of the cage. When she reached the door, she turned and her fans moved in a blur as a tornado strength wave of wind shot forward, pushing the remains of Kuno through the bars like a strainer to splat against the far wall and slide down in a bloody pile of gore. Her tail swished happily as she turned and set her prize on the snack table then casually tucked her fans inside her sleeves.

The boys were momentarily frozen in catatonic fear, then as one, jumped and started running for the exit. They made it five steps before freezing with fear. Ukyo and Akane dropped down in front of them, standing side by side with weapons in hand. Ukyo had on a skin tight black leather dominatrix suit and was holding a smaller version of her huge spatula that was still three feet long and had a cat-o-nine-tails on the end while Akane was in a red yukata and holding a glowing sword of some kind. Ranko's voice behind them giggled and said, “don't leave yet boys. The show is just starting!” Then she growled ominously, “take a seat.” They gulped and quickly returned to their seats as Ukyo and Akane took a menacing step forward. 

Michio found himself on the floor after he was pushed off the cock he was fucking and sat obediently on his knees. Ranko patted his head as she calmly walked around the table to stand in front of the boys and said, “We’ve gone to a lot of trouble to arrange this little party. We even gave you a pretty little sissy slut to fuck. So enjoy your slut while I dance with Ryoga.” Ranko turned to Michio and said, “back to work Alice. Make sure all the boys know how much you love their big manly cocks.”

Michio quickly got to his feet and replied, “Y-yes Mistress Ranko.” He went to his knees and began eagerly worshipping the cocks to make them hard again. He didn't want another paddling, or any of the other even worse punishments. Mistress Ranko's ribbon snaking up his ass like a living thing and freezing his bowels was not something he ever wanted to endure again!

The boys weren't sure what to do as Akane ominously stood behind them. Hiroshi and Dai ambled in completely casually and sat on an empty couch as Sasuke brought them both a fresh tray of tea and snacks. The two boys looked over at the other guys and smiled disarmingly. Dai said, “Relax. Just enjoy the show and the slut. You might learn something.”

Something Ranko said triggered a horror in Kaori’s mind and he shoved the pink haired girl off his cock and onto her back. He yelled, “WHAT THE FUCK?!” The boys looked at him curiously and he pointed to the exposed mound of the pink haired girl, “that's not a pussy! It's… she's a… a fucking GUY!” He made a disgusted face as he pulled up the fake pussy and revealed Alice’s trapped cock. 

The guys all looked at the cross drawing boy in revulsion while Ukyo busted out laughing behind them and said, “Took you long enough! Tell them what your name used to be Alice.”

The pinkette stood up with tears of humiliation and quietly replied, “M-Michio.”

Raiden stared in horror as he suddenly recognized Michio's face under all the makeup and pink hair. The other boys gulped as Ukyo walked around in her stilettos and black leather and said, “tell them what you are Michio.”

The sissy boy looked down in shame and said, “A Sissy Bitch, Mistress Ukyo.”

“And what do you love Sissy Bitch?”

The pink haired sissy boy sagged in defeat and quietly replied, “I love cocks, Mistress Ukyo. I love to have my sissy pussy pounded like a Sissy Bitch. I love to put my sissy lips around big manly cocks and swallow manly milk.”

Ukyo smiled and said, “Go get Horse and show your friends what a big cock slut you are Alice.”

The pinkette replied, “yes Mistress Ukyo,” and walked away in mortified fear.

The boys were horrified at what they were seeing. The toughest of them had been turned into a cock loving sissy boy? Raiden was the first to try and bolt for the door, but Akane's red hot ribbon on his throat stopped him cold. Ukyo put Tanjiro and Katsuo down with her spatula and Dai and Hiroshi easily pushed the other boys back into their seats. Hiroshi then dragged a long chain over and attached it to each boy's ankle while the girls held them hostage with deadly weapons, ensuring they wouldn't be going anywhere.

‘Alice’ returned with a whimpering Hikaru on a leash, walking on all fours with a huge engorged cock dangling under him and a large horse tail sticking out of his ass. He was in obvious pain, crawling with bowed legs and whimpering each time his cock touched the ground. The pinkette attached the leash to the heavy table then went to Hikaru and knelt between his legs, licking his massive shaft as the other boys watched in fear horror and disgust. When Hikaru was lubed, Michio got on all fours in front of the disgusted boys and said, “Please fill my sissy pussy with your big manly horse cock, Horse-sempai.”

Hikaru cried and whimpered as he knelt behind Michio and slowly pushed his monstrous throbbing engorged cock into the other boy's ass. Ranko had used a pressure point to increase the blood flow to his cock and make it even larger than usual, as well as the pressure point to make his cock stay hard with unlimited cum. The experimenting as she looked for the right pressure points had been EXCRUCIATING.

Unfortunately, the pressure points she found HURT and the boy was in absolute agony as Michio took the mammoth with a long girly moan and pushed back against it until he was fully impaled on it. Worse still, Michio was wearing the bracelet and Hikaru could feel the agony of his massive cock going up his own ass. The other boys were watching with wide horrified eyes as Michio started rocking back and forth on the huge cock while he rubbed his sissy clit, moaning and crying in pleasure. And shamefully, it WAS pleasure. Michio soon filled his hand with his own cum and reached behind him to further lube Hikaru's monstrous cock with it as he picked up the pace.

The horrified boys jumped when they heard a desperate SQUEAL and their attention turned to Ranko as she picked up the pig and a pile of clothes and tossed both into the arena. Michio continued to moan and hump Hikaru's cock as Ukyo struggled to drag Ryoga's insanely heavy umbrella into the cage. 

Ranko took a glass of hot water and chucked it at the pig as soon as the door was closed. The boys gaped as the small animal grew to reveal a naked Ryoga. Ranko pointed to his clothes and said, “get dressed, nobody wants to see your little piggy wiggy.”

Ryoga quickly dressed and shouted, “How dare you use my curse against me! You have no honor at all!”

Ranko raised an eyebrow and replied, “Says the boy that used his curse to sneak into Akane's bed. Says the boy who used his curse to get secrets and use them against us. Says the boy that used MY curse against ME. Says the boy who RAPED us, BLACKMAILED us, and DESTROYED our CURE! No Ryoga, YOU have no honor! You are a PIG Ryoga. Jusenkyo just made the form match the person.”

The redhead moved to the center and shouted, “As the Grand Mistress of Anything Goes, I challenge you Ryoga! You've dishonored my school, the entire Tendo clan, and me personally. I charge you for the death of Ranma, raping me and Akane, and the malicious destruction of our cure. You've shown you have NO honor by destroying the cure. This will be our last fight, Ryoga. I'm going to make you HURT like you HURT me! When I defeat you, I'll DESTROY you like you destroyed Ranma.”

Ryoga gulped and desperately cried, “th-that wasn't me! Th-that was the other guy! I-I think I'm possessed or something! You have to help me! Please Ranma!”

Ranko glared at him and demanded, “why should I help? What are you talking about?” Her claws began to grow from her fingers and her tail ears and eyes began to glow ominously.

Ryoga gulped nervously stepped back as he stammered, “th-there's something controlling me! A pervert. Ever... Ever since the forest… when he… I… oh god I'm so sorry… he… he takes control of me when… when I'm around a woman… he made me do all those horrible things! He’s a monster!”

Ranko frowned and hissed, “fucking Happosai. Why's it always gotta be him? He must have used the pervert point on you and screwed up somehow.”

Ryoga's eyes shined with hope and desperately asked, “c-can you fix it?”

Ranko chuckled, “oh yeah, I can fix it. But you know what Ryoga? The pervert point just removes your restraint and brings out the perverted part of your mind that you keep locked away. It doesn't change what you view as right and wrong or make you betray yourself. You weren't possessed, that was YOU! You WANTED to fuck me and humiliate me. You WANTED to destroy me! YOU threw me down the rabbit hole. YOU did those things to us.” She sliced a claw through her collar and threw it at him as she said, “YOU put THAT on MY neck like a fucking PET! **YOU** ARE THE MONSTER!!”

Ryoga growled as he refused to believe her and his anger built. It wasn't true! He WASN'T the one that did those things! She was LYING! SHE was the monster. She KILLED Kuno! She KILLED those men in the alley! It was HORRIFIC! It was EVIL! Everything she was doing here wasn't just horrible and wrong, it was EVIL! “N-NO! Y-YOU'RE the monster! You're a KILLER. A MURDERER! A sadistic evil MONSTER!”

Ranko hissed, “You **MADE** me into a monster!”

Ryoga clenched his fist. He knew she was too weak even with her stolen tricks to be a match for him. No matter how fast she was, he would beat her with a single hit then she'd pay for the lies she was accusing him of! SHE was the liar! He grabbed his umbrella and ROARED, “PREPARE TO DIE RANMA SAOTOME!”


	30. The Reckoning

Ranko's tail fluffed out and her ears laid back as her long glowing red claws flared brightly as she HISSED and yelled, “you KILLED Ranma! I'm Ranko!” As Ryoga ran at her with his umbrella, she flowed into a brutal and feral dance. Ryoga was fast, but he had nothing on Ranko's speed. She was always faster as a girl and with her added nekoken and the pure ki rocketing through her, she was leaving after images as she danced her elegant and deadly dance. 

It was the culmination of everything her martial arts mind had built and her dance was as beautiful as it was brutal. She let him swing his umbrella like a graceless ape as she easily guided him around, slicing him with her claws and delivering countless shallow but painful slices to his ki reinforced body and deflecting his attempts to strike her with feather light touches. Her body swished and swayed and twirled and flipped in an elegant mix of dance moves of all types, meshed together in a symphony of grace and pain. Her dance made a mockery of the boy's efforts as he tripped and stumbled over his own feet, and even hit himself in the head with his own umbrella, further increasing his out of control rage.

Ryoga WAS a very talented martial artist and could FEEL her touches and KNEW what she was doing. The problem was he couldn't figure out HOW. There was no pattern he could find and when he DID, he quickly learned it was a lie, very painfully. She just danced, literally, around him like a hyped up ballerina cat and avoided everything he did! Her strikes couldn't hurt him and she knew it. No, she was TOYING with him and it was REALLY pissing him OFF.

\---------------------------

While Ranko was dancing circles around Ryoga, the boys began to get very nervous and start looking for an escape, testing the chains and trying to break them. That was quickly thwarted by Ukyo standing behind them like a sentinel, just waiting for a boy to try something. Once Michio had milked Horse, he did his best to please his Mistress by straddling laps and riding a cock in his pussy while his tits rubbed on the boy's chest. He even ended up French kissing Katsuo when Mistress Akane told him to be extra sweet to his friends. It further humiliated him that his clit throbbed while he was kissing another guy.

The boys were of course horrified as he forced them to get hard and fucked them, but they were helpless to stop him with the looming Ukyo eager to punish. The one guy that DID try to stop him was bent over and brutally paddled with a dildo shoved in his ass. It was still there and none of the rest dared move a muscle.

\-------------------------

The redhead snickered as she danced around and made the bandana clad boy rage with the pain. She knew she couldn't do much to him with her claws, but she was just getting started. Ryoga ROARED as the pain began to overwhelm him and he stopped chasing her and stabbed the ground as he yelled, “FIGHT ME BITCH! Stop running away like a coward!”

The redhead’s cat irises glowed as she dodged away from the explosion of concrete. She grinned and said, “so that's how you do it! Check this out pig boy!” She slashed towards his feet with a clawed hand and Ryoga yelped and hopped back as five deep gashes scarred the ground where he was standing. A second later all five gashes EXPLODED in a hail of rock directly towards him. The rocks did nothing to him except enrage him even more because she'd blatantly stolen HIS technique!

Ranko grinned as he began throwing his bandana at her. Her ribbon snaked into her hand as she pivoted, dipped, rolled, and twirled through a deluge of glowing spinning bandanas. As the bandanas passed, her ribbon and tail glowed and snaked out like extra limbs and two halves of each bandana turned to ash. Ryoga gulped.

The redhead twirled into the offensive and Ryoga yelped as a burning slap of the ribbon struck his ass. He lifted his umbrella defensively as the cat girl started slowly stalking around him. He started thinking furiously for a way to deal with her as he started rethinking his earlier assessment. His eyes gleamed as he felt the remote in his pocket. He held her off with his umbrella as he dug into his pocket and fished it out. He laughed as he hit the shock button, knowing she'd be curled up in pain. Only she wasn't. The redhead just stood there with a smirk and held up a pair of black geisha balls with gold engravings. She said, “I've upgraded Ryoga and your leash was cut.”

Long red hair billowed behind her as the redhead twirled the black balls like a bola until they were humming. Ryoga gulped at the POWER wafting off the balls as they started glowing and a blue ki shield expanded outward. She held her ribbon like a sword in her other hand and evenly said, “It’s time for the final dance Ryoga. Geisha-Ryuu: Dance of the Senshi.” 

\----------------------------------------------

Kasumi's eyes hardened as she watched Ranko's beautiful dance and smiled at the pain Ryoga was receiving. It was justice for all those sleepless nights worrying about Ranko and her sister and the horrible treatments when it was really Ryoga raping and torturing them, in her own home! 

When Ranko brought out her ribbon and geisha balls, everyone in the room shivered as the balls glowed with power. Kasumi watched with awe at the glowing weapons and the POWER she could feel.

\----------------------------------

Ryoga desperately stabbed the ground, making it explode a third time, and Ranko lazily brought her spinning shield in front of her. The rocks hurled against her shield then PINGED like missiles directly into Ryoga's body. The boy SCREAMED in pain as he was pummeled by his own attack multiplied in speed, even his hardened body couldn't shrug off the spray of bullets. He threw a dozen bandanas at her from all directions, but Ranko just stood indomitably and snickered when they hit her suddenly red shield and turned to ash.

Out of options, Ryoga hefted his umbrella and ran at her. He SMASHED into her shield and Ranko's eyes widened as she suddenly went FLYING. She ROCKETED into the side of the massive cage and hastily threw her spinning balls skyward as she twisted and all four limbs compressed against the side of the cage like a cat, gracefully catching herself as she realized she couldn't redirect the blow of his ki saturated umbrella. 

Before gravity could claim the half cat redhead, she LEAPED, shooting herself upwards after her discarded weapon, pulling it to her with her ki at the same time. A graceful twist in the air reunited them and the one again spinning balls ROARED as a miniature TORNADO shot out like a jet engine, propelling her even faster to the twenty foot ceiling of the massive cage. Her legs connected, compressed, and extended in one smooth motion at the same time her balls pointed and launched a highly compressed funnel of wind at the boy below and she launched herself yet again. 

Ryoga frantically hurled his endless supply of bandanas at her as the redhead began to deftly dance through the air and bounce like a ping pong ball from one end of the cage to the other. As she twirled and spun through the air, she returned fire with her own volley of tiny tornados and Ryoga's umbrella strained under the onslaught as the powerful winds tried to pound him into the ground.

Ranko focused her ki as she did a slow midair pirouette and her shield turned red once more as a flaming tornado ROARED towards Ryoga. As it descended, it narrowed and tightened further into a howling fist sized funnel of flaming death and HAMMERED into Ryoga's umbrella. Ryoga YELPED and threw his smoldering and half melted umbrella to the ground as he barely evaded the flaming twister. The boy frowned at the loss of his weapon and growled as he decided to meet the redhead in the air, hand to hand. He leapt onto the cage bars and leaped again to meet the redhead as she twirled elegantly above him. It was a critical mistake for the pig cursed boy. 

Ranko easily twisted away from his grapple in midair and landed lightly on his back. Ryoga had no time to react as her hand blurred and a glowing pipe was firmly pressed between his shoulder blades. He SCREAMED in fury and pain and twisted away from her to land on his feet snarling with bloodthirsty RAGE. Ranko landed ten feet away with the pipe twirling in her fingers and her ribbon once again tied in a bow in her hair. She held out her hand and caught her geisha balls without looking, then blurred her hand and smirked as they vanished, “Game over pig boy. You lose.”

Ryoga ran at the redhead as he yelled, “You can't defeat me that easily Ranko! DIE!” She didn't move or even flinch as he rushed her like a raging bull. His fist cocked and HAMMERED into her face with all the power he could muster and... Nothing. Ryoga GAPED as she stood there smiling at him with his fist pressed against her cheek. 

Ranko casually pushed his arm away as she held up the pipe, “welcome to my world. NOW it's an even match!” Her pipe vanished to be replaced by her ribbon as she twirled into an enchanting dance around the boy frozen in shock. Ryoga narrowly avoided the red hot ribbon as it tried to slice across his chest. He didn't avoid the rest though. Like an army of fiery whips, the ribbon snaked out of her dance again and again to slice and burn EXCRUCIATING cuts from head to toe. Every attempt Ryoga made to grab her or get away was met with a dozen more red hot strikes on his back, legs, arms, and chest. He SCREAMED in pain as he finally fell to his knees. Then the ribbon burned and shredded his pants as his ass was whipped again and again with painful but shallow burning cuts.

The burning agony to his backside pushed Ryoga to all fours as she continued to whip him with the horrible ribbon and his strength faded from the constant pain. He was crying when she finally jumped on his back with a dark glint in her eyes and pinned him to the ground. The pig cursed boy SCREAMED in AGONY when the ribbon suddenly snaked into his ass and he was helpless to stop the burning and freezing of his bowels as it snaked DEEP inside him like a living thing.

\--------------------------------------------

Michio shivered when he saw what was happening. The ribbon was AGONY! Ranko sat perched on Ryoga as her ribbon continued to assault his posterior and growled, “who's the BITCH now Ryoga?” 

The boy bawled in agony as Dai walked into the cage and handed Ranko a collar and leash. Her tail swished merrily as she fastened it around Ryoga's neck and gave Dai his leash and Ryoga cried in relief as the agonizing ribbon was finally removed. Her ribbon smoked as it left his bowels and burned away anything foul, then tied itself into her hair as she stood and led the procession out of the cage. Dai pulled the defeated Ryoga to his feet and the boy sagged in utter defeat as he was dragged easily by the neck to join the rest of the gang. 

He shivered when he saw the pink haired Michio ass fucking one of the boys and enjoying it. He knew full well who it was since Ranko had introduced them before the party started. Ranko sat Ryoga on the couch and the boy winced at the throbbing in his ass, then she looked at the rest of the terrified boys and smirked and said, “alright boys. The fun is over and now it's time to pay up. Everyone but the pig, the horse, and the sissy, strip and get on all fours in a nice little row.”

Ukyo zapped the eager ass fucking Alice and said, “That’s enough Alice. Get up and watch your friends become bitches themselves.” Alice cried from the pain and pulled his pussy free of Raiden’s cock, then stood obediently with his hands clasped in front of him in his girly ‘Alice’ dress and watched as the other boys fearfully stripped, with an occasional red hot ribbon lashing out from Ranko or Akane to hurry them along. 

When all the boys were cowed and lined up with ass presented, Ranko walked up to Ryoga and said, “I want your perverted mind to fully appreciate your punishment, so…” her hand blurred and struck the pervert points and Ryoga's mind was instantly taken over by the darkness that had been cowering in fear. She pointed at the line of boys with a grin and said, “Ok Piggy, eat ass. Lube them up real good for Horse's cock. Alice, on your back between their legs and start sucking your favorite thing. Horse, ream them until both of you cum. If you need more lube or a cleanup, Piggy is hungry.” She grinned at the horrified cries and the faces on the boys as Ukyo forced Ryoga's face to Raiden's ass. 

\--------------------------------------

With the boys crying in agony from their punishment, Kasumi Kimiko and Seto came down from the overhead walkway and took a seat on the couch as Ukyo fired up her grill and Sasuke brought drinks. Dai then took Ranko's hand as Hiroshi took Akane's and both girls eeped as the two boys lifted them and sat them both on a table, facing their audience. Dai pulled a slender box out of his pocket with Seto's mark and said, "It's time we removed Ryoga's marks on you both. We also had Seto make something to replace them with our own, if you want."

Ranko gasped as he opened the small box to reveal a small curved rod with a purple orchid cap that would replace her clit piercing and a beautiful white lace choker with a dangling orchid pendant that held a purple gem in the center. She nodded with wide eyes and whispered, "Yes please Nushi." Meanwhile, Akane stared at the beautiful yellow lily capped clit ring Hiroshi presented to her and squealed as she hugged him.

Dai grinned as he picked up the white lace choker. Ranko's ears twitched as she heard a new ring and realized the pendant was a bell too, but it had a softer, almost musical, ring that didn't hurt her sensitive ears. She smiled and held her hair back as Dai fastened it and the pendant jingled softly as it rested in the crook of her neck. Then both boys removed the panties from the girls and spread their legs wide, showing the two gems that Ryoga had marked them with. In unison, the two boys carefully and gently removed the old clit rings and negligently threw them to the floor, then pushed the new piercings into place and capped them as the girls moaned from their gentle touches. Dai looked over at Hiroshi and they shared a grin, then both boys eagerly bent down and began to devour the gushing pussy in front of them.

Ranko’s back arched as she squealed in pleasure from the wonderful licking and cried out, “Ohh… ooohhh NUUUSSHHII!!” Akane’s legs wrapped around Hiroshi’s head and pulled him against her pussy and her hand found Ranko’s as she cried out and convulsed in orgasmic pleasure.

\------------------------------------------

Kasumi was blushing and murmured, “oh my…” as she watched the boys devouring the two girls and felt her body heat up. It was like something out of her romance novels that often led to her calling on Mr Big.

Kimiko fanned herself and said, "my son is so MANLY!"

Seto chuckled and turned to Ukyo as the two girls began squealing with delight, drowning out the crying of the boys being reamed, and said, "if you want Ukyo dear, I can craft another piercing for you as well."

Ukyo shook her head and replied, "I already removed mine and don't want another, but I might have you make something for Alice later."

Seto chuckled and replied, "whatever you like. Is the device I made working well for you?"

Ukyo grinned and replied, "perfectly. It has been a great help in his training." She grinned and threw a spatula that smacked Hikaru's ass as he thrust into one of the boys, making him squeal from the brutal sting. The boys were all crying in humiliation and pain as they knelt with a front row seat to watch the toe curling orgasms both girls were experiencing while they suffered. 

After several minutes, Ranko panted as she came down from her second orgasm and said, "oh Nushiiii... The wall... Please... Take me to wall and claim me!"

Ukyo Kasumi Seto and Kimiko all watched as both Ranko and Akane were carried to the nearby wall and SCREAMED with pleasure when the boys roughly SLAMMED them against it and buried their cocks into the orgasmic screaming girls. Kasumi blushed even brighter and whispered another, "oh my..."

Kimiko giggled and said, "they are BOTH quite manly aren't they Kasumi?"

The blushing girl could only nod as she watched them pounding the girls and making them scream with pleasure at every thrust. Kasumi could feel it was more than just sex though. There was something much deeper and feral in what they were doing. Ranko's hips were moving in unison to Dai's thrusts and her legs were wrapped tightly around him, willing him deeper into her. To Kasumi it felt like Ranko was giving herself fully to him. Kasumi found herself smiling when Ranko's lips locked with Dai's and she watched the very personal experience. She could feel the happiness radiating from the girl and felt that Ranko truly deserved to be happy after all the horror she'd gone through, both of her sisters did.

Kasumi turned her attention to the boys that were crying and screaming through their painful punishment and felt a sense of satisfaction. These weren't boys. Not anymore. They were monsters and they'd tortured and broken her family in the worst possible way with their debauchery. Her eyes hardened as she watched the boys being reamed by Hikaru and refused to feel any sympathy for them.

Ranko's new bell rang musically as Dai carried the limp and grinning girl back to the couch and Kimiko giggled at the well fucked look on Ranko's face and again at Akane's when Hiroshi brought the girl over. Ranko and Akane sat happily in Dai's and Hiroshi's laps as they all talked, ate, laughed, and enjoyed themselves while the boys suffered through the long painful reaming. 

\---------------------------------------

Hikaru was bawling in pure agony. It felt like his cock was going to explode and it took a LONG time for him to cum, with frequent forced lickings by Ryoga to lube him, and Michio made each mortified and humiliated boy cum at least twice before he finally came in their ass. Then Ryoga would clean his cock with tears running down his face and Hikaru would move on to the next agonizing boy ass. There wasn't a boy that WASN'T crying in pain and humiliation when it finally ended and Hikaru collapsed in relief and curled up in tears of agony.

After Hikaru finished, Ranko stood them up then went to Hikaru and said, “It’s not fair that everyone else felt your cock but you.” The boy SCREAMED as her ribbon wrapped around the base of his swollen cock, including balls, and froze it solid. She grabbed the engorged ice cock and, to everyone's horror, snapped it off. Hikaru watched in horror and agony as she casually lubed the frozen cock in front of him and passed it Ukyo, then he SCREAMED as the girl chef eagerly rammed it halfway into his ass.

As Ranko moved to the next boy, Ukyo pushed Hikaru back and giggled as he landed on his plugged ass and buried the cock to the hilt, drawing another scream of agonizing pain from the boy. One by one, Ranko repeated the treatment, snapping off the frozen cock and Ukyo shoving it into the boy's ass. When she got to Michio, she walked him out of the line to face his crying friends and smiled cheerfully as she said, “good news Alice! You'll get to live and enjoy your new life as Ukyo’s pet sissy bitch from now on. How do you like that idea?”

Michio gulped and replied in his sissy voice, “That sounds wonderful Mistress Ranko.”

Ranko nodded and cheerfully said, “Since you're a Sissy Bitch now, your balls only get in the way, so lift that little sissy clit of yours and let's help you with that.” Michio's hands shook in fear as he pulled up the fake pussy and removed his bound cock. It was the first time he'd even seen his cock since it had been imprisoned and he gasped at the tiny little rubber sleeve that his normally seven inch cock was squeezed into. His clit was now a tiny little one inch prick. When he lifted the tiny thing, his balls fell out of the tuck with a plop and hung down, now larger than his sissy clit was.

Ranko smiled sweetly at him as he held his clit up and she lifted a finger and extended a glowing red claw. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes in horror as the long red claw sliced through the base of his balls in one quick swipe. He was surprised at only feeling a burning sting then it was over and Ranko held up his cauterized ball sack and cheerfully said, “See? Nice and easy. Welcome to Wonderland, Alice. Now you can be a good Sissy Bitch and not have those pesky things in your way. Put your clit back in its cage.” 

Michio stammered, “th-thank you Mistress Ranko.” He cried silently as he put his clit back in the fake pussy, an easy job without his balls, then obediently stood with his head down. He was nothing but a Sissy Bitch and plaything for his three mistresses now. They'd turned him into a sissy and now there was no point in being anything else. Without his balls he could never be a man. It was his punishment and he deserved it. 

Ranko then turned to Akane and casually tossed the ball sack to her as she said, “here's your trophy as promised!”

Akane giggled as she caught them and set them on the table by Kuno's cock.

Ranko pulled the crying Ryoga over next to Michio and said, “Don’t worry Ryoga. You get to live too. As a pet piggy.” She poked him hard in the chest and his eyes widened as he felt her ki. “That's the cat's tongue if you hadn’t guessed. Fitting, since I'm a cat girl don't you think? Now, Bob Barker says we should neuter our pets…” Ukyo held Ryoga still as the redhead knelt at his cock and lifted it up. He whimpered at the burning slice and bawled when Ranko stood with his balls in her hand. Then the world suddenly shrunk as a glass of ice water was dumped on his head and Akane picked up the neutered pig. She held him as Ranko forced his man sized ball sack into his tiny pig mouth and forced his mouth to chew. Ranko giggled and said, “Eat up piggy wiggy. Yummy ball sack… mmmm.” Tiny pig tears flowed as he felt the balls pop and tasted the disgusting ball juice fill his mouth and go down his throat. He turned green as he chewed up his own balls and swallowed them.

Akane put a little pink collar with a bell on it around his neck and set him down with a leash attached to him as Kasumi walked over and looked him in the eye and said firmly, “You’re a very BAD pig P-chan.”

Akane giggled and replied, “Actually, it's Charlotte now. Azusa will LOVE the return of her cute little piggy wiggy. And without his little piggy balls, maybe he won't be such a perverted little pig.”

Dai Hiroshi and Sasuke helped the girls move the rest of the crying boys into the arena cage, making sure they were nice and comfortable with the frozen cocks buried in their owners, and Ranko shut the cage and melted the latch with her ribbon so there would be no escape. 

Ranko then turned to Ukyo and sighed and said, "thank you Ukyo for helping us finally bring down the gang and break our chains. As the Grand Mistress of Anything Goes, I forgive your actions and restore your honor, but as one of the victims of your actions, I cannot forget. As I said before, my trust has been betrayed and I cannot call you friend or ally." 

Ukyo felt her stomach clench painfully as Ranko reached into her purse and removed an envelope. She handed it to Ukyo as she continued, "that is the sum of five million yen. It is two thirds of what we... earned... in Rappongi, and an additional two million from my half of the money we took from Michio to cover reparations for the lost dowry that was part of your marriage agreement to Ranma. Please inform your father that the agreement is null and void with the death of Ranma and reparations have been made. It will have to be enough to satisfy him."

Ukyo sighed as she put the envelope in her purse unopened and wiped away a tear as she asked, "can I ever earn your trust again Ranko?"

The redhead shrugged and said, "It’s not impossible, but the pain is still fresh."

Ukyo nodded and quietly replied, "thank you Ranko. I... I think I need a new start too. I'm going to close my restaurant and leave Nerima. I'm truly sorry for what I've done to both of you and I hope someday we can be friends again. Please call on me if you ever need help, I swear I'll do anything for you."

Ranko nodded and turned to Alice and said, "You belong to Ukyo and you will remain with her. You will eventually embrace your life as a sissy, but don't EVER think for a minute that you are actually a girl. You'll never have a sex change and you will not be changed as I was. You do not deserve it. You were a monster and now you'll be a freak, trapped between genders for the rest of your life, and your little clit will be your constant reminder of that fact. If you ever hurt or betray your Mistress, I will deliver you to the depths of hell personally." She held out her hand as her claws extended and glowed a bright white. Ukyo GULPED at still remembering the horrible feel of that ki and watched with fear as Ranko thrust them into Michio's chest.

The broken boy SCREAMED as Ranko's ki flowed into his and his eyes rolled back. He cried as he felt himself falling into and being engulfed by the darkest pits of despair and endless pain. Then suddenly it was gone and he whimpered as he fell to his knees and his vision returned. He shivered with fear when he looked into the fierce glowing feline eyes of the avenging goddess. She patted his tearful cheek and said, "That was so you know I wasn't exaggerating. Be good sissy boy and you’ll never know how deep hell really goes."

The sissy boy quickly bowed until his girly pink head touched the floor and squeaked in a girly voice, "I'll be good Ranko-Hime. I swear to you I will. Please don't send me to hell!" Ranko raised an eye at the title but shrugged it off uncaringly. Ukyo sent him off to collect all of his sissy clothes and led the sissy boy in a dress and heels by leash as everyone except Ranko walked down the street and onto the roof of a tall building half a mile away.

A few minutes later, the redhead in black flew into the air under the power of a mini tornado and everyone gasped as her entire body began to glow with red pulsating ki. Her kimono changed to red as it billowed open, revealing a matching red corset and panties, and her ki whipped wildly around her as she began to slowly twirl and dance in midair. As she danced, the air around her darkened and swirled as it was saturated with her ki and began the crackle with power. 

Ranko's dance was a freedom of her emotions and guided her movements with little conscious thought. Something deep within her bubbled to the surface and her voice rang like an angel as she began to sing a beautiful wordless song that could only be described as an elegy of an angel. As she danced and sang, the wind carried her song for miles and the very world around her seemed to respond in slow harmonic cadence as funnels of wind began to form and descend upon the warehouse. 

Traffic and pedestrians for miles around stopped and gaped as an angel or demon, they weren't sure which, flew through the air in a slow graceful and beautiful dance and her melodic song filled everyone's hearts with a heartbreaking feeling of terrible pain and loss and anger at the culprits. The funnels touched down around the sides of the warehouse and everyone close enough to see stared in awe and fear as the funnels of wind ROARED and grew into miniature tornados. One tornado glowed red as flames licked and melted the side of the warehouse. Another turned white and radiated a cloud of vapor as ice crystals formed and began to shred whatever it touched. Another turned sickly green and sparked with small lightning bolts while the fourth and final twister turned black as night and HOWLED as the wind itself became blades of death.

Ranko's beautiful voice rang crisp and clear over the roaring wind as she yelled victoriously, “CHAINS SHALL BIND ME NO MORE! DRAGONS OF DESTRUCTION AVENGE ME!” As the words left her mouth, the four howling tornados began to move. They went slowly at first and the warehouse screeched and groaned from the burning cutting crushing frying and freezing terrors that rotated around it. As the horrific tornados picked up speed they began to cut into the building and rip it apart, obliterating anything they touched with extreme violence. The sound and smell of the building being slowly ripped asunder filled the air as hundreds of people watched in shock horror and wonder. The tornados increased in speed and were soon spinning around the building so fast it looked like a solid wall of deathly howling wind as they slowly came together to meet in the center. The volume increased as the four tornados merged into one huge black howling wind tunnel, then four ghostly dragons burst out the top and spiraled around the dancing redhead as they ROARED before fading away like a cloud of smoke in the wind.

The air cleared as the red glowing angel of vengeance vanished into thin air and all became deathly quiet. Where once stood a massive warehouse was now nothing but scraped dirt, with a six foot tall, ten foot wide, pile of ash and dust in the very center. 

\---------------------------------------

Eight people and a pig gaped at the display of unbelievable POWER. Ryoga shivered in his little piggy body as he struggled to hold in his bowels and Michio felt piss dripping from his panties and down his legs. He felt like he'd been judged and punished by a Goddess and would have nightmares about what he just witnessed. He was now Alice, a Sissy Bitch and plaything. He swore he'd be a loyal and obedient Alice for Mistress Ukyo and never incur further wrath from the goddess he’d so foolishly thought he could control.

The group jumped in fright when Ranko’s bell jingled musically and she suddenly appeared behind them, with her clothes returning to black as the redhead stumbled. Even her tail sagged in exhaustion as she tiredly said, “I'm ready to go home now Nushi. I may have overdone it...”

Dai caught the redhead as she began to wobble and said, “It’s all over now. Let's go home my incredible Wonderland Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Hope you liked it. Seriously I should wash my brain with bleach after some of that... 
> 
> There IS more to come, but it'll be a continuation story. Bit more fluff, decidedly less sick and twisted torture, mostly, and will barely follow cannon, though not really at all.
> 
> Stay tuned for Moxibustion Violation: A New Wonderland


End file.
